


Home

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Comfort, Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt, Mentions of Suicide, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rescue Mission, Sex Slavery, Some Fluff, Torture, after war, brothel, mature themes, post titans, traumatization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 162,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Levi is sent back to the underground city that he came from to try and stop a prostitution and drug smuggling ring. Getting to the bottom of it won't be easy, but it suddenly becomes more complicated still when he discovers that Mikasa had been there since the war ended. Now he's tasked with saving a broken girl from sex slavery, all while collapsing a trafficking ring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so obviously this story will have some pretty dark themes. it won't be for everyone and I'm not even sure if it will ever get finished but here goes nothing!

“I know that you never thought you would go back there, Levi, but it is of dire importance, and you're the only one that knows the city.” Erwin's large blonde brows knit together as he looked at Levi with what he could only describe as sympathy. Levi sighed, knowing he didn't really have a choice. These were orders and he had to follow them, regardless of the fact that they would send him back into the underground city he'd crawled out of all those years ago. It brought up too many different emotions, fear, anger, hatred, sadness. He couldn't help but remember what he had been the last time he was there, and who had been with him. He pushed the emotions to the deepest recesses of his mind before he answered.

“Aye, Erwin. When do I leave?” He asked, trying to seem blasé at the mention of the underground.

“As soon as possible. The situation is out of control, the sooner you get there the easier and faster we can save the girls that have been forced into working there.”

“I'll go pack then.” Levi left the room without so much as a salute. Erwin had been preoccupied with a drug smuggling/prostitution ring that he'd heard developed in the underground city. When it started to bleed up into Mitras and the surrounding above ground cities he'd decided to act, and as he'd said, Levi was the perfect candidate for the job. No one else knew the streets and alleys like the former king of thieves, so the responsibility was solely his. That and the fact that none of the useless MP's could seem to figure out what was happening right under their noses. Go figure.

He made his way to his room, idly thinking of how his life could have possibly led him here. He used to be a fighter, a soldier, humanity's strongest, and now he was reduced to the equivalent of what the Military Police had once been. He couldn't help but think that it was ironic that he was being sent to the underground to deal with the trash that lived there when he was once on the other side of the coin. He was once the trash, and now he was something more. _What a joke_. He thought to himself as he neatly folded some clothes and placed them into a backpack to take with him. He glanced at his closet, his eyes scanning the 3DM gear that he'd stored there after there was no need for it anymore.

The titans weren't the threat anymore, it was the people now. The people that he'd saved from the monstrous reality of the titans that were now killing and practically enslaving each other for money. He'd thought that it couldn't get any worse than being trapped inside a cage, watched by the monsters that wanted to eat them. He'd only realized too late that the real monsters were living amongst them all along.

He rode with Erwin in a carriage to one of the stairwells that would lead him to the underground. He was reluctant to get out and Erwin could see it on his face, he hadn't been good at hiding this particular emotion. The thought of going back disgusted him to the point where he began to feel creeping nausea in the pit of his stomach. _I promised myself I would never set foot there again_.

“I know what you're thinking, Levi, but this is important. Those girls need your help. You know what to look for.” Erwin urged as Levi sat staring out the small window and down into the stairwell.

“Yeah, I know all too well.” His mind flashed back to the time he'd spent in the whorehouse that his mother worked at. Even though he was so young back then, those memories had ingrained themselves in his mind. Implanted themselves there and burrowed deep into his subconscious. Levi wondered silently if Erwin knew about that part of his life or if he was just making guesses that he would know what to look for just because of the nature of the subterranean city.

“Good luck then, Levi. I trust you to use your best judgment on this case. You know what you're doing.” Erwin said. Levi finally met his gaze and they nodded at each other before he climbed out of the carriage, slinging his backpack over his back and taking his first step down into the dark abyss that he'd sworn he would never return to. He could feel the temperature dropping with every step he took, feel the light of the sun fading away until all that lit his passage were the torches that hung burning in the sconces on the walls. He shivered involuntarily as the familiar cold sunk its way into his bones, into his very being, and he felt a familiar sense of dread. His mood darkened as quickly as the corridor he was traveling down had.

When he reached the bottom he was greeted by two MP's that nodded in his general direction but refused to make eye contact. Levi showed them his papers, stating the nature of his business in the city, and not another word passed between them.

The city was just as dark and dank as he'd remembered. Filth lined the streets as dirty children ran around playing together in the mud. Rats scurried by the mouths of alleyways as he pushed himself forward, ignoring the looks he got as he walked past groups of people. He had been somewhat of a legend during his time here, the infamous thug that was in charge of the most notorious gang of thieves in the city. There was no doubt in his mind he would be recognized by at least a few people when he returned. But the people he most wanted to see there would never be there again.

He would start his search through the whorehouses and brothels of the city tomorrow. Even the preparation for his trip here had left him weary and he didn't want to be on the street any more than he had to right now. His mind was racing with memories from just looking around the place. Memories of Isabel and Farlan and all the trouble they'd gotten into. Memories that consequently lead him to the images of his two best friends lying dead on the ground outside the walls. He shook the images from his mind and found himself traveling toward the house that he'd lived in before. He wondered if anyone else had taken up residence there as he walked up the sloped staircase. The door was ajar, there were no candles burning inside, it was utterly deserted.

“This whole mission is just a big joke.” He said, pushing his way through the door and raking a finger over the table that sat in the kitchen. Of course it was dirty. No one had been here for years, more than a decade at least. He quickly lit the old candles that sat on the tables and mantels and looked around the place, remembering better times, before he set to work cleaning. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway.

 

oOo

 

One after another the men came and left, usually leaving her disheveled and curled into herself on the floor, often times bruised and bloodied from their roughness. She often wondered how exactly she'd ended up here. The girl worth a hundred soldiers reduced to a whore and used for the pleasure of drugged up junkies. Of course, most of the time they'd forced the drugs into her as well, so at least that made it easier to endure what they would do to her. She shivered as she thought about all the times she'd been abused here, lightly tugging on the manacles that kept her in place, chained to the wall. The feel of their rough hands groping at her, pulling at her clothes, fisting in her hair as they had their way with her. She took a deep breath as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Mikasa was broken. Chewed up and spit out and used up by the men that had once looked at her like she was some kind of hero.

She'd been here since the war ended, a long, exhausting ten years that had reduced her to nothing but a sniveling little girl. She had thought that she would never know what it was like to feel weak again, but after she was captured and imprisoned and her body had weakened through lack of movement and exercise, she remembered the feeling all too well. She thought she had escaped this life when Eren had saved her when she was a little girl, but the war had left her tired and the fight had left her by the time Nile found her. As far as she knew, no one even remembered who she was on the surface now.

She took a deep, ragged breath as she tried to pull herself together. Often times they'd kept her naked in the room, but this time they'd given her some nice lingerie to wear. They must have been expecting a high-class patron to give her something as nice as this. Black lace, the kind that she imagined only the noblest people could afford. The bra was all but see through, the lace a little thicker around where her nipples were, and a matching black thong. It wasn't much, but the feel of the fabric soothed her in a way, giving her a slight feeling of some kind of modesty that she wasn't used to anymore. It was the most clothing they'd given her for at least a few years, and she didn't argue when they told her to put it on.

“Make yourself look real pretty, you're entertaining a celebrity tonight.” The man that guarded her door had said with a sneer as he smoothed her hair down out of her face. Mikasa had only nodded, she could never find her voice when the handlers were around. She'd just finished slipping the tiny garments onto her body when she heard her handler talking to someone outside the door. “Yes, she's ready for you now sir. Have a good time.” The door swung open, the light from the outside blinding Mikasa and turning the man standing in front of her into nothing more than a silhouette. She crawled toward him, never leaving the bed, trying her best to look alluring like the handlers had taught her.

“Are you looking for a good time?” She asked, pouting her lips and arching her back as she crawled toward the foot of the bed. The door swung closed behind the man and they were left in the light of the many candles that were lit around her room. The man didn't move toward her, he just stood there, seemingly in shock. “Come over here and I'll show you how much fun I can be.”

“Mikasa...” The man spoke, and the voice was so familiar that she thought she might be hallucinating. It had been so long since she'd heard her own name that she gasped at the sound of it passing his lips. It was only then that she looked at his face and realized who was standing in front of her.

“Levi...”


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair was longer, she was much thinner and less muscular than before, but there was no mistaking it. Mikasa Ackerman was sitting on a bed in front of him, shackled to the wall. A sex slave forced to do the bidding of whatever despicable human being had started this whole thing. He looked her over and it made him completely, ridiculously, inexplicably angry. She looked terrified at the realization of who he was, no doubt probably thinking that he was there for the goods and not to wrench her from this horrible life and take her back where she belonged.

“Levi...” The word had left her lips as a whisper, and it sent a chill to his core. He blinked back his confusion before he started to walk toward her, and she didn't try to move away. Instead, she reached for him, pulling him down onto the bed, no doubt mistaking his purposeful strides toward her as a call to action on her part. She started working at the buttons on his shirt before he grabbed her wrists.

“Stop.” He said firmly, and there was confusion in her large, dark eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I'm sorry, do you want to be in charge?” She asked, clearly doing what she'd been conditioned to do from the time they'd brought her here.

“Mikasa...how long have you been here?” He asked, trying to snap her out of her delusion.

“That doesn't matter, it only matters that I know what to do.” She purred, trying to reach for him again.

“Stop!” He said it more forcefully this time and she jerked away from him, scared by the severity of his voice. She wasn't the same girl that he'd known from the Corps. She was weak and feeble and willing to do whatever he wanted her to do. It wasn't Mikasa anymore, but he would help her find herself again as soon as he could get her out of there.

“I-I'm sorry if I'm not what you were looking for.” She said shyly. “There are a lot of other girls here, I'm sure they can find someone-”

“Snap the hell out of it!” He said, turning toward her and trying to get her to understand. He lowered his voice before he spoke again. “I'm trying to get you out of here.”

“I'm not allowed to leave. I'm sorry.” She said, fielding the request as he was sure she had several times before. Levi closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought the urge to just yell at her. To make her understand that she didn't need to act like this with him, that he wasn't there to abuse her like all the rest of the men that came here had. He looked at her calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. When she wouldn't look him in the eye he grabbed her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

“I'm not here to fuck you for money. I'm here to get you the hell out of here and take you home.” He said the words slowly as if saying them that way would somehow make her understand. The inflection of his voice was meant to calm her, but panic shot through her eyes instead. She didn't say anything, but she looked like something had suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't thought about for a long time as she stared back at him. “Just stay here for a minute, okay?”

She nodded and he walked toward the door, unbuttoning his shirt a bit further so that he would look like he hadn't been sitting here talking to her the whole time he'd been in the room before he pulled it open.

“Hey, I don't like feeling like I'm fucking an animal. Take the manacles off of her.” He said to the guard sternly. The guard eyed him for a minute but obliged his request. Walking into the room and roughly yanking Mikasa's hands toward him by the chain that was attached to her. He put a key in each of the manacles and removed them before he left the room again without a word. Mikasa rubbed the angry red marks and scars that adorned her wrists and Levi wondered just how long she'd been chained up like that.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked quietly, watching him as he paced around the room trying to think of his next move. “No one that comes here cares about me.”

“It's obvious that you remember me from the war, you said my name when I came in. Why would you think that I would come to a whorehouse? Did I make that bad of an impression on you when we served together?” His words were a little sharper than he'd meant them to be.

“No one from the surface has seen me here. I just assumed everyone thought I was dead.”

“We did.” He said casually. “You disappeared after the war, after Eren...” He started but she flinched at even hearing his name. “We assumed the worst had happened to you when no one could find you.”

“I guess you were right about that.” She said, drawing her knees up to her chest, no doubt feeling exposed. Levi looked around the room. There were no blankets or other clothing items that he could give her to cover herself up, so he removed his shirt and handed it to her.

“Put that on.” He said coolly, tossing the thin garment to her. “It's better than what you have on and I can't have you running through the streets looking like that.”

“There's no way out. Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think other girls have tried? The only thing that happens is you get caught and dragged back here. They won't even just let you die...” She seemed like she was remembering something then as she rubbed her wrists and he wondered what exactly she'd tried to do to escape. There would be time to figure that out later, though. Now he just had to figure out how to get her out of here without raising too many alarms.

“There has to be a way.” He said firmly, scanning the room again.

“They'll kill you for trying to take me.” Her eyes flashed up to his as she pulled on the shirt that he'd given her. “You wouldn't be the first person that's tried.”

“They won't kill me.”

“What makes you so sure.”

“I should have rephrased. They _can't_ kill me.” If there was one thing he was sure of it was that. It seemed to give her a glimmer of hope, if even just a small one.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, finishing with the buttons on the shirt and looking over at him.

“There weren't any other guards outside. Your room is the last one by the door that leads to the street. We'll make enough noise so that the guard outside thinks that something is wrong in here and charges in. I'll take him out when he comes in here and then we have to run. Understand?”

“Yes...I just...I don't know if I can.” She said, looking down at her malnourished body. It was the first time he'd really allowed himself to give her a good once over. She was thin, frighteningly so, and her body had lost all muscle definition. It was a stark contrast to the way he remembered her.

“I'll carry you then.” He said resolutely.

“I...” She looked uncomfortable, like it was unheard of for someone to do something solely for her. “I can't let you do that. You won't make it out if you try to take me.”

“You know, you've changed a lot but there's one thing that's the same, you have always argued with me. Over everything. For once just shut your mouth and follow my orders, Ackerman!” His voice was harsh, but it was the push that she'd needed. He pulled the pistol out of the waistband of his pants where he'd put it before he left his house and walked over to her momentarily. “Just follow my lead okay?”

“Okay...” She said, fear evident in her features as he took his place by the door.

“Hey, what the fuck?” He yelled loudly enough to try and get the guard's attention, knocking over a table at his side to make as much noise as possible. It needed to sound like there was a struggle in the room, and enough of one to make the guard intervene. After a bit more yelling and turning things over the door swung open and the large guard barreled inside. Levi pistol whipped him to the back of the head and he landed on the floor with a thud.

“Come on!” He ran to the bed and let Mikasa crawl onto his back before he made for the door. There weren't many people in the hallway when they emerged, but people were starting to come out of their rooms. By the time anyone realized what was going on it was too late.

She may have withered away over the past ten years, but he'd made sure to keep in shape and stay at the pique of his physical abilities, so running with her on his back, as light as she was, was more than easy. She barely slowed him down as he sped through the streets, making his way back to his house in record time from the brothel that was nearly five blocks away. Once he'd made it there he closed and barred the door, sat Mikasa down on the small sofa and drew all the curtains and blinds before allowing himself to relax. He was breathing heavily from his exertion, and when he looked at her she looked just as frightened as she had before he'd rescued her. She looked small in his shirt, smaller than she should have. She was always taller and had longer limbs than he did, so the unnatural way that she fit inside his shirt was almost heartbreaking to look at.

“I'll get you something more comfortable to put on.” He said after he realized he'd been staring at her for a little too long. He retreated to his bedroom and put on a shirt of his own before he came back out with a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt, placing them on the sofa beside her.

“Thank you.” She said in a small voice that seemed somehow detached from her. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the clothing that he'd put beside her before she picked it up and just started dressing in front of him. He looked away, but he imagined that modesty was a foreign concept to her at this point. Still, it made him feel better, and he hoped that she noticed his small gesture.

“Are you hungry? There's not much here in the way of food, but I can go out and see if I can snag something from one of the vendors.” Being back in the underground was bad for him. He'd been here less than twenty-four hours and he was already talking about going to steal food from the small shops that lined the streets.

“I don't want anything.” She sat on the sofa with her knees pulled up against her chest, hugging them tightly to her, as if she were trying to make herself as small as possible.

“You should eat something, when was the last time they fed you? You're all skin and bone.” He said as he saw the way the clothes hung off of her body.

“I'm fine.” She insisted, but he took an apple out of the bowl on the counter and placed it beside her anyway. She picked it up and rolled it in her hands, as if she were debating whether or not it was food. “Why did you come down here?”

“Erwin sent me on a mission. I didn't expect to find you.” He answered. He could at least give her the truth of everything after what she'd gone through. Seeing her there, chained to a wall and throwing herself at him when he'd walked in brought back painful memories for him. Memories of his mother. When he'd realized who she was there was no way he was leaving her there. No one deserved to live a life like that. Especially not Mikasa. She had been a strong soldier, and she fought well for humanity, the thought of her life for the past ten years made his stomach turn.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked again, pressing for more details.

“He sent me to break down the trafficking ring, sex and drug trafficking alike. It's started to spread to the surface. Fucking MP's can't keep shit under control any better than they used to.”

“They'll be looking for you.”

“Yeah, they can try.”

“Do you know who the head of the ring is?” Mikasa asked, relaxing her position on the couch a bit but remaining guarded.

“No. I don't suppose you do?” He eyed her inquisitively, watching her body language.

“I don't think I know who runs it, but I know that Nile Dawk is a part of the operation.” She answered. Levi was relieved that she hadn't just shut down when he brought her here. She was actually beginning to sound like herself again, and he was happy for it. He didn't react to the information she gave him though, not really. It was good to know one part of the machine, but it wouldn't get him the answers he needed to tear the operation apart.

“You should get some rest. Take the bedroom, you deserve a comfortable bed after how you've had to live for the past ten years.” He motioned toward his bedroom and watched her as she made no attempt to move.

“I'm not tired.” She said calmly, and he recognized the look all too well. It was much the same look that he'd had as a child. Wide eyes and trembling hands. Waiting for the next dangerous intruder to bust through the door. He made his way toward the sofa then, sitting on the opposite side from her. She shrunk away from him even at that distance, no doubt afraid of being touched. _Can't say that I blame her._

“If you don't want to sleep you don't have to, but you're safe now, Mikasa. They're not going to take you back there.” He tried to sound reassuring but somehow he knew that he'd come up short.

“You don't know that...” She hugged her knees closer to her chest. “They could show up at any moment and drag me back there. I'd rather die than go back to that place.”

“You're not going back. Trust me.” He urged. She looked up at him then, meeting his gaze for a moment before looking back at the floor. “Well, if you aren't going to rest then at least have a cup of tea with me. I brought the leaves from the surface, so it's actually good.”

“I guess I can have some tea.” She answered, delicately unfolding her limbs and walking unsteadily to the table that sat close to the kitchen. Levi made them both cups of tea and sat hers in front of her before sitting down to join her. “Aren't you tired?”

“I don't sleep much.” He answered, taking a drink and relishing the sweet taste. It was one of the few things that he actually enjoyed anymore.

“When can we go back to the surface?” She asked suddenly, tracing her finger around the rim of the delicate china cup that held her tea. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and it was probably for the best. He was sure she wouldn't be happy to know that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

“It'll be a while.” He answered.

“Oh.” She said. A single syllable that somehow conveyed all of her pain and grief and fear. It made him irrationally angry what she'd been through, because he knew what she must feel. He had seen his mother endure it time and time again. His mother's situation was still different from Mikasa's though. At least she had chosen the lifestyle of her own volition, if for no other reason than to keep herself alive. Mikasa had been forced into it, and that was something that he didn't like thinking about.

“Are you...okay?” He asked, wondering how completely ridiculous that must sound. _Of course she's not okay you fucking idiot. She was a sex slave._

“No.” She said, confirming his thoughts. He couldn't get much more than one word or very short answers from her, but he understood that she was processing a lot. He watched her from across the table as she slowly picked up her teacup and pressed it to her lips. His gaze caught several scars on both of her wrists, but they didn't seem to be from the manacles she'd been imprisoned with. These were vertical, straight, angry, slender lines running from her wrist to the middle of her forearm. When the realization struck of what they were his mouth set in a hard line. _Just how many times did you try to end your miserable life?_ She noticed him staring and placed her hands in her lap.

“Listen, I know none of this is ideal and it feels like you may never see the sun again, but I promise you I will get you out of this place.” He said without warning, obviously startling her by the way she jumped slightly at the severity of his words. “So don't go trying to hurt yourself or sneak out while I'm not around. You won't make it there on your own anyway. The guards stationed at all the stairways to the surface will turn you away unless you pay them, and I doubt you have the money for something like that.”

He half expected her to argue before he realized that they'd probably beaten all of her former fire out of her during her time at the brothel.

“Fine. I'll stay here and wait until you're ready to leave.” She said. She seemed to be looking past him, just staring at the wall behind his head and he wondered just how traumatized she actually was. As if his current mission wasn't enough, now he would have to care for her while she readjusted to life before she was taken. “I think I will take you up on that offer of a bedroom.”

“Sure, it's right there.” He motioned toward the open door and she pushed herself from the table, walking unsteadily across the room and closing the door behind her. He raked his hands through his hair, wishing that he could get word back to Erwin about what had transpired tonight, but he knew he would be on his own on this one, and it was turning out to be a very, _very_ difficult mission.

 

oOo

 

It had taken every last bit of her strength to get to the bedroom, and by the time she closed the door she had collapsed into the floor. She could have asked him for help, but that would have meant being touched, and that was supremely unwanted at the moment. Her head was still reeling from what had happened. In fact, she was sure it was all a dream that she was going to wake up from at any moment. She'd never expected to see anyone she knew from the Survey Corps there, much less her former commanding officer.

It made sense that he was on a mission. Levi had never seemed like the kind of man that would keep company with whores. She knew he had some kind of moral compass, a code of conduct that he'd set for himself, and whoring around wasn't part of it.

She crawled to the bed and pulled herself onto it, arms shaking as she crested the top and let herself fall into the soft, down duvet. She'd missed these kinds of little luxuries. Just the fact that she had clothes on her back was a major improvement, but a comfortable bed made her feel like a queen. A bed that she could sleep in without fear of a stranger slipping in beside her. Although, she wondered if that fear would ever truly disappear or if it would haunt her forever. She pushed those thoughts aside, though, in favor of better ones. Finally, after ten long years, she was free again. She had forgotten how it felt.

Suddenly, she was disgusted at how utterly weak she had become during her captivity. Once they'd re-captured her after her third escape attempt they made it hard for her to keep up or strength. They hadn't put the manacles on her, though, until after her second suicide attempt, and those served more as a barrier between whatever sharp object she could find and the soft flesh of her wrists than anything else. Nevertheless, it had made her immobile and made it impossible to even try to do any kind of workout. She rubbed the long scars on her wrists as she remembered the way Levi's gaze had lingered there. There was no doubt in her mind that he had come to the correct conclusion about those particular scars, it was written all over his face. She wondered if he still held her in the same regard he had before the war had ended. The girl worth a hundred soldiers. She almost laughed aloud at the thought of it. _Look at yourself. You're not even worth half a soldier now._

The thought of training again popped into her mind then. The want to be strong again, to be able to fight and _win,_ it was something she wanted more than anything else. Now that she had taken her freedom she would take back her life as well. She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard a sound outside the window. Her head snapped to the right, watching for shadow passing by before she heard a loud thump against the wall. She gasped audibly.

“L-Levi...?” She questioned quietly. Another loud thump and she was yelling for him frantically. He burst through the door as she rolled off of the bed and hit the ground harder than her bony body could really take.

“What's wrong?” He asked. His voice sounded worried but his face held the same cool facade as always.

“Someone's outside the window.” She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke.

“Stay here.” He said, pulling a pistol from the back waistband of his pants and creeping toward the front door. She heard it swing open and heard footsteps moving to the outside of the window again, and then she heard him retreat back into the house. “Just a couple of cats fighting outside.” His voice was flat and uninterested. “I told you, you're safe here, you don't have to worry. Just try and get some sleep.”

“I-I'm sorry...” Her voice came out in a strangled sob, and she knew how pathetic she must look. She pulled herself back onto the bed before he could walk over to help her and took a deep, ragged breath.

“You don't have to apologize, but I hope you still know how to trust me. It was important during the war, it's important now. So believe me when I say that those bastards aren't taking you back there.” He started to walk out the door then, but for some reason, she heard herself asking him to stay. He turned around to look at her then, closing the door behind him and walking over to a red armchair in the corner of the room. He seemed to know that she needed distance right now and made no moves to come any closer.

“I tried to escape three separate times when they had me, and they got me back every time. I...I tried to just end everything, and they still wouldn't let me go. So I'm sorry if I seem nervous or like I don't believe what you're telling me. I know you're completely capable of fighting anyone off that might come for me, but that doesn't change how scared I am.” She wasn't really sure why she was opening up to him now, but the words flowed out of her and into the confined space of the room with such ease that she didn't feel right questioning it.

“You tried to kill yourself.” He said, his gaze flicking to her wrists again and then back up to her eyes. It wasn't really a question, but she answered it all the same.

“Yes. Several times.” She hung her head at her admission of something like that. Thinking back on it she couldn't even believe she'd let herself try. _Anything would have been better than staying there_.

“I won't pretend to know what you went through while you were there, but I have a bit of an understanding as to what that kind of life was like.” He looked guarded, like he was about to say something that he didn't normally let pass his lips. He paused for so long that Mikasa felt that he needed prompting to continue.

“How could you possibly know?” She asked, a bit of a bite to her words.

“My mother was a prostitute here when I was a kid.” He admitted the truth of the matter like he might die from letting it out. “It wasn't by force, just by necessity to keep the two of us alive and put food on the table. It wasn't the same as what you went through, but it wasn't a good time.”

“How old were you?” She asked quietly. She didn't want to pry, but the fact that Levi was admitting something about his past was fascinating to her. He had never been one to share stories about himself before, so she wanted to learn everything she could.

“I was only four when she died. I don't really know why I remember everything before that so clearly. I was too young, but I can remember all the men that came and went. I can still remember their faces to this day.”

“What happened to you after she died?”

“I didn't really process it then. I guess I just thought she was asleep for a long time until I tried to wake her up one morning and she was ice cold. I don't really know how long I lived there on my own. Long enough for people to start wondering what happened to her. Kenny showed up after that and took me away. Not sure if I'm glad for that or if I would have rather him left me there alone.” He raked a hand through his hair at the mention of another of his dead relatives. She remembered Kenny the Ripper from before when the war was still going on. He and his squad had come very close to killing Levi, to killing all of them.

“At least your mother had a choice. She didn't have to entertain anyone that was thrown at her.” Mikasa mindlessly rubbed a hand up and down her arm, remembering the rough touches of the men that stumbled into her bedroom at all hours of the night and day. She shuddered at the thought.

“Still killed her in the end, though.” He looked up at her then and she wondered just what he was thinking behind that steely gaze. “Anyway, it's late, I know you're tired. Just try and get some rest. I can stay here if you want me to, but otherwise, I'll just leave the bedroom door cracked open and check in on you every now and then.” He pushed himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in and walked to the foot of the bed before pausing there.

“I really can't thank you enough Levi.” She said quietly. She had wanted to say more, but the words were elusive.

“Yeah, no problem.” He walked out the door and left it open just enough so that he would be able to look through to check on her before she let herself fall back against the duvet and felt her eyelids flutter closed. For the first time in a very long time, she had a feeling that closely resembled safety. She only wondered how long it would last before she was yanked back into chaos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this story is really fighting me, guys. Any kind words or words of encouragement in the comments would be much appreciated. I know where I want to go with it, but having trouble getting there. Boo!

She woke up the next day feeling more rested than she had for a very long time. She stretched like a cat in a sunbeam before pushing herself out of the bed. The door was still slightly open, the way it had been when he'd left last night, and she wondered how many times he had peeked in on her sleeping figure. She moved quietly toward the door, pushing it open and hearing the faint sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. For a moment she hesitated, then cautiously made her way out to find Levi making tea. _You're safe here_. She told herself as she moved to the table and took a seat.

There were already two cups sitting on the table and she smiled as he filled hers. It was probably the first genuine smile that had crossed her face for ten years.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, an uninterested tone to his voice that she remembered from their time in the Survey Corps together.

“Much better than I normally do.” She answered before taking a sip of her tea.

“I need to go out today, to do some more investigating.” He didn't look at her, but the look on her face spoke everything she was feeling. He was going to leave her alone, and she didn't know if she could deal with that.

“You can't leave.” She blurted before she could stop herself. His eyes flitted up to meet hers.

“I have to. I still have a job to do here. No one will come looking for you at this house. Just stay put and you'll be fine.”

“You can't know that for sure.” Her voice was a bit louder now. Her hands shaking as she placed her teacup back on the saucer, the china surfaces rattling against each other. He noticed that too.

“I can't stay here and babysit you all day every day. I have a mission to fulfill. You're not in any condition to be running around this filthy place with me right now, so until you are, you stay put here while I go do what needs to be done. I can't argue this with you, brat.” He punctuated his words with a steely glare and she squirmed in her seat under his scrutiny. “I know you're afraid, but all I can say is suck it up. It can't be helped. Try to regain your fighting spirit and get back on your feet and maybe you can help me.”

“Fine.” She said, a power returning to her voice that she hadn't felt in quite some time. “But don't call me a brat. I'm not a kid anymore, old man.”

“You're all still brats to me.” He took a drink of his tea before leaving the table. “I got more food while you were sleeping, by the way. Do me a favor and eat something. You can't starve yourself forever.”

“I'll eat.” She answered, only then realizing that what he'd said meant that he'd _already_ left her alone in the house with no incident. “When do you think you'll be back?”

“It's hard to say, but I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself. Try to do some exercises and get some muscle back if you want to be useful during this mission.”

She was almost sure he hadn't meant anything by what he'd said, but his words got under her skin. _If you want to be useful_. She had promised herself long ago that she would never be weak again, never need the help of others to survive, and she was ready to make good on that promise again.

 

oOo

 

He walked down the filthy streets with his hands shoved into his pockets. He'd made a scene the night before, and that would make his job much harder now. Nevertheless, it needed to be done. There was no way he could have left her there. He would just have to find a different way to go about getting information now. She'd said that Nile Dawk was the one that had captured her initially and he'd wondered if Nile still kept company in the underground. _Un-fucking-likely_. He thought to himself as he cautiously glanced into alleyways as he passed them.

The information that Mikasa had given him didn't necessarily surprise him. Nile had never been a savory person, especially given the company he kept in Mitras, but the chances of him hanging around in the underground were slim regardless of what kind of person he was. Just the fact that he'd joined the MP's was enough to turn Levi's opinion of him toward negative. Figuring out who else was involved, though, that would be more difficult. The politicians and nobles kept their business close to their chest, if you wanted to figure something out about them you had to dig, and hard.

He turned another corner and walked past a row of street vendors where large groups of people had gathered to buy and sell goods. Their voices carried through the air as one mass of sound, impossible to hear any one voice above the others. Until he heard his name shouted above all of them.

“Levi! I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it. Has the King of thieves returned to the underground?” A husky voice called him from within the crowd and he turned his head to see a large man with a scruffy white beard walking forward, flanked on either side by two much younger men.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Levi asked stiffly, eying the aging man as he took a step closer.

“You wouldn't know me, but you're a legend 'round here. Boss of the thugs risin' up to a respected military position. You must have done some shady shit to get there. Can't say I'm not jealous.”

“Don't be. You wouldn't want to do the kinds of things I had to do to get where I am.” Levi scowled. The man was trying his patience and he had other things to do. “So, you were about to tell me who you are.”

“That's easy. Anyone on the streets would know me by now. I'm Cyprus, the one that took your place when you and your two lackeys left. Can't help but notice you're the only one here now.” He played with his beard as he spoke, watching Levi's every move.

“What do you want?” He asked, tiring of whatever game Cyprus was trying to play.

“Some pretty important people have a price on your head.” Cyprus grinned and Levi quirked an eyebrow upward.

“Really now?” He asked as the other two men started to move around him, putting him in the middle of the three of them.

“It's a pretty penny too.”

“Worth your lives?” He asked, danger flashing in his steel gray eyes.

“I don't think I have to worry 'bout that, shorty. People say you were the most feared man in the underground, I have a hard time believin' it though. Someone like you can't be too tough.”

“You'd be wise to listen to the rumors.” Levi clenched his jaw, his stance unwavering and calm as the three men stood around him. The crowd had begun to pay attention now. Another scene that he couldn't afford to cause at the moment. Cyprus' lackeys had gone around to stand behind Levi, one to his left and one to his right. He was painfully aware of their presence there, knowing that he needed to keep his guard up. One against three weren't the best odds, but he could manage.

Finally, the one behind him and to the left lunged forward. Levi turned quickly, as if he knew exactly what moves the man would make. He grabbed his arm and struck upward with his fist, feeling the bone snap under his hand before he tossed him to the side. _One down._ He turned to watch the other two men. Cyprus looked a bit shaken but still determined as he lunged forward with the other man that had been with him. Levi dodged the other and turned his full attention on Cyprus. He was aware of the pistol that was still tucked into his waist band, but he knew he wouldn't need it, not for this fight. He delivered two fast jabs to Cyprus' face, bloodying his nose and sending him staggering back.

The other man charged again and Levi flipped him over his back, landing him on the street with a thud and then bringing his boot down on his face. _Two down_. He rounded on Cyprus again, the confidence he'd seen in the older man's eyes suddenly vanished. Cyprus brandished a knife then, long and dangerously serrated, charging at Levi in a last stand and stopping in his tracks when Levi pulled out his gun. The crowd panicked and started backing away as Cyprus dropped to his knees and slid the knife toward Levi.

“Who hired you to kill me?” Levi asked calmly as he held Cyprus at gunpoint.

“A very rich man.” Cyprus sneered as he answered.

“There are a lot of those, you'll have to be more specific.” Levi cocked the gun and returned it to his target. “Give me a name.”

“Sorry, you ain't gettin' information from me. I'd rather die than snitch.”

“Fine.” Levi didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger and shot Cyprus in the arm, sending a chorus of shrieks up from the crowd that were so loud he was sure they could hear them on the surface. Cyprus fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder and hissing in pain.

“Fuck you, you little shit!” He cursed, glaring up at his abuser.

“I never said it would be a quick death.” Levi said coolly, watching as the older man writhed in pain on the ground. “You can tell me who you're working for or I can dig that bullet out of your arm and try again with the other one.”

“Go to hell!”

“You just had to do it the hard way, didn't you?” Levi bent down and picked up the large knife that Cyprus had just been wielding against him, kicking the man over so that he laid on his back before he knelt beside him. “I've learned a lot of things over the years. Through all the wars and peace times. Let me let you in on a little secret. We were the monsters all along. We kill each other, torture each other.” He dug the tip of the knife into the wound on Cyprus' shoulder, prying at the bullet that was buried there to punctuate his point and the man let out a scream that could wake the dead. “We lock each other in cages and force each other to do our bidding. And do you know what I've learned from all of it? I've learned that it pays to be the strongest one, because then no one can do all those horrible things to you. Who do you think the strongest out of the two of us is?”

“I won't be the last one. You can kill me, but they'll keep comin'. They won't stop until you're dead! Not after the one you took.” He ignored Levi's questioning, opting to threaten him instead. For the life of him, Levi could never understand why they felt like they should threaten him in this kind of state. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

“Let them come.” He said before he twisted the knife in the man's wound, earning another strangled yell. He couldn't help but notice the way Cyprus referenced Mikasa. _They won't stop until you're dead. Not after the one you took_. He archived it for later before pressing on with his questioning. “Who sent you?”

“I said I ain't tellin'. Go ahead and kill me and get it over with ya pipsqueak.”

“It doesn't matter. I'll find out one way or another. It was a pleasure meeting you, Cyprus, but I guess this means I'll be taking back my title.” Levi cocked his gun again and pressed it Cyprus' temple, his eyes betraying no emotions as he placed his finger on the trigger.

“Long live the fuckin' King.” Cyprus said before Levi pulled the trigger and splattered the man's brain on the street. _Three down_.

 

oOo

 

Being alone in the house was sobering. It was quiet. Quieter than she really would have expected. It seemed like there was always some sort of noise around the brothel that she'd been kept in before, but perhaps that was because it was more central to the city. She thought about how the quiet used to be calming for her, before she was taken, but now it was just eerie.

Levi had been gone all day long, but she could only tell by the hands on the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. She never really thought about how much she missed the sunlight, but it was painful now that she had hopes for the future. She thought about lying in a grassy field and letting the warm rays of sun dance across her skin. She'd let herself forget how it felt, but she would remember one day. Hopefully one day soon.

She was ripped from her thoughts when the quiet suddenly subsided as she heard shouts outside. Her eyes widened and her heart immediately began to race at the thought that someone might be coming to the door. _He said I would be safe here._ She thought to herself as her eyes scanned the room for anything that might be used as a weapon. They landed on a set of three throwing knives and she scooped them into her hands. If Levi had left them there for her on purpose he hadn't bothered telling her, and she hadn't noticed them when he'd left earlier. It didn't matter much now, though. She'd never had much practice with this kind of weapon, but in desperate times she could manage. She tried to slow her breathing as she heard steps coming up the sidewalk and the stairs leading to the door before the door knob turned and someone came in. She had thrown the first knife and watched it sink with a thud into the door frame next to the man's head before she realized it was Levi. He looked at the knife and then back to her before he spoke.

“Paranoid?” He asked, closing the door and retrieving the blade from the hard wood of the door frame with a displeased sigh. He looked tired and miserable and she wondered what his day had been like.

“S-sorry...” She wasn't sure what else to say. She'd let her mind get away from her and, if her aim would have been as good as it used to be, she could have killed him. Or at least severely injured him. “Not very hospitable, I suppose.”

“Did you eat something while I was gone or did your hunger strike continue?” He asked, placing the throwing knife down on the table. She caught a glimpse, then, of something red on his otherwise pristine white shirt and he scowled. “Fucking great. It's ruined.”

“What happened?” She asked, suddenly feeling something that felt like worry swell in her chest.

“You were right, they sent someone after me.” The tone of his voice was so nonchalant that she thought she might fall over.

“Are you okay?”

“It's not my blood.” He said before he retreated to the bedroom for a change of clothes, returning with a soft blue colored shirt instead of the stark white one he'd been wearing.

“They were trying to find me, right?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Nile had told her she was special before, that her Oriental heritage made her a big draw for the brothel. And she'd seen the evidence of it, too. She was the most popular girl there. No matter how much she hated that fact, Nile and the rest of them always seemed pleased.

“He mentioned you.” He looked at her then and she suddenly felt naked. Like he could see right through her and read her thoughts. He didn't say anything else, though, he just took the gun out of his waistband, placing it on the table, and then put a large knife that was covered in blood next to it before he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to clean the blade.

“Did you learn anything? About the operation?”

“Not a damn thing.” He glanced up at her before returning his eyes to his work. “Just that they're willing to try and kill me to get you back. I went to several more brothels today to see what I could find out, but they wouldn't let me in. I guess word has spread about me stealing their girls.”

“I did tell you I was popular there.” She sat down then, hugging her arms around her body as if she were trying to shield herself. “Orientals don't really show up that often. And besides that, you're probably on the blacklist in all of the establishments now.”

“What did you have to eat?” He changed the subject so fast she wasn't sure if he'd actually heard what she'd said.

“Toast and tea.” She answered cautiously, as if the wrong answer would get her chastised.

“You need to eat more if you want to regain your strength. The way you threw that knife was pathetic.” He scooped the throwing knives off of the table, placing them in between the fingers of his right hand before he quickly loosed them at the door. They all landed with a significantly louder thud than hers had and they were buried much deeper in the surface of the wood. All mere centimeters apart from one another. If she had thrown the knife at him the way he just threw them he would be dead. “And you should start doing some exercises. Start slow. You’ll regain your strength quickly once you start training again. After a couple weeks I might let you fight me to see how you do.”

“If it goes anything like before I won't be able to beat you even at my strongest.” She said, remembering when they used to spar. Hanji had put them up to it at first. Apparently there was a running bet in the Corps on which of them would win in a fight between the two of them. Most of them had bet on Levi, and most of them were right.

“I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there?” He asked as he went to make himself some tea.

“I'll train hard to get back into shape, and then I'll beat you, Heichou.” She said. He stiffened at the title, as if he hadn't heard it in a long time. She'd tried to make her voice sound strong, like it had before, and it had obviously had some effect on him. He didn't say anything else. He just made his tea and retreated to the small sitting room to enjoy it. _I will beat him._ She thought to herself. _And then I'll never feel weak again_.

 

oOo

 

Erwin hadn't heard from Levi since he sent him into the underground three days ago, but that really wasn't a shock. He'd known that getting information from him would be difficult, but still wanted desperately to know what was happening. It wasn't that he didn't trust Levi. Through the years, through the struggles and difficult decisions, Levi had always been there, an unwavering presence at his side. He never questioned orders, he just sprung into action at Erwin's every whim. But it wasn't the fact that Levi was a good soldier that made Erwin fear for his life, it was the fact that Levi was possibly his best and only friend left in the world.

He drummed his pen against the desk as he stared out the window. He really did feel bad for sending Levi back down there. He'd promised him that he would never have to go there again, but he knew it was for the best. Levi was used to the conditions down there. He knew the way the people worked and acted, so it would be easy for him to spot anything out of the ordinary. He had gotten lost in his thoughts again when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in.” He announced, his voice a bit louder than it needed to be. Hanji walked in then, saluting before she spoke. _So this is for business and not pleasure then_.

“Commander, we've had a status report from the underground.” She said as she walked forward.

“You've heard from Levi?” He asked, trying to keep the overly hopeful edge from his voice.

“No, sir, we've intercepted a report from the MP's. A patron at one of the brothels seems to have...uh...for lack of a better word, _stolen_ one of the girls. Apparently she was one of the most popular in that particular brothel. An Oriental. So the owner sought revenge, only to have one of his men brutally killed in the street and the other two incapacitated.”

“And you think this has something to do with our mission?” Erwin eyed her wearily.

“I'm not sure why Levi would steal a girl from a brothel, but the second part definitely sounds like his handy work. There's a detailed description of the assailant, along with the play by play of the fight and what lead up to it. It surely sounds like Levi's fighting style and the description matches him. I'm trying to piece it all together, but so far I'm grasping at straws. I just thought you should know about the occurrence.”

“Yes, thank you, Hanji.” Erwin said, as he let a sigh pass his lips. “I never imagined sending him on this mission would be this stressful.”

“Levi can handle himself. He was born and raised there. Worshiped as the King of the thieves. I think he can handle a few scummy brothel keepers.” Her words were reassuring, but they couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the back of his mind that something unexpected had happened.

“Try to figure out the mystery about the kidnapped girl. We need to know as much about what's happening as possible. And make sure that MP report gets to where it was initially going. We can't afford to be found out already.”

“Yes sir.” She said, saluting again before she turned to head for the door.

“What the hell are you up to, Levi?” He asked himself before he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, resting his head against his hands. He was sure his friend knew what he was doing, he just wished he had been clued in on it to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute scene with our favorite couple in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

It had been a few weeks, and Mikasa was finally beginning to see progress with her training. However, Levi had just become more frustrated at the fact that his investigation seemed to be going nowhere. He'd tried to get word to Erwin that something needed to change, but to no avail, and she could see his mood darkening with every day that he felt like he was failing at what he'd set out to do.

She watched him in his morning routine, making tea, enjoying the quiet of the room, getting up to get dressed and heading out to who knows where for most of the day. He'd told her she still wasn't strong enough to go out with him, but she wondered if that was really true. She felt better than she had in years. She could feel the strength that used to be so constant in her body returning slowly. The feeling of that overwhelming power that she couldn't explain to anyone coming back day by day. She wondered if he felt the same thing. She remembered that they were of the same bloodline and wondered if the same power that had always coursed through her veins was present in him as well. _It has to be. He was always stronger than me._

This morning was one of the rare mornings that he hadn't left right after he'd gotten dressed. He took his time tying the cravat around his neck and then went back to the sofa to sit down. She wondered for a moment if he'd begun to lose hope in his mission before he turned to her.

“You're coming with me today. Go get ready.” He'd said it so suddenly that she nearly dropped the tea cup that she was holding.

“What?” she asked, not sure if she'd heard him right.

“You want to get out of this house don't you? You're strong enough to walk with me at least. We'll have to keep our guard up, but I think you'll be safe as long as you stay close. Just don't wonder off.”

“What if they find us?” She asked, suddenly feeling ill at the thought of leaving the security of the house she'd been kept in for the past three weeks.

“Then leave it to me. I've beaten the shit out of enough of their thugs by now. I would think they would know better than to attack me. Plus, they won't know how to get to where we're going. Once we get out of the city you'll be fine.”

“Out of the city? Where are we going?”

“You'll see when we get there. Just stop questioning me so much and get ready. Brat.”

“Okay. I trust you, Heichou.” She said, letting the fear and doubt she'd felt a moment before fall away. She saw a flash of something in his eye that she'd never seen before. Thankfulness, maybe? She wasn't sure, but before she could think about it too much he was pushing himself from the sofa.

“I bought you some new clothes. You can't run around in my ratty lounging pants and a t-shirt all the time. They're in the bedroom.” He looked indifferent, but she was almost ecstatic at the thought of new clothes. She almost skipped to the bedroom to get ready, closing the door behind her and looking over the new clothes that were laid out on the bed. A simple white blouse and a pair of tan colored pants with some sensible black boots, but it was the accessory that caught her eye.

Laying next to all the other clothing was a wooly red scarf, similar to the one she used to wear, although far too new to be the one that Eren had given her. She picked it up and almost shed a tear at how similar it actually was. Had he paid that much attention to her before to pick out a scarf that was almost exactly the same as her other one? She'd lost it long ago, when Nile had taken her. She wasn't sure what they'd done with it when they locked her away. They'd probably burnt it along with all of her other clothing, but this one would be a nice replacement. She got dressed and wound the scarf around her neck, assessing her appearance in the small mirror that was attached to the inside of the bedroom door before she walked out to greet him.

“I'm ready, Heichou.” She said with a smile, holding the fabric of the scarf in her hand as she spoke to him. He looked at her for a moment before moving toward the door, handing her the long knife he'd brought back from his fight weeks ago.

“Keep that on you just in case. We're not going into the city, but you can never be too careful.” His last sentence confused her and she couldn't help but question him.

“Where are we going then?” She asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

He placed his hand on the door knob and turned his head to speak to her. “You said you want to go to the surface. I can't take you there just yet, but I can take you somewhere that's almost as good. Come on.”

She didn't speak again, she just followed him out the door and down the stairs leading to the street. There were several people standing around when they reached the bottom, but all of them just nodded their greetings to Levi as the two of them walked past. Occasionally a man would steal a second glance at Mikasa before Levi's all seeing eyes sent daggers in his direction. Somehow, even though she was out in the open now, she still felt safe. She wasn't sure if it was the comfort of the scarf he'd given her or his presence at her side, but she found herself relaxing as they made their way through the winding corridors of the underground.

Just before they found the city, Levi veered off into an alleyway. She followed him, although hesitantly, and they continued their trek past all the buildings until just rocky walls jutting upward surrounded them. She put her hand against the cold surface, letting her fingers run over the rough outcroppings, feeling all the dips in the rocks from years of weathering. This was the first time she'd felt something completely natural under her fingers since she was taken, and she had almost forgotten what it was like. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of her surroundings. Suddenly the air felt fresher than it had before and she could feel a slight breeze moving through her hair. As she opened her eyes she saw something that she never thought she would be able to see while she remained under the ground. The sun. The sun was shining through a large hole in the roof of the cave system they'd wondered into, and Levi had already started climbing his way up to the highest spot. It was a flat area where they would be able to sit and admire the outside, and she wondered desperately how he knew it was here.

“Come on, you're falling behind.” He said as he hoisted himself up to the top. He waited for her to climb most of the way before offering his hand and pulling her up to his level. Her feet hit the uneven surface and she stumbled into him, but he caught her and she righted herself almost immediately, looking away from him before her attention was completely captivated by the sunlight that was streaming down onto her face. This was the feeling she had missed. The warmth, the way it made her skin feel tingly as it danced across the ivory surface. She sat down where she stood, closing her eyes and letting the sunlight bathe her before she looked back at him. He'd been watching her, but he looked away when she turned to him. He was sitting on a small rock off to the side, now gazing up through the same hole the sun was shining through.

“You miss it too, don't you?” She asked, forgetting herself for a moment.

“I never thought I would be back down here. I forgot how it feels to be away from the sun for so long.” He answered, never taking his eyes off of the large opening.

“Well then why are you still sitting in the shadows. There's plenty of room for both of us over here where the sun is shining down.”

“I'm not sitting on the filthy ground, brat.”

“Because that rock that you're sitting on is so much cleaner. Come over here and stop being a prude.” She urged. She knew he didn't care for it much, but she'd finally begun to feel more like herself, and that meant not letting him get away with his silly little habits or letting him boss her around so much. He sighed and then moved to the ground beside her, leaning back on his elbows as he continued to look up.

“You're right, there's a better view here.” He said quietly as he stole a glance at her.

“How did you know about this place?” She asked, watching him.

“I used to come here with my mother a long time ago. Then again with my friends before we left to go above ground. It's the only place you can really feel the sun down here. My mother used to tell me that I needed to come here so that I could grow. A lot of good that did me.” He sounded kind of melancholy, but at the same time he sounded happy.

“You're right about that. The sun definitely didn't help you grow.” She smiled as she said it but it still earned a scowl from him. “We're obviously not doing anything for the mission while being here, so why _did_ we come here?”

“Like I said, I felt like you needed a break from...everything else. No one else knows about this place, so we don't have to worry about unwanted visitors, and I thought it might make you happy.” The words sounded odd coming from him. First he'd gotten her a new scarf, and now he was saying he was doing something to make her happy. She wondered for a moment why he felt like he needed to do all these things for her. _Probably out of pity. He knows what you suffered._ The thoughts invaded her mind before she could think of anything else. That had to be it. Pity and necessity. He felt like he had to do something for her to make her feel like she had a chance of escaping. To make her feel like she could fight again. Still, she enjoyed the feeling of the sun and she could let the fact that he was still only acting for himself slip this once.

“Well, thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure it holds a lot of memories you'd rather forget.” She said, turning her head upward again. He didn't say anything else, but she enjoyed the companionable silence that they often shared.

She never felt like she had to make small talk with him or try to keep him entertained. More often than not he was just as happy sitting in silence as she was, and she was grateful for that. She felt like she could sit there with him forever and never get tired of the way the wind blew through her hair or the beams of sun that lingered on her face. In that moment she was completely, blissfully happy for the first time that she could remember in a very _very_ long time. They sat there until the sun began to set, and the angle of wherever it was shining in from quickly made the cavern dark enough that they couldn't exactly see where they were going. What little light remained threw strange shadows across the steep ledge they would have to climb down to make their way back, and Mikasa stumbled more than once, but he was always there to catch her.

“You're a klutz.” He said when they finally reached the bottom and began walking back toward the city. “I'm not sure how you managed to use 3DM gear with such ease if you can't even walk down a slope without falling five times.”

“It's dark, and I don't know this place like you do.” She shot back, tripping again on a small rock and falling into him. He wasn't prepared for her that time and when she fell into him they both tumbled to the ground. She winced and laid still for a moment before she realized that she was laying on top of him, her face merely inches away from his. She blinked and pushed herself to her feet quickly. “Sorry, Heichou. I didn't mean to...”

“Don't worry about it, but you're doing the laundry this week. My clothes are disgusting since you made me sit on the ground.” He got to his feet and brushed himself off before shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing their walk toward home. It wasn't home though, not really. It was just the house they were living in for now. Home, her _real_ home, was above the ground where she could soak in the warmth of the sun whenever she wanted. She sighed as she thought about how much longer they might need to stay in the underground city. Their progress had slowed to a screeching halt with the case, and she wondered if she was the reason. If he hadn't run into her that first night and risked everything to get her out he might have put an end to the ring by now. She couldn't help but feel responsible.

“Oi, Mikasa, you're falling behind. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?” He asked, stopping to wait for her to catch up. In the city she needed to stay close to him, and she knew that, but her mind had been wondering so much that she'd let her pace slow too much.

“No, I'm fine. Sorry, Heichou.” She said, picking up her pace and walking at his side instead of behind him. They'd only been back on the streets of the city for a moment before she noticed a man dressed in a long brown trench coat with a large hat covering his face staring at them. She glanced at him and then back to Levi and saw that he was looking too.

“We're fine, just keep walking.” He said quietly to her as they turned down the street. The man followed them then, at enough of a distance that someone else might have thought that he wasn't following.

“Heichou.” She said quietly, her breathing ragged. “He's still there.” She could feel the panic rising from the pit of her stomach as Levi's pace quickened slightly. She matched it perfectly and continued on. He wasn't leading them back to the house now, that would be too risky with someone so intent on finding out where they were going. She didn't know where exactly they _were_ going, but she trusted him to keep her safe. Suddenly, Levi grabbed her hand and practically tossed her into an alleyway. Not being prepared for the impact sent her reeling and she crashed into the wall as he turned on their pursuer. He charged the man and pushed him up against a wall before Mikasa heard a familiar voice from underneath the large hat.

“H-heichou, don't hurt me please.” She recognized the voice and ran out of the alley Levi had thrown her into just in time to watch him remove the pursuers hat, revealing a frazzled looking Jean underneath.

“What the fuck are you doing Kirstein?” Levi asked, releasing the panicked man and watching as he trembled in front of his captain.

“The Commander sent me to check in on things. It took me forever to find you.” He said, but then Mikasa caught his eye and his whole mind seemed to come to a screeching halt. “Mikasa...” He seemed surprised and somewhat terrified as he stared at her. Surely he thought she was dead.

“We'll talk about her when we get back to the house. Come with us, and fast. She can't be out in the city too long.” Levi pushed past Jean and grabbed Mikasa's wrist, pulling her along behind him in a possessive manner. She wasn't sure what his sudden mood swing was about, but as Jean followed them, a look of bewilderment on his face, she had the feeling everything would be cleared up soon.

 

oOo

 

He hadn't expected Jean Kirstein to show up during his mission, but knowing that he was sent as a messenger from Erwin eased his mind a bit. He hadn't seen Jean since their last mission together during the war, and he found himself wondering if he still carried the torch for Mikasa that he used to. _Why does it matter?_ He asked himself as he absent mindedly pulled Mikasa along the streets of the underground city with Jean following closely behind them. Mikasa looked down and let her hair fall into her face so that she wouldn't draw too much attention, but people were staring at the spectacle anyway. He released her arm, although reluctantly, and continued their quick pace until they were all safely inside the house.

“Explain.” He ordered, rounding on Jean as he stared at Mikasa in utter astonishment. Jean, of course, ignored Levi's question and began to speak.

“Mikasa...we all thought you were...” He stopped himself from speaking the last word never taking his eyes off of her.

“I've been here.” She answered, not alluding to her former situation too much. Levi wondered if she would be upset if her former squad mates found out about what she had been forced to do in her time in the underground and decided not to elaborate for her. It didn't matter much, though, because Jean was already asking her.

“What made you come to a place like this? Surely you didn't come here willingly.” That made her crumble. Her hands flew quickly to the scarf that Levi had gotten for her and her gaze shifted downward. She was shutting down, just when he'd thought she was beginning to open up again.

“I...I didn't have a choice.” Her voice was almost a whisper as Levi watched the scene unfold. “After the war...after Eren...I wasn't myself. Someone kidnapped me and brought me here and I...”

“She was forced to be here, Kirstein, that's all you need to know right now.” Levi spoke up before she could explain any further and she looked at him in a way that seemed to thank him for saving her. “Did Erwin send any news?”

“He was hoping to hear something from you. Now that I know Mikasa is here I'll at least have that to take back to him. Have you figured out anything else about the trafficking ring?” Jean's mind quickly focused on what Levi was asking him, completely forgetting, at least for the moment, what Mikasa had been about to say.

“They've shut me out. After my little scene the first night here they haven't been too hospitable.” Levi scowled at the thought of it. Of course he didn't regret saving her, but he wished there would have been another way to get Mikasa out of that horrible situation without blowing his cover.

“Yeah, what was that about anyway? Erwin said that you kidnapped a hooker or something.”

Mikasa visibly flinched next to Levi at Jean's words and he sudden became irrationally angry. _Why does she have this effect on me?_ He couldn't control his emotions. When something bad happened to her he always got this way. He tried to stifle his anger, but Jean could see it budding behind his steely eyes.

“He didn't kidnap a hooker. He saved me.” Mikasa spoke up just as Levi was about to lay into him. “Ten years ago, after the war, Nile Dawk kidnapped me and forced me into a life of sex slavery. So, Heichou was doing his job, going into the brothel undercover, and they showed him to my room. I guess they wanted to make a good impression on the King of thieves.” She said it with a proud inflection, like it was something that he should be honored about. “But he realized it was me and broke me out. I'd been there for ten years, Jean. If he wouldn't have saved me I would have died there...one way or another.”

“You...you were a prostitute?” Jean seemed completely shocked for the umpteenth time since they encountered him. _This fucking kid_.

“Like she said, she didn't have a choice. So now you can relay that information to Erwin too. We saved Mikasa from a miserable life and we know that Nile Dawk was the one that put her there. Other than that, we don't have much.” Levi's voice was strained with the stress of the evening. A headache was beginning to creep in behind his eyes and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve it. “I could have killed you tonight, Kirstein. I had every intention of doing so. Why were you following us like that?”

“Erwin said to be discreet. He said that I couldn't just approach you out of nowhere, that it might blow your cover, so I did the only thing I knew to do.”

“You found a goofy disguise and stalked us through the city?” Mikasa questioned, quirking an eyebrow upward as she looked at Jean. Levi couldn't help but snicker at that. Regardless of whatever flaws she might have, and he was beginning to see fewer and fewer of them, she was quite funny when she wanted to be. He wondered how her sense of humor survived what she'd been through.

“I didn't know what else to do, okay?” Jean was frustrated at her questioning, but relaxed after that. “Well, I...uh...I'm glad you're okay, Mikasa. That must have been hell.”

“Thanks.” She said, her eyes betraying the fact that she didn't seem to think that she was actually okay. Levi had spent enough time with her by now to tell when she was lying about something as intimate as that.

The first few weeks were hard, as he remembered them. She wanted to train but shied away from even the least intimate of touches. He knew it came from being manhandled by so many people and not being able to turn them away, but it still bothered him that she couldn't even accept a hand to get off of the floor without flinching away from him at first. Now she was much more welcoming to things like that, but anything more would still make her shrink into herself. _You still have a long way to go, don't you?_

“You can't go back to the surface with that intel tonight. The curfew is effective now. You can sleep on the sofa.” Levi said, pointing to the old sofa that sat in the sitting room.

“Uh, thanks.” Jean said, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. “But where are you gonna sleep, Heichou?”

“I don't sleep much, but if I feel the need I'll go into the bedroom, there's a chair in there.” He explained and he, once again, saw Mikasa stiffen at his side. He looked at her for a moment before turning toward the kitchen. Surely she couldn't have a problem with him sleeping in a chair, too far away for him to even think about touching her. Or maybe the look that crossed her face just then was embarrassment? He'd never been good at discerning emotions like that, but if he needed to he would talk to her about it later. He took an apple from the bowl on the counter and bit into it sharply, instantly breaking the tense quiet in the room.

“I...I guess I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Heichou, Jean.” Mikasa said as she smiled softly at the two of them before retreating into the bedroom. She left the door slightly ajar, the same as she'd done since the very first night she'd arrived. He wondered if it was because it still made her feel safe or if it was an involuntary habit at this point. Regardless, he hadn't broken his habit of peeking in on her several times through the night to make sure she was okay. He found it slightly odd himself, and he couldn't really explain why he had continued to do it even after she started to relax, but it somehow comforted him just as much as it seemed to comfort her.

“Is she really okay?” Jean asked, snapping Levi from his train of thought and bringing him back to the real world.

“Imagine you were forced to be a sex slave and were made to do horrible unspeakable things. Do you think you would be 'okay' after that?” Levi's reply was terse and he saw Jean flinch under his words.

“I guess not.” He answered, casting his gaze to the floor as he raked a hand through his hair.

“I can't believe something like that happened to her. She was so strong. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to over power her and force her into something like that.”

“Sometimes grief makes us weak.” Levi replied without really thinking about what he was saying. He was too busy remembering exactly what Mikasa had been like after Eren died in the war. She was a husk of the girl she was before that. She seemed to just float around the barracks, never speaking to anyone, never looking up from the floor. It was as if she was a ghost just existing amongst the living world. It was no surprise to him that someone was able to over power her in that kind of state. He doubted that she would have put up any fight at all. Suddenly, he felt compelled to go and make sure she was okay. They hadn't talked about her time in the brothel since the first or second night, and bringing all that up plus memories of Eren was probably weighing heavily on her.

“Make yourself comfortable, Jean, I'll be right back.” He said, leaving his half eaten apple on the counter and walking to the bedroom door. He pushed through it and closed it behind him before he even thought about what she may be doing inside and he almost turned back around when he saw that she was changing into the outfit he'd given her to wear on that first night. She'd taken to sleeping in it after that, and she had the shirt halfway over her head when she realized he'd walked in. Modesty still seemed to be a foreign concept to her as she continued dressing as normal and Levi averted his eyes.

“Heichou. What are you doing in here?” She asked, seemingly unaffected by his presence.

“Sorry, Mikasa, I just...” He took a deep breath and regained his composure before he looked at her fully clothed form again. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't have to tell Kirstein all that stuff.”

“He needed to know so that he can get the information back to Erwin. At least then our Commander will know what possessed you to 'kidnap a hooker'.” The tone of voice she used was playful, but the grief in her eyes was anything but.

“Poor choice of words on Kirstein's part.” Levi watched her carefully, trying to read what she was thinking, but as always she was an enigma to him. He could never read her feelings simply from looking at her like he could everyone else, and that simultaneously annoyed him and fascinated him. _I'd like to get to know you better, Mikasa_. He thought to himself as he watched her.

“He didn't know it was me.” Her voice sounded sad, but she was smiling. “How could he have known. Everyone thought I was dead.”

“I suppose he couldn't have.” Levi looked at the floor then, suddenly at a loss for words. He wasn't quite sure why every time he was around her lately he found himself lacking the words to say what he wanted to convey to her. _I'm sorry your life was shitty until now. You don't have to take shit from anyone anymore. Don't let that horse face bastard get under your skin._ All the things that he wanted to say to her just seemed inadequate.

“Thank you for coming to check on me, Heichou, but I'm fine.” She smiled then, and that time it reached her eyes, lighting up the usually dark orbs and calling the semblance of a smile to his own face.

“Yeah, no problem. I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight, Mikasa.” He turned to go out the door but he suddenly heard her footsteps hurrying up behind him.

“Wait.” She said, reaching out to him. He turned just in time for her to embrace him and he was shocked at the sudden intimate contact. He kept his arms at his sides, regardless of the fact that she'd initiated the hug. He didn't want to touch her in any way she would deem inappropriate. Not long before tonight she would have shuddered at the thought of something like this. _What is going on?_ “Thank you for taking me to that cavern today. I had a good time.”

“Sure.” He said, still in awe at the lingering hug where he was still enfolded. She pulled away then, the smile still on her face, and perhaps a hint of sadness.

“Goodnight, Heichou.” She said, pulling the door open and letting him walk out. She left it slightly ajar, just like always.

 

oOo

 

He wasn't sure why, but something seemed strangely _intimate_ about the way Levi Heichou and Mikasa had been acting around each other. From the way he'd practically thrown her down the alleyway earlier to the way he tried to divert the line of questioning when they'd gotten back to the house, it all seemed weirdly protective. Mikasa had even been beaming when she called Levi Heichou the 'King of thieves' while she was explaining her situation. Something was definitely strange about them, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Levi emerged from the bedroom looking a little flustered before he made his way back to the apple he'd been eating. He stared at it momentarily before he sighed and pitched it in the garbage, apparently no longer being up to his standards.

“So...uh...Heichou, is she doing okay?” Jean asked, wondering if that question would get his head bitten off again.

“She's fine.” Levi said before he looked up. “You should be more careful what you say around her. She's been through a lot. She doesn't need anymore reminders about the past.”

“Sorry, I didn't know that she was pulled into that-” He began to apologize, but Levi was shaking his head.

“I mean Eren. The whole reason she got kidnapped in the first place was because of how attached she was to him and how devastated she was when he died. She doesn't need you coming around saying his name like he's still walking the earth.”

“I didn't know.” Jean repeated again.

“You don't know much, do you Kirstein?”

“Sorry.”

“Just watch your mouth from now on. I'm assuming you're going to be coming down here to carry messages back and forth pretty regularly, so just remember what I've told you. Next time I'll clear the apartment next door so that you can have your own room. We should set up a schedule for the visits as well.”

“Sure.”

“We can talk more in the morning. Get some rest.” Levi said before he went to the door of the room he'd just come out of and peeked in, then went back to the table after pulling a book out of a shelf on his way there. Jean was sure of it, there was definitely something weird going on between them, and he would figure out what it was sooner or later.

 

oOo

 

He went to the room every night. Every night since she'd been taken from them he'd gone to the room she was kept in to try and figure out how to get her back. They'd been losing business ever since that night, and Nile knew that Magath would be less than pleased to find out about it. He had managed to keep it under wraps for a month, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to act like nothing was wrong. His excuse had been that a competitor got a new girl, but that wouldn't hold up forever.

The numbers he took to Magath had been steadily decreasing since Mikasa had been taken from them, and he didn't have a valid explanation as to why without telling him that Levi had walked right in and taken her from under their noses. What was worse was that he was still poking around. They'd managed to keep him out of the brothels, only because he hadn't forced his way in yet, but he was still trying to figure out the brains behind the operation.

Nile clenched his teeth. Every person he'd sent after the Survey Corps captain had been maimed or killed. There was no way for him to get rid of the little pest, at least not by using force. Still, he needed to get Mikasa back, but efforts to find where she'd gone had been almost as futile as efforts to kill Levi. _He's hiding her_. The thought had been there since the very first night. It was no secret that Mikasa had been a part of Levi's squad during the war, and there was no doubt in Nile's mind that Levi was protecting her out of obligation. He was somehow thankful that Levi had taken her, though. At least they'd been able to tell that he was investigating them and were able to shut him out before he got any more information. _But that girl was keeping our heads above the water._

He pounded his fist against the table that sat in the corner of the room. He would get his revenge on Levi and get that girl back if it was the last thing he ever did. _And it very well may be._


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up she felt a strange presence in the room. She sat bolt upright in the bed and looked immediately to the red chair that sat in the corner of the room and saw Levi sleeping there. She breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that he was there and smiled softly at the sight of him. She hadn't heard him come in that night. Sometimes his silence astounded her. She'd never seen him sleeping before, and it was the most peaceful way she'd ever been able to observe him. He looked relaxed. There was no guard drawn up between them, no invisible walls put in place to keep her out. She wondered if she would ever get to see the side of Levi that wasn't stoic and hard. She'd only been watching him for a moment when he started to stir. She watched as he regained his consciousness and looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

“I didn't mean to wake you.” She said, although she was sure she hadn't done anything that would have snapped him out of his sleep.

“I woke up on my own.” He answered, getting up and stretching his arms above his head. “Sorry if I was intruding. Jean has the sofa. I didn't think you would mind if I cam in here for a few hours.”

“I don't.” She smiled and climbed out of the bed, doing her own stretches before looking back to him. “Heichou, can we spar today?”

“I don't think that would be a good idea. You're still not at your full potential.” He shot her down almost immediately, not even taking a second to think about her request.

“How long are you going to keep putting it off? I feel fine now. I want to start fighting again.” She argued, rounding on him as her irritation with him grew. He'd been doing this for a long time, insisting that she wasn't strong enough to fight and turning her down.

“I don't want to hurt you.” He said, his face unreadable. It caught her off guard nonetheless. He'd never been one to hold back. When they trained together during the war he came at her with everything he had, now it seemed that he didn't want to risk it.

“You don't want to hurt me?” She asked, dumbfounded. She could tell that he didn't like what she was saying by the look on his face. The peaceful, serene look he'd had moments ago was replaced by irritation and anger. “I'm never going to get stronger if you won't spar with me.”

“Spar with Jean while he's here. That should be a good test of your abilities.” He suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That would be too easy.” She said, a little louder than she meant to. She hoped that Jean wasn't awake to hear.

“I won't fight you until you prove to me that you can fight someone else without getting hurt.”

“You're impossible. You stupid old man. But fine, if you want me to fight Jean, I'll fight him. I'll prove that I'm not _weak_.” She spat the word at him as if it burned to cross her lips and charged out of the room, still wearing her night clothes. Jean was sitting up on the sofa watching the door when she came out.

“Are you okay, Mikasa?” He asked, looking a bit scared as she rounded her anger on him.

“I want to fight you.” She said, watching as he sank back into the sofa, his eyes growing wide.

“What? Mikasa, I can't fight you, are you crazy? You'll kill me.” Jean argued. He looked something like a trapped animal as he backed away from her slowly.

“Heichou says I'm not strong enough to fight against him yet. So he wants me to fight you first to prove that I'm strong again.” She explained, but that didn't help Jean's state of mind.

“Isn't there some random thug on the street you can beat the shit out of instead of me?”

“Mikasa is still recovering, Jean. It should be easy for you to best her in a fight.” Levi said as he walked out of the bedroom behind Mikasa, earning a puzzled look from Jean.

“Are you crazy?” He repeated his sentiment from before, this time aimed at Levi.

“I order you to fight her, Kirstein. Are you going to disobey an order?”

“N-no, Heichou...” He said, trying not to sound too defiant.

“Then get outside and get started. I'm not about to let you mess up my house for this training.” Levi walked over and pulled Jean up off the sofa by the collar of his shirt, shoving him toward the door. Mikasa followed him until they reached a relatively flat area near the stairs that lead up to the house while Levi stood on the top landing to watch. “I'll stop her if I think she might kill you.”

“Are you kidding me...?” Jean said to himself as he turned to face his opponent. She was ready for this. She'd been training hard and, while Levi was right about her not being at full potential, she was still confident that she could kick Jean Kirstein's ass no contest.

“Are you ready, Jean?” She asked with a smirk.

“Please don't kill me, Mikasa.” He pleaded as he watched her. She didn't say anything else, she just lunged at him, grabbing for any kind of hold that would let her incapacitate him. He dodged her, though, and kept his eyes trained on her hands. He was faster than she remembered, but she supposed that could be from any amount of training he might have done after the war. Everyone has to progress, if even a little. _I won't hold back, then._ She decided, putting her clenched fists up in front of her face in a technique that she remembered Annie using what seemed like a lifetime ago. Jean was still bigger than her, and probably a bit stronger at present, so she would use Annie's style to throw him and finish the fight that way. He recognized the stance instantly, but didn't do much to guard against it. He charged her this time, probably in an effort to end the fight quickly. If that's what he wanted, she would give it to him. She quickly flipped him the way she'd seen Annie do so many times before and put him in a hold that threatened to suffocate him.

“Ah! I yield! I yield Mikasa! Fuck, let me go!” He said in a strangled voice. She released the hold she had on him and pushed herself to her feet, turning back to Levi and offering him a boastful smile.

“That doesn't prove anything. Kirstein threw the fight because he's afraid of you.” Levi said from his spot atop the stairs. He was leaning against the side of the house as he spoke and she could swear that she could see him smirking.

“Levi! I'm tired of this!” She shouted, forgetting the way she threw his name out instead of his formal title. Right now she didn't care if she offended him. She would rile him up until he _wanted_ to fight her. Maybe then she would get the training she craved. “Come down here and fight me you shrimp!”

“Uh, Mikasa...maybe you shouldn't antagonize Heichou.” Jean said meekly at her side, but she couldn't register his words. She couldn't focus on anything but the fact that, finally, Levi seemed to be accepting her request. He walked slowly down the stairs before he stopped in front of her, popping his neck before he spoke.

“Fine, Ackerman. You're on.” He said, but he didn't give her time to celebrate. Apparently the fight had started immediately because he was already swinging at her. He was fast, but so was she, and she dodged the first two swings before another one caught her in the ribs. She was vaguely aware of Jean scurrying to the stairs before she jumped back in an effort to get away from the brutal punches Levi was throwing, but he followed her every move. It was as if he knew what she was going to do before she did it. She was able to get a few punches in here and there, one connecting to the side of his head, but it didn't seem to effect him at all as he continued his assault. He had her in such a full retreat that she didn't notice a loose cobblestone on the street they were fighting on and stumbled, falling back.

He was on her before she had time to react, straddling her chest and pinning her arms to her sides with his knees. She tried to throw him before he sent his fist sailing toward her face, stopping just inches away from actually making contact.

“I win.” He said, flicking her nose instead of landing the hit that would have probably knocked her unconscious. “I told you that you weren't ready to fight me.”

“I was ready, I just need more practice to beat you. I was never able to beat you before either, you know.” She said as he removed himself from her chest and offered a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and dusted herself off before looking up at a bewildered Jean. He looked equal parts concerned and entertained as he stared down at them.

“That was just like the old days.” He said in astonishment as they walked up the stairs to join him. “If you're not at your full strength now, Mikasa, I'd hate to see you when you are. That was fucking scary. Keep it up.”

“Thanks.” She said with a halfhearted smile, pushing her way through the door.

“Kirstein, you have all the information we can give you. Make sure you tell Erwin everything. Come back in two weeks and come directly here. Don't stalk us around the city like you did before.” Levi said as he stood in the doorway. He didn't seem to want to let Jean back inside the house for whatever reason.

“Yes, Heichou. I'll make sure he gets the news.” Jean answered, peering over Levi's head to look at Mikasa. “It was nice to see you again! Make sure you keep training and you'll be able to beat him into the dust. See you later, Mikasa!”

She nodded her goodbye before Levi walked into the house and closed the door, rubbing the temple she'd landed a blow on. She could already see a bruise forming there and she felt a sudden pang of guilt for causing the injury. She put the teakettle on the stove before she walked toward him.

“Did I hurt you?” Her voice had a tone of sarcasm to it that he didn't miss.

“I'll be fine.” He said, pulling his fingers away from his temple and seeing blood on them. “Great.”

“I...I didn't mean to hit you that hard.” She said, and the small amount of guilt that she'd felt before swelled into full on concern. She rushed to the kitchen to find the first aid kit and then walked back to him.

“I don't need you to be my nursemaid, Mikasa.” He said as he saw what she brought back to him.

“Just sit down and stop being stubborn. I caused the injury, at least let me fix it.” She pointed to the sofa as she sat the first aid kit down on a small end table and started rummaging through it. “Sit.”

“If you're going to do this every time we fight I'm going to keep refusing you.” He sat down on the sofa and watched her.

“Shut up.” She commanded before she knelt between his legs and grabbed his chin, turning his head so that she could see the wound better. “It isn't too bad, but I'll still disinfect it and put a bandage on anyway.”

“It's really unnecessary. Not to mention a waste of first aid resources.”

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?” She poured alcohol onto a cotton swab and dabbed it on the wound, earning a light hiss from him as she did it. After that she applied a small bandage and admired her handiwork. “Done. Don't you feel better now?”

He turned his head back toward her and looked into her eyes then, and she wasn't sure what emotion she saw reflected in them. “Yes.” He answered, never taking his eyes off of hers. In that moment, time seemed to stand still. This man was an enigma to her, but she felt strangely drawn to him, and she couldn't figure out why. She felt a sudden blush rushing to her cheeks before she looked away and quickly put space in between them. The kettle started whistling then, startling her out of her thoughts and breaking the tension between them.

“How did you feel when we were fighting?” He asked suddenly as she moved to the kitchen to make tea for the two of them.

“Like I need to fight you more often. I forgot how fast you are. I wasn't ready for that kind of speed.” She answered truthfully, looking for feedback.

“You were never good enough to beat me before, why do you think you'll be able to do it now?” He asked, moving to the table and sitting down.

“It's been ten years, Heichou. You're a bit older than you used to be.” She jabbed as she brought the freshly made tea to him, earning a scowl from him before he accepted the cup.

“I may be older, but if I wouldn't have held back I would have beat the shit out of you.”

“You held back?” She was instantly angry at his admission and he looked at her like it was obvious.

“Surely you didn't think that was my full potential.”

“You're such an ass!” She shouted, pounding a fist against the table and making the teacups rattle against their saucers. “I don't need you to hold back when you fight me! I can take it! How am I ever supposed to get better if you do that shit?”

“I suppose you're right.” He sipped his tea before he looked back at her. “Next time we'll go to the cavern to fight. Regardless of your condition, I didn't want to fight you with everything I had in the street where people could watch. I know I'm the King of the thieves and looked at as a thug, but I don't make a habit out of beating women in public.”

“Fine, but don't you dare hold back again. I can take it.” She insisted, her anger bubbling over into her speech until she recoiled from the sound of her own voice. Maybe she'd been a bit too harsh, but she really couldn't stand the fact that he'd felt like he couldn't fight her for real because she was still too weak in his eyes.

“You didn't even change out of your night clothes before you went out into the street to fight Jean. You must have been determined.” He said, changing the subject from their pending future fight to her choice of outdoor clothing.

“Do you ever just feel like you need to fight someone?” She asked as she thought about how she'd felt before her fight with Jean. Her body had been aching for the quick, fluid movements of a fight. She wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline again, and she'd barely gotten it with Jean. With Levi it was more present and it had made her heart race, and she wondered if Levi had felt it too.

“Are you asking if I'm addicted to hurting people or if I enjoy sparring?”

“Both? I don't know how to describe it. I just get this feeling sometimes. It's hard to explain. I remember it from before too. We would go days without any orders or anything to do, sometimes weeks, and the only way I could calm whatever nervous feelings I had-”

“Was fighting with me?” He cut her off mid sentence but his conclusion had been accurate. She nodded before she took a sip of her tea, watching his expression carefully to glean any information she could from it.

“So you felt it too?”

“I think I understand what you mean, but the feeling is dull for me most of the time. I do particularly enjoy fighting with you, when you're not injured, though. It's always been one of the more challenging things I've become accustomed to doing. I can't say I didn't miss it when you disappeared.”

She tried to hide the shock that she'd felt at the fact that he'd basically said he missed her while she was gone and tried to press on with the conversation.

“So let's go to the cavern now and fight again.” She said quickly, pushing herself from her seat.

“Tomorrow. You've concussed me enough for one day. I already have a headache. Plus, I can't have you stumbling all over the place again. I think I pulled something in my shoulder when you fell on me.” He said, rubbing at his right shoulder as he spoke.

“Here, let me.” She said, walking around behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and started rubbing firm circles into the muscles under his skin. “Do you mind?” She asked after she saw the shock on his face when she'd touched him. He relaxed after a moment, though and leaned back in the chair, letting his head fall over to the opposite side of his body.

“Where did you learn this?” Was all he said, ignoring her question in favor of a more interesting one. Maybe more interesting for him, but indicative of bad memories for her.

“They taught me at the brothel. Some men have fantasies about this kind of thing.” She felt him recoil at her words but she continued. “It's okay, I'm not gonna have some PTSD flashback or something because I volunteered to rub your shoulders.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry that Erwin didn't take this on earlier. I advised him not to.” He admitted, letting his hand move up to grasp one of hers and still its motion. “Had I let him go on with this we would have gotten you out years earlier.”

“You can't blame yourself for that, Levi. Like you said before, you all thought I was dead. There's no sense in feeling bad about something that you weren't aware of.” She squeezed his hand in an effort to comfort him, but somehow she wasn't sure that it had worked. He moved then, pushing himself out of the chair and turning to stand face to face with her, making no efforts to put any distance between their bodies. They were standing close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body, and he hadn't let go of her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes, and suddenly she could feel herself moving forward, closer to him, until her lips were flush against his. She didn't know why she'd felt compelled to do it, or why he'd _let_ her do it, but she wasn't about to voice those questions now.

He dropped her hand in favor of her waist and it sent a slight chill down her spine. She fought every urge to pull away from him, to stop this blissful moment because it reminded her of something bad in her past, and instead let her arms wrap themselves around his neck. It was as if she wasn't even in control of her own body, she just let it do what it wanted, and right now it wanted to be close to Levi. All of the strange feelings, the unexplainable butterflies she'd been feeling in her stomach when she saw him, they seemed to make sense now. Yes, she'd lost Eren all those years ago, and it had hurt, but now she was hurting in a different way and Levi had been there to help her through it. He gave her space when she needed it, and understanding, and protection. Thinking back on all of it, she wondered if he had wanted the kiss as much as she had. It felt like it had been such a long time coming to her, but what was he thinking?

She broke away then, wondering if she'd overstepped her boundaries, releasing his neck and moving back a few paces to give him space. She could feel the heat on her face as she looked at him, but he didn't look angry like she'd imagined he might. He looked, peaceful? Calm? _Happy_? He was always hard for her to read, but now it was nearly impossible. She opened her mouth to apologize, but no words came out. She just stood there, gaping, staring at him as if he would vanish if she looked away. When she finally found her words they were quiet.

“Heichou,” She started, but he just shook his head.

“You don't have to apologize.” He said, his tone even. He didn't make a move to come closer, and she silently thanked him for that. Whatever had happened in that moment, she was sure that she could never let it happen again.

“I-I don't know what I was thinking.”

“It's fine.” He answered again. _What are you thinking?_ She wondered to herself as their gazes stayed locked on one another. She was sure she needed to say something else. Anything to elicit a response, but she couldn't think anything but apologies.

“Do you have anything else to do today?” She asked in a desperate effort to change the subject. Anything to take her mind off of his lips, and the way that his hands had felt as they rested on her hips.

“Not really. I want to lay low for a while. I won't make another move until I hear from Erwin.” He answered. Today might have been the one day she would have liked him to leave the house so that she could think through how much she'd probably damaged whatever friendship they might have been building by spending all this time together.

“Oh, good.” She said, despite her feelings. “You seem like you might need a break anyway. Your shoulders are pretty tense. You should try relaxing more often.”

“You're right. This has been pretty stressful on me. Nothing like it was before I left here.” He seemed to be remembering something, although what it was she couldn't be sure. She excused herself from the room to get dressed for the day and looked at the wooly red scarf that she'd laid on the dresser the night before, wondering if there was some deeper meaning to it that she hadn't figured out yet.

 

oOo

 

She'd left him standing there in the kitchen just moments after the kiss they'd shared. Both of them had obviously been too shocked by what had happened to comment, but there was so much he'd wanted to say to her. The fact that he'd been feeling so protective over her since he'd saved her was easily reasoned away by telling himself that he just wanted to keep a subordinate safe. That wasn't hard for him to fathom. He'd always wanted to keep all of his soldiers safe, regardless of what dangers they'd faced together. He wouldn't allow himself to lose any more people. But the way he felt when she kissed him, that wasn't so easily explained. He'd never even thought of Mikasa as a romantic interest. If he was honest with himself, he didn't think about romance much at all since Petra was murdered by Annie, and yet the way she'd kissed him felt so natural that it left him yearning for that again.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair and wincing at the contact his fingers made with the injury on the side of his head. The more he thought about the possibility of having something more with Mikasa the less sense it made to him. He would never be able to think objectively in a dangerous situation with her at his side again. No matter the cost, he would always feel the need to save her above everything else, and that would pose a problem not only in future missions, but in the one he was currently working. Although, thinking back, he already hadn't been able to think objectively about the mission. The moment he found her all he wanted to do was keep her safe and away from the people that put her there. He'd already killed several people because they'd threatened to find her, and he knew he would kill more if the situation escalated to that.

The cons severely outweighed the pros of a relationship with her, but he still found himself leaning toward it rather than away. He hadn't felt anything akin to love or affection from someone else for so long that he'd forgotten how sweet it tasted. Suddenly, his wants and desires outweighed anything that Erwin had asked him to do, and yet they were almost one in the same. He wanted to kill whoever was responsible for the ten years of torture Mikasa had endured, and that just happened to align with what his orders were anyway. _Once I get through with the mission, I'll tell her what I'm thinking._

Of course all that reasoning and logic faltered as soon as he saw Mikasa come out of the bedroom in a soft, powder blue dress that hit just above the knee, and the red scarf that he'd given her wrapped around her neck. He almost smiled like an idiot just at the sight of her, but he caught himself and suppressed the feeling. Although he'd noticed too late that he was still staring.

“Heichou, you haven't moved. Are you okay?” She asked, shooting a concerned look at him before he shook the fog from his mind and nodded.

“You like the scarf, then?” He asked, his eyes lingering on the soft fabric.

“It reminds me of the one that Eren gave me.” She answered, playing with the loose end of the scarf that hung down over her chest. “I lost that one a long time ago.”

“Sorry if it brings back unwanted memories. I just thought you might like to have something that reminded you what being normal felt like.”

“We were far from normal even when he gave me that scarf. He and I had just killed three men, after all.” She sat on the sofa and continued to finger the scarf as she sat there, no doubt remembering that night when she was just a girl. Levi had only read the reports and heard rumors about it, but he had never heard her talk about it. He did remember, though, that the men had planned to take her and her mother into sex slavery that night as well. “But yes, it reminds me of Eren and everything we went through. I really like it, Heichou, thank you.”

“Sure, no problem.” He didn't know what else to say. He was trying desperately to come up with something that would break the silence. A silence that they would usually both be fine with, but for some reason he felt the urge to make conversation.

“I really am sorry, about earlier...I don't know what I was thinking. It was inappropriate.” She said suddenly, looking up at him sheepishly as she spoke. “You're my superior, I shouldn't be doing that kind of thing with you.”

“Mikasa...” He started, and he saw her instantly tense in her spot. “I said you don't have to apologize. It wasn't unwanted.”

“What?” She asked, her eyes as big as saucers.

“I don't know what this is, whatever we're doing here. I know it started as me wanting to keep you safe from those pricks at the brothel but...it's grown into something I don't know how to define. I'm not asking you for anything and I'm not expecting you to return whatever feelings I might have, but I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about what happened.”

“Heichou...do you really feel that way?” She asked slowly, pushing herself up from her seat and taking a few small steps toward him.

“I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know I want to keep you safe, and that I liked the kiss. I don't need any more answers right now. That's enough for me to try and figure out.”

“I...I don't know what I'm feeling either.” She turned her head away then, stopping her advance and taking a deep breath. “But I know that when I'm near you I always want to touch you just to make sure you're actually real. I'm still not completely convinced that you dragged me out of that brothel and I'm actually free now. I keep waiting to wake up from a dream.”

“This is real, Mikasa.” He strode forward the four steps it took to close the distance and reached for her hand. She didn't try to pull it away or flinch at his touch like she had weeks before, she just let him hold her hand in his. “This is real and I promise you that you will never go back to that place.”

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, before she blinked them back. She looked relieved, or maybe thankful, and he was glad that he could give her some peace after all the shitty things that had happened in her life. He released her hand, gathering his thoughts again and moving away from her.

“Let's just try and stay focused on the case for now.” He remembered the burning urge that tore through him at the thought of Nile Dawk enslaving her and went back to the table. “We can sort out whatever feelings we have for each other when it's over.”

“Okay.” She said, walking over to sit next to him. “What's our next move then?” She smiled as she waited for his reply and he sat back in his chair, admiring the way she looked in that moment before getting back to business. The next move they would make alluded him just the same as the certainty that he would be able to control his feelings until the mission was over.

 

oOo

 

Erwin had been shocked to hear what Jean Kirstein had told him. Not only did Levi figure out that Nile Dawk was part of the operation, but he'd saved Mikasa Ackerman from a life of slavery at his hands. They'd all thought she was dead, or at least somewhere far away from where they'd remained, the thought had never crossed his mind that a tragedy like that could have befallen her.

“Are you sure it was her?” He asked Jean as he stood in front of him, proudly saluting the whole time he conveyed the message.

“Yes, sir! I saw her with my own eyes. It was Mikasa. I don't know how Nile was able to subdue her to get her there, but it was her. Heichou is having trouble finding a way to keep investigating now that his cover's been blown, though. They seem safe for now, but he says they keep sending people after him, trying to kill him.”

“Levi can handle whatever thugs Nile throws his way. Our main priority should be getting Mikasa out of there and back to safety. Just the fact that she's still there means that Levi is hindered in doing his job.”

“She didn't seem like she wanted to leave, sir.” Jean said with a strange tone to his voice.

“What do you mean?”

“It seemed like she wanted to help him take down the ring. She didn't even ask if she could come back with me. It didn't seem like it crossed her mind.”

“She's been underground for ten years. You would think she'd be jumping at the opportunity to come above the ground.” Erwin tapped a finger on the desk where his hand laid, fidgeting while he thought of a solution. “How did she look?”

“She looks fine. She kicked my ass while I was down there. She wanted to spar. She may not be as strong as she was during the war, but she's still a damn good fighter. To be honest, it doesn't really look like she wants or needs saving.”

“I'll allow her to stay there for now, but when you go there next make sure you ask Levi if he thinks she should stay there with him. Make sure he knows that I asked you to get that information in particular. He won't lie if he knows it's coming from me.”

“Yes, sir.” Jean answered dutifully. Regardless of whatever else Jean was, Erwin had always looked at him as a reliable soldier and he trusted the young man's judgment.

“Anything else I should know?” Erwin asked, sensing that there was, in fact, something that he was holding back.

“Nothing too important, sir, it's just...While I was there, they seemed very....close. Something was different about them. I'm not sure what it is, but it seemed odd to me.”

“Levi has just saved her from a life of forced servitude. I'd imagine she's quite grateful. Besides that, they've been living in the same house for more than a month now. To say that they haven't formed some kind of bond simply over that would be reaching.”

“I guess you're right, sir. It's just not the same as they used to act, I guess. Before it seemed like Mikasa might have hated Heichou more than a little bit, but now it's almost as if she...” He stopped short, but Erwin inferred everything he needed to know just from Jean's body language.

“I'm sure you're over analyzing the situation, Kirstein. Go get some rest, you've helped the cause a great deal by going down there. Thank you for agreeing to this mission.”

“It's no problem at all, sir, I'm happy to help.” He saluted a final time before he left the room and Hanji came out of the door behind Erwin's desk.

“Did you hear all that?” He asked as she sat on one of the sides of his desk.

“Yes. It's interesting isn't it? We'd always said that we thought Levi and Mikasa had a strange kind of bond, even before the war ended. The way they fought and worked together, it was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts. Now it seems that they've developed a stronger bond than we thought they were capable of. At least stronger than I though Levi was capable of. After Petra I never thought he would love anyone else like that.”

“You think he loves her?” Erwin asked suddenly, swiveling his chair around so that he faced Hanji.

“I think they love each other. It wouldn't be hard to fathom. He saved her life, she lost the boy that she thought she would spend her life with in the war. Tragedy brings people together, Erwin. I thought you would know that.” She shot a knowing smile at him that made him smile back. Of course tragedy had brought them together after the war. Dealing with all the soldiers that had been lost, the loss of his arm, and adjusting to normal life again had been hard on Erwin. Hanji had been there the whole time, though, helping him to get back on his feet, and he knew he would love her for the rest of his life because of it.

“You're right about that, I suppose. But still, do you think that he has the fortitude to complete this mission and keep her safe at the same time? You know that he'll never leave her side, not after the way Petra died. You and I both know that he blames himself for that because he wasn't there to keep her safe.”

“I think only time will tell. They're both strong soldiers, you head Jean say that Mikasa is in decent fighting shape. And if I remember her personality correctly she's not one to sit back and be the damsel in distress. She can hold her own, and he'll see that eventually.”

“So you don't think we should interfere, then?” Erwin asked as Hanji slid into his lap.

“Why on earth would we interfere with his happiness? Just let them be. They'll work it out.”

Erwin nodded, but he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Levi had been known to love deeply, and it had scarred him through most of his life. He'd loved all of his friends that he eventually lost to the titans, and he'd loved Petra the most out of all of them. When he lost her, Erwin never thought he would love anyone again, but perhaps Mikasa Ackerman would be the one to turn that all around. He just hoped that she wouldn't break his heart, because Erwin was sure that his best friend couldn't live through something like that again.

 

oOo

 

The days went by without another incident like the one in the kitchen, and Mikasa was finally beginning to feel comfortable being around Levi for extended periods of time again. That unmistakable tug that she felt, pulling her in his direction, begging for her to make some kind of contact with him, hadn't really gone away but she'd been able to tame it to a dull roar. They also hadn't trained together yet, despite his promise of 'tomorrow' the day she'd kissed him. She didn't push for it too much though, she knew that being in such close proximity after what had happened probably wouldn't be good for her. Today, though, she was having a different kind of feeling. She wanted to fight again, and there wasn't anyone around but him.

“Heichou, you said that you would spar with me.” She reminded him as he sat down the book he'd been reading lazily on the sofa and looked over to her.

“I guess I did, didn't I?” He asked pushing himself from the sofa. “Come on then. We'll go to the cavern.”

“Are you serious?” She hadn't expected him to give in so easily, but the fact that he had made her smile.

“I've kept you waiting long enough. I'm sure you're itching to hurt something.” He walked toward the door and she bounded toward him, only stopping for a moment to go into the bedroom and grab her scarf before they left. They'd been out of the house several other times since Jean had stalked them through the street, and each time she noticed fewer and fewer people staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was Levi's presence or the fact that she'd started to gain a considerable amount of muscle again, but it was nicer that way all the same.

They hadn't gone back to the cavern since they'd been there the first time, but she knew her way there like the back of her hand and practically led him through the streets to get there. He had to quicken his usually leisurely pace to keep up with her, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't even lecture her for getting too far ahead of him like he normally did, perhaps to make her feel that little bit of extra independence. When they arrived she wasted no time getting into a fighting stance. She waited for him to come a little closer, though before she started.

She struck at him twice before he was ready, she could tell by the way he dodged her. It was more sloppy than normal, more defensive, but he quickly recovered and zoned himself in. She could see the same fire burning behind his slate gray eyes that she could feel as the adrenaline pumped through her veins like a lightning bolt. She could feel the same power that she'd felt when she used to fly through the air, slicing titans left and right, and she applied it all to beating the shit out of Levi. She didn't hold back at all, using all her force to swing at him as he danced nimbly away.

“Fucking try to hit me!” She yelled as he dodged yet another of her punches. “Stop dancing around like a pussy!”

“Hm.” A sound left him that sounded like a laugh before he ducked under another swing and uppercut her jaw. She staggered back but kept on her guard. Maybe now he would start trying. She could taste blood in her mouth but knew that all of her teeth were still intact. She spit it onto the floor of the cavern and it was enough to catch him off guard. _I really am your weakness then, huh?_ She thought to herself as she moved quickly, landing a kick to his abdomen as he stared at the red stain on the ground. He snapped back into the fight after that, realizing that he'd been foolish to let her distract him. He moved forward quickly then, throwing punches and kicks. Mikasa was able to dodge most of them, but she was forced to retreat as he attacked, sending her up the slope that would lead her to where they'd sat together the first time they'd come here. She turned her back on him, scaling the slope quickly and watching him from the top. Now she had the advantage. She would be able to see him no matter where he came at her from, and she would be able to keep him at a good distance for striking while avoiding injury herself.

“You told me not to run from you and you ran from me as soon as I attacked. Who's the pussy now?” He asked with a smirk as he stood at the bottom of the slope.

“Just taking a defensive position.” She answered confidently.

“You realize that you're trapped up there now.” He said as he slowly started circling her perch, watching her every move. “You may be far away from me, and I may not be able to reach you, but you can't come down without me knowing where you'll be. Besides that, it would take you too long to get down for you to be ready for my attack. You have to think about this kind of thing before you put yourself in this situation. You don't have 3DM gear to just fly away from me like you used to. You can't escape.”

“I don't need to escape.” She said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest as he continued to pace around her like a wild animal hunting its prey.

“So you're prepared to stay up there for extended amounts of time? Did you bring the supplies for a siege?” He watched her as she struggled to argue with him. He had a point. In a real combat situation she would be trapped there with no supplies, no shelter, and an enemy that could wait and starve her out if necessary. “Are you ready to come down yet?”

“No. You'll have to come up here and get me.”

“Fine.” He said, suddenly getting very close to the large rock that jutted up from the floor of the cavern. It had just enough of a ledge over the side so that she couldn't see him when he was that close, and she backed up to the center of her platform, turning quickly as she tried to watch all sides. She finally heard a noise behind her and watched as, in an incredible display of upper body strength, Levi pulled himself up onto the rock from a side that didn't have a slope he could climb up, and met her gaze. She backed up only slightly before he charged at her, but she caught him mid tackle and launched him over her, almost sending him over the other side. He smirked and came at her again, this time not letting her grab him so easily and pushing her to the ground. He pinned her down, straddling her waist, but she wasn't about to let him do the same thing he'd done a few days ago. She was determined to win.

She tried to buck her hips to throw his balance, but he was like a rock and she couldn't budge him. He swung at her head and narrowly missed, sending his fist into the hard rock surface below her. He hissed at the impact before he threw another punch and it connected. He definitely wasn't holding back this time, but that just made it all the more fun for her. She could feel her heart racing as she struggled to free herself from under him, but in the end, all she could do was admit defeat.

He swung at her again but she caught his fist before exclaiming “I yield!” and he stopped his attack. She looked up at the smug look on his face as he sat on top of her, admiring the bruise on the side of her face that she could already feel forming. She released his hand and it immediately went to that spot on her face, careful calloused fingers grazing the effected area.

“Admiring your handiwork?” She asked, and her voice came out a little more breathless than she'd hoped. Now there was surely a tinge of pink underneath the ugly purple bruise.

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away.” He apologized, withdrawing his fingers.

“Don't be sorry! I didn't want you to hold back!” She could still taste the blood in her mouth from the first time he'd hit her during their match and she knew he hadn't held back at all. She was happy at that fact, but it still bothered her that he couldn't just fight her without feeling guilty.

“I still don't like hurting you.”

“Ugh, shut up already.” She said, throwing him off balance for long enough that she could push herself up and shifting their position so that she was crawling over him. He looked up at her, shocked at what she was doing, but made no attempt to free himself. “You always act like you're trying to protect me and keep me safe. You don't want me to get hurt. If you care about me so much why won't you just act on it!” She was hovering over his face now, screaming at him mere inches away. She was angry, irrationally so, and the fact that he was now smirking at her again drover her absolutely insane.

Without warning his hands were on her face, and he was pulling her down closer. Their lips crushed together in agonizingly sweet, fervent kisses that threatened to make Mikasa's blood boil. He pulled her scarf off, quickly throwing it to the side before he pulled away and trailed kisses down her jawline, her neck, to her collar bone where he bit lightly before breaking contact.

“Is that what you want?” He asked between ragged breaths. “You want me to just act on my desires?”

Mikasa took in a sharp breath as he started kissing her again, flipping them over until he was on top of her, his hands roaming up the sides of her body as her world started spinning. It was what she wanted, what she'd wanted for longer than she'd actually realized, but too many unwelcome memories started rushing back in at his touch. She knew it was him, that she'd asked him to do it, but she realized too late that she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if the memories of all of her horrible nights in the brothel would ever leave her, but right now they were all too apparent.

“Wait, Levi.” She sighed as his lips wondered back down her neck. She wasn't sure if he hadn't heard her or if he just didn't care, but his lips kept roving lower and lower until he was pushing the collar of her shirt down. “Levi, stop!” Her voice was louder that time and it made him halt his motions. His head snapped up and his eyes met hers, and he instantly understood what was wrong. He climbed off of her quickly, raking his hand through his hair before he pushed himself to his feet. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively as she looked up at him.

“I'm sorry...I...” He started to say something but he stopped himself as he walked over to pick up her discarded scarf and handed it back to her. She took it cautiously and wrapped it back around her neck before she spoke.

“It's okay. I told you to do it. I just didn't realize that I wasn't ready.” She answered, trying desperately to slow her breathing before he reached out and helped her to her feet. She watched him for a moment, observing the inner turmoil that played across his face when he thought she wasn't paying attention. “Levi, I really do care for you, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” He answered as if that made his mood worse.

“I want something from this...I just...I think we need to take things slowly. Trauma like mine doesn't go away over night. I thought I had a handle on it, but when you touched me...when I was trapped underneath you like that.” She shivered involuntarily at the thought, flashing back to several other instances where she'd been trapped underneath a man as his hands ravaged her body. “I just need to be sure that it's what I want to do before something like that happens again. I thought I was, but...I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for leading you on.”

“Don't apologize. I should have made sure.” He said, turning away from her. “Let's just go back home. I've had enough training for now.”

“You're not upset then?” She asked, watching him as he started to climb down the slope.

“No, I'm not. Let's go.” He said, his tone short and agitated. She had a feeling he wasn't being truthful, but she followed him regardless. She couldn't figure out why he would want someone as broken as her, but she would figure it out somehow. Being with him made her feel like she was actually free again, and she hated to think about what it would be like to lose him already, before anything had even begun. _It would be like losing Eren all over again. I'd be empty._

She swallowed hard as they walked back through the streets in silence, wondering if she'd done irreparable damage to whatever they had together. Only time would tell now, and if the way that he'd walked in the door and sat down on the sofa without saying a word told her anything, it was that this particular occurrence would need a lot of time to be made better. She went to the bedroom and, for the first night since she'd arrived there, completely closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a trigger warning for drug use. Happy reading!

The feeling that he'd fucked up hadn't gone away during their walk back home, and it certainly hadn’t left him when he heard the soft click of the latch on the bedroom door connecting. She'd never closed the door completely, not even once, since she arrived here. The thought that she no longer trusted him swirled around in his head as he thought back to what had happened in the cavern. He'd been too rough with her, had taken things too quickly, even though it seemed like she wanted it at the time. He cursed himself for being so stupid. _Trauma like mine doesn't just go away over night_. Her words echoed in his head, beating him into submission. It was still early in the day, despite the fact that Mikasa had already closed herself in the bedroom, and he decided that going out to try and figure something out pertaining to the case was the best thing for him to do right now. She obviously needed space, and who was he to deny her of that? He paused at her door for a moment, wondering if he should let her know what he was doing, but decided against it.

He'd been thinking about the case for the past few days, his lack of progress bothered him and he had finally come up with a solution to the problem. He couldn't get into any of the brothels anymore, but that was fine. This was a two part operation, and the brothels were only half of it. The ring had also been selling drugs, and plenty of them, and if he couldn't get any leads through the brothels he was sure he could get some information from the dealers.

It didn't take him long to find them, they stood out like a sore thumb in the underground cities. Everyone down here struggled with depression or pain from their weakening legs due to lack of sunlight, and so almost everyone wanted something to ease their troubles. The dealers always had decent sized crowds gathered around them, but Levi pushed his way to the front and came face to face with a dirty looking man that was much taller than himself. His dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun on the back of his head and he stared down at Levi like he'd just insulted his mother.

“What do you want pipsqueak?” The man asked.

“Something to take the edge off.” Levi answered, and the man let a smirk spread across his face.

“It ain't cheap. Think you can afford it?” He crossed his arms over his chest as Levi produced a bag from his pocket and held it out to the man. He seemed satisfied with the weight of it and gave Levi a small bag filled with a white powder. Heroin, the drug of choice for the people in the underground.

“Is it good?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

“Best H you can get. Came straight from Ehrmich. It's pure as you can get down here.”

“If it's as good as you say it is, I'll be back.” He said before he shoved the small package in his pocket and made his way out of the crowd. It bothered him to even touch the drug, but he'd gotten a bit of information just by that interaction. The drugs were coming from Ehrmich. Erwin would be happy to know that little detail. Now that they knew that, they might be able to get some more answers from people on the surface, or at least cut off the ring's supply of heroin for a while.

When he got back to the house it was silent. Mikasa's door was still closed and he sighed as he walked past it, making his way to the kitchen. He'd fully intended to open the small bag and dump the contents into the sink, but when he held it in his hands, turning it carefully over on his fingertips, he had a strange urge to see what it was like. He'd never done any kind of drug, but he'd heard that they were an easy way to escape the perils of your mind, and if he was honest with himself he needed something like that at the moment. He eyed the cupboard that the first aid kit was in, knowing that there would be a syringe somewhere within it. After the day he'd had, after everything with Mikasa, he needed something to take the edge off.

Living in the underground for so long had taught him a lot of things, and how to properly shoot heroin was one of them. If he'd learned nothing else from his bastard of an uncle, Kenny, it was how to make sure you didn't overdose when you were just trying to catch a break from the world. That had been one of the more reluctant lessons he'd learned, but in the current juncture of his life he couldn't see why it had seemed so bad before. He prepared his dosage just as he'd seen Kenny do countless times before and took a seat on the sofa, slowly drawing the drug into the syringe, being sure to tap out all the air bubbles. Then tied a rubber tube tightly around his arm before inserting the needle, pushing down the plunger, and releasing the band. He only hated himself a little for letting something so disgusting inside his body before the euphoria started to take over and the problems of his day seemed to disappear before his very eyes. He'd never experienced anything like it before, but just the fact that it was taking his mind off of everything else made him think he might like it.

 

oOo

 

She'd heard him leave the house hours ago, but when he finally came back she still hadn't mustered up the courage to go out and talk to him. She didn't want him to feel rejected, that was the last thing on her mind, she just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret anything that she did with him. It would have to be the right time for things like that, and in that cavern after a fight didn't seem like the perfect situation. He'd been back home for almost forty minutes, but he hadn't made an attempt to talk to her yet. _I really fucked this up_. She thought to herself as she stared at the door. _He probably hates me now. Way to go you big fucking idiot._

It only took a bit more self loathing and regret for her to turn the handle on the door and walk out into the shared area where she knew she would find him. She saw him sitting on the sofa, but she knew something was wrong instantly. His posture was usually straight and perfect at any given time, but looking at him now she could see he was slouched back in his seat. His head lolled off to the side and his eyes were closed. As she walked toward him, thinking he might have just fallen asleep, she found further evidence that something was very wrong. She spotted a syringe lying on the end table and a rubber tube draped over his leg, and she knew instantly what he'd done.

“Levi...” She said his name in almost a whisper as she walked toward him. He was breathing, although very slowly, which was typical of someone under the effects of heroin. She'd seen it too many times before, and she'd even experienced it thanks to one of the men that she had to entertain. Levi didn't seem to be overdosing, so she left him on the sofa and gathered up all the tools he'd used to put himself in that state, throwing out the needle and putting the rubber tube back into the first aid box. She dampened a cloth with cold water before she walked back to him and placed her hand on his head, realizing that he felt like he had a fever. Another typical reaction to heroin. She'd seen it all before. His eyes barely opened when she touched him and she could see all the pain in them that must have driven him to do this.

“Mikasa.” Her name left his lips as a whisper, but she heard the hurt behind it.

“Just relax, Levi. I'm right here.” She said, wiping the sweat on his face away with the cloth. “You have a lot of explaining to do after you come down, but I'm not leaving your side. That doesn't change the fact that I think you're an idiot for doing this, though.” She could have sworn that she saw a smile dance across his face at her words, but he was out again before she had the time to be mad.

Had he really been this upset about what happened in the cavern? Surely her refusal hadn't driven him to try heroin. She had always pegged Levi as a rational man, but she knew that he carried burdens that she couldn't even imagine. Had her rejection been the last straw for him? She had so many questions swirling in her mind that she couldn't focus on anything. She just kept dabbing at his face, trying to keep him as stable as possible as he rode out his high. The high that she had driven him to. There was no other explanation for it. He hadn't been shooting up before today, she surely would have recognized the symptoms. However, she also knew that the only people to get heroin from around here were the people that Dawk controlled. The thought of that man's twisted smile if he found out that Levi had shot up his heroin was enough to make her sick. She had a lot of questions, and a lot of things to yell at Levi, but for now she just wanted to make sure he would be okay.

 

oOo

 

“Sir, we have an interesting development.” Anka, one of Nile's more trusted soldiers, burst into his office unannounced. It wasn't like her, but she had a sly smile on her face as she walked toward his desk.

“Go on?” Nile said, leaning back in his chair.

“We have word that Levi Ackerman bought our heroin off of one of the street dealers.”

“Interesting.” He thought for a moment. “But surely he was only doing it to get information.”

“Seems like it, sir. Bruce told him that it came from Ehrmich.” Anka smiled, lighting up her brown eyes as she spoke.

“Good, tell them to keep misleading him if he comes back for more.”

“Yes, sir.” She turned to leave, but Nile wasn't finished.

“And Anka, make sure they keep looking for Mikasa Ackerman. Turn this city upside down if you have to. I want her back.”

“Yes, sir.” She repeated, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

“You might continue to hide her, Levi, but I'll find her sooner or later.”

 

oOo

 

His eyes snapped open just as the nausea hit him, and he was sure he was about to make a mess all over his sitting room before Mikasa appeared at his side with a bucket. He lost the contents of his stomach inside it before she handed him a cloth to clean off his face. The look he saw when he glanced at her was anything but amused.

“You're a fucking idiot, you know that?” She asked, not looking for an answer. When he'd decided to partake in the drug he hadn't imagined that Mikasa would lecture him about it. Of course he should have known better. His head was spinning as he tried to focus on her, shivering as she pressed on with her lecture. “You could die doing that shit, Levi! What if I hadn't been here to help you?”

“You don't leave the house unless you're with me. You're always here.” He managed to drag the words out of his mouth, although they were fairly slurred, before she tossed a blanket at his shivering form. He quickly wrapped himself in it before she continued.

“That's not the fucking point! That shit is dangerous, and I don't want you doing it again!”

“What are you, my mother?”

“No, Levi, I'm just someone that cares about you and doesn't want to see you go down this path. I've seen plenty of men that took this same road, most of them are dead or broke because all they do is spend their money to get their next fix. Is that something you want to be?”

“It was only once. I was careful.” He argued, trying to justify his actions. Even through the fog of the powerful opiate he'd ingested, he knew there was no way to justify it to himself or her. He'd had a moment of weakness and turned to something he knew would make all the pain stop. Of course, Kenny had never told him about what came after the high. He hadn't been very prepared for that.

“Do you know how many people say that every day?” She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose the way he knew he did when he was stressed. “How do you think Erwin would feel if he knew you did this?”

“He'd probably lecture me. Much like you're doing right now.” He knew there was nothing he could say to make her understand his reasoning, but he would keep trying if it meant she would stop berating him. “I bought it as a way to get information about the ring. I just wanted to know what it was like. I didn't even take that much.”

“I'm tired of your excuses, Levi. Just promise me that you won't do it again.” She looked directly at him then, tears in her eyes as she grasped her scarf in her hand.

“I promise.” He said. It wasn't hard. The way that she looked at him had made him instantly regret even thinking about doing heroin, much less the fact that he'd _actually_ gone through with it. “I won't do it again. I'm sorry.”

“You don't need to tell me why you did it. I don't need to know, I don't think I want to know.” She turned away, taking the cloth that she'd given him and washing it out in the sink before returning to him. “Did I mention that you're an idiot?”

“Once, I think.” He replied as another wave of nausea hit him. He didn't lose any stomach contents that time, but it was enough to make him regret what he'd done. “Fucking Kenny, you son of a bitch, screwing me over even from the grave.”

“Don't blame this on him, you did it to yourself.” Mikasa chastised as she moved closer to him, leaning against his shoulder. The warmth of her body made him relax and helped with the constant chills that threatened to make him shiver right off of the sofa. “And you had better have learned something from this.”

“Don't shoot heroin?” He asked.

“I mean about where it's coming from.”

“The dealer said Ehrmich. That's where they get it.”

“At least you learned something, even if you are still an idiot.” She smiled a bit as she reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his and letting them rest on his lap.

“It wasn't your fault.” He said after a moment of quiet. “I just didn't want to feel anything for a while.”

“I said I don't need to know, Levi.” She said firmly, squeezing his hand to punctuate her words. “I just want you to be safe and that means not shooting up heroin. It would be stupid for you to have lived through the titans just to overdose and choke to death on your own vomit. You idiot.”

“It would be more than I deserve.” He said, letting a self depreciating comment that he would usually keep locked away in his mind escape him. She turned to him, puzzled as she searched for some kind of alternate meaning in his eyes before he saw rage burning in hers.

“If you weren't so sick I would punch you in the nose. Don't you ever say something like that to me again. You don't get to pick what you deserve. You don't get to say things like that, ever! You deserve so much good, Levi. I don't know why you can't see that.”

“You really think that?” He asked. He wasn't sure if it was the waning effects of the drug or real feelings, but he thought for a moment that the tears stinging his eyes might fall.

“Of course I think that. You did so much good when the titans were still a threat. You saved so many lives. You were willing to throw everything away to make sure that humanity survived, and you think that you don't deserve to be happy. You're a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“You're not going to tell Jean about this so that he can report back to Erwin are you?” He asked, suddenly feeling the urge to make sure that this little incident stayed between them.

“No, don't be stupid. I would never do anything that I knew would hurt you. Your secret is safe with me unless it becomes a problem. So _no more_.”

“No more.” He agreed, and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Can you walk, do you think?” She asked as she released his hand and stood in front of him.

“Might need some help.”

“Come on then.” She offered her hand and pulled him up, slinging his arm over her shoulder and helping him into the bedroom. He looked at her inquisitively before she started to explain. “You need to be comfortable, and you're gonna need more sleep than the usual two hours that you get to recover from this. So you're sleeping in the bed tonight. I'll stay here with you to make sure you make it through the night okay, but judging by the withdrawal I'd say that this is your first time, so you're mostly out of the woods.”

“How do you know so much about this?” He asked as she laid him down on the bed and threw the blankets over him. He suddenly felt like a child being cared for and that irked him slightly, but he managed to get over it when she climbed into the bed beside him.

“Nile sold these drugs to most of my clients. I've seen people detoxing way worse than you, and had to have sex with them while they were doing it. I know the stages and severity of this kind of thing. It comes with the job.”

“You're kind of amazing, Mikasa.” He heard his voice say the words, but they seemed far off, like they hadn't actually left him but, someone somewhere else in the room instead. He felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness before she cuddled up to his side again.

“Yeah, I guess you kind of are too.”

 

oOo

 

The next morning left him feeling considerably better than the night before. Sleeping for that long wasn't something he normally did, but the drug that was coursing through his system left him drained and in need of a decent night's rest. When he rolled over in the bed, though, Mikasa wasn't there. He could smell food cooking, though and realized she must be in the kitchen already. He got out of the bed and realized that the door had been left slightly open and he smiled to himself as he walked out. His suspicions about breakfast were confirmed when he saw Mikasa at the stove, hard at work. He approached her quietly, stopping at the kitchen island before speaking.

“You got up early.” He said, and she jumped at the sound of his voice, then turned to him with a smile.

“I wanted to make sure you got a good breakfast. That shit takes a lot out of you, so, I just wanted to make sure you were back to normal. Sit down. I'll make you some tea.”

“You don't have to cater to me. I can do it on my own.” He said as she rushed over with a tea cup and his canister of tea leaves that he kept in the cupboard. She prepared the cup and he let it steep while they talked.

“Consider it my way of making up for rejecting you the other day.” She said as she returned to the stove. “I still want to take things slow, but that doesn't mean that we can't do things like this. I really like you, Levi, I just want to make you happy. Stop over analyzing it and just let me make you breakfast. Don't be a jerk.”

“Fine, do what you want.” He said, the usually harsh tone to his voice softening. What she'd said had really gotten to him, though. _I really like you, Levi_. She'd admitted it and it was still hard for him to believe. It was even harder for him to admit that he really liked her, too. Maybe even more than that. Still, he couldn't let one thing that she'd said get past him. “I don't hold it against you for pushing me away, you know. I don't want you to get the wrong idea.”

“It doesn't matter, I'm making it up to you all the same.” She returned to the table with a typical breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and toast, all together on the plate that she sat in front of him. She went back to the stove and then returned to the table with her own plate before she made herself a cup of tea as well and sat down to eat with him.

“I can't remember the last time someone cooked for me.” He said as he started eating. That was a lie, though. He could remember. It had been Petra. Mikasa was so similar to her in the little domestic things she did for him, and it would have hurt his heart if he let it. Instead, he tried to live in the moment. Mikasa was a different woman, a woman that was still alive.

Erwin had told him several times after Petra's death that he should move on, but it had taken him a long time. She was the only woman that he'd ever loved, and he believed she would be the last before he found Mikasa in the brothel. No. Probably before that. Before the war ended, he realized, he had already started to fall for her. Losing track of her after that was just another wound that he had to nurse back to health before he could live a normal life. Now, with Mikasa here, acting like some kind of domestic goddess cooking in his kitchen and nursing him to health, he felt like he could finally let himself feel something for her.

“Well, I hope you like it. It's nothing special, but I wanted to do something for you this morning.” She smiled at him and it made his heart melt. “Jean should be coming back today. We can tell him about what you learned.”

“Yeah. He'll be happy to get some new information.”

“The mission should start moving forward then. I'm sure it'll get easier for us once that happens.”

“Do you want to do anything in particular today?” He asked suddenly, looking up at her as she gave him a puzzled look.

“We're kind of confined to the house until Jean gets here. We can't just leave him to wonder around on his own.” She answered, taking another bite of her breakfast.

“Fine, we'll do something here, then. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?” He asked again, trying to find some way to thank her for what she'd done.

“What's up with your weird desire to please right now?” She asked, pointing toward him with her fork. “You never offer things like this. Are you sure you're not still high?”

“Very funny.” He scoffed. “You said you want to make me happy because you like me, well I like you too, so let me do something for you as well. Now tell me what you want to do before I start guessing.”

“Just take me back to the cavern.” She said without hesitation. “After Jean gets here. We can ditch him and say that we're going to do some investigating or something. He'll be fine here on his own.”

“You really want to go back there? After...?” He trailed off, not wanting to stir up any bad memories for her.

“I told you that I'm not upset about that anymore. I like the cavern. I can feel the sun there and I don't have to worry about other people sneaking up on us. I promise I won't try to fight you.” She smirked as she sipped her tea.

“Fine, we can go back to the cavern. But if we keep going there so often people are going to catch on. It won't just be ours anymore.”

“If anyone else goes there I'll break their face and then they won't come back.” Mikasa said firmly as she got up to put her plate in the sink. Levi chuckled at the thought of what she'd said and went to put his plate in the sink as well, then went to the sofa to sit down. He still didn't feel completely normal, but he knew the drug had done something to his body that he wasn't used to. He silently cursed himself for his lapse of judgment before he heard a knock on the door. They'd discussed before that Mikasa probably shouldn't answer the door, so she retreated to the bedroom before Levi walked over to open it.

“Good morning, Heichou!” Jean's voice rang through the house a little too loudly for Levi's liking and he scowled as he stepped aside to let him in. He looked at Levi strangely but pushed past him and took a spot on the sofa. Mikasa came out of the bedroom quickly after she heard Jean's voice and took a seat in an arm chair that was also in the sitting room.

“Hello, Jean, nice to see you again.” She said cheerfully as Levi perched himself on the arm of her chair.

“You look well, Mikasa!” He said with a smile. “Do the two of you have any news for me?”

“We know where the drugs are coming from.” Levi said without hesitation. “Tell Erwin to send search parties to Ehrmich immediately.”

“Ehrmich, that sounds like a strange place for the manufacture of drugs.” Jean said, watching the two of them as he spoke.

“That's all the information I've got. I learned it from one of the dealers.”

“Okay, I'll let him know.”

“What about news for us? Do you have any other orders from Erwin?” Levi asked. Jean looked at Levi like he wanted to say something else, but just shook his head.

“Nothing more from the Commander, but he did send something with me to give to Mikasa.” Jean reached into a bag he'd been carrying and pulled a small pistol out of it, making sure the safety was on before he grabbed it by the barrel and shoved it toward Mikasa. “He said you should have something besides your fists to protect yourself with. And he said he's glad you're safe.”

“Have you ever even touched a gun, Mikasa?” Levi asked, turning around to look at her as she took the pistol from Jean.

“I have now.” She answered, admiring the cold, black steel.

“You shouldn't have it if you don't know how to use it.” He plucked the gun from her hands before she could protest.

“You know how to shoot. Teach me!” She demanded.

“I'll teach you, but you don't get this back until I say it's okay.”

“You're a prude.”

“You're a brat.”

“Uh...okay. Well, other than that, there's nothing else for me to say.” Jean said awkwardly as he watched them bicker. Levi only noticed too late that they might have been acting a bit too comfortable with each other in front of him. It was hard not to. Mikasa just brought out something in him that he wasn't used to, and it was hard to control his emotions around her, regardless of how irritated he was that Kirstein kept looking at them like they were crazy.

“Thanks for the briefing, Kirstein.” Levi finally said after Mikasa had stopped glaring at him. “I didn't have time to clear out the next apartment over, so it looks like you'll be on the sofa again tonight if you're staying.”

“Guards at the stairs said I can't go back until morning, so I guess you're stuck with me.” He answered.

“Fine. I'll bring some extra blankets out later. Mikasa and I are going to make some rounds around the city. You can stay here or you can explore, it doesn't matter to me. Just don't mess anything up.” He said before he placed the pistol on the table.

“I'll go get ready then.” Mikasa said going into the bedroom and closing the door.

“Heichou, there is one more thing that I needed to ask you. The Commander told me to tell you that this question was coming from him specifically.” Jean looked conflicted before he rushed on with the question. “Do you think Mikasa should stay underground with you, or do you think that the Commander should order her to come back with me?”

“Erwin wants to know that?” He asked, for the first time realizing that it had been an option to get Mikasa above the ground after all. He hadn't realized it would be so easy. All he would have to do is send her with Jean and she would be safe. Completely out of harm's way and in the protection of the rest of the Survey Corps. But there was no way she'd agree to it, and as much as he wanted to make sure she was safe, he didn't want to be away from her. _Selfish._

“Yeah. He said to make sure you knew it was coming from him. I guess he's trying to decide what he wants to do. He said he trusts your opinion.”

“I'm ready to go!” Mikasa came out of the room wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a red shirt that matched her scarf. Levi stiffened at her presence and looked back at Jean.

“We'll talk about it later.” He answered before he got up and made his way toward the door with Mikasa quick on his heels. “Make yourself at home, Kirstein. We'll be back later.”

“Thanks, Heichou.” Jean said as Levi pulled the door closed and walked toward the cavern. Mikasa reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his as they walked side by side. She seemed genuinely happy, and he knew that would change if he even so much as mentioned what Jean had said. He decided that he would think about that later. Right now he just wanted to be with her, and happy.

 

oOo

 

She wished that he would have brought her new weapon so that they could start training with it, but she supposed she could wait one more day. The fact that he'd promised to teach her how to use it was enough for now. That and the fact that he was taking her somewhere just because he wanted her to be happy. Thinking back, it wasn't that much different from the first time they'd gone. He'd told her that he wanted to take her there because he knew she missed the sunlight, but she hadn't realized just how thoughtful that was at the time.

She'd started holding his hand while they walked in public. She thought that it might take attention off of her, since most people thought better of being caught staring at Levi's girl. She was right. No one ever looked at her anymore, and that only helped her to blend in with the others. If she kept it up she would never be found by Nile or any of his lackeys. Plus, it made her happy to have even that small amount of contact with Levi. She may not be ready for roaming hands and needy kisses, but she could handle this.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cavern, and she let go of his hand and practically ran to the rays of sunshine that were dancing on the rock that jutted up in the center. She laid down immediately when she got to the top and let the warmth soak into her skin.

“You're like a school girl, running around getting excited about the sun.” Levi said as he reached the top. He didn't sit down, he just stared at her while she laid at his feet.

“Lay with me, Levi.” She said, a smile dancing across her lips as she reached her hands up toward him.

“I sat on the dirty ground with you once already. I don't plan to do it again.”

“You're supposed to be doing this to make me happy, remember?” She added a pleading tone to her voice and he rolled his eyes as he laid beside her. She snuggled up to him immediately, laying her head against his shoulder as she tangled her limbs with his. He seemed to tense for a moment, but finally let himself relax as his hand moved up to trace idle circles on her shoulder blade.

“Are you happy now?” He asked. It was a question that she never expected to be able to answer truthfully again, but she looked up at him with a soft smile, completely sure of what she was about to say.

“I've never been this happy in my entire life.” She kissed his cheek before she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“That can't be true.” He said incredulously. “You had to have been happy before the titans attack. You had a family. You had Eren-”

“But I didn't have you.” She whispered in his ear, letting her lips brush against his earlobe as she spoke. She felt the motion of his fingers on her shoulder stop for a moment before he turned his head toward her.

“You're really that happy being here with me? We're living in the equivalent of a sewer while you're on the run from a sex trafficking operation and this is the happiest you've ever been?”

“It doesn't matter where I am, Levi. If I'm with you I'll be happy, no matter the circumstances.” She pulled away from him then, propping herself up on her hands and looking down as he lay below her. She could hardly believe what she was about to say to him, but she knew it was the truth, and she wanted him to know it before it was too late. She'd never told Eren how she felt, and she wasn't going to let something like that happen again. “Levi, I...I think I love you.”

“You what?” He asked, his eyes going wide as he looked up at her.

“I love you. That's why I'm so happy here. That's why I was so worried when I saw that you'd taken drugs, and that's why I'm trying to become stronger again. I want to be there for you like you are for me.”

“Mikasa...”

“You don't have to say anything. I know you said that you didn't want to define whatever we have before the mission is over and I respect that choice. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I can't just go on without you knowing. If something happens to either of us...”

“Is this because of the heroin? Did I scare you that bad? You have to tell me this now because I might do heroin again and die, is that it?” He asked, his tone suddenly changing.

“It helped me realize that I needed to let you know how I was feeling, yes. But I'd been thinking about it for a while. What I feel for you is kind of like how I felt about Eren. Except, if I'm reading you right, I think _you_ might actually return my feelings.”

“You know that I care about you, Mikasa...” He paused as if he wanted to say something else, but he didn't find the words.

“Like I said, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, letting her lips linger just a little longer than normal before she returned to his shoulder. His hand didn't return to her shoulder, though, he just stared up through the hole in the roof of the cavern.

“Mikasa, I think you should go back to the surface.” He said suddenly, jolting her from her relaxed state.

“What?” She asked, her hand immediately flying to the fabric of her scarf, as if holding on to it would make the pain she felt in her chest stop.

“I want you to go back with Jean.”

“I'm not leaving you down here! Especially not after last night!” She pushed herself away from him as he sat up in front of her. “Plus, you said that I couldn't go back until the mission was over.”

“You don't have a choice. Erwin sent orders.” He said, his face calm. After everything she'd just said, he was talking about this now? He was afraid of what she'd told him, and she knew it. That was the only logical explanation for why he would do this to her now.

“Levi, I want to stay with you.” She felt as if she might cry, but she pushed back her tears as she watched him.

“I know, but you don't need to stay. I don't need you to watch after me and I don't need to keep worrying about making sure you're okay. I have other things to focus on.”

“You need help, Levi. You can't do all of this on your own! You've always done this! You always push people away when things get hard. Why can't you just let me help you?”

“Do I have a fucking sign on my back that says 'save me'?” He raised his voice to a pitch she'd never heard before, standing up and looking down at her like she was a child. He was yelling. At her. And she didn't know how to deal with it. “I don't need everyone to treat me like I'm some basket case that might snap at any given moment! I don't need any help!”

“I just...I just want to be with you. Why can't you understand that?” She asked, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she spoke, voice shaking in distress.

“Because I'm not the right person for you! I can't be what you want me to be! I can't change, I've seen too much shit for that. You need something much better, and I can't be that for you.” His voice never wavered. It never once sounded as if he might doubt the words coming out of his mouth. His eyes held the spark of resentment for everything that they'd been through. She cast her eyes downward, wondering if it would make him rethink what he'd just said. But he just stood there, watching her, not saying anything.

“Levi...” She said his name as a whisper, but she knew he heard it. He almost flinched at the sound of it leaving her lips. She stood up and faced him, inwardly hoping that he would just look at her. That he would see what he was doing and change his mind, but that didn't happen.

“Jean will take you back to the surface tomorrow, and then we'll go our separate ways. I shouldn't have...we should have never gotten involved this way. Just go on and live your life, Mikasa. You don't need someone like me bringing you down.”

“Please...” She didn't know what else to say. She could feel him pulling away from her, dropping the curtain on what they'd had and bringing up his walls. The walls she'd seen too many times before, during the war. “Don't make me go.”

“Let's go back home. We need to tell Jean our decision.” He said, retreating toward the rocky slope that would lead them to the ground.

“Our decision?” She asked, standing her ground. He stopped and turned toward her. “I didn't have anything to do with this decision! You're ordering me to go back to the surface and leave you here after everything that's happened. After you _saved_ me. After you took drugs to numb whatever pain you're feeling because of me, or the war, or whatever other bullshit excuse you have! You're not giving me a choice!”

“Erwin's not giving you a choice. It was his decision, not mine.” Levi said, but she knew that was a lie.

“Why didn't Jean tell us both about it earlier then? There's no reason why he wouldn't have! You're just sending me away because everything would be easier that way! You're sending me away because you don't know how to deal with your feelings! Why can't you just let yourself be happy?” She was yelling now, louder than he had a moment ago. Her emotions had gotten the best of her. She couldn't just watch him walk away from her. She couldn't let him send her to the surface so that he could run off and die trying to complete another one of Erwin's missions. Most of all, though, she couldn't let him fall into the pit of addiction that she'd seen so many other people lose themselves in, and she knew that would more than likely happen if she wasn't there to help him.

“He didn't tell you because Erwin wanted me to make the final call, so I'm making it.”

“You're such an idiot!” She said, because that was the only thing she could think of to say. She didn't have any more pleading, desperate words to offer him. He'd already made up his mind and there was no way she was going to change it.

“Yeah, probably.” He said quietly as he continued his journey toward the floor of the cavern. Suddenly, all the happy feelings she'd felt the other times they'd been here together became sour. She hated thinking about how happy she'd been here, because it might all be for nothing now. She let her tears fall as she walked toward the slope and met him at the bottom, and they walked home without another word to one another. This time on their walk, she didn't hold his hand.

 

oOo

 

When Mikasa and Levi had left the house, Jean had peeked out the window just in time to see Mikasa grab Levi's hand before they turned the corner. It had been a surprise at first, but seeing the way they were acting when he'd arrived that morning allowed him to see the perfect sense that it made. He knew that the message that he'd conveyed to Levi from Erwin had put the Captain in a bad mood before they left, but seeing the way they looked when they got back confirmed just how bad it actually was.

Mikasa went quickly to the bedroom and slammed the door closed, and Levi and Jean both winced at the sound it made. Levi didn't say a word, he just walked to the kitchen and started making tea, never looking at Jean once.

“Heichou...is everything okay?” He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence they'd been sharing.

“You're taking Mikasa back with you tomorrow. I want her out of here. Make sure she's safe.” He said, concentrating intensely on the brewing tea in his cup.

“So you decided then.”

“Yeah. She's pissed, but it's what's best for her.” Levi looked up and Jean could see the conflict in his eyes. “So please just make sure she gets there safely. I'll finish the mission on my own.”

“Yes sir, Heichou. I'll make sure she's safe.” Jean answered, making sure that Levi understood how serious he was about his new mission.

“I have to go out, just make sure she stays put. I don't think she'll be leaving that room tonight, but...” He paused, looking at his tea and pushing it aside before he got up from the table. “Just make sure she's okay for tonight. I'll be back later.”

“Okay, Heichou.” Jean answered, and Levi was out the door before he could say anything else. He sat in silence for a moment, wondering what exactly Levi had said to Mikasa while they were out together. Clearly he wanted what's best for her, but did she understand that? Jean was sure she didn't. She was always hot headed and cocky, and her confidence in her own abilities was staggering. She wouldn't be quelled so easily.

Moments later, Mikasa came out of the bedroom clutching her scarf and looking around the room. She looked sad when the only person she saw was Jean.

“Are you okay, Mikasa?” He asked, eying her wearily. He knew the answer before she said anything, but the shake in her voice and the way she held her scarf in her hands while she spoke confirmed it.

“No, Jean, I'm not okay.”

“What can I do to help?”

“You can't do anything.” She said, letting her hands drop to her sides. She looked utterly defeated, like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped it into the dirt, exactly like she'd looked when she found out that Eren was dead. He remembered it too vividly, because she looked so fragile in that moment, so fragile that he thought she might break into a million pieces at the slightest touch. Except now she looked worse.

“I'm sure you'll adjust once you get back up top. Erwin and Hanji will be there to help you get back on your feet, and if you're worried for Levi Heichou-”

“Don't tell me he'll be just fine, Jean. You don't know what has happened...” She looked up at him with a fire in her eyes that shook him to his core. “You don't know the kind of people that are after him now! He might be strong, but he's not stronger than a bullet. They'll kill him the first chance they get!”

“Mikasa...”

“He's making the wrong decision and he knows it! He's just too stupid and stubborn to admit it!”

“Heichou knows what he's doing. I'm sure he has his reasons for sending you home.”

“It won't be home without _him_!” She shouted and then her hands flew to her mouth as if she thought she'd said too much. Jean blinked at her before she turned away and went back toward the bedroom. He felt bad for her. Now he understood what was going on. His gut feeling had been right all along. She and Levi had something more than a friendship, and she was upset because they wouldn't be close to each other if she was sent away. He sat down on the sofa and leaned forward, thinking about the shit show that he'd caused with one simple question, and wondering if Mikasa would ever forgive him for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi hadn't come home last night, and Jean knew that it bothered Mikasa by the way she paced around the kitchen like a caged animal. She kept glancing at the door every now and then as if she was hoping that he would walk through it at any moment, but that moment never came. He was sure that she'd just wanted to say goodbye to him, or perhaps try to talk him out of sending her away, but she wouldn't get the chance to do either.

“Alright, I'm all ready to go. How about you?” Jean asked, trying to be nice. He knew she was in pain at the thought of leaving Levi, so he tried to be as delicate as possible.

“Can we wait a little longer?” She asked in a small voice.

“We really can't.” He answered sadly. She followed him out of the house without another word, clutching the scarf that was wound around her neck and stealing one last glance at the inside of the house before she closed the door.

“He'll be okay, Mikasa. You have to believe him when he tells you that.”

“I don't have to _believe_ him about anything! He's underestimating them.”

“Levi can handle himself.” He said as he started down the stairs. She followed and they were walking toward the staircase that would lead them to the surface with only a slightly slower pace than Jean would like. Mikasa didn't say anything else, she just walked silently behind him, looking around the city as they walked through it. He knew she was still looking for Levi, even on their way to the staircase, but what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly peel off in another direction and leave him standing in bewilderment. She was too fast, and by the time he realized she'd darted off he'd already lost track of her.

“Mikasa!” He shouted, drawing people's attention. “Fuck, Levi's gonna kill me if anything happens to her.”

He ran off, desperately looking for any sign of her. He couldn't let himself fail this mission. He would find her and make sure she got safely back to the surface if it was the last thing he did.

 

oOo

 

Somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew she shouldn't have run away from Jean, but her urge to see Levi again, to slap him out of whatever delusion was making him send her away, that was a greater drive for her. She'd gotten away before he even really knew what happened, and for the first time, she was alone in the underground city. It was unsettling, but she steeled herself and pressed on, promising herself that she would find Levi, and when she did, everything would be okay. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The city was more disorienting than she'd thought it would be. There were long streets and alleyways that wound in every direction. She'd thought it would be easy to find Levi after she was free of Jean, but it seemed like it would be easier said than done now. Her heart raced as she realized how much danger she could be in now. She knew that Nile and his people would still be looking for her, and she pulled up the hood on the jacket she was wearing in an attempt to shield her face a little from all the people she was passing. No matter where she went, though, Levi was nowhere to be found.

Out of options, she turned down an alleyway that she thought looked vaguely familiar. If she could just make it back to the house she could wait for him to come back and beg him not to force her to go. It hadn't worked the night before, but she thought she would be able to change his mind if she could just talk to him again. The alley was dark, much darker than the others she'd seen, or maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Every shadow she passed seemed to move as if it were reaching for her, trying to pull her away to her worst nightmare. She looked up when she absentmindedly ran into another person, making her breath hitch in her throat.

“I'm sorry, I-” She started to apologize, but when she saw Levi staring at her her words came to a halt.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a genuine look of surprise on his face.

“I came to find you.” She said, suddenly finding her voice again. It hadn't come out as forcefully as she would have liked it to, but the point struck home with him all the same.

“Jean was supposed to be taking you back to the surface.”

“I ditched him, it wasn't hard.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be running around here on your own?” He was lecturing her now, but she didn't want to hear it.

“I don't care how dangerous it is! I needed to find you because I can't leave you here! I'm not going!”

“Mikasa, why are you being so stubborn about this? It's for your own good!” He argued, his voice growing louder.

“You don't know what's best for me! If you did you would have done something about it by now!”

“And you think what's best for you is being with me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you really think that's what's best for you then I think you need to re-evaluate a few things. I'm not what's best for anyone.”

“You're such a fucking idiot!” She yelled, perhaps a little too loudly. People at the end of the alleyway were starting to look in their direction, and Levi grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from them.

“You keep telling me that.”

“You keep proving me right!”

“Mikasa...just listen to me. I want to send you to the surface because Nile and all his dumb fucking lackeys can't get to you there. If you're with Erwin and Hanji, and the rest of the Scouts, you're safe and far away from all this. I want to keep you safe because I care about you. I don't think that I'm what you really want, but the only thing I can do about that now is let you figure it out on your own. You're not going to quit begging me to be with you if I don't. Stupid brat.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, but his meaning got through to her regardless.

“So, you're willing to try?” She asked.

“I'm willing to let you see why it's not a good idea first hand. Just don't make a scene when you get hurt because of it.”

“You like to pretend like you have a cold, unfeeling heart, but I know what you're hiding. You care more deeply than most people, Levi.”

“Whatever.” He looked back at her then. “I'm not agreeing to anything until we're done with this mission and out of this shit hole, though. So don't get too comfy. Now come on, let's get back to the house so that I don't have to worry about anyone finding you.” He grabbed her wrist and started to lead her away, trudging up a set of stairs that would lead them to an adjacent street from the one they'd entered the alley from. But when they looked to the top of the stairs Levi froze.

She knew it was a bad situation, but it couldn't be helped now. They were face to face with Nile, and he had his gun pointed in their direction. At an earlier time, this might have scared her. It might have made her heart beat out of her chest and her blood run cold, coming face to face with the man that had enslaved her for ten years, but at the moment, all she could feel was anger. Levi reached behind him and pulled the pistol out of his waistband, pointing it directly toward their adversary.

“There you are.” Nile said with a wicked smile, raking his eyes over Mikasa and making her feel exposed. “I've been looking all over for you, Mikasa.”

“Keep her name out of your filthy mouth.” Levi spat as he glared daggers at Nile.

“And of course you're here as well. I should have expected as much. You've been guarding her like a trained dog since you took her away from us. But that's all about to change now, isn't it?” Nile snapped his fingers and they were suddenly surrounded by men with guns, all pointed at them. No, not _them_. The guns were all trained on Levi. Her heart skipped a beat. Nile was planning to kill Levi in the street and take her back to the brothel. The two of them looked around at all the men surrounding them, and Mikasa could tell that Levi was out of ideas. _That makes two of us._

“What are you planning, Nile.” She asked, suddenly finding her voice as a strange sense of calm washed over her. It was the first time she'd felt a surge like this in a long time, but she was sure it had something to do with whatever power was in her blood.

“Isn't it obvious? I've come to take you back. You've cost us a pretty penny, my dear. You'll have to work overtime to make it up.”

“She's not going with you.” Levi said, tightening his grip on the gun that he pointed at Nile, but Mikasa could tell that it wouldn't be any use. Even if Levi did manage to shoot Nile, the other men would open fire immediately, and he would die too.

“I beg to differ. There's really not much you can do. Maybe if it was back in the day, when you had 3DM gear, you could have taken all of us out. Now, down here in the sewers, not even you can move fast enough to take out twenty men before you're killed.” Nile scoffed as he looked down on the two of them.

“I'll take that bet.” Levi said through gritted teeth. She could see him preparing to attack but she put her hand on his arm, making him look at her. Right now, regardless of whatever bullshit fight they'd had before this moment, she was sure that she was going to do what she had to in order to ensure his safety. Besides, going with them seemed to be the only option in the situation, and she was sure he would find a way to get her back. Realization flashed in his eyes as he seemed to read her thoughts. His eyes widened and the emotion she read in them sent a pain straight through her chest.

“I'll be okay.” She whispered, pushing his hands down and lowering his gun for him.

“You can't go with him.” Levi said, a pleading note in his voice. She'd never heard him sound so desperate, so unwilling to give something up.

“I know you'll find me.” She said quietly, smiling and then walking toward Nile. She knew that it was what she had to do, but it didn't make the decision any less sickening to her. She wasn't ready to go back into that life, and yet she knew she might have to do things that she didn't want to do before he was able to get her back. _If it spares his life I don't care._

“Mikasa.” He said her name firmly, but she didn't turn around to look at him. She kept her gaze straight forward, focused on Nile as she climbed the stairs to the top where he stood.

“That's a good girl.” He said, tracing his fingers down the side of her face as she reached him. It took everything she had not to cringe or flinch away from his touch. One of the men standing at Nile's side seized her then, restraining her hands with rope before she looked back at Levi. She'd never seen that look on his face before. Something between grief and abandonment shone in his eyes as he gazed up at her standing willingly beside her captors. What she hadn't suspected as she stared into his eyes, trying to tell him that everything would be okay, was the gunshot that rang out beside her. She looked at Nile to see that his gun was still pointed at Levi, and she followed the trajectory to find a growing red stain on Levi's abdomen.

“No...” Her voice sounded far away, but the pain in it was clear. “No! I came with you so that you would spare him!”

“You're as naïve as ever, Mikasa. I never said that I would let him live. He'll be a liability to us. We can't have him breaking you out again and we certainly can't have him continuing his little mission to shut us down. You played right into my hand.”

“Levi...” She turned to look at Levi again and he had dropped to his knees, his eyes still weakly gazing up at her as she struggled against her captors. “Please, don't let him die!”

“That would defeat the purpose, my dear.” Nile smiled as Levi fell onto his side, his breathing growing more shallow with every ragged breath he took. “Leave him to die in the street like the dog that he is.” The men started leading her away as she struggled with everything she had to get back to him. With her hands tied behind her back fighting them was almost impossible, and even if she could manage to take a few of them down, there were far too many for her to fight on her own. She managed to turn around to look at him once more and saw him still watching her, his eyes still fixed on her as she was lead away, and just as she turned the corner she saw them flutter and then close.

 

oOo

 

Jean had been running through the streets looking for Mikasa for longer than he cared to admit. He was starting to worry that someone else had already found her by now, someone with bad intentions, but there was always the chance that she'd found Levi as well. He went back to the house that they'd just left, but he hadn't found her there. It was just as empty as when they'd left to go to the surface, and it only grated on his nerves more. He exited the house and ran through the streets again for a few minutes before he heard a gunshot. His eyes widened as he debated what to do. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't run into a few random thugs if he ran toward the shot, but something was telling him that he needed to see what had happened there.

Silently cursing himself, he sprinted toward where he'd heard the sound, passing people that were running away from it. They were screaming and frantically running down the street, but he pressed on, knowing that something had gone terribly wrong. When he made it to the alleyway he thought the shot had come from he was terrified at what he saw. Levi was lying there in a pool of growing blood, his eyes trained on the top of the staircase in front of him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that he had to do something or his Captain was going to die.

He moved quickly, removing the jacket he'd been wearing and firmly pressing it to Levi's stomach where the wound was seeping blood. Levi looked at him then, a mix of pain and anger in his eyes as he struggled to draw in a breath. He opened his mouth as if he was trying to tell him something, but all that came out was a strangled groan.

“Heichou, just lie still. I'll help you, everything will be okay.” Jean said frantically as he looked at the bloodied man in front of him. To be honest, he wasn't sure he would be able to save him, although he had been taught the basics of treating battle wounds by Hanji during the war. It had been a long time since he'd used those skills, and he hadn't been taught how to deal with a bullet wound, but stopping the flow of blood was pretty much a given. He rolled Levi onto his side, checking for an exit wound. It looked like the bullet had gone all the way through, which was good, but it also meant that he'd lose blood faster.

“I need to get you back to your house.” He said, not really expecting an answer from the injured man in front of him. He didn't know how he would do it. Levi was in no condition to walk, and even if he could, moving him like this wouldn't be a good idea.

“Jean...” Levi gasped his name, obviously trying to convey something, his eyes kept shifting between the staircase and Jean's face.

“Don't try to talk, Heichou.”

“Mikasa...” He rasped, coughing and sending bloody gobbets flying from his mouth. “They...have her.”

“What?” Jean asked, temporarily forgetting about the task at hand for just a moment. “It's fine. I'll find her. Right now we need to get you taken care-”

“NO!” Levi made his voice loud, at least as loud as he could manage in his given state. “Find her.”

“I can't just leave you here, Heichou!” Jean argued. “You'll-”

“Doesn't matter...just go.” Levi managed those last few words before he passed out. Jean thought the worst for a moment before checking his pulse. He was still alive, and he would make sure he stayed that way.

 

oOo

 

He knew he was in a dream, but somehow it all felt as if it were actually happening. He saw her standing in front of him, smiling, reaching for him, begging him not to leave her. He knew he couldn't do it, though, that the damage had already been done. He looked down at himself, watching the warm crimson liquid soak into his clothes, feeling his life fading out of his body with every second. He couldn't help but think of what she'd said before. Although he'd survived the titans, the war, he was dying by the hand of another human. It was almost poetic, almost laughable, but he couldn't find the strength to laugh. He looked at her again and she wasn't smiling anymore, she was screaming. Screaming his name and fading away.

His eyes snapped open as the pain hit him and he saw Hanji leaning over his bed. She smiled at him like an idiot as he looked up at her, wondering if he might still be dreaming.

“Levi! You're finally awake! It took you long enough, you were out for a whole week. Of course you were pretty much dead when we found you, so...” Hanji trailed off, giving him some space.

“What happened?” He asked, trying to recall what had put him in a bedridden state. He looked down at himself and saw bandages wrapped around his abdomen and tried to move to no avail.

“You should stay there. You were shot. Don't you remember?”

“Shot?” Suddenly he remembered it all. Nile, Mikasa, all of it. He looked to Hanji quickly, ignoring the pain that the sudden movement caused him. “Where's Mikasa?”

“We're still looking.” She said, a sad smile spreading across her face. “What happened that day, Levi?”

“Why did she have to be so stupid?!” He cursed himself inwardly for letting her just walk away from him like that, for telling her that she had to leave to begin with. If he hadn't forced her, she would probably still be safe with him.

“Do you remember what happened before you got shot?” Hanji pressed again. “Anything that you remember might be helpful to us.”

“I tried to make her go to the surface. She slipped away from Jean, because he's possibly a bigger idiot than I am, and ran through the city trying to find me.” He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a breath and wincing at the pain that shot through his body. “She found me, but Nile found us. He had us surrounded. She went with him because she thought it would save me. Now she's back with him and she probably thinks I'm dead.”

“I see.” Hanji looked thoughtful, but she never took her eyes off of him. “We've been looking for her, but so far we've come up empty. Nile would recognize me or Erwin if we went looking, so we've had Jean going into brothels to see if he can turn anything up. So far there hasn't been any luck.”

“Erwin?” Levi looked around realizing that they were sitting in his bedroom at home. “You all came down here?”

“Of course we did. Jean came back to the top in a panic. He said he'd left you with some people down here that said they would take care of you, that you were hurt badly, so of course the only option was to come down here and save your ass. I wasn't about to let you die, and Erwin didn't even hesitate. When Jean told us that Mikasa had gone missing again it was just extra incentive for the trip here.”  
Hanji was still talking, but he wasn't listening. One week. She said it had already been a week since he was injured and since Mikasa was taken. Not really taken, though. She'd willingly gone with them, for his sake. To save him from a fate that she didn't want him to have. She wasn't thinking about herself at all when she made the choice, and she still made it easily. _Don't you know that I would never want you to do that? I would rather die than let them take you again. I was ready to._

“Hanji, we need to find her.” He said, trying to push himself to a sitting position with no luck.

“Levi, you can't get up right now. You're severely injured. I don't even really know how you survived that. Don't push your luck.” Hanji placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down against the bed. “Erwin goes out every day to collect information. Jean has probably been inside more brothels than all of the MPs combined in an effort to look for her. We're doing everything we can. You just have to give us time. We _will_ find her.”

“I promised her she would never go through that again.” He stopped, looking up at Hanji. He hadn't been prepared to let anyone in on the state of their relationship, but it was important that she knew. “She sacrificed herself in an attempt to save me, Hanji, and now she probably thinks I'm dead. Do you know what she tried to do the last time they had her? So that she could escape? She thinks she doesn't have anyone again. If you don't find her soon, she won't be around for us to save her.”

“You mean she...” Hanji stopped, not wanting to say what she was thinking, but Levi had conveyed it clearly enough for someone like her to catch on.

“She's done it before. She has several scars on her wrists from the attempts.”

“Just focus on getting better for now, Levi. We'll find her.” She repeated her prior sentiment in an effort to drill it into his brain, but he was skeptical. He was useless in their attempts to find her right now, and even if he could help he wasn't sure where he would begin. They would never put her back in the same place, and even if they did, they would never let him anywhere near her.

“The underground city isn't that big. There aren't too many different brothels around, and she has to be in one of them. Tell Jean to ask for an Oriental girl the next time he goes to one of them. She's probably the only one around, so even if he doesn't go to the right brothel, they'll tell him where to find her. They don't know that Jean is one of us, right?”

“As far as we know they don't.”

“Good. We need to get Mikasa out of there and go to the surface. We don't need to be here until we figure out what we're going to do to stop them.” He looked down at his broken body, cursing himself for letting it happen. “And when I get better again, I'll kill that filthy pig Nile for what he's done to her.”

 

oOo

 

Mikasa had lost track of the days again. The constant hum of the city coupled with the lack of windows in her room made it impossible to tell what time it was. The men came and went, using her as they liked, but this time it was worse. They'd taken extra precautions to keep her from attempting suicide this time. They'd put the manacles back on almost immediately, and after the first time she tried to strangle herself with the chain they made it shorter. Now she was truly an animal trapped inside a cage. The chain was so short that she couldn't move away from the wall at all. The only time she got relief was when someone came in to take her to the restroom or to feed her, and that was a struggle too. She'd lost her appetite, so they'd begun force feeding her liquified meals. Her life had returned to the way it had been before. Before Levi had saved her and before she'd fallen in love with him. _That's what loving someone again gets you._

Thinking of Levi now made her ill. There was no way he could have survived that bullet. There was so much blood when she'd looked back at him, and the look on his face said it all. She'd just wanted to save him, to keep him from harm, and if that meant coming back to this hell she was okay with it. Watching him die, though, that took all the meaning out of her sacrifice. It took all the meaning out of her life completely. When she could sleep, the only dreams she had were of that day, of watching him die over and over in front of her eyes. It was her own personal version of hell, and she lived it every time she closed her eyes. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she wasn't quite sure how she had produced it. She just felt numb now. Devoid of emotions and feelings, like a lost soul wandering the earth looking for a purpose. _I know what my purpose is. These men tell me as much every night_.

She heard the door open and turned her head to look at whoever was walking through the door. She didn't make any attempts to shield her body anymore. What little bit of modesty she'd gained back while living with Levi was stripped away with her clothes as soon as they brought her back here. She didn't recognize the man standing in front of her, but she didn't expect to. Whether it was a client or a handler, she just let them all come in and do what they wanted. That was all she was good for. She couldn't save Levi and she certainly couldn't save herself.

The small chain clanked against the wall as the man had his way with her, but she couldn't even bring herself to care anymore. She just got through it quietly and waited for him to leave before the tears started again. She felt like she was suffocating here, like all the air was slowly being sucked out of the room and whatever meaning she'd thought her life had gone along with it. She'd lost track of how many other men came into her room before she saw a familiar face.

“Jean...” Her voice was rough from the lack of use, but he recognized her immediately. He slammed the door behind him and ran over to her, offering a blanket out of a bag that he'd brought along with him.

“Mikasa, I finally found you. That was a good tip Hanji gave me, remind me to thank her when we get home.” He said in a rush, pulling a lock pick kit from his bag and releasing her hands.

“You've been looking for me all this time?” She asked, watching as he examined her wrists and the dark purple ligature mark around her neck. She pulled the blanket up higher before she looked at him again.

“Of course I have. There was no way we were giving up on you. Hanji and Erwin are supposed to start a distraction in a minute so that I can get you out of here. Don't worry, you'll be safe now.” He smiled at her and she felt tears coming more quickly, pouring down her face before he reached up and wiped them away. She didn't flinch away from him when he reached out to her, she just let him comfort her for a moment before he apparently heard the signal. He scooped her up into his arms then and quickly dashed out the door with her, and they weren't hindered getting out of the building at all. She could vaguely hear a struggle coming from inside one of the rooms and knew that it was either the Commander or Hanji stirring things up, and she set a silent reminder to thank them.

She was surprised when she realized that Jean was taking her back toward Levi's house, the one place that she knew she wouldn't be able to handle being again. She grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt tightly as he ran, but she didn't say a word. She knew they'd probably been using the house as their operating base while they were here, so it couldn't be helped. She would have to go back there and face the ghosts of her memories with Levi, and somehow she thought that might be just as painful as watching him die.

It was so similar to the time that Levi had brought her here that she thought she might break down just at the thought of it. Jean took her inside, slamming the front door closed with his foot before taking her to the sofa and laying her down. She wasn't as weak as she'd been that time, so she sat up and held the blanket around herself firmly before she spoke.

“How long was I there?” She asked, watching as Jean dug through a duffel bag and pulled out some clothing for her.

“A little more than two weeks. It took us a long time to find you, they really didn't want to give it away. I had to tell them that I was only into Oriental girls before they told me where I could find you. Hanji was a real lifesaver with that plan.” He answered casually as if it were no big deal. So that was it. Two more weeks of her life had been stolen from her. Two more weeks and a lifetime of happiness that she could have had with Levi were taken away just like that. She hung her head as she thought of it.

“What will we do now?” She asked, looking back up at him. She was sure her eyes told him exactly how empty she felt inside.

“Mikasa, why don't you get dressed? I have something to show you.” He said suddenly, tossing the clothes to her and turning his back so she could put them on. She did as he asked her and left the blanket on the sofa, walking up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder so he would turn around.

“What do you want to show me?” She asked.

“It's a surprise. Listen, this might be weird, but I want you to close your eyes and hold onto my hand so I can lead you somewhere.”

“Jean, what are you trying to do?” She was hesitant, unsure of what he wanted.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, holding out his hand. She looked at him for a moment before she nodded. “Then just do what I ask. I promise it's nothing weird.”

“Fine.” She took his hand and closed her eyes tightly, letting him guide her for a moment before they stopped again.

“Don't open them yet.” He said before she heard something rustling and felt her hand being transferred to someone else's.

“Jean, what's going on?” She asked, feeling nervous again.

“Okay okay, open them now.” He said, his voice suddenly full of excitement. When she opened her eyes she inhaled sharply, completely in disbelief of what she was seeing.

“Mikasa.” Levi was in front of her, looking at her and smiling. Her hand was in his and he was holding onto it as if he never planned to let go. She looked down at him, seeing that his abdomen was bandaged in the same place that she'd seen the bullet penetrate. She let out the breath she'd been holding in with a sob, all of her feelings came rushing back into her at the same moment.

“Levi!” She wasn't even sure if his name was intelligible the way she'd said it, but it didn't matter. She lunged forward, practically tackling him onto the bed and hugging him tightly. He winced in pain and she rolled off of him, realizing that she'd probably taken it too far. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just. Levi, you're alive!”

“Barely, thanks to Jean.” He answered as he sat up and she did the same. She only realized then that Jean had left the room at some point. She would have to thank him properly later. Right now the only thing she cared about was that Levi was alive. It felt like a dream and one that she hoped she'd never wake up from.

“I'm sorry. If I would have known what he was planning to do...” She broke off, looking away from him before he squeezed her hand.

“You just wanted to keep me safe. Don't blame yourself.” He said. He released her hand then and his went up to the marks on her neck. The evidence of what she'd tried to do after she'd accepted her fate was burned onto her skin. Angry purple and red chain links that seemed to burn when he touched them. “You tried to do it again. I told them they needed to be faster.”

“I thought...I thought that he killed you. I didn't see any rescue in sight. If I would have known...” Her hand flew to his as he continued to trace the mark lightly with his fingertips.

“Promise me you won't do this again. No matter how bad things get.” His other hand turned hers over and traced the fading scars on her wrist.

“I promise.” She said quietly. “And you promise me that you won't get shot again!”

“I can't promise you that, Mikasa.”

“Do it anyway!”

“It would be a lie. I can't guarantee that I can hold up that promise.”

“Fine, then promise me something else.” She said, her resolve hardening as she watched him.

“What?”

“Promise me that you won't try to send me away from you for stupid reasons anymore. Promise me that we can be together, that we can fight together. We're stronger as a team and you know it.” She waited for his response. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought it over.

“Fine. I promise.”

“Really?” She hadn't expected him to agree so quickly, but the events of the past two weeks had no doubt changed both of them.

“After all that, after losing you again, I don't think I can bear to be away from you again. Because obviously no one else can keep you safe. If Kirstein would have just done his job and gotten you to the surface that wouldn't have happened. I can't trust anyone else with your life, so the only option left is for me to keep guarding it. If you want, you can stay by my side forever.”

“Levi...” Her eyes burned from how much she'd been crying today, but she still managed to shed more tears at what he'd said. She wiped them away hastily before continuing. “You're such an idiot! You couldn't have realized that a little earlier?”

“I'm sorry.”

“I should hate you for what you said to me before, but I can't, I've tried! I love you too much to ever hate you, so don't do this to me again!”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Despite how much pain she could tell it caused him, he pulled her close, embracing her and stroking her hair as he spoke. “I won't ever do it again. I'll do this right this time.”

“You're still an idiot.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they sat together on the bed. She never thought she would see him again, and now she was back in his arms and he was promising never to leave her. When he heals, they'll take on the world together, but for now, she was content being there with him. Revenge could wait, at least for now.

 

oOo

 

Hanji burst into the house to find Jean sitting on the sofa, enjoying a cup of tea that he'd probably made from Levi's secret stash. She knew he would hate that if he knew, so she decided against telling him. He turned and nodded in her direction when she came in, looking toward the bedroom door.

“They're both in there, but you should knock before you go in. They haven't been together for a while, you know.” Jean winked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

“Jean, Levi is in no condition for fornication, and if he was I doubt he would be participating in it right now. I'm going in to check on them.” She said quickly as she slammed the door open. They weren't having sex, but she'd definitely walked in on a tender moment between the two of them. He was hugging Mikasa, and it made Hanji's heart happy to see her longtime friend like that again. They broke their contact almost as quickly as she'd barged in before Levi turned to look at her.

“Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you shitty four eyes?” He asked, irritation in his voice as she walked closer to them.

“Don't be a prude, Levi. I came to check on you, and Mikasa, now that I know for sure that she's safe.”

“It's been a while, Hanji.” Mikasa said with a half smile as she looked up at her from her spot on the bed. Levi still looked irritated, but she had gotten good enough at ignoring him to keep doing so.

“It has been a very long time. I'm sorry to hear about what happened, but you're safe with us now!” Hanji walked over and immediately started examining the ligature marks on Mikasa's throat. It was definitely made by a chain, she could see the individual links vividly, even despite the fact that it was almost a week old. She shot a glance at Levi and he returned a knowing look before she turned her attention back to Mikasa.

“Thank you, Hanji, but I'll be okay now.” Mikasa smiled at Levi and he actually smiled back. It threatened to knock Hanji over and nail her to the floor, but she managed to keep her footing.

“These marks are pretty severe. Does the inside of your throat hurt because of them?” She gently touched the purple mark on Mikasa's delicate neck and the younger girl immediately flinched away.

“Not really. It's a little tender to the touch, though.” She answered.

“Sorry, sorry, my morbid curiosity has gotten the better of me. Other than that, how are you feeling? Do you have any other injuries that I should know about?”

“No, I'm feeling just fine, but what about him.” Mikasa pointed to Levi and looked back at Hanji.

“Oh, he's healing very well. He was pretty much dead when we got here to treat him, but I've been nursing him back to health.” Hanji answered proudly.

“You're a much better nursemaid than Hanji is, Mikasa.” Levi said with a smirk. “Her bedside manner is horrible.”

“It wouldn't be horrible if you weren't such a prick all the time, Levi! I was just trying to help you!” Hanji said defensively. Mikasa laughed a little at the sight of their bickering and it made Hanji smile. For a girl that had been through so much in the past few months, or the past ten years, Hanji wasn't sure how Mikasa continued to smile now. She suspected it had something to do with Levi. _I was right, he loves her. Wait until Erwin sees them_.

“Hanji, when will Erwin be back?” Levi asked as he carefully got out of bed and walked to the dresser to put on a shirt.

“He should be here any moment. He said he had things handled at the brothel and that I should come back. He was interrogating when I left.”

“He'll get the answers he wants.”

“No doubt about that.”

“Did you find Nile Dawk?” Mikasa asked suddenly, watching Hanji's reaction closely. She couldn't help but let her smile falter a bit.

“When I got there he was already gone, but we'll find him.”

“I'll find him.” Levi said sternly as he struggled to put one of his arms through the sleeve of his shirt. He looked back at Mikasa before he spoke again. “And when I do he'll suffer a thousand times more than what he put you through.”

“Let's try to wait and plan our revenge until we've actually figured out everything about this operation.” Hanji laughed, but she was serious. They couldn't afford to lose another lead, not after this. “Anyway, you two get ready to leave. We're going back to HQ as soon as Erwin gets back.”

“HQ?” Mikasa asked, a bewildered look on her face. “You mean we're all going back to the surface?”

“That's right! We need to keep you in a safe place away from the people that want you back and Levi needs time to heal properly. They wouldn't dream of coming to HQ, so that's where we're headed. Plus, you'll be able to get in some training with 3DM gear, Mikasa. I know you've probably missed it.”

“I would like that.” She answered before they all heard someone come in the front door. It only took a moment for Erwin to arrive in the bedroom, and Mikasa immediately stood out of habit.

“We're all ready to go then?” He asked, striding into the room and looking at them.

“Seems like it.” Hanji answered. It was only then that she noticed he was holding something. He walked over to Mikasa and looked at her, his expression softening just a bit after he'd looked her over.

“I found this while I was in Nile's office. I was sure it was yours.” Erwin held out a tattered red scarf to the raven-haired girl and her eyes lit up as she took it from him. Hanji looked at Levi to see that he looked just as surprised.

“Thank you, Commander.” Mikasa said through tears as she wound the scarf around her neck. Erwin nodded to her before he looked to Levi.

“Will you be okay to walk until we can reach the surface?”

“I'll be fine.” Levi answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Mikasa, you stay with Levi and make sure he isn't exaggerating his strength. I know that you heal a bit faster than most people, Levi, but you were on death's door two weeks ago, let's not push it.”

“Yes, sir.” Mikasa answered, walking around the rest of the people in the room to stand next to Levi. She looped her arm through his and leaned lightly against his shoulder. Erwin looked back at Hanji then and she knew that he'd seen what she saw only a few moments ago. _Told you so._ She thought to herself as he smiled and then turned back to them.

“Alright, we're all set. Let's move out. We'll talk more about what comes next once we get to HQ.”

 

oOo

 

It was dark when they reached the top of the staircase and Mikasa could tell that Levi was struggling to climb as fast as the others. She'd taken the brunt of his weight while they walked up, but the motion had still irritated his injury and left him breathless and in pain when they finally reached the surface. She took a moment to let herself soak in the fact that she had actually made it out. It had been a long journey, and not one without hardships, but she had finally gotten through it. She looked up at the sky and saw a full moon and stars speckling the sky like a million fireflies. She smiled to herself at the sight of it, forgetting for a moment that Levi was still depending on her to move.

“I always liked the moon the most. The sun is fine and all, but nothing can really compare to the beauty of a full moon in a clear night sky.” He said as she turned her head to look at him. “Almost nothing.” He corrected, and she felt the heat rising to her face. He hadn't said anything like that to her before, and part of her wanted to punch him for saying something so cliché.

“Come on Mikasa, Levi, we need to keep moving.” Hanji yelled from the front of the group as Erwin ducked into a carriage. They made their way to the carriage as well and climbed in, Mikasa taking extra care to make sure Levi got in without causing himself too much pain.

“You two can stare at the sky when we get back to HQ. As cute as it is to see Levi so in love, we still have a job to do.” Hanji smiled as she spoke but Levi scowled beside Mikasa at her remark. The carriage was too small for the amount of hostility radiating from his body.

“I'm not...” Levi started to say something, but he stopped himself short, opting for a “shut up you shitty four eyes.” instead. Mikasa laughed softly by his side, she had always admired the bond that Levi had with Hanji, and she enjoyed watching them bicker. She remembered having a similar relationship with Eren and Armin, but they were both dead now. Suddenly, she found herself wondering about the other members of the 104th training corps.

“Hanji, who else will be at HQ?” She asked after the carriage had gone quiet.

“Oh! Let's see, Connie and Sasha are still there...Jean, of course, and then there are all the new recruits we have wandering around. There will be a lot of new faces when you get there.” Hanji sounded happy, but Mikasa realized that she had only mentioned three people from her training class because they were the only three left, save Historia who was still the reigning Queen.

She felt a pang of sadness tighten her chest as she thought about it. Reiner, Bertholt, and Annie had turned against them, and while Reiner had a change of heart, it had still left him dead in the war. Annie was still crystallized, probably long dead, and they had killed Bertholt at Shiganshina. Eren was another casualty of the war, and while Armin had survived and lived on, the curse of Ymir had claimed him sometime after Mikasa was captured. She hated herself for not being there for him when he was sick and dying and wished she could have been stronger back then. Ymir had gone with Reiner and Bertholt when they abandoned the Corps, and they later found out that she had been killed so that Marley could gain the power of the titan that she'd stolen all those years ago. The fact that almost everyone she'd known, all of her friends, had died because of the war left her feeling empty.

Levi reached down and squeezed her hand, no doubt realizing what she was thinking about due to the question she'd asked before. She took a deep breath and managed a smile as she grasped at the scarf that Erwin had returned to her before they made the climb to the surface. Somehow, she found some kind of comfort in the few good things she had going for her. She could make this work. She could be happy, even if she had lost a great deal.

The ride to the HQ took a bit longer than she would have liked in the small, overcrowded carriage, but when they finally arrived she was overwhelmed with returning memories. She watched as they passed the training course with all of its large wooden titans looming in the trees. She couldn't wait to get back in the air again. It had been so long that she was almost afraid she wouldn't remember how to do it, but somehow she knew that her fear was irrational. She looked at Levi then, and she could tell he understood her desire to fly, she thought she saw the same spark of that desire in his eyes before she turned away again. They stopped at the front of the large castle so that Mikasa and the others could get out. It would be easier for Levi if he didn't have to walk all the way from the stables, anyway.

“Welcome home, Mikasa.” Jean said with a smile as she looked over the grounds. For better or worse, this had been her home for many years, and she was finally starting to feel some kind of normality return as she noticed that everyone's attention was on her. Even Levi, still propped up at her side, was looking at her expectantly, like he thought she might burst into tears at the sight of the castle.

“Thanks, Jean.” She smiled and looked over to Levi. “I'm finally home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter! We still have quite a bit more to get through before this story is over! The finality of Mikasa's last statement kind of made me feel like I should explain that there's still more, and I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this for so long! Hopefully, you'll all enjoy where it goes from here. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to set up some fun and possibly tragic things in coming chapters, so thank you all for being patient. I know I've slowed down a bit with posting new chapters, but just stick with me! I promise we're going somewhere that you'll all enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know in comments what you think of the chapter!

The journey was long and boring, but they had finally made it back. Jean hated being underground, and he knew the others were happy to be back on the surface too, especially Mikasa. It had been ten years since she'd seen the outside world, and it was apparent that she was overjoyed to finally be able to experience it again. After they'd disembarked the carriage, Erwin had ordered him to show Mikasa and Levi to their room. He still thought it was strange that the two of them were involved with one another, but he also couldn't help but be happy for them. Mikasa seemed happy, and he hadn't seen her that way for a long time. If Levi Heichou was what she wanted out of her life, he wouldn't keep her from having him.

“So, here it is.” He said as he handed the key to Mikasa after she'd helped Levi to sit down on the bed. “Do you two need anything else?”

“Just a good night's sleep. Thank you, Jean.” She took the key from him and he was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. He let his arms wrap around her and was vaguely aware of Levi's eyes watching his every move. He pulled away and smiled at her, scratching the back of his head.

“It's no problem. Just doing my job. Get some sleep, you probably need it. We'll all see you two tomorrow. I think Erwin wants to have a meeting.”

“Okay. We'll see you then.” Mikasa said.

“Thanks, Kirstein. For saving her when I couldn't. I'll be in debt to you for the rest of my life.” Levi chimed in just before he was about to leave.

“It was nothing. Don't worry about it, Heichou. I couldn't let her stay there just like you wouldn't have. You and I want the same thing for her, you know that.” He'd let his words slip before he even thought about it and felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He'd always loved Mikasa, and she knew it, but still saying it out loud seemed like the wrong thing to do. “Uh, anyway, goodnight. See you in the morning.”

He left the room before either of them could say anything else and silently cursed his folly. He knew that his words wouldn't make a difference anyway, though, they never had. Whether it was Eren or Levi, Mikasa only ever had eyes for one person, and it was never him. He had come to terms with the fact that she would never love him long ago, but it didn't hurt any less to see her finding happiness with someone that wasn't him. He laughed at himself for letting it get to him again, pushing down his feelings and entering his bedroom before the tears could fall.

“I'm glad you're happy, Mikasa.” He said to himself as he threw himself onto his bed, closing his eyes and slipping into unconsciousness before his feelings could get the better of him again.

 

oOo

 

“I did tell you that he was in love.” Hanji said with a smug smile on her face as she leaned against Erwin's desk. He hadn't believed her when she said it the first time, but seeing Mikasa and Levi together, she knew he had to be convinced.

“I guess you're right. I never thought the day would come when he would feel that way toward anyone else. Not after what happened to Petra.” Erwin answered, leaning his head on his hand as he rested his elbow on the desk. “Still, you know how he gets. It's dangerous for him to be involved with someone that serves in the Survey Corps with him, much less one of his subordinates.”

“You also know that he won't settle. You can try to put her on someone else's squad, or even try to make her a leader of her own squad, but you know he'll protest. He thinks that he's the only person that can keep her safe. And I know that you won't punish him for disobeying orders, you never have. So, there's really only one option, isn't there?”

“They're two of the most elite soldiers the Survey Corps has ever seen. It would only make sense to put them in the same squad. I just hope it doesn't bode ill for their other squad mates.”

“Say what you will about Levi, Erwin, but he does not let his underlings get hurt. Even if he isn't in love with them. He takes his job seriously. His squad will be fine.” Hanji smiled and moved toward Erwin. “It's late, let's go to bed. The meeting you called is bright and early in the morning.”

“You're right.” He pushed himself from his chair and took Hanji's hand, leading her out of the office. “We can worry about all this tomorrow.”

 

oOo

 

He hadn't slept much, but he never did. Even now, when his body needed rest to heal he couldn't sleep more than a few hours every night, so he'd been awake again long before the sun. Mikasa was still sleeping, he was jealous of the way she could do that. She'd always slept like a rock, and he wondered how she was able to sleep so soundly, even with all the horrible things she'd endured in her life. Did nightmares not plague her the way they did him? Did she not see the same haunting images behind her eyelids that he saw? He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept, almost wondering if it was a dream. He moved slowly to the bed and sat down beside her, smoothing his hand over her hair. He hadn't expected to wake her with such a gentle touch, but her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head toward him.

“Levi.” She smiled as she said his name, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I didn't mean to wake you.” He said as she sat up and looked at the window.

“The sun isn't up yet.” She looked back at him, more awake than she'd been a moment ago.

“Come with me,” he said as he stood, ignoring the pain that shot through him at the quick movement. He held his hand out to her and she took it, rising from the bed and following him. “I want to show you something.”

“Where are we going?” She asked as Levi lead her out the door and to a set of stairs. He sighed as he thought about the pain it would cause him to climb them, but he didn't care. What he wanted to show Mikasa was worth the few minutes of physical pain it would cause him.

“To the roof.”

“The roof? Are you sure you should be moving around so much?” She asked, clearly concerned for him. He rolled his eyes and pulled on her hand, urging him to continue with him.

“Just come with me and stop worrying so much. I promise it'll be worth it.” They climbed the stairs and Levi found the East, turning her so she faced the right direction just as the sun started to come up over the horizon. His favorite might be the moon, but it was clear that hers was the sun, and she hadn't seen a sunrise in ten years. She wouldn't miss the first one since she'd been back on the surface. He watched her eyes light up as the sunbeams kissed the dew drops on the ground. They watched as the clouds turned dazzling shades of orange and red before they gave way to the crystal blue of the sky. Suddenly her hand was in his, their fingers laced together as they stared at the beauty of their first sunrise together, their first sunrise where Mikasa was free.

“I haven't seen the sun in so long.” Her voice was small as she gazed out over the empty fields that surrounded the HQ, and he saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “I'd forgotten what it was actually like. Even in the cavern, it was nothing compared to this.”

“I'm glad I could be with you when you experienced it again for the first time.” He said genuinely. It was getting harder and harder for him to fight the fact that he loved her, but somehow it was still difficult for him to find the words to say it out loud. He wondered silently how long she would wait for him to return her words before she gave up on him.

“I wouldn't want anyone else by my side.” She answered with a smile before she moved closer to him. She released his hand then, wrapping her arms around his neck gently and pressing her soft lips to his. His hands found her waist and rested there, pulling her ever closer as the kiss deepened. If he could, he would stay with her like that forever, but the world was rarely that kind. They broke away after a moment, their foreheads still pressed against each other as the sun moved higher in the sky. Levi sighed as he felt the pressure of their duties for the day.

“Erwin called a meeting for this morning. We should go eat breakfast before we have to go.” He said, stealing another quick kiss before he pulled away from her.

“I have the feeling Erwin will be ruining a lot more romantic moments for us.” She said with a displeased look on her face.

“You're worried that he'll split us up?” He asked, but he already knew the answer, he'd been thinking about it all night.

“It would make sense, wouldn't it? We didn't do a great job hiding our relationship in front of Hanji and I'm sure she's told him what she saw. He can't let me fight in your squad if he thinks we'll be distracted by each other.”

“Times are different now. We don't fight titans anymore. I'm sure he'll see why it's fine for us to work together.” His words sounded confident, but he wasn't so sure. He liked to think that Erwin always did what he thought was best for the Survey Corps and the people that were a part of it, but what Erwin would think was the right thing to do in this situation might differ from Levi's own thoughts. He would have to deal with it when the time comes, for now, all they could do was wait for his decision.

After they had a quick breakfast they walked to the large room where the meeting would be held. Levi wasn't sure what exactly the meeting would be about, but he knew the squad assignments would likely be part of it. He hoped that he would be able to keep the squad he'd had before. Sasha, Connie, and Jean had always worked well together, and adding Mikasa to the mix would make them a more lethal team than they'd ever been, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Erwin had other plans.

They leaned against the wall at the entrance of the room, not taking a seat like all the other Scouts. Levi had always preferred to watch gatherings like this from a distance. Mikasa stayed by his side, watching the member of the Corps that she had never met file in and take their seats. Erwin and Hanji were already at the front of the room, their faces stern and unwavering. Hanji spotted them and waved them over, but when Levi made no move to obey her request she walked over to them instead.

“You two should be at the front with us! You are the reason for this meeting, after all.” Hanji smiled as Levi quirked an eyebrow upward and Mikasa paled at his side.

“You know how I don't like being put in front of people, Hanji.” Levi sighed as he glared at her. “I'm not some kind of attraction to be paraded around.”

“Well, it can't be helped. You, Levi Heichou, are being honored for saving Mikasa, and Mikasa is being placed in a squad today.” Hanji smiled as she said it, but Levi sensed that there was more to what she had said. “So go on up and stand beside Erwin, we're only waiting on the two of you.”

“Fine.” Levi pushed himself away from the wall and walked through the rows of seats with Mikasa right behind him. He had never liked being in front of people, but he sensed that Mikasa might hate it more. He could almost feel the anxious energy pouring off of her as all of the Scouts eyes turned to them. Watching them walk down the aisle and into the center of the room to stand beside Erwin. He only nodded at them, keeping a stoic expression on his face as they took their places before he started speaking.

“As you all know, we've been involved in an operation to take down a trafficking ring that has been plaguing the underground city lately. You're also all well aware that their dealings have spread to the surface. What you don't know is that Levi was sent on an undercover mission to gather information about the ring. He was sent underground for a period of time, and during that time, he found that Mikasa Ackerman had been made a victim of this vile establishment.” Erwin didn't look over at them when he spoke their names, but Levi glanced at Mikasa to see that she had paled at the mention that she was a victim. He would have to chastise Erwin for making that public knowledge later. He wouldn't dare undermine his Commander in front of the Corps. “Now that we have Mikasa safely back home, we can involve the rest of the Corps in the next stage of the plan. Before we do that, however, we'll need to assign her to a squad. As you all know, Mikasa Ackerman fought in the war alongside myself, Hanji and Levi, and she was one of our most valued soldiers. We're happy to have her back, and after much consideration about where to place her within our ranks, we've decided that Levi's Special Operations Squad would be the best fit for her.”

Mikasa looked at him then, her eyes wide with disbelief as he spoke. Erwin just kept his head straight forward, not acknowledging her shocked expression. Levi elbowed her softly so that she might pick her jaw up off the floor before Erwin spoke again, but he couldn't help but let out his own small sigh of relief.

“As for the plan, it won't be without its difficulties, but I know that we can be successful as long as we are adamant about capturing our targets. The target for this mission will be Nile Dawk, the man responsible for holding Mikasa captive and shooting Levi with the intention of murdering him in cold blood. This man is considerably far up the ladder of the trafficking ring, and will likely give us valuable information about the goings on within it. We believe he's gone into hiding in Karanes District. He has a family and a home there, so that will be the first place we look. We'll move the entirety of our forces there after Levi has made a full recovery from his injury, but the Special Operations Squad will be pulling the brunt of the weight.” Erwin finally looked at Levi then, and he saw the glint of something that looked like regret in his eyes for what he was about to say. “Levi, you're squad will be put in place to draw Nile out.”

“To draw him out?” Levi questioned not loudly enough for the rest of the assembly to hear him.

“We'll talk about specifics later.” He said quietly, then turned back to the crowd. “The rest of you will be scanning the streets, alleys, taverns, and any other place you can think of for Nile or any of his comrades. It is imperative that this mission is a success, so be sure that you're all serious about your duties. Dedicate your hearts to the cause of the Survey Corps.” Erwin saluted and everyone in the crowd stood and saluted him back, Levi, Mikasa, and Hanji mirrored their movements as well.

“We'll inform you all when we're ready to leave. It's a long trip from here to Karanes. Make sure you're all ready!” Hanji shouted as the crowd started to disperse. Levi wasn't concerned with the crowd, though, he was concerned with what exactly Erwin had planned for them.

“Let's talk about the specifics of the mission now.” Levi said, a sharp edge to his voice as his longtime friend gazed down at him. Mikasa looked confused standing at Levi's side, but he wasn't focused on her. He was focused on that same regretful look in Erwin's eye that he'd seen a moment ago.

“We should go to my office first, and bring your whole squad. This concerns all of them.” Erwin said as he turned away and walked toward the exit. Levi looked to Hanji but she looked away immediately. He knew that she knew what Erwin was planning, she always knew what he was planning, and by the way she was acting it was something that Levi wasn't going to like at all.

“Come on, let's go find the other brats and get this over with.” Levi said to Mikasa as he took her hand without thinking and lead her out of the room. He had seen Connie, Sasha, and Jean while the assembly was taking place, but they had been some of the first people to leave the room, and he wasn't sure where they had gone. It was a pain in his ass, having these responsibilities again, but it was still a step up from being underground. “Go look outside, I'll check their rooms.”

“Levi, you seem worried.” Mikasa said as he started to walk away from her. He narrowed his eyes, she could read him like an open book now, and he hated it. He didn't look back at her before he spoke. “Just go look for them, and don't go to Erwin's office without me.”

 

oOo

 

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the distrust in Levi's voice when he talked about Erwin. Never in a million years would she have thought that Levi would feel that way about the Commander that had led them to victory against the titans. She knew that he believed something to be strange about Erwin's plan, but figuring out what exactly he was thinking would have to wait. He had given her an order, and as much as she wanted to chase him down and ask what was wrong with him, she did what she was told instead.

She knew that the decision to put her on Levi's squad was probably not an easy one for Erwin, and she wasn't about to prove that she should be somewhere else even before they'd left for their mission. She decided that heading to the cafeteria would give her the best chance of finding Sasha and dashed off in the direction she remembered it to be. It had been a long time since she'd stepped foot in this castle, but she remembered it like the back of her hand. The memories that flooded her mind at just the sight of it had been almost overwhelming. It was as if she had never even left.

When she entered the cafeteria she couldn't help but smile to herself. Of course she was right about Sasha being there, she was always there, and Connie was right by her side. She walked over to them without saying a word, but when Sasha realized Mikasa was standing beside her she dropped her fork and pulled her into a hug.

“Mikasa! I thought you were dead for so long! It's so good to see you!” Sasha was practically sobbing out her words as she gripped Mikasa's jacket, holding onto her for dear life. Mikasa had genuinely missed her, despite her faults she was a steadfast friend.

“I missed you too, Sasha.” She smiled as Connie stood up beside them as well.

“I'm sorry to hear about...you know, everything.” He said, struggling to make eye contact. “I know what you went through was probably horrible but we're glad you're safe and back here with us, and on the same squad too! You must be happy to be back with all your friends!”

“Not all of them are here.” Mikasa answered with a sad smile. “But I'm glad to be back with you guys.”

“Sit down and eat with us! They just put out fresh food!” Sasha said as she returned to the plate on the table.

“Actually Le-” She had to stop herself from referring to Levi so informally in front of them but corrected the mistake quickly. “Heichou sent me to find you two. We're supposed to go to a special briefing in Commander Erwin's office.”

“Aww, but my food.” Sasha complained as she reluctantly drug herself away from her plate.

“I'll come back and eat lunch with the two of you. They're waiting for us now, let's get going.” Mikasa said as she motioned toward the door. The two of them followed without any more protest, and they met Levi and Jean back at the room where the meeting had been held. They all walked together toward Erwin's office as a newly formed squad. Sasha and Connie were chatting about the mission, but Jean and Levi were just walking forward, staring ahead of them as if they were expecting the worst. When they arrived in front of the door to Erwin's office everyone stopped but Levi. He didn't even knock, he just walked through the door, opening it to reveal Hanji sitting on the desk facing the door and Erwin in the chair behind it. Mikasa could feel the tension between the three high ranking officers in the room before anyone even spoke.

“Glad you could all make it.” Erwin said, glancing at each of them before his gaze settled on Levi, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest as he glared back at him. “Why don't you all take a seat?”

“Just spit it out, Erwin. Although I'm sure I've already figured out what you have planned.” Levi scowled as Erwin pushed himself from his seat and walked to the front of his desk where Hanji was perched.

“In our search of Ehrmich district after the information you sent us, Levi, we discovered that it was just a decoy. The real operation lies in Karanes, which is why we're going there in force. The tricky part of the ordeal is luring out the boss of the trafficking ring.” Erwin stopped, watching Levi before glancing at the rest of them. His gaze lingered on Mikasa for a moment and she felt her blood run cold. His gaze had always had that effect on her, the cold calculation behind his eyes scared her and made her feel uneasy. He was, perhaps, the only person she had actually truly been afraid of before she was captured. Before the war had ended.

“And you want to use her for bait.” Levi spat. The whole room collectively drew in a sharp breath at Levi's implication, but the Commander made no move to deny his claims.

“Commander, after everything she's been through, don't you think there's some other way?” Jean asked, rising from his seat, his fists clenched at his sides as he looked over to Mikasa.

“They obviously feel that Mikasa is invaluable to their operation. If we use her to lure them out we will likely find Nile and be able to interrogate him for more information.” Erwin answered, not looking back at Levi but instead fixing his gaze on Jean as he spoke.

“You're not using her as bait, Erwin. If we can't catch them they'll throw her right back into that hell.” Levi's voice was hard and decisive. He wasn't going to budge on his stance, and Mikasa could see the twinkle of doubt in Erwin's eyes as he sized up his friend.

“I'll do it.” Mikasa spoke up, pushing forward to stand by Levi. He turned to face her, a look of pure anger on his face as she spoke. “The Commander is right, it's our best chance at catching Nile and getting more answers. Plus, you'll all be hiding nearby to stop whatever happens. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be perfectly safe.”

“Mikasa, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had.” Levi all but growled his words at her as he clenched his teeth.

“Mikasa, are you sure about this?” Sasha spoke up from the back of the room then, walking forward with a concerned look on her face. “You only just escaped. Is it worth possibly being taken again?”

“They won't take me again. You guys are the best soldiers available, or else you wouldn't be Heichou's squad. They won't get far before you catch up.” Mikasa answered with a small smile. It was touching that everyone seemed so concerned for her, but this was something she had to do for herself. Helping to catch Nile was imperative, because once they were done torturing him for information she wanted to make sure he died, and she would. She would treat him like a dog, the same way he'd treated her while she was his possession, and just the thought of it gave her a thrill.

“This is my squad, Erwin, I won't put any of them in unnecessary danger.” Levi spoke up again, his emotions clearly still getting the better of him.

“Heichou,” Mikasa turned to look at him. She wanted to reach out to him, to pull him into a hug and tell him that she would be fine, that she trusted her comrades to keep her safe, but she had to stay professional for the moment. “I trust you, and the rest of our squad. You'll keep me safe. I want to do this. I want to catch Nile, even if it means leaving myself vulnerable for a moment. None of the people in this room will let him get away with taking me again. So we're doing this. It's my choice since the plan revolves around me.”

“Seems like that settles it, then. We'll be waiting for things to settle down and for Levi to make a full recovery from his wound before we make our move, so please take this time to prepare yourselves for the mission. Hanji will let us know when Levi is fit for combat. You're all dismissed.” Erwin nodded his thanks to Mikasa for her agreement and she did the same as all her squadmates filed out of the room. All but Levi, who was looking at her like he wanted to strangle her. Erwin and Hanji were watching them, but not saying a word as they stared each other down. This was something that Mikasa was not going to budge on. He couldn't intimidate her into changing her mind, and he needed to know that. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, mimicking the stance he'd held for the whole meeting before he grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her out of the office. He slammed the door behind them and didn't say another word until they'd reached their room.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” He asked, anger seething from him as he paced the floor in front of her. “You know what happens if we fail.”

“You won't fail. You'll all have 3DM gear, you'll be able to pull me out of whatever situation I might find myself in. Don't you want to catch Nile?” Mikasa asked, her voice stronger and more resolute than she had thought it would be in the face of Levi's anger.

“I don't want to catch him, I want to kill him.”

“We'll get our chance to do that too. Trust me, that's my motive for agreeing to this. If he's in our custody we can do whatever we want with him. Erwin clearly plans to torture him for information, and I know you and Hanji will be in charge of that job. So, we'll have our moment to make him pay, we just have to get him first. This is the only way.”

“There has to be a way to do it without putting you in danger again.” His expression softened as he spoke, the anger slowly leaving his features. She knew he was only concerned for her, but she had to make him understand why this was the only way.

“There isn't. Not one that he'll fall for. Nile is smarter than he lets on, he won't get caught up in just any trap. I'm what he wants right now, so putting me in a position to be snatched up will be irresistible to him. It'll be fine, Levi. You won't lose me again.” This time she did reach out to him, placing her hand on his face as she watched the anger drain from his eyes only to be replaced with fear and doubt. She'd never seen those emotions on him, and they scared her a bit, but she knew deep down that everything would be fine.

“You can't be sure.” He answered, placing his hand over hers.

“I have humanity's strongest soldier and his squad looking after me. I can be sure.” She kissed him gently before she removed her hand from his face, watching as he accepted his inevitable defeat and walked away to throw himself down on the bed. He winced at the sudden motion that irritated his wound.

“You're still an idiot, but I'll trust you.” He answered, staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. “But as soon as I feel like something is wrong I'm getting you out of there.”

“You won't have to worry about it.”

“How is it that you've gone through all this bullshit _twice_ and you aren't afraid to put yourself in danger again?”

“I just want to put an end to all of it so that I won't have to worry anymore, so that none of those women will have to worry anymore. It's for the good of humanity.”

“That's how you see it?” He asked, turning his head to glance at her before he draped an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the light that was pouring into the room from the window. “You never stopped being a soldier, did you?”

She didn't answer him because she was afraid of the answer that immediately sprung to mind when he asked the question. _No. I've always be this way and I always will._ She knew it wasn't too different from the way he thought, but she didn't bring it up. His mind was preoccupied with the mission and she didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. She simply laid down beside him in the silence as they both thought of what could happen in the days to come.

 

oOo

 

“It's kinda risky, don't ya think? I mean...if I were her I wouldn't want anything to do with it.” Connie's voice rang out through the cafeteria as he sat with Sasha and Jean. Mikasa had said she was going to meet them for lunch, but after the meeting when she and Heichou had stayed behind in Erwin's office Sasha had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to find the time for them today.

“Mikasa knows what she has to do for the sake of the mission. The whole reason she got captured the second time was because she was trying to save Heichou from Nile, she wants it to be over with. If she thinks she has to be bait to draw him out and end this whole thing, she won't hesitate.” Jean answered after he took a bite of his lunch. “Besides, you know as well as I do that she's just as stubborn and hard headed as Heichou is himself. She won't back down from something that her Commander asks her to do. Erwin didn't even have to convince her, she just agreed.”

“Still, don't you think she should be a little scared? She didn't even seem like it fazed her at all.”

“Don't worry about Mikasa, Connie. She's been through a lot more than most people. She can handle something like this. She's strong, remember?” Sasha chimed in through a mouthful of food.

“Heichou seemed awfully against it didn't he?” Connie asked again, and Jean and Sasha both looked at each other. Sasha knew that something was up between Levi and Mikasa as soon as she'd seen them together. Call it a hunter's instincts or just intuition, but somehow they seemed closer, almost intimate. By the look Jean was giving her just then, she was right.

“Heichou wants what's best for all of us.” Jean tried to cover up what he was really thinking with a blanket statement about the group, but Sasha wasn't buying it. “He wouldn't want Sasha to be bait either.”

“It seemed like something more than that though. Plus, aren't they sharing a room now?” Connie mused, rubbing his chin as he spoke, seemingly deep in thought.

“You're looking way too far into something that's not there, idiot! You're so stupid you're making shit up!” Jean's voice sounded irritated to Sasha, but she let it slide. She would have to ask him about why Levi Heichou was really acting like that later, but for now, their light conversation was enough.

“How do you think the mission will go?” Sasha asked, trying to steer the topic of conversation away from their superior.

“It'll go off without a hitch.” Jean said with a smile. “We've got the best squad in the Corps working the most important part of it, so we'll be in and out quickly. This is gonna give us a lot of answers.”

“But, these guys almost killed Heichou didn't they? How are we supposed to go up against _them_?” Connie looked worried as he picked at his food, not really eating any of it, but Sasha smiled at him and he looked a little better.

“They only injured him that badly because he was surrounded and outnumbered. The way Mikasa tells the story, Levi Heichou couldn't have done anything to get away, at least not without 3DM gear. Still, he took a bullet to the chest and survived, so I don't think we have to worry too much.”

“Our Heichou is the strongest there is. It'll take more than one little bullet to take him down.” Sasha said as she finished what was on her plate. “You're too worried, Connie. We fought titans before, and we fought a few people along the way too, if my memory serves me correctly. Kenny and his squad were a lot more dangerous than these people could ever dream of being. We all survived that, and we'll all survive this. Stop being such a worry wart!”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just nerves from not having gone on a mission for so long. I have to get back into the swing of things.” Connie smiled and actually took a bite of his food then, and Sasha was happy that she'd been able to convince him that everything would be okay. Really all she'd ever wanted to do was make him happy, so even if he was too dimwitted to know that she wanted something more than friendship, being with him like this was almost as good. She turned her attention away from her idiot of a friend when some of the new recruits started gathering at the window that faced the maneuvering course.

“I wonder what that's about?” Jean asked as he pushed himself from the table and walked over to where the recruits were standing. Sasha and Connie followed close behind. When they got to the window, Sasha understood completely what everyone was looking at. Mikasa was standing on the ground below, making final adjustments to the 3DM gear she had strapped to her, and Levi was standing to the side, arms crossed in front of him, watching as she prepared. Sasha looked around at all the young faces that were watching, but one stood out in particular. A small girl with short, dark hair and eyes to match was watching intensely as the older woman on the ground below prepared to soar into the sky. Her eyes fixed on Mikasa as if she was the only lifeline tying her to the earth. If Sasha remembered correctly, her name was Aiko. She didn't know much about the girl, but she knew that Mikasa would be a good influence on her. Aiko was always shy, and she didn't seem to have any friends, so Sasha always tried to be nice when she saw her.

“Aiko, do you know who she is?” Sasha asked with a smile as Aiko looked up at her, her dark eyes darted anywhere but Sasha's gaze.

“No, but I know who the man is. That's Levi Heichou, right?” She asked in a small voice.

“It sure is, and the woman is Mikasa Ackerman.” Sasha saw the girl's eyes grow even larger at the mention of her name.

“The Girl worth a Hundred Soldiers? It's really her?” She was amazed as she turned her head back to the ground below.

“It sure is, and you know what, she happens to be one of my close personal friends. I could take you to meet her if you want.”

“Y-yes! Please!” Aiko blurted and then her cheeks turned bright red. “If...if you don't mind, I mean.”

“Come on, I'll give you an up-close view of her doing the maneuvering course too, but we have to hurry!” Sasha grabbed the young cadet's hand and started running toward the exit. “Jean, Connie, we're going to watch Mikasa do the course!” She shouted before they exited the room. They had to rush, but they made it just as Mikasa had taken off. Sasha watched as she sailed effortlessly through the sky. It seemed impossible that she could be that adept with the gear even after years of not having used it, but she supposed it shouldn't surprise her. Mikasa had always been the best. Levi looked at them as they ran up to stand beside him, and Aiko watched Mikasa in amazement as she zipped through the trees, slicing the decoy titans with ease and moving on to the next ones.

“Sasha, you brought a friend.” Levi said as he gazed at the girl. “You're Aiko, right?”

Her attention snapped to Levi and she bowed slightly as she answered. “Yes, Heichou.” She looked up at him through inky eyelashes as he watched her.

“I saw you during your training, you were one of the most adept cadets in using the 3DM gear. It's impressive. Had you used it before entering the Corps?”

“N-no, Heichou. The training Commander said I just had natural aptitude.” She answered with a stutter, and Sasha wondered to herself if the girl was telling the whole truth. She didn't know much about Aiko except that she had been orphaned sometime after the war and had turned to the Corps as a last resort when she ran out of money to live.

“Keep showing promising results in your training and you might find yourself among our ranks one day.” Levi said, turning his attention back to Mikasa's blurred form as she sailed through the trees. Aiko immediately looked at Sasha with a huge smile on her face, and Sasha thought it might have been the only time she'd ever seen the girl smile. Aiko turned her gaze back to Mikasa just in time to see her gracefully land in front of Levi, she looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

“You seem to be pretty good with the gear even after all this time.” Levi said to her immediately as she clipped the triggers for her gear back on her harness.

“It's like I never stopped using it.” She answered before she noticed Aiko standing next to Sasha with her hands clasped in front of her and her burning red face.

“Mikasa, this is my friend Aiko! She's apparently a huge fan of yours.” Sasha said as she smiled at Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes scanned the young timid girl before she spoke.

“Hello, Aiko.” She said, looking almost as flustered as Aiko herself.

“Hello.” Aiko looked nervous, but Mikasa offered her a smile. Levi reiterated what he had asked the girl just moments ago, bragging on her dexterity and overall skill on the course and Mikasa seemed impressed.

“The truth is, Miss Ackerman, I've always looked up to you. I want to be like you when I'm a full-fledged soldier. Even though you're a girl, you're a lot stronger than most of the other members of the Corps. I want to be that way too. I would be honored if you would train me. If you have some time.” Aiko bowed to her superior as she asked the question, and Mikasa looked like she might fall over on the ground. Levi had a smirk on his face and Sasha was mostly just surprised that shy little Aiko had found the courage to ask for something like that.

“You want me to train you?” Mikasa asked, blinking a few times as she let the thought sink into her mind.

“Aiko has a lot of potential, Mikasa. I think you could teach her a lot.” Sasha said with a smile.

“I'm too injured to do it, and I don't like kids, so you're the best choice.” Levi added. “It would be good for her to learn. Especially before the mission. She has a lot of potential, but her movements are still sloppy. She could learn from you.”

“O-okay. Sure, I'll train you if you'd like.” Mikasa agreed although somewhat reluctantly. Sasha could see the pure joy on Aiko's face before she reigned in her emotions, but the red tinge stayed on her cheeks.

“Really?” She asked, her lips turning up in a smile. “Thank you! You won't regret it!” She bowed a final time to her superiors before looking to Sasha and then running off toward the castle again. Mikasa and Levi both stared at her like they were expecting something.

“What? She just wanted to see Mikasa run the course. You're like her idol, I wanted to do something special for her. I didn't think it would come to that, but I think this will be good for her. She doesn't have many friends, maybe this will allow her to come out of her shell.” Sasha said as they both continued to stare at her.

“I've never taught anyone anything.” Mikasa said, shifting uncomfortably at Levi's side. “What if I can't explain what she needs to know.”

“Mikasa, Aiko reminds me a lot of you. I think she'll understand once you start teaching her.”

“Of...me?” She puzzled.

“Just trust me. She'll be a good student. Anyway, it looked like you didn't have any trouble at all with the course. Feeling at home yet?”

“The gear still needs some more calibrating, but I think I'm picking it up again. I won't be able to wear it for the mission, but at least I can get back into the swing of things. Especially now that I have a student.” She still seemed uncomfortable at the thought, but Sasha knew she would get used to it.

“You'll do great!” Sasha insisted, and Mikasa smiled at her as she looked over to Levi, and he returned a look that seemed to make her feel at ease. Connie was right, there was definitely something going on with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't hate me. I tried my hand at writing smut and it's probably horrible but there it is.

It was early, but she liked getting up as the sun rose over the horizon. She found it hard to believe that she would ever be able to sleep past it again. It was something that she'd taken for granted before the war ended. When she was underground for those ten long, agonizing years she hadn't been able to see the sunlight at all, it was never something she wanted to do again. She realized then just how horrible it must have been for Levi to go back to that place after he'd finally escaped it, but she was very glad he'd agreed to the mission. If he hadn't, she would still be there, and she would still be miserable, which is something that she definitely couldn't say now.

She had gotten accustomed to running outside when the sun was coming up, trying to get her body back in the shape it had been in before her imprisonment. She'd just finished her run and was cooling off when she sensed someone's presence behind her. She was about to turn before she felt his arms snake around her waist from behind.

“Levi, not out here.” She complained. They'd agreed that they needed to tone down the aspects of their relationship around others, and sneaking up on her and hugging her while she was out in the fields surrounding the castle hadn't been part of that arrangement. “Someone might see us.”

“No one wakes up as early as us.” He said, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“I'm supposed to be training with Aiko today. She seemed excited when I told her that we could start now.” Mikasa said as she was finally released from Levi's embrace. She turned to face him, drowsiness still apparent in his features. He must have seen her from the window of their room and come down immediately after he woke up. This morning was one of the first times that she was awake before he was, and she didn't want to disturb him. He'd had a lot on his mind since Erwin told them the plan for the next mission, and he hadn't quite been himself since she'd made her decision.

“Of course she's excited. Who wouldn't be? It's not every day you get to train under a legend.” He smirked as he rolled his shoulders, no doubt wishing that he could start his daily training regiment again. He winced a little even at the small motion of his shoulders, though, there was no way he was ready to start training like he used to.

“I'm not a legend.” She argued. “I just killed a lot of monsters.”

“That's the same thing in most people's book.”

“I'm still worried that I won't know what to do.” She said, staring down at the ground, her hands on her hips.

“Aiko is a special girl. Sasha wasn't kidding when she said that girl is like you when you were younger. She lost her family during the war, the Survey Corps was her only option when she joined. I watched her as she went through all the necessary training, she's like us.” He looked at her with a serious expression as Mikasa stared back at him.

“Like us?”

“She's a natural killer. We could have used her more during the war, though my guess is she wasn't old enough to join the military at that time. She even bears an uncanny resemblance to us.”

“You're saying you think she shares our bloodline?” Mikasa was completely taken aback by what he was telling her.

“I don't have any kind of proof other than the fact that she's highly skilled at almost everything she tries. My guess is that she hasn't had the same kind of life or death experience that we both had to awaken her true power, though. She's far too shy and uncertain about her movements and decisions. She second guesses herself often. I think if we can find a way to awaken whatever it is in our blood that makes us special, she would be an excellent addition to the squad.”

“But until then you won't consider it?”

“Not necessarily, she's still a truly skilled fighter, I would just rather her know what she needs to do instead of second-guessing. So, I was hoping you might be able to find a way to get her to show her true abilities while you train her.” Levi watched her as he spoke, seeming to judge her response before she even said anything.

“You want me to somehow make that change happen to her?” She asked and he nodded. “How did you realize your strength?”

“Kenny made me fight in the underground city when I was young. I was terrified at first, but when I realized that those fights were to the death...something snapped inside me and I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. It was during a fight with a much larger, much older man than myself. I was probably twelve at the time. I can't explain what happened, but I just suddenly knew what to do, how to beat him, and I did. I killed him in the street and I never felt afraid after that. You had your awakening when your parents were killed, right? When you had to save Eren.”

“Yes. It's just like you said. I just felt an overwhelming jolt of power, like a lightning bolt coursing through my body. But Levi, I can't put this girl in a life or death situation on the off chance that she might carry the same bloodline as us. What if she doesn't and she gets hurt?”

“We won't let it come to that. Aiko is already quite strong compared to the cadets in her class. Her hand to hand combat is decent, but she lacks confidence there the most. That's where we'll test her. I'll do it myself.”

“Are you kidding? You won't even get her to agree to fight you hand to hand. She's a child, and if you wanna talk about legends, you're the biggest legend there is. She'll be terrified.” Mikasa argued as Levi stood there looking at her like she was stupid.

“Isn't that the point of the whole exercise? To scare her? Just trust me on this. If she is an Ackerman, fine, we have another strong soldier. If not, fine, at least I know. Either way, there's no harm in finding out, and I've been pretty curious about it for a while.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he were trying to say that his decision was final, and she was about to protest when she heard footsteps running quickly up behind them. She turned to see Aiko jogging up and saluting them.

“Good morning Miss Mikasa, Levi Heichou, I'm ready to start my training!” She tried to be serious but Mikasa could tell she was having trouble fighting the smile that was trying to spread across her face.

“You can just call me Mikasa, Aiko. There's no need to be formal with me.” Mikasa smiled at her and she gave in and returned it.

“You seem eager.” Levi said, watching Aiko as she stood in front of them. Despite the fact that he hadn't been cleared for active duty, he had taken to wearing his full uniform, right down to all the belts and harnesses he would need in order to use 3DM gear. “Your first test will be in hand to hand combat. You'll be fighting me.”

“Y-you?” Aiko looked terrified at the thought of it, just as Mikasa had thought she would.

“Heichou,” Mikasa struggled to use his formal title while she was so irritated with him. “You're still injured. Hanji will be upset if you fight now and hinder your healing.”

“Hanji can go fuck herself.” Levi said as he turned his attention to his young opponent.

“Heichou, there's no way I can fight you. You're humanity's strongest soldier. I wouldn't stand a chance.” Aiko protested, looking to Mikasa to try to get out of the arrangement. _I'd help you if I could, kid, but he's stubborn._

“Aiko, I'm injured, I'm not at my full potential as far as a fight is concerned. Use that to your advantage. If you can't beat an injured enemy, how will you ever beat one that's in perfect condition? “I-I just think that I should maybe start with something else.” Aiko started again, but Levi's patience had worn thin. He was walking out into the open field before she could say anything else.

“Enough excuses. If you want to be a part of my squad one day soon you need to prove that you're good enough. Come out here and fight me.”

“Don't be afraid, Aiko. I'll be here to stop the fight If it goes too far, and if you get too scared just call out to me and I'll save you.” Mikasa tried to sound reassuring, but all she managed to do was reinforce Aiko's doubts. The young raven haired girl walked out into the field and faced Levi, taking a deep breath and taking up a stance that Mikasa had never seen before. _Aiko is a special girl_. Levi's words from earlier echoed in her head as she watched the girl find her stance. Levi smirked before he crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring her down the same way he'd done to Mikasa the first time they fought. The heady air of confidence and nonchalance was enough to drive her crazy then, but it affected her in a totally different way now. She couldn't keep her cheeks from turning red as she watched him.

“Aiko, make the first move, and don't make it obvious.” He called out to the girl as he stood in front of her, making no moves to take up any kind of fighting stance of his own.

The girl watched him for a moment longer before she darted forward with amazing speed. He had thought she was going to move left, but she'd faked him out and gone to the right at the last minute, jumping up and driving a fist down toward his head. He caught it and pushed her off at the last second and she continued her attack, spinning around to come in from behind. He managed to pull a backflip over her and jump out of her range, but Mikasa could tell it still hurt him to move his body in that way. He was sluggish, not as graceful as he would have been if he were unhurt. His hand flew to the bullet wound on his abdomen as he watched the girl make another move toward him.

By all accounts, Mikasa would have said she had him on the run from the very beginning, but she knew that he was toying with her. He'd always fought that way. He liked to make his opponents believe they were winning until they got too cocky and made a mistake that he could rub in their face, and Aiko had just made hers. She lunged forward, meaning to strike his injury, but he caught her fist and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to her knees and putting her in a headlock that threatened to choke all the air out of her body. Mikasa waited a moment, realizing that this could be the moment that she had her awakening, but after her face started to pale and her eyes began to glaze over Mikasa decided to call the fight.

“Heichou, that's enough, you've won this fight.” Mikasa called out to him and he took her hint and released Aiko. The girl gasped for breath as she panted on her hands and knees on the ground, not daring to look up at her teacher or her opponent.

“You fought well, Aiko. If you would have landed that punch to my ribs I wouldn't have been able to fight you off for a moment. Your instincts were right. If your opponent is injured, go for the injury. Making it worse for them always makes the tide of a fight turn in your favor.” Levi praised her like Mikasa had never heard him praise anyone else, and certainly not her when they'd sparred on several occasions. She felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her body as he complimented the girl but quickly pushed it out of her mind when Aiko got back to her feet. It was clear she hadn't experienced the change that she and Levi had, but perhaps it just wasn't extreme enough of a situation.

“Aiko, go get your gear on. We'll be working on the maneuvering course next. Mikasa ordered, and Aiko ran off to retrieve her gear without hesitation.

“It wasn't enough.” Levi said as soon as she was out of earshot. His hand still lingered over his injury and Mikasa couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. “We'll have to try something else.”

“She wasn't afraid because she knew that you weren't actually trying to kill her. I don't want to put her in real danger, but if you're so sure she's an Ackerman we'll have to do that to get her to realize her power.” Mikasa went through her thoughts as she absentmindedly put on the harness and belts for her maneuvering gear. It was still like second nature to her after all these years. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Levi's gaze lingering on the belts that were tightly fastened around her thighs and wondered what he might be thinking of. She quirked an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat to get his attention, his eyes snapping back up to hers.

“Like I said, it needs to be real life or death. She needs to believe that she will die if she doesn't fight.” She'd heard what he said, but she didn't want to think about it. The Corps was different now, the training more lax now that the titans were gone. Mikasa didn't want to push her new student too far, but it looked like the only option she had left. “Then again, I could be wrong about her being like us. But don't you think that she looks like you when you were a girl?”

“Like me?” The question took her aback. She hadn't really thought about it, but the resemblance was there. The same black hair and dark eyes were present on this girl that Mikasa had herself, and there was no denying that she was a skilled fighter. “But I was never as good as she is before the incident with my parents. Do you think she's already had her awakening?”

“No. If she had she wouldn’t be so timid.”

“Maybe that's just her personality.” Mikasa argued as she secured the rest of her 3DM gear in place.

“Did you ever feel timid again after you realized what you could do?” It was a serious question, but she laughed in the face of it. He took that as his answer. “Right. So, why should you think that's the case for her?”

“These are different times, Levi. Why should I take her innocence from her if she doesn't need to be like us?” She couldn't really find the words to describe exactly what _like us_ was, but she knew that he understood by the way he looked at her. He'd been all business before that, but now his gaze was softer, almost sympathetic.

“The times may be different, but the world is still cruel and uncaring. You of all people should know that. I want her to be strong, to be able to defend herself.” Levi looked away like he'd said more than he'd meant to.

“You care about her for some reason.” It wasn't a question, but he nodded all the same. “Why is she so special to you?”

“Like I said before, she reminds me of you.”

They didn't have time to continue their conversation before Aiko rushed back over to them, equipped with her 3DM gear and looking excited to continue her training. Mikasa and Levi silently started walking toward the maneuvering course and Aiko followed closely behind them. When they stopped Mikasa rolled her shoulders and popped her neck before turning back to her student.

“Watch what I do and mimic it as closely as you can.” She instructed before shooting her cables toward the course and running through it with ease. Every time she did it since she'd gotten back she'd been able to clear the course faster. She was finally getting the hang of flying again, and she couldn't fight how amazing it made her feel. When she landed she felt Levi's eyes following her, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. She went straight to Aiko and smiled down at her. “Don't take it any faster than you think you can handle, but I want to time you just to see how fast you can get through it.”

Aiko nodded at Mikasa and took to the sky with ease, Mikasa made it a point to look at her watch as soon as the girl's feet left the ground and let her run the course. Almost as soon as she took off, Levi turned to Mikasa.

“You get better at the course every time. You beat my record that time.” He said, watching as Aiko made easy work of the first few decoy titans she came to.

“It's not hard to beat the time set by an old man.” She smirked, never taking her eyes off of her student.

“Brat.” He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a way that was almost pouty. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him as she glanced out of the corner of her eye. “Once I've healed I'll take my record back.”

“Are you sure that frail body of yours can handle it?”

“I'll show you how _frail_ my body is.” He mumbled, but Mikasa didn't have time to say anything back to him before Aiko landed and ran back to them.

“How was that?” She asked, a little breathless from her effort.

“Good! I didn't expect you to be so fast. Your cuts are wonderful too. I can see how deep they are from here. Excellent first run.” She praised her student and the small girl's face lit up. Mikasa hadn't realized just how much Aiko looked up to her until today, but it was really apparent in the way her attitude shifted when she was praised.

“What can I improve on?” Aiko asked, watching her superior with bated breath.

“Your movements are too sloppy.” Levi chimed in as he looked down at her. “You use too much gas when you do those unnecessary moves. Try to make your motion more fluid. Do as much damage as you can with one burst of gas before you have to do it again.”

“Yes, Heichou! I'll work on improving that!” She answered, then looked to Mikasa.

“I want you to work on your hand to hand technique. Is there another student you can practice with or do you prefer practicing with us?” Mikasa asked.

“I-I like practicing with Levi Heichou. I want to get strong enough to beat him, and I can't do that if I fight anyone else.” Aiko said with determination. Mikasa's eyes went wide before she turned to Levi who was smirking at her side. This girl really was more like Mikasa than she had thought. Almost exactly the same words had come out of her mouth when she first started training with Levi all those years ago, while the war was still raging.

“Fine. We'll continue to spar, but it will only get harder for you as I heal.” Levi answered when Mikasa seemed too dumbfounded to speak.

“I'll beat you Heichou! Just watch!”

“You can go for today. We'll do some more in-depth training tomorrow.” Mikasa said, feeling a bit too flustered to go on today. Aiko thanked them for their help and ran off toward the castle before Mikasa looked at Levi again. He laughed at the completely surprised look on her face before he spoke.

“Like I said, she reminds me of you when you were young.”

 

oOo

 

Aiko's first day of training had been more than she'd ever expected. She got to train with Levi Heichou, the strongest soldier in the whole corps, and Mikasa Ackerman had praised her maneuvering abilities. She was glowing by the time she burst in the castle, but all the other cadets stared at her as if they hated her. It wasn't anything new, they'd always done that, but today she seemed to feel it a little more.

“Aiko, how was your training?” A blonde boy with blue eyes walked up to her and smiled gently. It was Aiden, her only friend probably in the whole cadet class that she'd been a part of. No, probably in the whole world at this point. She smiled back at him and stopped in front of him before speaking.

“It was great! Did you watch?” She asked, knowing that all the others would have been able to see her from the window in the cafeteria.

“Yeah! You did great on the course! I can't believe you sparred against Levi Heichou! What were you thinking?” Aiden laughed, and he looked genuinely happy to be talking to her, something that she wasn't used to. All of the other cadets cast her aside as an outcast and outsider, and she could never understand why. Aiden, though, he had always been different. He'd always been there for her, ever since their very first days of training.

“He said I had to!” She laughed and her dark eyes lit up at the thought of it. “It was scary, but I had him on the run for a while!”

“I saw! You did great!” He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side before they started walking again, all the other cadets' eyes still trained on her.

“Tomorrow I'll get to fight him again. I'm going to best him, Aiden! I'm going to be better than Heichou one day!” She said excitedly and she heard one of the other cadets scoff as they walked past. Her smile faltered only for a moment, but Aiden noticed. He turned his head to glare at the offending cadet and for the rest of the time they were in the cafeteria no one else stared at them.

“I can believe it! You're great, Aiko, you always have been! You just have to come out of your shell.”

“Do you really think that?” Aiko stopped walking and Aiden stopped at her side, only a bit surprised at the halt of their motion.

“Of course I do. You graduated top of the class just like I did, you were ahead of me in a lot of areas. Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Heichou wouldn't have agreed to train you if they didn't see something in you. I'm glad you're training with them. Maybe all these idiots will stop being so rude if they know you can kick their asses.”

“I don't care about them. They can think what they want.” Aiko said, but Aiden didn't look like he agreed.

“You have to stand up for yourself more, Aiko. They only keep picking on you because you let them.”

“It doesn't matter, I know how strong I am, that's all that I care about.”

“I care if people think you're weak!” Aiden suddenly snapped at her, withdrawing his arm from her shoulders and turning to look at her. “I care because I know it's not true and no one else can see it. You could be just as good as Mikasa and Heichou if you wanted to.” He calmed himself by taking a deep breath and his eyes met hers for a moment before she looked away. “Just promise me that you'll be more confident and show these assholes what you can do.”

“O-okay, Aiden. I promise.” She said shyly, looking up at him through thick, black eyelashes. He smiled at her and her cheeks turned red under his gaze. He put his arms back around her shoulders and started walking again.

“And maybe you can teach me some of the techniques that Heichou and Mikasa teach you, too!”

“Sure, Aiden, whatever you want.” She smiled as his face lit up and they walked out of the cafeteria. Maybe if she became stronger like she wanted, Aiden would notice how much she cared for him too. That was even more motivation for her to become one of the strongest soldiers, and if she hadn't already decided on her path before then, now her mind was made up. She would make sure she became the strongest soldier in her cadet class and keep Aiden and the others safe no matter what.

 

oOo

 

He'd noticed the pain in his ribs when he'd been fighting with Aiko, but he pushed it off until after training was done. When he went back to the room and lifted his shirt, unraveling the bandages from around his midsection his suspicions had been confirmed. He'd ripped his stitches, and he was sure Hanji and Mikasa would berate him for it when they saw. He decided that stitching it back up himself to avoid their lectures would be the best course of action and fished the necessary equipment out of the closet in the room. Now he was somehow thankful for his days of being a thug because at least he'd learned how to stitch himself up and treat his own wounds. He had only just stared when Mikasa walked in the door. Their eyes met and she sighed as she closed the door behind her.

“I told you that you shouldn't have been fighting her.” She said, a tone to her voice that was almost motherly.

“Yeah yeah, save your lectures, I'm fine.” He said as he pulled the thread through his skin, synching the wound closed with every stitch. He would have thought that he would get used to the pain of stitching himself back together by now, but the wound was more tender than he'd realized and he found himself hissing with pain with every stitch.

“Do you want me to help?” Mikasa asked as she walked toward where he was seated on the bed. She started to reach out but he looked up and shook his head.

“I've got it.” He answered stubbornly.

“Hanji will be here any moment to check on you.”

“Great.” He said unenthusiastically. Hanji was one of his oldest and dearest friends, but sometimes she was exhausting, and he was too tired to deal with her now. But, before he could go to the door to lock her out she was already bursting in with a huge smile on her face.

“Levi, I'm here for your checkup!” She said as she moved toward him. He had just finished stitching and snipped the extra thread off as she stopped in front of him. “Did you rip your stitches again? I told you not to do anything too strenuous.”

“It's fine.” He said, putting the medical equipment back in the first aid kit it had come from.

“Really, because the rumor is that you were sparring with a cadet, and that's probably how you ripped them out. You know that every time they rip it lengthens your healing time.” She chastised him and he rolled his eyes at her.

“I said it's fine, you shitty four eyes.”

“Well, I'm going to have a look anyway.” She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed more forcefully than she really needed to, but he didn't protest. She poked and prodded around the sides of the wound earning a few grunts when she got too close to it, but overall the pain was mild.

“Careful.” He growled, smacking her hand away but not fighting when it returned. She was more gentle this time, running her hand over the stitches and then backing off. He sat up and she retrieved some bandages from the first aid kit.

“It looks like it's on the right track to healing properly, but if you keep overdoing it and tearing your stitches it'll take longer.” She said, telling him the same thing she'd said when she first came in, trying to drive her point home.

“I tried to tell him not to do it, Hanji.” Mikasa spoke up from her spot in a chair in the corner of the room. She was watching lazily as Hanji wound the bandages around Levi's abdomen, securing them tightly and taking a step back to admire her handiwork.

“He's too stubborn to listen to either of us. I can't say I'm surprised.” Hanji said with a smile as she turned back to look at Mikasa. “I heard you've started training Aiko. Did Levi talk you into it?”

“Kind of. It was Sasha's idea, everyone just kind of pushed me toward it. She is very talented though.”

“Levi and I used to talk about how much she reminds us of you.”

“Hanji...” Levi scowled as he tried to stop her from saying any more, but she ignored him.

“He was really kind of obsessed with her in a creepy way before Erwin sent him on that mission to the underground city.”

“I wasn't obsessed with her. She's a child.” Levi almost growled his words at her as his face began to feel warm. Was he really getting embarrassed at this?

“Maybe not obsessed, but definitely interested in her talent. Did he tell you that he thinks she's an Ackerman?” Hanji's smile grew wider in that morbid way that it did when she got too interested in something.

“Yes, I'm not sure how much merit there is to it, though.” Mikasa explained, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair. “We tried to trigger the change in her today by making her fight Levi, but it didn't happen.”

“It's not that easy, from what I've come to understand. It has to be life or death. I know for a cadet fighting Levi might be scary, but she knew he wasn't going to kill her.”

“Then how do you suggest that we trigger it?” Levi was interested in the conversation now. If anyone could come up with a plan that might trigger Aiko's change it would be Hanji. Her morbid curiosity would get the better of her.

“Well, we could always put her in your squad for the mission, if you think she's up for it in her current state.”

“No, Hanji, that's too much. It's going to be really dangerous.” Mikasa protested immediately, but Levi pursed his lips, placing a hand on his chin and contemplating the idea. There was no guarantee that it would work, but in his eyes, it might be worth a shot.

“It could work.” He said, despite Mikasa's protests and the look that she gave him after he spoke. “I wouldn't mind testing it out.”

“Levi, are you crazy?” She forgot herself, using his name so casually in front of Hanji, but she only gave Levi a sly look and turned her attention back to Mikasa.

“I'll be in the Special Operations Squad for the mission too, which means I can stay close to Aiko just in case.” Hanji said. “If she gets into too much trouble I'll be able to help her.”

“She's never even seen real combat.” Mikasa's jaw was set in a hard line now, a clear look of defiance on her face. “We can't just throw her into something like that.”

“She's ready for it. You saw the way she came at me today while we were sparring. She would have beaten anyone else, the only reason she struggled is because it was me.” Levi said, unwavering from his stance on the issue. This might be the only way for them to awaken Aiko's powers, if she indeed possessed them, to begin with, and if she didn't then people would be there to pull her out of whatever situation she got herself into.

“The two of you aren't going to back down on this, are you?” Mikasa asked with a sigh.

“Afraid not.” Hanji smiled. “We'll still have to clear it with Erwin, but I think he'll side with me.”

“Use your charm, Hanji.” Levi said knowingly, making Hanji blush a bit at his words.

“Well, that does it for the checkup.” She said, flustered as she made her way toward the door. “I'll go talk to Erwin about Aiko. She'll be so thrilled when you tell her she's part of your squad, Levi.”

“There's no guarantee that she'll be part of it yet.” Mikasa scowled, but Hanji only returned a smile.

“I'll see you two later.” She walked out the door and left them alone, which meant that Levi would now have to face Mikasa's wrath about the situation.

“This is a stupid idea.” She said, the foot of her crossed leg twitching to show her irritation. “She could die. Are you really okay with that?”

“She won't die. Have a little more confidence in your student.” Levi said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her. She wouldn't look directly at him, a sure fire sign that told him that she was pissed. He had gotten used to it, though. They didn't always agree on things and it seemed like she spent more time pissed off at him than pleased with him. He didn't mind, though, it was part of their dynamic. Regardless of how irritated she ever got with him, he knew that she still loved him, and he didn't really think there was anything he could ever do to change that fact.

“I'm plenty confident in her abilities, but she isn't. You know how bad hesitation is in life or death situations.”

“There won't be any room for hesitation once her powers awaken.” He said it so matter-of-factly that it made her head snap in his direction, a scowl plastered on her face. He smirked a bit and chuckled at how undeniably attractive he found her while she was angry with him.

“I don't know how you can be so sure about this.” She said through gritted teeth.

“I know talent when I see it.” He pushed himself from the bed, neglecting to put his shirt back on from before and walked over to stand in front of her. Her eyes raked over his body before returning to his face. “You just have to trust your subordinates, and your superiors, a little more. She has talent, and Hanji and I can recognize it. Relax.” He placed his hand on her knee and felt her shiver under his touch.

“I just don't want her to get hurt because we're being selfish.” She said, her eyes dropping as she spoke. “I want to protect her.”

“Oh?” He smirked again, kneeling down in front of her so that he could look her in the eyes. His hand stayed firmly planted on her leg, but he slid it up slightly to rest on her thigh now. “Maybe you have the makings of a squad leader after all.”

“Of course I do.” She said with confidence, but the look in her eyes betrayed her. She had always doubted the fact that she could lead people, it was something he had sensed in her from the very beginning.

He pushed her leg over so that it was no longer crossed over the other and wormed his way between them, closing the distance and pressing his forehead against hers. She looked surprised, but the contact wasn't unwelcome.

“Stop being so self-conscious.” His hands found their way back to her legs, moving up and down her thighs in comforting strokes. “You're amazing. No one under your care will meet an unfortunate end.”

“You almost did.” She closed her eyes, clearly thinking back to the underground and it somehow made him irrationally angry. He hated that she blamed herself for his injury. It was something that she couldn’t control, and yet she still felt like it was her doing. Suddenly, the comforting motion of his hands stopped and his fingers were digging into her thighs instead. He heard her sharply inhale at the change in pressure before her eyes opened to stare into his.

“That wasn't your fault.” He said firmly, seeing the timidness in her eyes as he spoke. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself?”

“It doesn't matter how many times you tell me to stop, I still will, because if I hadn't run away from Jean you wouldn't have been hurt.”

“It wouldn't have mattered if you were there or not. Nile was in that alleyway regardless. He would have shot me whether you were there or on the surface with Jean.” He felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him away before he could brace himself against her force, he lost his balance and fell flat on his ass before he glared back at her.

“Just let me take responsibility for my actions. I had a stupid idea and ran with it before I thought it through. You don't have to try and make me believe that I can never make a mistake.” She was standing over him now, looking down at him as he sat on the floor, and his heart was beating out of his chest. He had to stop himself from reaching up and pulling her down to him, crushing their lips together and having his way with her. _Why are you so damn hot when you're angry?_

“Fine, it was your fault that I got shot, is that what you want me to say? I blame you for the fact that I almost died that day, even though I would have _gladly_ died to keep you away from him.” He'd let the last part slip, but he wanted her to know. He'd always wanted her to know that he would die for her if it meant keeping her safe.

“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.” She shot back, hands clenching into fists at her sides. He didn't make any move to get up, he just sat there on the floor, staring up at her, watching as her anger turned to confusion and then back to anger again as he stared at her. “What are you looking at?”

“You.” He said as if it was obvious, and it was, but he wasn't going to push it. He didn't want her to beat the shit out of him, but he did want her to come closer.

“You're infuriating.” She said, inhaling deeply and letting her breath out in a sigh.

“I try.” He answered with a smirk.

“Asshole.” She tried to walk past him then, toward the door, but he caught her hand. She looked down at him as if she wanted to kill him, but that only made his attraction to her greater. He pulled her down to him then, and she stumbled and fell into his lap. The look of anger that had been present on her face only moments ago softened into something different, something more like lust.

“I like the way you look when you're angry.” He almost sighed as he held eye contact with her, watching her pupils dilate as he spoke.

“Is that why you're such a jerk all the time?” She asked. There was a bite in her tone, but her eyes were telling a whole different story.

“Maybe.” He pressed his forehead against hers and watched her lips part ever so slightly, her breathing quickening as he began to move his hand up her arm from her hand. She shivered as his fingers danced lightly over her skin, raising goosebumps up her arms before his hand stopped at the hollow of her neck, lightly wrapping his fingers around where the ligature mark of the chain had begun to fade. She tilted her head to the side as her hands moved to his chest. He thought for a moment that she might push him away, but instead she trailed her hands down to smooth over the muscles of his abdomen, lingering for a moment on the bandaged portion. For a moment she looked at him as though he might break, but her eyes shot back up to his and she shifted her body so that she was straddling his groin instead of sitting in his lap.

“So, you like me when I'm angry, do you?” She asked, grinding her hips down onto his as she spoke. His fingers tightened around her neck slightly as every muscle in his body tensed. He could tell she liked the slight pressure there, although he was afraid that it might be too much for her. He pulled her closer with that same hand, demanding but still gentle as he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pressed her chest flush to his. He didn't mind the small amount of pain that the pressure to his injury caused because the pleasure he was feeling from her kiss and their closeness made him forget he was even hurt. Their kiss became more urgent, more hungry as his hand slid from her throat to her breasts and she let out a small gasp when she felt it. He started to pull his hand away, but she opened her eyes and looked dead at him, and the hunger he saw reflected there confirmed to him that she was fine with what was happening.

The last time they'd tried something like this it had triggered a bad response in Mikasa, and that was the last thing he wanted to do now. He wanted her to enjoy being with him, to enjoy the feeling of their bodies working together. He wanted her to know that her pleasure was more important to him than anything else. She ground her hips against him again and he almost moaned at the sweet friction she'd caused. It left his throat as more of a growl as he started to shift her weight off of him, fluidly changing positions so that she was leaning back on her elbows and he loomed over top of her. He kissed her a final time before he pulled away, trailing his hand from her breast, down her stomach and to the waistline of her pants. He looked up at her, his mind foggy from his desire, but all he saw when he looked at her was what he was feeling shot back at him, lust burning in her dark eyes. He worked quickly at the button and zipper on her pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the side.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice raspy as he traced light circles with his finger on her thigh.

“Yes.” She sighed, watching him as he moved between her legs. His hand smoothed up her thigh to the delicate lace of her panties, playing with it for a moment before he hooked a finger through them and started to pull them off. He felt her body tense for a moment, so he ran his other hand up her leg from her ankle to try and calm her nerves. It seemed to work as he finally got her panties off of her and eased her legs apart, bending them at the knee. She looked confused when he looked up at her again, but only for a moment before he dipped his head down and started kissing up her thigh. She drew in a shuddering breath as his hands wrapped around her legs, pushing them back a bit to give himself a better view. When he reached her center he flicked his tongue against her and she let out a gasp that threatened to make him cum before they'd even started.

“Levi.” His name broke through the fog of his desire for her out of fear of a repeat of last time. He stopped his motions immediately and looked up at her before he realized that stopping was the last thing she'd wanted him to do.

“Keep going.” She said almost frantically, and he returned to his work with a smirk on his face. His tongue smoothed over her as she squirmed underneath him, the pure pleasure of what he was doing made it impossible for her to sit still.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked as he stopped his motions to look up at her. He could tell she was at a loss for words, panting and breathless as she watched him, his face hovering just over where it had been before. He wanted to hear her say it, he wanted her to tell him all the fantasies she'd had about him so that he could make them a reality, but she seemed hesitant to do so. “Isn't there something you've been wanting me to do for you?”

“I-I don't know...” She stammered, her immersion in their act obviously being broken.

“Bullshit.” He said, watching her. “There has to be something.”

“Ugh, just...just keep doing what you were doing.” She said, exasperated.

“You want me to keep eating your pussy?” He asked, his own resolve weakening as he spoke to her. He wanted to hear her tell him what to do, but not as much as he actually wanted to do it. He didn't want to wait around for her to answer forever.

“Yes.” She gasped.

“Then say it.”

“Put your mouth back on me before I punch you instead!” She said loudly, fisting her hand in his hair and pushing him back down sharply. He hadn't been prepared for it, but it made his desire for her grow even more. He laved his tongue over her folds, tasting every inch of her, flicking his tongue against the most sensitive parts of her until she was grinding herself against his mouth, panting and pulling on his hair. The pain gave him more pleasure, the roughness of her motions somehow driving him forward, making him want her more.

“Levi, I want you.” She gasped as he sucked on her clit, earning a moan that everyone in the hallway could probably hear. He didn't care at the moment though, all he could think of was her request. He pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before he moved over her to kiss her while her hands fumbled at his pants. He hadn't bothered to take the straps and belts off that enabled him to use his 3DM gear and he could tell she was frustrated as she fumbled with them. He finally decided to help her and at last, he sprung free of the restraints that were his clothes and she dug her heel into his back, urging him closer to her. He obliged and was buried inside her before he even thought about what was happening. They both gasped at the feeling, and her body trembled as he began thrusting slowly into her.

“Fuck.” He mumbled as his head dropped to her chest where he kissed and nibbled at her collarbone. Her hand tangled itself in his hair again, pulling just enough to earn a hiss from him as he thrust harder into her.

“Levi.” She gasped his name and it was music to his ears. He captured her mouth in another hot and wanton kiss, supporting himself on his elbows as he worked toward their mutual climax. She sharply yanked his head to the side and began to lick and bite his neck as his pace quickened. When she bit him hard enough to draw blood he groaned and released himself inside her before he even realized what was happening. She quickly followed and panted through her own climax before her head dropped back to the floor and she laid breathing heavily underneath him. He rolled off of her and laid down beside her on the floor, collecting himself and thinking through what had just happened.

“Are you okay?” He asked after he'd gathered his thoughts enough to realize that he should probably check on her. He turned his head but she was already looking at him, eyes heavy and satisfied as she reached up to his neck and wiped away the blood that she'd drawn.

“I love you.” She said. It didn't really answer his question, but he supposed it was enough to satisfy his curiosity. He didn't say it back, but he moved closer to her and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer and letting her head rest on his chest. In that moment he didn't even care if he was lying naked on the floor that he would otherwise find disgusting. No, in that moment all he cared about was that he was with her. He sighed contentedly and let his eyes flutter closed, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“Aiko!” Aiden's voice rang through the hallway as he ran up behind her. She turned and smiled at him before he slowed his pace to match hers, walking with her. “I've been looking for you.”

“Really, why?” Aiko asked tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

“Hanji and Commander Erwin are looking for you. I said I would come and find you. Are you in trouble?” He asked. She froze in place, wondering if she could have possibly done anything that would have made her superiors mad at her. She couldn't think of anything at all, but maybe it was because she was training under Mikasa. Her face felt hot as she thought of what they needed to talk to her about. “Uh, Aiko. Are you okay?”

“I-I don't know why they want to talk to me. What did I do? I don't think I've done anything.” She could feel herself going into full meltdown mode as Aiden watched her. “Did they seem angry when they talked to you?”

“No, I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it so much. I'll go with you if you want me to.” Aiden offered, reaching down and taking her hand. That calmed her a little, but it also made her face a brighter shade of red.

“Hah, it's okay! I'll just go to Commander Erwin's office and see what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing.” She said, taking her hand out of his and smiling, although unconvincingly, at him before she sped off toward Erwin's office. She really had no idea what he could want from her, but putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier. _Levi Heichou and Mikasa would want me to take responsibility for this._ She told herself as she climbed the stairs that would take her to the Commander's office. His name was engraved on a gold plaque on the door and she knocked cautiously when she arrived there. She heard his voice telling her to come in and she opened the door just enough to slip through it and then closed it behind her. She wished that she could just stay there, pressed up against the door, ready to dart out and hide, but she forced herself to move forward before she saluted him.

“Please, have a seat Aiko.” Erwin said. He was unreadable, he always was. There was no way for her to figure out what he was thinking as his blue eyes watched her move to one of the seats in front of his desk and sit down. Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap as he watched her, but he didn't say a word.

“Is there something you needed, Commander?” She asked cautiously as she tried to meet his gaze without feeling like she might catch fire. Hanji came out of the room behind him then and stood next to his desk, smiling warmly at her.

“We're assigning you to a squad.” Erwin said not unkindly as he leafed through some papers that were in a manila folder on his desk before closing it and handing it to her. The folder only had her name written in neat letters on the outside, and she was afraid to open it and see what her assignment would be. She didn't have to wonder long, though, because Erwin was speaking again. “From now on you'll be a part of Levi's Special Operations Squad.”

“W-what?” She asked, forgetting herself for a moment due to the shock of what she'd just been told. She wondered for a moment if she'd heard him correctly. “Are you sure?”

“Quite.” He smiled a little before he resumed his stoic look. “Levi requested you personally.”

“What?!” She repeated her last sentiment, except this time she didn't try even a little bit to hide her shock or her joy at the news. Hanji was beaming at Erwin's side the whole time he was delivering the news.

“He's told me about your training with Mikasa Ackerman and says that you're far above the rest of the cadets in your class. Levi always hand picks his squads, so if he thinks you're good enough I won't argue. Congratulations on making it into the Special Operations Squad, Aiko. I'm sure you'll make us all proud.” Erwin stood suddenly and Aiko mimicked him out of reflex, so when he saluted her she did the same to him. She felt like she might cry. She'd only trained for a week at most with Levi Heichou and Mikasa and they had already requested her as a squad member. She smiled again as she thought of what Aiden would say when she tells him.

“Thank you, sir!” She said proudly as he nodded at her. “I won't let you down.”

“Oh, Aiko,” she heard Hanji's voice as she turned to leave the room, but turned back to look at her superior as she spoke. “I'll be in Levi's squad too for the upcoming mission, so stick close to me during that, okay? It's a test run for you, so I'm there in case you need help.”

“Thank you, Squad Leader Hanji.” Aiko said as she saluted a final time and walked quickly out the door.

She ran down the halls, desperately looking for Aiden as she went. She wasn't sure where he could have gotten off to, but she couldn't wait to tell him the news. When she couldn't find him in the cafeteria or any of the other common areas she ran up to where she knew his room to be and knocked anxiously on the door. He opened it quickly and smiled as he saw her. She pushed past him before he even invited her in, but she knew he would have anyway. She saw his eyes dart from her face to the folder and back again before he spoke.

“What did they want?” He asked, closing the door and moving toward her. She opened the folder then, laying the contents out on his bed. They were files on all the people that would be in her squad. Their strengths, weaknesses, kill counts, everything was there, and she could tell that Aiden had no idea what any of it meant pertaining to her meeting with Commander Erwin.

“Aiden! They put me in Levi Heichou's squad!” She almost yelled it as she let herself fall back on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Are you kidding?” He asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice before she ever sat up to look at him and confirm that it was actually there. “That's great, Aiko! You must have really impressed them!”

“I guess so. You made me think I was in trouble when you told me that they wanted to talk to me, but...they just wanted to assign me to a squad!” She was ecstatic, and she was surprised when Aiden suddenly moved toward her and hugged her. She stiffened, blinking, trying to understand what was happening before she returned the embrace, although it only lasted for a moment.

“Wait until I tell everyone else, they're gonna be so jealous!” He smiled as he pulled away from her and she could see the wheels turning in his head, coming up with exactly how he would present the news to the rest of their cadet class. “There's no way they'll pick on you after this.”

“Yeah, maybe they won't.” She smiled as she thought about not being picked on, about maybe being someone that the rest of the cadets might be jealous of.

“Let's go to the cafeteria now and grab some lunch. I don't know what I'm gonna say to everyone yet, but I'm telling them the news when we get there.” Aiden grabbed her hand after she'd gathered the contents of her folder again and they walked together like that all the way to the cafeteria. The thought of the other cadets not picking on her was great, but the fact that Aiden was holding her hand walking through the halls was even better.

 

oOo

 

It had taken Erwin and Hanji almost a week to decide, but they'd told Mikasa about Aiko's addition to Levi's squad before they called the girl into the office to talk to her. Mikasa had still protested it, but in the end, she didn't have the final say in the matter. She thought their plan was borderline morbid, and far too dangerous just to test if Aiko shared the same bloodline as herself and Levi. She sighed as she thought about it, tugging at the material of the scarf that Levi had given her. Nothing could be done about it now, though, and she had accepted that fact early on.

She jogged around the castle a few times before the sun even came up, but she continued well after as well. She almost felt back to normal, the way she had before the war, physically at least. Mentally she knew she would always be somewhat broken, but Levi had begun to help her heal those wounds, too. The same day that Hanji had proposed putting Aiko in their squad was the first day that she'd actually been physical with Levi, but they hadn't done anything else like that since. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was because he didn't enjoy what they'd done, but if she thought about it she knew that was nonsense. She couldn't really puzzle out why he hadn't approached her in that way again, but she decided it wasn't important at the time. She had to focus on the task at hand, and the task at hand was the mission.

Erwin had announced that they would be leaving in the next few days to make their way toward Karanes District. He'd announced it the same day that Hanji had cleared Levi for active duty again, but somehow Mikasa wasn't happy that he would be allowed to fight again. At least while he was injured he was safe. He didn't have to leave the HQ or go on dangerous missions that could get him killed, and perhaps that was the reason why she'd been running around the castle since before dawn. When she was stressed she took it out on herself, it was how she'd always been. Not in an unhealthy way, of course, there was a time when she'd done that too, but running and sparring and just exercise in general helped to keep her relentlessly anxious thoughts away. When she reached the front of the castle for about the tenth time she saw Levi stretching in front of it. When he saw her he began to jog with her, matching her pace regardless of how much shorter than her he was.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked, his voice shaky from the motion of his body.

“A few hours, I think. I haven't been running the whole time.” She said as if that would make it any better.

“You're wearing yourself out.” He said, concern dripping from his words. “You've been doing too much lately, and you haven't been sleeping.”

“I'm fine.” She said stubbornly, keeping her gaze dead ahead of her as she jogged. She was tempted to pick up the pace so that he would struggle to keep up with her, but she decided against it. Lectures aside, she actually enjoyed running with him when no one else was around like this.

“Yeah, you're fine.” He mocked her but didn't say anything else. They ran a few more laps together before Mikasa stopped, sweat drenching the t-shirt that she'd thrown on this morning for her workout. He stopped with her, not because of fatigue but because he wanted to talk to her.

“Mikasa, I'm serious, take a break. You can't keep pushing yourself like this or you won't be any good to anyone when we leave in a few days.” He said, a stern tone to his voice. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, ready to protest before he spoke again. “It's an order. As your superior, as your Squad Leader, give it a rest.”

“Fine.” She said, clenching her jaw at his request. “I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast.”

“I'll come with you.” He said, making her freeze in place before she looked at him again. He'd barely done anything at all since they'd had sex to suggest that they were still in a relationship besides let her stay in his room, but now he was suggesting that they shower together.

“You're coming with me to the shower?” She asked, dumbfounded. He looked at her like she was an idiot before he answered.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” He asked. She saw a hint of some kind of insecurity in his eyes before his cool facade took over again.

“Sure.” She smiled. She suddenly wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but she remembered that they weren't supposed to do those kinds of things in public and cursed the stupid rule that they'd made up when they'd arrived here. They stopped by their room to grab towels and fresh clothes before they headed to the communal bathroom. It might have been shared, but there was a lock on the door, and Mikasa locked it as soon as they'd made sure no one else was inside.

“What made you decide to come with me?” She asked as she unwound her scarf from around her neck and peeled off her shirt, painfully aware of Levi's eyes raking over her body.

“I've missed you.” He said, moving toward her. He didn't touch her though, and she realized it was because she was sweaty. Not clean enough for the clean freak to touch yet.

“You see me every day. I sleep in your bed.” She said, prodding for the answer she wanted to hear.

“I've missed you in other ways.” He smirked, confirming her thoughts.

“You didn't have to.” She stepped out of her pants and tossed them into a pile, keeping her distance from him. She saw him swallow hard as his eyes trailed up and down her body. “You could have had me whenever you wanted.”

“I try to practice restraint whenever possible.” He explained, pulling his own t-shirt over his head and tossing it into the pile of discarded clothes.

“Why?” She asked, her eyes lingering on the scar that was left behind from the bullet he'd taken.

“Because if you don't do something for a long time, and then you do it again, it makes it all that much better.” He said, his voice now low and husky as his eyes lingered on her breasts. He drug his eyes back up to meet her gaze before speaking again. “Plus, I wanted to make sure you didn't regret anything before we tried it again.”

“And how do you know I don't?” She smirked, testing him.

“If you did I doubt you would have agreed to this. Besides that, you just stripped down to your underwear in front of me. I'd say you're pretty comfortable. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you've been missing me, too.”

“Do you think so?” She took a step forward before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra expertly, throwing it aside, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He smirked at her again and she bit her bottom lip in response. That damn smirk drove her wild and he knew it. She closed the distance between them quickly, but he caught her wrist before she could touch him.

“Let's get in the shower first.” He suggested and she rolled her eyes, knowing that it was because she was dirty. His little quirks sometimes got on her nerves, but she knew it was nothing that he could help. A lifetime in the underground city had made him a clean freak, obsessive-compulsive about more than a few things, and very particular about the way things needed to be done. She could get past it, though, if it meant that she could be with him.

She adjusted the water and stepped in after removing the few clothes she had left and he wasn't far behind, but all she could think about was the scar from the bullet, and all the other scars that decorated his body, spread over his skin like a morbid canvas, telling the story of his life. She ran her fingers over the scar once he'd joined her under the water, and he just stood there and let her do it for a moment.

“Don't think about it.” He said, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer.

“I can't help it.” She answered, looking into his eyes as tears strung at hers. He kissed her then and gently backed her up against the wall, letting his lips fall to her neck and earning a sharp intake of breath.

“I'll help you keep your mind off of it for now.” He said. She could feel the smirk on his lips against her skin and she had the feeling that he would succeed in helping her to forget about his injury, at least for a little while.

 

oOo

 

Sasha always took her shower in the morning, but this morning the door to the bathroom on her level of the castle was locked. She huffed as she threw her towel over her shoulder and tried the doorknob again to no avail. This door was never locked _ever_ , but of course, it would be the one day she was really looking forward to a nice, hot shower. She hadn't been able to sleep much since Aiko ran over to her and told her that she would be able to be in her squad for the mission. She was worried about the young cadet, and she didn't want anything to happen to her, so hearing that she'd been put into the most elite squad in the Corps was enough to make Sasha worry more than a little.

She was just about to turn around and go to another floor of the castle when she heard the lock on the door click and saw Mikasa open it in front of her. The dark haired woman stopped and stared at her as if she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, and Sasha knew why when she peered over her shoulder and saw Levi standing behind her. She couldn't help the mischievous smile from spreading across her face, earning a blush from Mikasa.

“Hi, Sasha.” Mikasa said, clearly flustered as she tucked a lock of dark, damp hair behind one of her ears.

“I'm not trying to pry, just trying to take a shower.” Sasha said as Mikasa moved aside and Sasha walked into the bathroom past her. She looked at Levi only for a moment, but the knowing look she had on her face was enough to make him pale for a moment.

“We were just-” Mikasa started, but Sasha shook her head as she threw her towel over one of the shower curtain rods.

“You don't need to explain.” She laughed a little as Levi hurried out of the bathroom and out of her sight. “I don't need to know.”

Mikasa took a deep breath and started to say something else, but instead, she just smiled in a guilty way and waved goodbye to Sasha before she closed the door behind her. Sasha couldn't help but laugh out loud when her awkward encounter had ended. Just the thought that Mikasa and Levi had been embarrassed about something was enough to put her in a better mood, but the fact that her little encounter had just confirmed all of her suspicions about the pair made it even better. She had always thought they would be good for each other, even when Mikasa was still fawning over Eren. She chuckled one more time before she climbed in the shower and tried to wash away all of her anxieties about Aiko.

When she was done with her shower she was feeling considerably better, and she had promised Connie that she would have breakfast with him, and that wasn't something she was willing to brush off. Despite whatever she was feeling about the mission, she always had time for him. She smiled as she put her hair up and finished fastening the buckles that ran up her legs. She was never one for primping, but when she knew she was seeing Connie she felt extra pressure to make sure she was presentable. Not that he cared, he didn't seem to notice the little girly things she did to try and impress him. Nonetheless, it didn't keep her from trying. If Connie didn't want anything more out of their relationship than friendship it was fine with her, just as long as she still got to spend time with him.

She headed out of the bathroom and down the hall to a set of stairs that would lead her to the first floor where the cafeteria was located. She had memorized the route her first night there, and now she was confident she could get there from anywhere in the castle with her eyes closed. When she walked through the doors there were several people milling around, looking for seats and chatting with friends, Mikasa and Levi were even sitting at a table in the corner together and she thought about going over to them before she potted Connie. He waved at her enthusiastically and she walked over, smiling at him before they went up to get their plates.

“Good morning, Sasha!” Connie said with a smile. “Are you getting psyched for this mission or what? Only a few more days now.”

“Yeah, I hope everything goes smoothly.” It was uncharacteristic for her to be this down or worried about a mission, and Connie caught on immediately.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, watching her closely as she fidgeted at his side in line.

“Aiko is coming with us, as part of our squad.” She said.

“Yeah, I heard. I think it's great that Heichou thinks she's good enough to be in the squad with us. She'll be a Squad Leader in no time.” He still sounded happy, but he looked more worried when he saw that she was still frowning.

“I'm worried about her. She's not experienced enough for something like this.”

“Aw, come on Sasha, she's a great fighter. She's beat me more times than I can count. She'll be fine.” Connie urged, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. “You can't worry about her forever. I know she's kinda like a little sister to you now, but you've gotta let her grow up.”

“I guess you're right.” Sasha said, perking up a bit. “She'll be fine.”

They walked through the line and got their plates without another word between them, but Sasha's mind was still racing. If Mikasa and Levi Heichou thought Aiko was ready for something like this then she must be ready. That would just have to be her mantra for the next few days and all the way through the mission. She kept telling herself that everything would be fine and finally calmed herself by deciding that Aiko would be safe with her there too.

“Let's go sit with Mikasa and Heichou. I'm sure he'll want to tell us some specific stuff about the mission.” Connie said, dashing off before Sasha could even protest. It wasn't as awkward as she'd thought it would be when they sat down, and she finally relaxed once Connie started chatting with the other couple at the table.

“Hanji's been hounding me for a squad meeting, so we'll hold one tomorrow night to go over the specifics of the mission. We'll meet in here.” Levi said without really looking at any of them. He was sipping tea as he sat beside Mikasa, and the two of them looked comfortable sitting that close together. They seemed happy, which was something Sasha wasn't used to seeing on either of them.

“Heichou, can I ask why you decided to add Aiko to the squad for this mission?” Sasha said, trying to tread carefully around the subject. Mikasa's eyes shot up and she glanced to their Captain at her side.

“She's a valuable asset to the squad. She's got potential.” He answered vaguely. Sasha already knew that, but she didn't think that Aiko's skills were up to par with the rest of them. She decided not to push it any further, but Connie spoke up beside her.

“She's all worried about Aiko because she's young and inexperienced. I keep telling her that everything will be fine. You wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't ready.” He said, taking a bite of his breakfast and speaking with his mouth full of food. Levi looked disgusted for a moment but turned back to his tea instead of lecturing Connie about his manners.

“She's not completely ready, but you can't learn some things without being thrown into a situation where you have to act quickly. I'm confident that Aiko can make the right decisions in the field. She's been training with us for about a week now, I know what her limits are. She'll be fine.” Levi said. Mikasa wasn't looking at him anymore, instead, she was fiddling with the frayed edges of her scarf. Sasha could tell that she was nervous about this particular subject too, but she would talk to her about that later, among other things.

Despite it being absolutely none of her business, Sasha had found herself becoming curious of whatever Mikasa and Levi had. She wasn't much for girly gossip or talking about boys, but she found herself craving that kind of friendship these days, and Mikasa was really the only person that she could have that with. She was ripped from her thoughts when she felt a presence at her side and looked up to see Aiko standing there holding a plate, she had a boy with her as well, although Sasha couldn't remember his name.

“Hi everyone!” She said, smiling brightly. “Can my friend Aiden and I sit with you?”

“Sure!” Sasha answered, elbowing Connie and forcing him to scoot over so that their two young guests would have room to sit. “So your name's Aiden? I'm Sasha!” She looked at the blonde haired blue eyed boy and smiled warmly, hoping that it would be enough to make him feel comfortable with all of them. He didn't seem to be too shy, though, because he immediately answered her.

“Yeah, Aiko and I were trained together. I'm really proud of her for making it onto your squad, Heichou.” Aiden said, turning his attention suddenly from Sasha to Levi. He just looked up from his teacup and nodded, not looking particularly enthused about the conversation.

“It's nice to meet you, Aiden.” Mikasa said, offering him a smile. Sasha watched as the boy turned beet red and Levi scowled at him.

“I keep telling Aiko how awesome it is that she's being trained by you two! I mean, if I were in her position I don't think I'd be able to concentrate enough to improve my skills. I'd be too busy gawking all day.”

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, brat. It's not nice to stare.” Levi said, his frown deepening as Aiden spoke to Mikasa. _He's jealous_. Sasha thought to herself as she watched the interaction. _He can't deal with someone fawning over Mikasa like that. I have to talk to her soon!_

 

oOo

 

“Aiko, it says here that Levi Heichou has over fifty solo titan kills! Can you believe that! He's amazing!” Aiden had been perusing the personnel files of her new squad mates for a while, and although she was sure he probably shouldn't be doing it she could never bring herself to tell him no. “He's got the most titan kills out of everyone in the Corps! I guess you can't expect much less from humanity’s strongest.”

“Yeah, he's pretty great, but Mikasa is the real legend in my eyes. She might not have as many titan kills, but she's done a lot of really cool stuff, and the way she moves when she uses 3DM gear is something that I can't put into words. Levi Heichou says that if I can make my movements more fluid I can move just like she does.” Aiko said as she looked over Mikasa's file. Looking at the file didn't make her seem as impressive as she actually was. She had more than twenty less solo titan kills than Levi Heichou, but her assists were far more than his. Her teamwork was rivaled by no one else when they fought the titans, and judging by the story about what happened in the underground with Heichou, it had only improved since then.

“What about the other people in the squad?” Aiden asked, shuffling past Levi's file and pulling Sasha's out instead. “I recognize her, she's really nice and stands up for you a lot. Sasha Blouse. Hm. I think I like her.”

“Sasha's like the big sister I never had.” Aiko said fondly. “She's the one that got me involved in training with Mikasa and Levi Heichou. I don't think I can ever thank her enough for that. She's a really strong fighter too.” She moved over to where Aiden was lying on the bed looking at the files. “No titan kills, but she supports her teammates better than anyone else.”

“What about Connie Springer? Is he her boyfriend or something?” Aiden asked as he flipped to Connie's file.

“I don't think so, just really good friends, like us.” She had to keep herself from frowning at her statement but pressed on anyway. “They make a really good team. When they're together they can accomplish anything.”

“Look, here's Squad Leader Hanji's file. I didn't think she was in the Special Operations Squad.”

“She isn't normally, but she will be for this mission. She didn't really like to kill the titans, so she doesn't have any titan kills listed on her file, but I know she had to have killed some.”

“She didn't like to kill them?” Aiden looked confused. “Why was she in the Survey Corps then?”

“She mainly wanted to study them to try and figure out what they were. I think somehow she just knew that they might have been people before.”

“And here's your file too, Aiko!” He pulled it out and displayed it proudly in front of him. “No titan kills, but that's because they were all gone before we even joined the Corps. Look at how high your technical scores are though! Pretty impressive.” He nudged her with his elbow and smiled before he flipped back through to Mikasa and Levi's files, noticing something that he hadn't before. “Hey, Aiko. Their last names are both Ackerman. Are they married or something?”

“I'm not sure. I never really thought about it. I've never heard people say Levi Heichou's last name before, so maybe that's why I didn't put it together. They do look similar though, don't they?” She stared at their pictures for a long time as Aiden held them up side by side.

“Yeah, and look at this!” He put Aiko's picture right in between them before he went on. “You look like you could be their kid or something!”

“Aiden! That's weird, don't say that!” Her cheeks turned bright red and she snatched her picture away from her friend, placing it back on her file.

“You look a lot like Mikasa. Has anyone ever told you that before? I guess maybe not. I didn't notice it until I put your pictures together.” He laughed and looked at Aiko's file again. “Hey Aiko, why doesn't your file have a last name on it?”

“I don't have a last name, at least not that I know of. My parents died before I was old enough for them to tell me all that stuff. I don't really remember much about them, I just know that I lived in an orphanage for a long time before I ran away and tried to live on my own. It didn't work very well, though, so that's why I joined the Corps. Haven't I told you all this stuff before?”

“Just that you joined as a last resort.” He looked up at her then, his eyes shining with some emotion that she couldn't place. “You don't need to know your last name. You're fine the way you are. All the coolest people only have one name anyway, just like most people only know Heichou by his first name. You'll be just like him!”

“Thanks, Aiden.” She said quietly, fidgeting with the straps on her legs as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

“Just telling the truth. By the way, thanks for asking if we could sit with them at breakfast this morning! That was so cool! I don't think Levi Heichou likes me much, though.” He said sheepishly.

“I don't think Levi Heichou likes anyone very much, Aiden. You've heard the stories about him.” She tried to reassure him, but it didn't seem like it was working.

“He seems to like you just fine. He didn't call you a brat.”

“I've heard him call Mikasa a brat, too. I think he just uses that as an insult sometimes. Or maybe a term of endearment? I'm not sure. Levi Heichou is a confusing man. Don't let it get to you too much. You'll be in this squad with me one day, you know, you can't hold a grudge toward the leader of it.” She smiled and he seemed genuinely comforted.

“Do you really think Levi Heichou will pick me for his squad one day?” He asked, his eyes lighting up as he spoke to her. She forced herself to meet his gaze, even though looking directly at those crystal blue eyes sent a jolt of electricity through her body that she couldn't fight. She nodded resolutely.

“I know it!” She said. Aiden didn't say anything else, but the smile stayed on his face as he turned his attention back to the files that were spread out on the bed.

 

oOo

 

Levi had gone to talk to Erwin, leaving her alone in the room to rest a bit. She was supposed to help Aiko with 3DM training in the afternoon, but she'd found herself feeling exhausted. She had been up way earlier this morning than was normal, even for her, and the run she'd gone on plus her fun in the shower with Levi had left her drained early in the day. She was surprised when she heard a knock at the door, but didn't get up to answer it. It was never locked, so she just shouted “come in” and Sasha peeked into the room shortly after.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” She asked as she closed the door behind her.

“No, just resting a bit before training with Aiko. Did you need something?” She asked, sitting up on the bed.

“I actually just wanted to talk to you about some things.” Sasha said sheepishly.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, everything's fine, I've just been...curious.”

“Sasha...” Mikasa already knew what this was going to be about before the words even left Sasha's lips. She'd been expecting it to come up at breakfast but was glad that she'd held back while other people were present. She knew that Sasha had to be wondering why she'd seen Levi come out of the bathroom with her earlier that day.

“I know it's none of my business but...Mikasa, aren't we friends? Don't you sometimes want to talk to another woman your own age about this kind of stuff?” Sasha seemed like she genuinely just wanted a friend to talk to, and who was Mikasa to deny her of that?

“Fine,” She said with a small smile. “What do you want to know?”

“Are you and Levi Heichou dating?” Sasha blurted, but it seemed that she had meant to phrase it more eloquently. Her face turned a little red at the assumption.

“I guess you could call it that.” Mikasa smiled, thinking fondly of the man that she'd grown so close to. “We had to live together underground after he rescued me, and we just got really close.”

“How close?” Sasha asked with a sly smirk and Mikasa felt an instant blush on her cheeks.

“Close.” Mikasa answered, fighting the smile that spread across her face. “Wonderfully close.”

“Oh my _God_!” Sasha's hands flew to her face and covered her mouth to conceal a gasp. “You mean you...and Levi Heichou...”

“Sasha, it's supposed to be a secret. I'm telling you because you're probably my best friend and I haven't talked to anyone else about it but Levi. So keep your mouth shut. Don't tell another soul. Not even Connie.”

“You have my word.” Sasha said, making a motion like she was locking her lips with a key. “My lips are sealed. But, I do want to apologize for this morning. Sorry if I interrupted something while I was trying to get into the bathroom.”

“S-sorry about that.” Mikasa blushed again. This conversation was full of embarrassing things for her to talk about, but she knew that Sasha wasn't judging her for any of it. It felt good to talk to someone else about Levi, even if she was uncomfortable about it.

“So, how serious are you two about this whole thing?” Sasha asked, taking a seat beside Mikasa on the bed.

“I love him, Sasha. I really do.” She was happy, but she could tell that her expression wasn't quite conveying that. The fact of the matter was that she couldn't help but feel a little upset that he hadn't said it back. She knew that he returned her feelings, but hearing the words would have been nice.

“And?” Sasha urged, knowing there was more to the story.

“I know he loves me too, but he won't really say it.”

“But you've said it to him?” She asked, completely enthralled by the conversation.

“Yeah, a couple times. I understand if he's not ready to say it yet, though. I mean...I know he has his own stuff to deal with.” She broke off, not sure of what else to say on the subject.

“He'll come around. Men are weird about that kind of thing, and Levi is a weird man anyway.”

“You're right about that much.” Mikasa giggled. “But he's a good man too, I just don't think he knows it.”

“You'll just have to try your best to show him, then. That's all.” Sasha smiled and both of their heads snapped to the door when they heard the doorknob being turned and saw Levi walk into the room. They were all quiet for a moment, it was almost like a standoff as he stood there looking back and forth between the two of them in the doorway before he closed the door behind him.

“How did the meeting go?” Mikasa asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“Fine.” He answered apprehensively. “Blouse, what are you doing here?”

“I was just visiting with Mikasa, but I need to go meet Connie for...something.” She wasn't very convincing but she still pushed herself from the bed and waved goodbye to Mikasa before she hurried out the door. Now it was Mikasa's turn to catch the brunt of Levi's curious stare.

“Just visiting?” He asked, walking over to the desk that sat in the corner of the room and sitting down in the chair behind it. He kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair, relaxing into it as he watched her.

“Yep. Just catching up a little. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Sasha since I've been back.”

“I'm sure the conversation was fun given what she saw this morning.” His face was unreadable but there was a hint of playfulness to his voice. “I won't be mad at you if you told her about us.”

“What? Why would you think I told her?” She asked, but she knew that she wasn't very convincing. She'd never been able to lie to him. He gave her a look that seemed to say 'I know that you told her' and she finally gave in. “Fine, I told her, but I have to talk to someone about it. After all, I did manage to snag the Corps' most eligible bachelor.” She smiled at him and he scoffed at her.

“Tch, yeah.” He gave her a half smile that made her feel warm. “I'm not sure anyone would have described me that way.” Suddenly he looked sad, like he was thinking about someone from his past.

“Levi, you don't have to answer this if you don't want, but were you ever involved with anyone else?” She asked the question as non-threateningly as she could, but his eyes still darted to her and narrowed all the same. He looked like he was debating whether to answer for a moment before he finally spoke.

“Yeah.” He said, casting his eyes downward. When he didn't say anything else she couldn't help but pry just a little more.

“Can I ask who she was?” She toyed with the material of her scarf while she spoke, suddenly feeling like she was overstepping her boundaries. He didn't look very relaxed in his chair anymore and he took his feet off the desk to lean forward on it instead.

“Petra Ral.” He answered, raking a hand through his hair as he spoke. “I'm sure you remember her from the 57th expedition, or maybe you don't, she wasn't that memorable to most people, I guess.”

“No, I remember her.” She answered, clearly remembering the woman's soft hazel eyes and warm smile. She didn't seem like the kind of person that Levi would be drawn to, but then again she wasn't exactly sure what kind of person that would be anyway. She knew she was vastly different from the petite, soft-spoken woman that had apparently held his heart before, at least. She wasn't sure what else to say or why she'd asked such a sensitive question, but she could tell he was hurting just at the thought of her. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It's fine. I try not to think about her, but Hanji says that's not good for me. What does she know?” He took a deep breath before he looked at her again. “You have the right to know about this kind of thing, sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

“I don't want you to tell me anything you're not comfortable talking about.”

“What else do you want to know about her? I might not be so willing to spill my guts later.” He said, his eyes drooping as he spoke.

“I never really got to know her. What was she like?”

“She was probably the most kind-hearted person I had the pleasure of knowing. I don't know why she ever joined the Corps to begin with, she didn't belong there. She was good with the gear and everything but, she deserved to be somewhere where she could have a family. Somewhere that she wouldn't have to worry about death and chaos. She definitely didn't need to be in my squad, but that was my fault for picking her.” He wasn't looking at Mikasa anymore while he spoke, instead, he had leaned back in his chair again and he seemed to be staring at the top desk drawer. “Sorry if I'm too nostalgic about all this. Aside from loving her, she was also one of my subordinates that I let die.”

“Because you were trying to keep Eren safe...” Mikasa almost whispered her response, but she knew it was true. The fact that he'd said that he _loved_ Petra didn't slip by her either, and she couldn't help but feel jealous that he'd given those feelings to her.

“I don't blame anyone for the decision I made that day. Even if I'd been there, I'm not sure I would have been able to save her, or any of them.” He opened the top drawer and took out a patch that he laid on the desk before he reached into another drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Mikasa watched him as he poured and offered one of the glasses to her. She left the bed and went over to take the glass, sitting on the end of the desk and looking down at the wings of freedom that laid there. There was dried blood on the patch, and the white thread had turned yellow, but he still treated it like it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

“That was hers?” She asked, sipping her whiskey as he ran his fingers over the patch.

“Yeah.” He took a big gulp of his drink before he sat his glass down on the desk.

“I'm sorry that happened to her.” Mikasa remembered seeing her broken body as Levi carried her back toward the rest of the expedition party. She was wrapped in her cloak, so no one could really see the extent of the damage that Annie had done to her, but the way that she laid in his arms was wrong. She fought a chill that ran up her back just thinking about it. _It could have been me. It could have been anyone._

“You don't need to be sorry. It's done, there's nothing I can do to change it.” He picked up the patch and shoved it back in the drawer before he finished his drink and poured another.

“I know that I could never replace her, but I hope that I make you happy too like I'm sure she did.” She took another drink before she felt his eyes on her, and she thought for sure she'd said something wrong. When she met his gaze he didn't look angry, in fact, she saw tears building in his eyes. It was something that she'd never seen, and it almost scared her. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean.”

“You do make me happy. I don't ever want you to doubt that.” He got up from his chair and walked around so that he stood in between her legs, his glass of whiskey still in his hand. “But now maybe you can understand why I'm so hesitant about some things.”

“Of course.” She said, knowing what he meant. No wonder he hadn't said that he loved her yet, he was still obviously healing from his past relationship. She hadn't even known that he'd been serious with someone before her, but now that she did she felt guilty for ever being upset that he hadn't spoken three measly words to her. She didn't need him to say it if she could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way that he held her. Love wasn't about the words, after all, she'd learned it was about much more than that.

“Thank you for being patient. I know I'm a shit boyfriend, but I'll make it up to you eventually.” He pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke, closing his eyes and letting some of his weight rest against her. He looked exhausted, but she knew he would probably still be awake well after most people went to bed tonight.

“Boyfriend, huh?” She teased. His eyes opened immediately and bored into hers. “I didn't know we were using labels like that.”

“It slipped.” He said, backing away and kissing her forehead before he took another drink. “I don't want what I had with Petra to get in the way of this. I loved her, but she's gone, and it took me a long time to accept that. Now that you're here I don't want anything to get in our way.”

“How cliché.” Mikasa said with a smile before she leaned in and kissed him. She liked this delicate, fragile side of him that told her all of his thoughts and concerns. She so rarely got to see it, and when she did it always made her heart ache for him. “Nothing will get in our way.”

He looked like he wanted to say something else for a moment, but he just kissed her again and picked up her drink, shoving it into her hand and finishing the rest of his.

“Don't waste that, it's good stuff.” He said, placing his glass on the desk and putting the bottle of whiskey back in the drawer he'd gotten it out of.

“I'll make a fool out of myself at training with Aiko today. I've never tried to fly drunk before.” She giggled as she took another drink, almost finishing the glass before Levi snatched it away. She glared at him for a moment, but she felt her head spin and decided that it was probably for the best.

“I'll teach Aiko today. I forgot you had to do that.” He drank the last bit of whiskey that was in her glass and set it beside his.

“You've had more than I have. What makes you think you'll be any better at it while you're drunk?”

“Because I _have_ flown drunk before. More than I'd like to admit.” He took her hands then and pulled her off of the desk, pressing their bodies together and embracing her tightly. “You can come and watch but you're not flying today. Aiko will be happy that I agreed to do it anyway.”

“Fine, I'll listen to you just this once.” She said with another giggle. She kissed the end of his nose and went to sit on the bed. She still had another hour before practice was supposed to start, and she suddenly felt very drowsy. Her alcohol tolerance wasn't what it once was, and she soon found herself drifting into an alcohol induced sleep.

 

oOo

 

When she arrived at the maneuvering course the only person she saw was Levi Heichou. She'd expected Mikasa to be there too, but she didn't mind that it was just the two of them. Aiko ran up to Levi and saluted him before he said anything.

“You don't have to salute me every time you see me, you know.” He said, a deep scowl on his face as she dropped her hand to her side.

“Sorry, it's just a habit.” She apologized with a smile. “Where's Mikasa?”

“She was tired and needed to rest, so I'm teaching you today.” He answered, and suddenly she felt a bolt of happiness run through her body.

“You're going to teach me how to maneuver? Can you teach me that cool spinning trick that you do? I've seen you do it a lot while you're running the course.”

“I don't think I'm up to that move today.” He said, pressing his hand to the side of his head. She couldn't understand why he was refusing her request, but it didn't matter. The fact that he was there to teach her at all was enough. “I want you to work on your speed and agility instead. Push yourself as hard as you can to complete the course, and try to be as fluid as possible like I told you before. You've improved, but you're still missing something.”

“Okay, Heichou, I'll try my best!” She said before she sped off toward the course. Using her maneuvering gear was her favorite part of the day. It might not be as practical for fighting anymore, but it still gave an advantage over people that fought on foot. The other cadets didn't take maneuvering as seriously as she did, and perhaps that was why she'd been the best at it in her entire class, but that didn't matter to her. She liked to do it so much because it felt like freedom. Because flying through the air was the most thrilling experience she'd ever had, and she wanted to be good at it.

She made short work of the first two titan decoys, slicing off clean chunks of the artificial flesh and watching them fall to the ground. She was getting cocky on this course now. She still hadn't beaten Mikasa or Levi's times, but she was getting very close, and she knew she could do it if she just pushed herself. Levi had told her to do as much, too, so when she reached the third decoy she tried to shoot a hook somewhere that would give her more leverage and momentum and send her hurtling toward her target even faster than she was already moving. She managed to land the hook, but it disconnected too soon, sending her spiraling toward the ground. She braced herself for impact, but she never hit the ground. Instead, she felt something hit her from the side, and she was flying again shortly after. She opened her eyes just in time for Levi to land on the ground and put her back on her feet. She could have sworn he looked worried when she looked at him.

“I told you to push yourself not to try to kill yourself. You're good, but that would have been tricky for even Mikasa to do at that speed. Be more careful.” He scolded her with an almost fatherly tone, and she shrunk under the power of his voice before his expression softened.

“I'm sorry, Heichou, I thought I could do it.” She looked at the ground, digging the toe of her boot into the dirt before she felt his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

“Practice more and you'll be able to do it.” He said before he withdrew his hand. “Try it again from the start of the course, just go slower to try and land the move you were going for.”

“Okay!” She agreed enthusiastically and sped back toward the start of the course with Levi close behind her. When she took off again she thought about the way that Levi had praised her and tried her best, landing the move she'd tried to do before and earning another round of praise when she landed on the ground in front of him.

“Heichou, I have a question.” She said hesitantly as they walked back toward the castle together. “It isn't about practice or anything, it's about something I saw in the personnel files for our squad.”

“Oh? What is it?” He asked with a tired expression.

“In the file, it says that your last name is the same as Mikasa's. I was just wondering...are the two of you married?” Her question seemed to surprise him because his tired eyes went wide and she could have sworn she saw him blush for a moment. He turned his head toward her, collecting himself as the same mask of indifference he always wore swept across his face.

“No. We share the same bloodline.” He answered although she could still hear a twinge of something strange in his voice when he answered.

“So you're related, then?”

“Not really. Listen, it's hard to explain. People that share our blood were basically bred to be the ideal titan killers, so we're not so much family as we are results of the same twisted experiment.”

“Oh, I just thought you might be married, the two of you seem really close. Sorry if I misjudged.” Aiko smiled but it didn't seem to erase the mood that the question had put Levi in. “Anyway, thanks for the lesson, Heichou! I'll see you tomorrow!” She ran off before Levi could say anything else, but she'd left him looking awestruck in the courtyard in front of the castle.

 

oOo

 

An hour of sleep was all his body had let him have, but he had things to do, and a mission on the horizon. The day had drug by more slowly than he would have liked. Mikasa had told him to stay at home and try to get some rest during her training with Aiko, but sleep had evaded him. The dark circles under his eyes grew ever darker as the mission grew closer. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to pull himself out of the hazy fog of sleep deprivation to no avail. The squad meeting he'd called for tonight was looming over him like a dark cloud. He had Erwin's orders, he knew the plan that they were supposed to follow, but he didn't want to say any of it out loud. If he said it to his squad it would be set in stone, and the fact that Mikasa was acting as bait made him hesitant. He pulled himself together and left the room, walking more slowly than he normally would. Sleep deprivation wasn't something that he was a stranger to, but it never got any easier.

When he finally made it to the cafeteria he raked a hand through his hair, sighing and rolling his head around on his shoulders to work out the stiffness. No one was there yet, but they weren't supposed to be there until the sun set. He sat down at one of the tables, folding his arms in front of him and laying his head down. He felt like he could sleep if he wanted to, but anytime he closed his eyes all he thought about was what could happen to Mikasa when they go to Karanes tomorrow. He took a deep breath and felt himself start to doze off before he heard footsteps behind him. He lifted his head and turned slightly so see Mikasa and Aiko walking through the door. She almost looked like Mikasa's daughter, and he felt a light tug on his heart as he thought of it.

“Heichou, you look like shit.” Aiko said, skipping over and taking a seat across the table from him. If it had been anyone else he might have snapped at them, but he understood her sense of humor because it was so much like his own. Besides, he had grown very fond of her and started to look at her in the same way he'd looked at Isabel before.

“Thanks, brat.” He said, his weariness bleeding into his voice.

“You still haven't slept?” Mikasa asked, taking a seat beside him. “How long has it been?”

“Twenty-four hours at least.” He answered, trying to straighten his posture and failing miserably. He felt like shit, every fiber of his being wanted rest, but it was never that easy.

“Are you worried about something, Heichou?” Aiko chimed in. His eyes slid back to her, wondering if he could actually tell her what was on his mind. It wouldn't be so bad to say that he was worried for Mikasa, that wouldn't necessarily mean that they had anything other than a professional relationship, but he decided it would still be better to stay quiet.

“Not in particular.” He answered, vaguely aware that Mikasa was watching him. Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Hanji joined them not long after that, and Hanji gave him the same concerned look that Mikasa had when she saw him.

“Sorry we're late.” She said, despite the fact that she was still giving him that look.

“Now that we're all here, let's go over the plan.” Levi said, getting straight to business. The sooner they got done with the briefing the sooner he could go home and try to get some rest. “As you all know, Mikasa will act as bait during this mission. It's imperative that we keep her safe at all costs. She won't have her gear on, so she'll be pretty helpless if anything happens.”

“Helpless?” She questioned, a hard tone to her voice.

“You won't be able to get away quickly, that's all.” He corrected, clearly not in the mood for her sass. “So, if something starts to go wrong, I'll go in and get her. I can't really tell you where we'll all be positioned around her until we get there. We'll have to survey the area and make those plans in the moment, but Aiko, I want you to stay with Hanji.”

“Yes, Heichou!” Aiko answered with a smile and Hanji patted the top of her head like she was a dog.

“Jean, Sasha, and Connie will all be spread out around the perimeter. The goal here is to capture Nile Dawk and still keep Mikasa safe in the process. I trust you all to act on your instincts. Just know that the people that we're dealing with here are not afraid to kill you. They'll more than likely be armed with guns, but you'll have speed on your side. Just be cautious and let's get this shit done so we can end this.”

“We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, we have a pretty long ride ahead of us so make sure you all get plenty of rest!” Hanji said in her usual happy and carefree tone.

“Aiko, are you excited about your first mission as a member of our squad?” Sasha asked when the room had gone quiet.

“I'm a little nervous.” She said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

“Don't be nervous, you're just as good as the rest of us, if not better! You'll do fine!” Connie chimed in, smiling warmly. If Levi hadn't been so tired it might have been heartwarming, but right now it was just annoying.

“I still think we should leave the kid at home.” Jean chimed in, earning a glare from Levi as well as Aiko.

“Aiko's more adept than you are at maneuvering, Kirstein. Maybe we should just leave you at home.” Levi snapped and Jean looked like he would melt into his seat to get away from him if he could.

“I'm probably better at fighting too, wanna test me?” Aiko asked, narrowing her eyes. Levi chuckled at how she seemingly mimicked his attitude sometimes.

“N-no, I'm fine. Geez, I'm just concerned for her safety, that's all.” Jean stammered, backtracking his original thoughts in order to avoid a beating.

“I'd be concerned for your own safety if you keep treating her like that.” Mikasa said with a small smile. “Aiko will be fine. She's been training with us, after all. I'm confident in her abilities. You should really learn to trust your squad mates more, Jean.”

“Alright, alright, let's all go get some rest.” Hanji said, getting out of her seat and yawning before she looked at Levi. “I think we all need it.”

“Fine. Don't be late tomorrow.” Levi said as he got up, the rest of the group mimicked him and they walked out of the cafeteria together. He hadn't noticed until he was halfway to their room that Mikasa had taken his hand and was guiding him there. He hadn't even noticed when the rest of the group broke off to go their separate ways. He didn't argue or pull away from her, though, he just let her guide him to the room and he immediately collapsed in the chair in the corner. His body was at its limit, but somehow he still couldn't drift off to sleep when he closed his eyes.

“It's kind of impossible for human beings to live without sleep, you know.” Mikasa said, her voice closer than he'd expected it to be. When he opened his eyes she was kneeling in front of him. She placed her hand on his knee and pushed his legs apart, moving in between them.

“Yeah well, apparently my body doesn't know that.” He answered, watching her every move. Her hands slid slowly up his legs before they stopped on the top of his pants.

“I think I know a way that I can help you get to sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of happy and a little bit of sad in this chapter, just a warning. Haha

Mikasa had been right, she definitely knew how to get Levi to sleep, and the next day she was thankful that he looked more rested when they got up to get ready for the mission. He still hadn't slept like a normal person would have, but she decided that a little sleep was better than none at all, at least for him, and tried not to worry about him too much. She had just finished getting dressed and winding her scarf around her neck when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and holding her tightly against his body. The stress he was feeling almost radiated off of him. She knew he was worried, but she also knew that she couldn't say anything to make him feel better about the situation.

“We'll be late.” She said, placing her hands over his and rubbing her thumbs soothingly over his skin. “You told everyone else to be on time.”

“Everyone else isn't the leader of the squad.” He answered, pressing a kiss to her neck before releasing her. “I'm not ready to do this.”

“You'll be fine.” She said, turning to look at him.

“But will _you_?” He asked, not even trying to hide his concern.

“Yes, I will. I have six people looking after me today, if they manage to kidnap me again then you need to rethink your squad.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them all the way down until both of his hands were in hers. “Stop second guessing everything and do your job.”

“You're right. Let's just go so that I don't have to think about it anymore.” He pulled his hands out of hers and walked toward the door and she followed close behind. Once they got to the stables he went to the room where all the 3DM gear was kept and equipped his. She only felt a little anxious being the only one without gear. It would put her at a disadvantage, but she knew that the rest of the squad would keep her safe.

Despite the fact that they'd wasted a little time in their room psyching each other up, they were still the first to arrive at the stables, aside from Erwin and Hanji. Levi went over to talk to Erwin while Hanji bounded over to Mikasa with a huge smile on her face.

“You, Levi, and Aiko will be riding in the covered wagon until we get to Karanes.” She said without prompting, pointing toward the wagon. “We need to make sure no one catches on to what we're doing, so we need to keep you hidden. The rest of the Corps will be a little split up, we're taking a few different routes there, but everyone should arrive at around the same time. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, Levi's a bit nervous though.” She said, looking over to him as he spoke to Erwin. He looked tense, but he almost always did. “Why is Aiko riding in the wagon with us?”

“Safety concerns. I have faith in her, but she is young and Erwin wants to make sure she's close to the two of you if anything happens on the way there. And don't worry, Levi will be fine once we get to Karanes, he always is when he knows he has to be serious.” Hanji said reassuringly.

“I hope you're right.”

“He looks like he at least got _some_ sleep last night, though, that's good. I was worried about him during our little meeting in the cafeteria. He looked like he was about to fall over dead.”

“Like I said, he's worried.”

“He has every right to be. This is risky, but we'll be successful, I know it.”

“I keep telling him as much.” She smiled despite the bundle of nerves her insides had turned into.

“Better be getting in the wagon, then, I'll tell Levi to join you shortly.” Hanji urged her toward the wagon and she complied, pulling her cloak tightly around her as she climbed in. She only noticed after she'd taken a seat that Aiko was already there, adorned with all of her gear, the green hood of her cloak pulled up over her head.

“Mikasa! You're here!” She sounded both relieved and excited when the words burst out of her lips and Mikasa chuckled a bit.

“Are you nervous?” Mikasa asked with a smile. She remembered how she'd felt on her first real expedition, and while Aiko wouldn't be facing any titans, she knew that the younger girl still had to be nervous.

“A little, but you and Levi Heichou will be with me for the ride and I'll be with Squad Leader Hanji when we get there, so I'll be okay.” She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Mikasa knew that she was putting on a brave face and decided not to push her any further. She didn't have to worry about it, though because Levi was climbing into the wagon and shifting the topic of conversation.

“Can't even ride my own fucking horse on the first mission I've been on in a month.” He complained as he plopped himself down on the bench next to Mikasa and absentmindedly draped and arm over her shoulders.

“It's for the best.” Mikasa urged, wondering if he'd noticed the shocked look on Aiko's face at his intimate interaction with Mikasa. He seemed to pick up on her worry but he rolled his eyes.

“She asked me if we're married the other day, I doubt we're doing that great of a job hiding this. We might as well give up trying to.” He said. Aiko's eyes widened even further and Mikasa's expression turned from concern to shock.

“I knew it!” Aiko shouted, jumping to her feet. She was just short enough to not bang her head on one of the supports holding up the canvas cover.

“Pipe down, brat. I said we're not trying to hide it anymore, not that I'm trying to announce it to the whole fucking Corps right before a mission.” He scowled in Aiko's direction but nothing could wipe the smile off of her face, not even the annoyance of her Squad Leader.

“You got all quiet and embarrassed when I asked you about it. Oh my _God_ I knew it.” Aiko continued her celebration and Mikasa felt her cheeks turning red.

“You sure got brave after you got comfortable with us. I remember when you couldn't even look at me, now you're making fun of me like I'm one of your shitty little friends.” Levi's tone was hard, but there was a playfulness to it that Mikasa didn't hear him use with anyone else. He had truly grown to enjoy Aiko's company. He almost acted fatherly toward her, and it made Mikasa feel a weird warm and fuzzy sensation seeing him like that.

“You're not so tough. Now that I know that I don't have to be afraid of you.” She stuck her tongue out at him before she sat back down in her seat. “What about you, Mikasa. You asked if I'm nervous about the mission, are you? You have to be the bait, isn't that scary?”

“A little, but I trust all of you to keep me safe.” She glanced at Levi as she spoke and Aiko didn't miss it.

“Alright, alright, you guys are cute and everything, but don't go making googly eyes at each other all the time just because I know about you.” She complained.

“I'm beginning to wish I hadn't told you anything.” Levi said, annoyance lacing his words. Hanji popped her head in the wagon then, glancing around at all of them before she smiled.

“We're about to take off. Jean's driving the wagon, so if you guys need anything just tell him. The rest of the squad will be riding horses just behind you, Erwin's at the front with one of the other squads. Make yourselves comfortable, we're in for a long trip.”

 

oOo

 

They'd arrived in Karanes well before Levi's squad, but it was all the better for Erwin. He wanted time to scout locations to lay the trap, and after a considerable amount of wandering around the city he'd found the perfect spot. It was somewhat open, but buildings surrounded it on all sides, a fountain sat in the clearing along with a few benches. The buildings were just close enough to provide adequate cover for Levi's squad while also allowing them to keep a vigilant eye on Mikasa and the surrounding area. The only foreseeable problem was that the area was fairly populated, with people of all ages milling about the fountain and enjoying a leisurely day.

Erwin didn't think it would matter much, though. If Nile wanted to get Mikasa back bad enough he would do it, even if it meant disrupting the peace for a moment. The man was mischievous, and he was smarter than he let on, formulating a way to get Mikasa away from the public eye and steal her away somewhere would be nothing for him, and that was what made Erwin so excited about the encounter. He couldn't help but feel a morbid sense of excitement at the idea of outwitting Nile, and he was confident that he would do just that.

He smirked to himself as he thought of how well his plan would play out, wondering how far away Levi and his squad were. He was anxious to get things started, he wanted to capture Nile so badly he couldn't stand it. Hanji would tell him to calm down a bit if she were here, but he couldn't shake the excitement. Whether it was fighting titans or fighting people, this was always the way he felt before a mission's start. He wondered if something was fundamentally wrong with him, sacrificing people for his own cause didn't seem like something that a good man would do, but Hanji always told him that he did the right thing for humanity. Somehow he doubted that was true.

He returned to the rest of the force just as the wagon arrived. The other forces that he'd brought with him had already been dispersed throughout Karanes, watching for anything suspicious, so the stage was already set for their plan. Levi and Aiko emerged from the wagon hoods drawn over their heads as they cautiously surveyed the area, leaving Mikasa safely hidden inside the wagon for the time being. The rest of the squad gathered around then, and Erwin made his way over to them to quickly explain what the plan would be. He motioned for them to follow him and they walked cautiously toward the fountain, stopping well before any of them entered the clearing, just close enough to see the area.

“This is where we'll set the trap.” He said as his soldiers gazed past him and into the clearing. “Levi, your squad's positioning will be left mostly up to you, but Mikasa will be in the center by the fountain. I want Aiko and Hanji kept together, and I want you closest to Mikasa in case something goes wrong.”

“Aye, Erwin.” Was all the shorter man said. He looked troubled, and Erwin knew exactly why, but he also had every confidence that his Captain wouldn't hesitate to fulfill the mission he'd been sent on. He never did.

“Get your people in position before you send Mikasa out. I'm going to join up with my squad now. Good luck.” Erwin said before he saluted them. They all saluted back before he turned to walk away from them, not letting any of them see the wicked, determined smile that spread across his face. They would be victorious today, he could feel it.

 

oOo

 

“Give me your cloak. If you wear it you'll be too obvious.” Levi said as he held out his hand to Mikasa. She unbuttoned the cloak from around her neck and handed it to him hesitantly, still gripping the fabric as he took it in his hand. Everyone else had taken their positions except for the two of them, and he could tell her nerves were getting to her now. They were still in the covered wagon, away from prying eyes, and he was thankful for that as he seemed to feel every one of the emotions that were playing through her dark eyes. “You'll be fine. I won't let him have you.”

“I know. Just nerves.” She smiled but didn't do much to convince him that she meant what she'd said. He let his fingers brush softly over hers as they both kept their grip on the cloak, knowing that as soon as she let go they would have to go their separate ways and carry out what they'd come here to do.

“Are you ready?” He asked. She looked at him for a moment before she shook her head.

“Not really, but I can't stay in here forever." She said, finally releasing the cloak and letting her hand fall to her side. He stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace, not caring for a moment that he was supposed to be focused on the task at hand. “I love you, Levi. I'll see you soon.”

He nodded before she climbed out of the wagon ahead of him. He let a considerable amount of time pass before he climbed out as well and zipped up to the rooftop that he would be stationed on. He could see the others clearly from his position. Mikasa was at the fountain, Hanji and Aiko to his left and a considerable distance behind him to keep an eye out for anyone who might approach from the perimeter. Jean was stationed in an alleyway directly across the clearing from Levi himself while Connie and Sasha were positioned to Levi's right flank. They had the area mostly covered on their own, but Hanji's squad was also close by hiding on rooftops or in alleyways to make sure that anyone who entered the clearing wouldn't have a clear getaway route. He was confident that they would be able to keep everything under control, but he still couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, glancing around the area before letting his eyes fall on Mikasa again. She looked calm as she sat on the side of the fountain, glancing around at the scenery and occasionally watching the water cascade down the three stone tiers of the fountain and pool at the bottom. She held onto her scarf with one hand, and she never looked to any of the positions where she knew her squad mates would be stationed. She was doing a good job of acting like she wasn't part of some grand scheme, but Levi still wondered if Nile would actually fall for it.

The minutes seemed like hours as they maintained their positions, waiting for something to happen so that he could spring into action and get this whole mess over with. He glanced behind the building he was stationed on then to see a large group of people wearing Military Police uniforms parting the crowd and heading toward the clearing. He whistled the signal that they'd agreed upon beforehand to signal an enemy force coming, and he saw all of his soldiers tense in their positions. Even Mikasa stiffened a bit before she forced herself to relax again.

He watched, trying to stay calm as the enemy force grew nearer to the clearing, trying to pick out faces of the men as they walked past. The crowd they were walking through was too thick, though, and he knew he wouldn't be able to see them clearly until they got too close to Mikasa for comfort. They dispersed in an effort to surround the fountain and his heart started beating out of his chest. There were a total of six, but he was confident his squad would be able to take them down if they had to. They didn't make any moves toward Mikasa once they got into the clearing, though, they just walked around idly, like they were there to enjoy an evening stroll. Levi immediately noticed the long rifles that were thrown over their shoulders, though, and that kept him on edge.

Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to swoop down and get Mikasa out of there, to run away, to say _fuck the Corps_ and leave this whole horrible life behind them in favor of something more peaceful, but he kept his position regardless. None of the men there were Nile Dawk, and that meant they had to keep waiting. Surely the sudden arrival of the group of MPs meant that Nile was close behind them. All they had to do was stay put and the plan would progress as they'd hoped, but that all changed when he suddenly saw a flash and heard the unmistakable sound of hooks from someone's 3DM gear hitting a building. It wasn't just _someone,_ though, it was Aiko. She was speeding toward Mikasa as fast as she could, and all of the MPs took notice.

“What the fuck is she doing?” He cursed under his breath, scanning the area for the threat that had made her leave her post. He found it, but too late. Nile was concealed in a building, aiming a gun at Mikasa, but Aiko was in front of her. His world spiraled to a halt when he heard the shot, watching as Mikasa's eyes grew wide and she called the younger girl's name. His heart stopped, he wasn't able to move, was Aiko really going to die for something like this? Suddenly he found his strength, jumping to his feet, drawing his swords and crying out her name before he shot hooks of his own. He wasn't prepared to let her die for this mission.

 

oOo

 

It had been boring. Incredibly, painfully, boring. Sitting on the roof with Hanji was the worst kind of wait she'd ever had to endure. It would have at least been a little better if they could have talked to each other while they waited, but stealth was most important. Hanji had decided that she would watch behind them, so that left Aiko watching Mikasa. She was hard to see from their position, but she could barely make out the form of her superior sitting on the side of the fountain. Her view was mostly of the buildings surrounding Mikasa, so she decided to focus on that instead. She scanned rooftops, windows, doorways, alleyways, and she couldn't find anyone suspicious. Not a single person.

She heard the distinct whistle that signaled an enemy approaching and looked down to see six men dressed in MP uniforms surrounding the clearing. It was confusing. None of them looked like the man that they were after. She'd only seen a picture of him once, but he was unique looking and recognizable. These men were sent there for some other reason. A decoy, maybe? She watched the streets, scanning for more enemies, but she didn't see any outside. Her eyes flitted over the windows again when she saw him. It was Nile Dawk, the man they'd been sent here to apprehend. He was in one of the buildings, out of sight of all of her comrades, and he was slowly pulling a gun out of his waistband, pointing it toward Mikasa. It was confusing to her when she realized what he had intended to do. She thought that he wanted to kidnap Mikasa, not kill her, but she didn't have time to puzzle it out now, that would have to wait.

Time seemed to slow as she watched him, but somehow she still didn't have time to tell Hanji what was happening. She felt something like a lightning bolt striking her in that moment, a hot electric heat that coursed through her body and threatened to set her on fire. At that moment, she felt stronger than she ever had before. She could practically feel the power coursing through her, and before she knew it she was careening toward Mikasa, drawing her blades and throwing herself in front of the woman that she'd grown to care for as a sister. She'd only meant to throw herself in the way of the bullet, what she didn't expect was that her body just seemed to act on its own, slicing through the air and deflecting the bullet back the way it had come. She heard something from her right and turned to see Levi speeding toward her. He looked angry, but there wasn't time for a lecture.

“Nile is in the building over there! He has a gun! Go!” She yelled before she realized that all the men that had surrounded them were now pointing their rifles in her direction. Levi was stuck there just as much as she and Mikasa were, but she saw Jean move from his position in the alleyway and toward the building with blinding speed. He'd seen the assailant and was chasing after him already. Levi pointed his swords toward their enemies, taking another defensive position in front of Mikasa. He gave her a strange look for a moment before he focused on the people around them.

“We're gonna need you two Survey Corps shits to step away from that little lady behind you.” One of the men with a rifle said as he pulled back the hammer on the gun. She heard five other distinct clicks that told her that the others had done the same. Her senses were in overdrive. She could hear every small sound around her, she was acutely aware of where everyone in her squad was now, as well as the enemies they were facing. She couldn't understand what was happening, why she didn't feel afraid, or why she'd charged headlong toward a bullet, but she was happy that she had done it.

“I'm gonna need all you MP pigs to fuck off.” Levi spat back at them, his tone sharp and dangerous.

“Well, it isn't that simple.” The man said, his dark green eyes shining. “You see, there's a warrant for her arrest.”

“Bullshit.” Levi said, trying not to focus too hard on the man that was talking. They needed to be aware of all their enemies, not just the one in front of them. Aiko was horribly aware of that fact, but she found it hard to divide her attention even with her heightened senses.

Not knowing whether Jean had been successful in catching Dawk was terrifying. The whole mission was riding on that. She would just have to trust him for now, though, just until they found a way out of this sticky situation. She glanced at the rooftops where their comrades were hiding just in time to see Sasha, Connie, and Hanji swooping in. They managed to take out three of the MPs as soon as they landed, and without even speaking to each other Aiko and Levi seemed to know what they had to do.

They both charged toward different enemies, Levi took the man that had been speaking to them and she took another while Hanji dispatched the final enemy. Aiko had never felt her blades slice through real flesh before, but she would never forget the way it felt after today, the way it sounded. She'd never killed anyone before, either, but that was something she would have to deal with later. The fact of the matter was, it was her and her friends or this sack of shit that was threatening her mentor, and the Military Police officer that was apposing them wasn't that important to Aiko. She saw a brief flash of fear in his eyes before she sliced through his abdomen, not deeply enough to cleave him in half, but enough that he wouldn't recover. He dropped to the ground instantly and she sped back to Mikasa before she even made the decision to do it. She looked over to Levi to see that he had gotten rid of his target too, and he was back at her side quickly.

“Aiko, with me, now!” He said as Mikasa climbed onto his back and they zipped away from the scene quickly. Aiko hadn't noticed, but Hanji was with them, and Levi was already barking out orders. “Go after Kirstein, he's chasing Nile. Make sure you catch him, Hanji!”

“Aye, Levi!” She said before she fell back and headed in the direction that Nile and Jean had last been seen. When they landed it was in an alleyway considerably far away from the scene they'd just caused, and all three of them were panting from the sheer adrenaline that had been pumped through their bodies. Despite that, Aiko felt incredibly calm, like she could do it all again if she had to and she wouldn't even think twice.

“Are you okay?” Levi's words snapped Aiko out of her thoughts, but he wasn't talking to her. He had his hands on Mikasa's shoulders, looking into her dark eyes as she nodded her head quickly. Once he'd gotten an answer from Mikasa he rounded on Aiko, and she didn't see concern in his eyes. It was anger, and it's full force was directed at her. Even in the face of his clear fury, she still didn't feel afraid, and she knew that he could tell.

“What the fuck were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” He shouted, probably a bit too loudly considering that they were basically fugitives that had killed six MPs at this point.

“I was saving your girlfriend! You should be a little more considerate!” Despite the fact that she knew she shouldn't be yelling, her voice was louder than she had anticipated as well. “If I wouldn't have acted right then she would have been shot!”

“Levi, she's right. She saved me.” Mikasa chimed in, trying to diffuse the situation.

“There was no way you should have been able to do that.” He said, a bit quieter than he had before, his voice calmer as he raked a hand through his hair. The anger in his eyes had given way to something else that she didn't quite understand.

“Can we talk about it later? Shouldn't we get out of here?” She asked, knowing that there were more questions he wanted to ask. He looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded.

“Let's get to the rendezvous point. Hopefully everyone else has arrived there by now.” He said. They didn't take to the sky again, though, that would be too risky. Instead they drew their hoods over their heads and made their way hastily toward where they hoped the rest of the squad would be waiting for them. When they arrived there Sasha and Connie were the only ones waiting for them. Aiko cursed under her breath, wondering where Jean and Hanji were, hoping that they were okay.

“Heichou!” Sasha called out, running over to them but past him and immediately embracing Mikasa. “I'm glad you're all okay. I didn't know what as going on! Aiko, that was seriously amazing!”

“Thanks.” She managed a smile but somehow she didn't feel happy about it. She didn't understand what had happened, and the more she thought about it the more worried she got.

“Mikasa, get back in the wagon, we can't risk you being seen.” Levi ordered and she did as she was told, although she looked reluctant. Once Mikasa was hidden away Levi rounded on Aiko again. “What happened, just before you charged in?”

“I...I don't know. I can't explain it I just...I knew I had to do something. I saw him in the building and I just...I don't even remember doing anything. I saw him and before I knew it I was on the ground in front of Mikasa and...I don't know how I deflected the bullet I just...my body just _acted_ on its own.” She explained and looked around at all the startled faces, but Levi didn't look startled at all, he looked like he understood, like it was completely normal. “What happened to me?”

“You woke up.” He said, but he didn't elaborate. Connie and Sasha looked confused now, but they didn't ask any questions, they didn't have any time to because just as he finished speaking Hanji and Jean were walking toward them, and they had Nile.

“Levi! Look at the rat we caught!” Hanji wore a smile so wide that Aiko thought it might take over her whole face. Jean had some kind of makeshift bandage tied around his arm, but otherwise he seemed fine, and Nile looked like he was about to face the devil. Truth be told, the devil's wrath might have been less terrifying than Levi's at this point.

“Make sure he's restrained and get him in the wagon.” Levi wouldn't even look at Nile as he passed, but he did look at Aiko. “Good job, brat. You're the reason this was a success.”

“Th-thank you.” The words fumbled out of her mouth as she reeled from the shock of his statement, but she didn't have much time to revel in it.

“Let's get back to HQ, we have what we came for.”

 

oOo

 

She'd been terrified when she realized that Aiko had thrown herself in front of a bullet that was meant for her, but that terror had dispersed and turned into awe when she realized that the younger girl had deflected it and was standing defensively in front of her. Mikasa played it over and over again in her head, clutching her scarf like it was her only lifeline, wondering how in the world the girl had managed to swoop down and save her life and come away without a scratch.

“It happened.” She said suddenly to herself, realizing that the only way that would have been possible was for Aiko to have had her awakening. Levi's plan to make Aiko discover her power had worked, and she could only hope that Erwin's plan to catch Nile had been as successful. That question was answered quickly too as Nile Dawk was shoved through the canvas covering and into the wagon with her. She scurried away from him as he landed with a thud in the bottom of the wagon before Aiko and Levi climbed in behind him. Levi pulled the man up by his hair and tossed him to the opposite side of the wagon from Mikasa and took a seat beside him while Aiko sat next to her.

“We're going to have a lot of fun together, Nile.” Levi said, crossing his legs as he sat beside the vile man. “By the end of it you'll tell us everything we want to know.”

“You can go to hell you little shit!” Nile spat, but Mikasa could see terror in his eyes as Levi turned his cold gaze on him. He chuckled darkly.

“I think you'll find that you're the one that will be going to hell, Nile.” He answered, and Nile's face instantly paled. “By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish that hell is where you'd ended up, anyway.”

 

oOo

 

The ride back to the castle had felt like it had taken days, but when they finally arrived Erwin had ordered for Nile to be taken to the dungeon. He wasted no time going there himself, eager to see the fruits of his labor in person. He wanted to see the fear on Nile's face, the realization that Erwin had won and he had lost. It was almost enough to make him smile, but he maintained his stoicism despite his joy. He'd told Levi to get some rest, along with the rest of his squad. Levi had been reluctant, but he followed his orders with a promise that he would see Nile in the morning regardless of Erwin's orders.

When he arrived in the dungeon Hanji was already there, peering through the bars of Nile's cell, gripping them with a ferocity that he recognized from the past. She was intrigued, but most of all she wanted to get to work on him. He had promised her that she could do the torturing, after all, and the look of pure joy that washed over her when he'd mentioned it made him feel like he had made her the happiest woman in the world. They weren't a perfect, normal couple, but with their tendencies it would have been hard for them to be that way.

“Erwin,” Her voice sounded calm but her body language told him otherwise. “when do I get to play with my new toy?”

“Later, Hanji, we'll let him think about what he's done for a while first.” Erwin answered as he joined her in front of the cell, directing his attention toward his prisoner. “I'd imagine you never thought you would end up here.”

Nile didn't say anything, he just glared up at Erwin as if he wished that his gaze could shoot daggers. Erwin chuckled darkly as he watched the man that he'd put in the cage.

“You'll be happy to know that Levi and Hanji will be keeping you company during your stay here. We'll try to be hospitable, but you know how Levi gets.” More silence.

“He won't talk, Erwin, I've been trying to get him to talk to me all night.” Hanji mocked sadness before her dark smile returned. “Oh well, he'll talk eventually.”

He took her hand and had to forcefully drag her away from the cell, but she relented and went with him willingly after they reached the stairs that would lead them to the ground floor of the castle. As excited as he was about apprehending Nile, he was more excited about celebrating the success of their mission with Hanji.

 

oOo

 

“You seem different.” Aiden said as he stared at Aiko, tilting his head to the side and placing his finger on his chin in a contemplative manner. “What happened?”

“We caught him.” Aiko answered as she sat down on her bed, throwing her cloak to the floor and not caring where it landed.

“And?” He urged her on, hoping for specific details, but the truth was that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She'd killed a man, and she still didn't know what had happened to her body. She'd wanted to ask Levi what he meant as her mind flashed back to his words. _You woke up._ What is that even supposed to mean? She could tell her inner turmoil was apparent on her face by the way that Aiden was staring at her.

“I...I don't really wanna think about it right now, Aiden, I'm sorry.” She said, giving up on trying to make herself look tough or like a seasoned warrior in favor of collapsing into her sheets and curling into the fetal position.

“It's okay, you don't have to say any more if you don't want.” He paused for a moment, and although she wasn't looking at him she could almost see the worried expression she knew must be on his face. “But...I'm...glad you're back and stuff. I mean, I'm glad you didn't get hurt.”

“Thanks.” She said, not unkindly, but clearly not with whatever inflection he had been expecting. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for a moment before he released her.

“I'll go and let you rest, but if you need to talk or anything you know where to find me. I'll see you tomorrow, Aiko.”

She heard his footsteps trail away from her bed, heard the door open, and heard a long pause as he stood there watching her before he stepped out and pulled the door closed behind him. The moment she was sure he was out of the room and couldn't hear her crying she broke down, pressing her face into her pillow to stifle her sobs. The weight of taking someone's life had been greater than she had expected. She hadn't been ready to feel so guilty over killing someone that wanted to kill her and all her friends, but the guilt was still there regardless. She could still remember the way it had felt to slice through his body, the sickening sound of her swords cutting through flesh and bone and muscle. The look that flashed on the man's face when he realized he was going to die. It was almost enough to make her sick, and she thought she would be, but she pushed the rising bile back down and settled for more sobs instead.

Was Levi really proud of her for taking someone's life? She could tell that he was just by the look that had been on his face when he told her that she was the reason the mission had been successful. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter still. He'd killed his target without even a second though, and so had she, but he didn't seem to feel any remorse for it at all. In fact, when he was talking to Nile in the wagon on the way home he almost seemed happy. She couldn't understand it, but she hoped that he would be able to explain it to her soon. _Tomorrow_. She thought. She needed to talk to him immediately. She'd wanted to ask him what he'd meant on the way home, but the enemy in the wagon had prevented her from doing so. Despite the fact that she was exhausted, she knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, and she wondered if she'd be able to sleep ever again as the mental image of her kill flashed behind her eyelids for at least the hundredth time that night.

 

oOo

 

The morning after they'd returned from Karanes was perhaps the first morning that Levi felt truly happy and excited to start a day. He had skipped his workout with Mikasa, although she'd protested and begged him to come along, but he had more important things to do. He didn't wait to ask Erwin if it was okay, he hadn't wanted to wake the Commander and Hanji anyway since he'd been up since well before dawn. The only thing he wanted to do was get to Nile, and he didn't let anyone stop him from accomplishing that.

He marched down the hallways with purpose, finding the staircase that led down to the dungeons and descending it quickly. The heavy oak door that would lead him to the cell block where Nile was being held creaked on its old hinges as it opened, and Nile's eyes shot open immediately at the sound. He looked pitiful, huddled in the corner of his cell, the threadbare blanket that they'd given him draped over his thin frame. He tried to press himself even further into the corner when he realized who had come to see him.

“You're a demon.” Nile said in almost a whisper as he clutched his blanket in front of him. “I killed you! I shot you and watched you bleed out in the street! You shouldn't be alive!”

“Surprise.” Levi said, his voice monotone and cold. “You should have known it wouldn't be that easy.”

“They'll come looking for me!” He said, clearly terrified. “They won't let me sit in here and rot!”

“You might rot, but not before I inflict a considerable amount of pain on you.” He clenched his fists at his sides, trying to control his anger, but this man didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve a calm, controlled Levi. No, Nile Dawk deserved to see the worst of Levi Ackerman, and he would.

“You won't get anything out of me!” Nile spat, although his tone of voice betrayed his words.

“You say that now...” Levi trailed off, letting a dark smile grace his features.

“I should have made sure you were dead when I shot you.”

“That was your second mistake. Do you know what the first one was?” When Nile didn't answer, he spoke again. “The first mistake you made was ever laying a finger on Mikasa Ackerman, and I'll make sure you pay for it with your life. Mark my words, I don't care what Erwin promises you, I don't care if he says not to kill you, you'll die by my hand for what you did to her.”

His voice was even, but the anger shone through, and judging by the look on Nile's face his threats had done their job. He paused for a moment, though, contemplating something he had been thinking about since they'd started their journey home.

“Why did you try to shoot her? Didn't you want your best girl back? Levi asked and he watched as a slow smile spread across Nile's face before he answered.

“It was pretty evident that you weren't going to let us keep her, so we thought: if we can't have her, no one can.”

“Who's 'we'?” Levi asked, but he didn't receive an answer. He stared the man down for a long time before he heard the old door open behind him and turned to see Hanji walking in with a tray of tools. Levi chuckled, knowing exactly what they would be used for. It wasn't his first go round with torture, and it _definitely_ wasn't Hanji's first time. He heard Nile gasp as he realized what was about to happen before he turned back to the terrified man on the floor of the cell.

“Levi! You came to play with the rat.” Hanji said excitedly as she sat her tray down on a small table at the end of the long corridor where all the cells were located.

“I was hoping you'd let me help you.” He said, not turning to look at her. His eyes were trained on Nile the whole time, a sinister smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Of course! Will Mikasa be joining us?”

“No.” He said darkly.

“Hm, well she can come later. Are you ready to have some fun?” Hanji smiled, the sole light hanging from the ceiling glinting off of her glasses. Levi spoke again, but this time he let the full extent of his rage bleed through to his words.

“More than ready.”

 

oOo

 

It wasn't like Aiko to miss her training, but Mikasa supposed that she had a fairly good reason. She'd watched her young protege make her first kill, and it hadn't seemed like it affected her at the time, but Mikasa knew better than that. Mikasa's first kill had been easy. She'd only had to kill titans, and she didn't know that they used to be people for most of the time that she was slaughtering them. That realization hadn't really fazed her, but she knew that some people had more reservations about human life than others. When fifteen minutes had passed and Aiko still hadn't shown up at the course, Mikasa decided to go looking for her.

She was worried for Aiko's mental stability after everything that had happened. She knew that the younger girl had to have questions about her awakening, questions that they hadn't had time to answer last night, but she was determined to explain everything as well as she could. As she walked through the halls she saw the boy that Aiko often kept company with, she remembered his name to be Aiden, and smiled warmly at him as he walked over to her.

“Mikasa, you're looking well. I'm glad the mission yesterday went smoothly.” He said without prompting as he smiled back at her.

“Thanks. Um, Aiden, do you know where Aiko is? We had training scheduled for today but she didn't show up.”

“That's weird. Aiko is usually really punctual. She seemed pretty upset last night, though. Do you want me to show you where her room is?”

“Please. I'm worried about her.” Mikasa said, but she didn't elaborate. Aiden only nodded and motioned for her to follow him. It didn't take long to reach Aiko's room and Aiden waved a goodbye to her before she knocked, realizing that it was probably best if he wasn't around right now. When she didn't hear an answer or the sound of footsteps walking toward the door she tried the door knob and realized it was unlocked.

When she entered the room was dark, despite the fact that the sun had risen a long time ago. Thick black curtains were pulled over the only window, but the light that poured in from the hallway showed Mikasa that Aiko was lying in her bed. The girl didn't turn to look at her, or even acknowledge her presence, but Mikasa pushed through the door and flipped the light on anyway.

“Aiko, are you okay?” She asked softly, walking toward the bed. When Aiko heard Mikasa's voice a sob erupted from her almost immediately. Mikasa felt the sudden urge to scoop her into her arms and cradle her like a child, but she decided walking over and sitting down on the bed was probably the better option. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before she spoke again. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“I...I don't know how to deal with this.” Aiko sobbed, her voice sounded strangled and not like the usually cheerful girl that Mikasa knew.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really...but yes. I don't know how to say what I'm feeling.”

“Let's start with whatever questions you might have about what happened when you saved me.” Mikasa said, trying her best to make her voice soothing. Aiko turned to look at her then, her eyes swollen and red as she sat up.

“What happened to me? Levi sounded like he knew.” Aiko said, watching Mikasa's reaction.

“That's something that's happened to Levi _and_ me.” Mikasa started, not sure how exactly to go about what she needed to say. “It has something to do with our bloodline, although we don't know what causes it for sure. The Ackerman line is still a mystery, even after all these years, but we know one thing for sure: all of us have a dormant power inside of us that awakens when we need it the most. For Levi it was in the underground when his uncle forced him to fight. For me it was when I was a child trying to save one of my dearest friends from a horrible man, and for you...”

“What are you saying?” Aiko asked, but the look in her eyes told Mikasa that she understood the implications of the conversation. “Are you....are you saying that I'm an Ackerman?”

“It seems like it. Can you describe how it felt, the awakening?”

“I don't really know...it was like a bolt of lightning shooting through me and filling me with power. I felt like I could do anything after that. I didn't have to think about what I was doing, my body just did it. When we were surrounded I didn't even need Heichou to tell me what to do, I just acted at the same time he did and I...” She trailed off and her eyes shone with tears as she thought about what she'd done.

“I know it's hard to accept...that you took someone's life...but you did it to keep me safe. You did it because he was a horrible man. He would have killed all of us.” Mikasa tried to make her feel better about what she'd done, but she could tell it wasn't working. Tears fell down Aiko's porcelain face as another violent sob racked through her body.

“Does that make it okay? Just because he was a bad person it's okay for me to kill him?” She asked through her tears.

“I can't tell you what's right and wrong. We're soldiers, we just have to follow our orders, that's the only thing we can do. I know you're hurting, Aiko, but just try to remember that by taking his life, you saved mine. I'll be repaying that debt forever.”

“I just...I just wanted to prove that I could be useful to Heichou, that I could be useful to the Corps. I didn't expect it to feel this shitty.” She wiped her tears away but more just replaced them and before Mikasa knew it she was pulling the younger girl into a hug and letting her sob onto her shoulder.

“I won't tell you that you'll feel any less guilty about this, Aiko, but I will tell you that the pain you feel right now will fade with time. We all have our demons, and we have to live with them.”

“Have they at least gotten any information from Nile yet?” Aiko asked as she pulled out of the hug, wiping away her tears again and sniffling slightly.

“I'm not sure. Levi went to the dungeons early this morning. I tried to convince him to wait a while longer, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to what I had to say. I'm sure they'll get something from him, though.”

“So, I have one more question.” Aiko asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Mikasa nodded and she continued. “How long have you and Levi thought that I might be an Ackerman?”

“Truthfully, I'm not sure how long he's thought so. He just said that he'd been watching you for a while. I was convinced when I saw how good you were with the 3DM gear, and the way you fought Levi the first time you sparred with him helped to solidify the idea.”

“So Heichou added me to the squad to put me in a situation where that freaky power might get awakened. He was putting me in danger on purpose...” Aiko seemed legitimately hurt by what Mikasa had told her.

“He didn't want you to be in danger, that's why he wanted Hanji to stay with you.” She tried to explain the situation as best she could, but she could see the anger building in Aiko's dark eyes, replacing the sadness she'd been feeling moments ago.

“did you know?” She asked, and Mikasa felt the color drain from her face.

“Everyone knew why you were added to the squad, but that wasn't the only reason. You're truly gifted, Aiko, Levi respects you. He wanted you in his squad because he sees your potential.”

“Or because he wants me to be some pawn that he can use during missions.” Aiko gritted her teeth as she spoke.

“No, Aiko, it's not like that. Levi would never-”

“I think I've heard enough. I'll talk to him when he's done with Nile. I just want to be alone.”

“Aiko...” Mikasa felt helpless. She just sat on the bed, watching as Aiko fumed beside her. She'd gone there with the intention of making the young girl happier, but she'd only managed to turn her against her Captain.

“Just leave me alone.” Aiko said, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head there. Mikasa took the hint and left the room quietly. This wasn't something she was going to be able to fix, but she hoped for everyone's sake that Aiko would come to understand just why it was necessary. Still, Mikasa couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face as she walked away. She hadn't wanted any of this for Aiko. She'd wanted her to be free, to be able to live her life without all the burdens that she and Levi faced every day, but that hadn't been the case. She decided that channeling this sadness into anger might be better for her, and resolutely walked toward the staircase that would take her to the dungeon.

 

oOo

 

His hands were covered in blood, but somehow it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Levi had really been enjoying torturing the man that had made Mikasa's life miserable for ten years. He suspected that he was enjoying it more than he would enjoy killing him, and that worried him only a little as he reached for another tool from the tray that Hanji had brought to the dungeon. He paused when he heard the door open and looked out through the open cell door to see Mikasa watching him. He suddenly felt ashamed as he thought about how he must look, but she was smiling and all his reservations about his waning humanity disappeared. He grabbed the pliers he'd been reaching for and watched as Nile, bloodied and beaten as he already was, looked terrified for the hundredth time that day.

“You still don't want to talk.” Levi said, snapping the pliers together threateningly, never taking his eyes off of the terrified man in front of him. “That's fine, you will eventually.” Levi reared back and swung the pliers at Nile's face as hard as he could, making contact with the man's jaw and relishing the sickening thud at the impact.

“Levi, if you break his jaw it will be considerably harder for him to talk.” Hanji chastised, but the look of the mad scientist that she'd worn the whole time they'd been down here never left her eyes.

“Levi,” Mikasa's voice sounded from behind him and he turned to look at her, not saying anything in response to his name. “let me try.”

For some reason her words were exciting, arousing, almost. He smirked and held out the pliers to her as she walked through the cell door to stand in front of the man that had abused her for all those years. She looked him over, scrutinizing every aspect of him before she looked back to Levi, who was regarding her with amazement.

“What do you want to do?” He asked, knowing that she had probably never done anything like this before. He suddenly felt a bit awkward that Hanji was in the room with them, as if this was some intimate thing that no one else should see.

“Let's pull out some teeth.” The smile that spread across her face was wicked, and god _damn_ it was hot. Levi walked over to Nile, standing behind him, and placed his hand on the man's chin, forcing his mouth open and using his other hand to hold his head steady.

“Oooh, Mikasa, you're so original. I never thought of doing that.” Hanji sounded excited, like she was seeing something new for the first time, but Mikasa was focused on her target.

“Nile, I'm sure you never expected something like this to happen.” Mikasa said as Levi and Hanji both fell silent. “I'm not the weak little girl that you kidnapped all those years ago anymore.” She walked over to stand in front of him, parting his knees in almost a sensual manner and Levi wondered if it was on purpose, in order to show him that she had taken charge of her own life and desires. “I'm a lot stronger now, and I'm a lot more driven to give you what you deserve.” She placed the open pliers on one of Nile's canines, clamping them down tightly and a strangled sound of pleading left the pathetic man's throat.

Levi couldn't help but smirk at the dominance she was showing now. It was unlike her, or rather it was like the _old_ her. When she as all anger and determination, when she was fighting with everything she had to protect Eren. Suddenly, Levi was acutely aware that Hanji was watching _him_ and he tried his best to keep himself together.

“Tell me, do you regret what you did to me yet? What you've done to all those other poor women that you keep locked away in the underground like your pets? Do you regret how many lives have been wasted on the drugs that you keep pushing on the population?” She pushed for answers, but she knew he wouldn't be able to speak, not like this. “If you don't regret it now, you will soon.” She started pulling on the tooth, hard and firm, and Nile's strangled screams echoed through the cold, dank dungeon. She was stretching it out, taking her time extracting the long, narrow tooth because she wanted him to suffer as much as possible in the moment. Finally, the tooth left his gums with a sickening sound that Levi wouldn't have expected and a gush of blood, and Mikasa was smiling as she inspected it. Levi released Nile's face and the man's head dropped to his chest, he panted as his body shook, but Mikasa wasn't done. She grabbed his hair and jerked his head up painfully, staring into his eyes.

“Are you ready to tell me who else is responsible for my suffering? Because, I assure you, you won't know the peace of death until I know who else I need to kill to make up for this atrocity.” Her voice was hard as stone, and Nile looked more terrified looking into her eyes than he had when he looked at Levi. He hadn't expected that watching her do this would be so enjoyable, so borderline erotic, but he wasn't complaining about it.

“Go to hell, bitch.” Nile said, and spat blood in her face. She didn't even flinch, she just stood there, watching him, and slowly wiped the red tinged spit off of her face with her free hand, and her smile never wavered. She made a small, disapproving sound, but never let go of his hair.

“You're only going to make things worse for yourself if you keep this up, you know. We won't let you sleep, we'll keep you in pain for the rest of your miserable life if we have to. I'm willing to do it personally, actually. I want to watch you suffer.” Her voice was dark, raspy, like she was getting as much pleasure out of this as Levi was at watching her.

“You won't get shit from me. I'll die either way, so just go ahead and fucking kill me you psycho!” He shouted, at least as loud as his voice could get after hours of torture at the hands of Levi and Hanji.

“We'll see.” She said, shoving the pliers back into his mouth without any help from Levi this time and grabbing onto another tooth. This time it wasn't as slow, she yanked as hard as she could to remove the tooth and laughed as he choked on the blood that dribbled down his throat. Levi reminded himself mentally not to _ever_ piss her off and continued watching. It seemed that the pain had finally overcome Nile and he fell unconscious. Mikasa almost whined at the loss of her plaything, but she handed the pliers back to Levi and moved away from the man instead.

“We can come back in a few hours.” Hanji said, re-checking the restraints that kept Nile securely tied to the chair he was sitting in. “He'll be out for a while. That was pretty cool, Mikasa! I'll have to add it to my repertoire! I can't believe I've never thought of pulling out teeth before.”

They all exited the cell and locked it behind them, using a bucket of now cold water to wash the blood off of their hands. Walking through the castle looking like that would have been more than a little unsettling to the cadets and possibly the senior members of the Corps, so they did their best to make themselves look presentable before trudging up the stairs to the ground floor.

“I'll go meet up with Erwin and see if anything new has developed. I'll see the two of you in few hours!” Hanji said excitedly before she winked at Levi and skipped merrily down the hallway.

“She gets awfully excited.” Mikasa said, the tinge of darkness to her voice had dispersed and Levi would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't miss it a little. He didn't say anything in response, but he did take her hand and started leading her through the castle. She didn't protest or ask any questions, she just followed him until they reached their room. He threw the door open and almost didn't get it shut again before he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her violently. She gasped as she caught up to his mood, but she pushed him away momentarily.

“What is this about?” She asked with a smile, he could tell she was just genuinely amused at his sudden mood swing, but he couldn't think clearly enough to answer her. His lips were on her neck without a response and she gasped at the hot, open mouth kisses that he was trailing down to her collar bone. She pushed him away again and he felt the loss shoot through his whole body. “Needy.” She sighed as he pressed his hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the wall.

“Yeah, I'm needy. I need you. I _want_ you more than I think I've ever wanted you in my whole fucking life. I want...” What did he want exactly? He wanted her to be dominant, he wanted her to take charge of him like she'd taken charge of what she'd done in the dungeon. He wanted her to torture him, but in a different way, a much more pleasurable way.

“Tell me what you want.” She sighed, her eyes hooded as she watched his emotions play across his face. He didn't really know how to tell her what he wanted, so he decided to show her instead. He left her standing there against the wall and walked over to the closet, rummaging around hastily to find what he was looking for. He finally settled on a long, black neck tie that he rarely ever wore, it wouldn't matter anyway, he just needed something. He walked back to her and held the tie up in front of her face, suddenly cursing his inability to articulate his desires when she looked worried.

“Levi...I can't.” She shook her head, pressing herself further into the wall like she was trying to get away from him.

“Not you.” He said, forcing the tie into her hands and holding out his wrists as realization flashed through her eyes.

“You want me to...” She broke off, clearly shocked at the request, but he also saw something akin to interest flash through her eyes.

“Watching you be so dominant and sure of yourself just now, watching you take control of the situation you found yourself in, it was so fucking hot.” He pressed himself up against her, dropping his hands to her waist and pressing his forehead against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her again. Her mouth, her jawline, her neck, but that was before she grabbed his chin and forced his head back up with a vice like grip. He was sure she understood now. She pushed him back somewhat violently, winding the tie around her hands as he watched her, and suddenly he could feel every fiber of his being tensing.

“So you want me to dominate _you_?” She asked, her tone suddenly switching from upset to something darker, something carnal.

“Yes.” His voice sounded breathy, and not like he'd ever heard it before.

“You want me to tie you down and have my way with you?” She took a step forward, slowly, so slowly that it was painful for him to watch.

“Please.” He answered, pleading. She smirked, taking another painfully slow step forward. She was closing the distance between them, but he craved her touch _now_. He took his own step forward, close enough to touch her as he reached out, but she slapped him across the face with such force that his head snapped to the side.

“Don't fucking touch me.” She snarled as he looked back at her, and for a moment he wondered if she was angry with him for the suggestion before she forced his hands in front of him and began winding the tie around them so tightly that he began to lose sensation in his fingertips. Once she was sure he was secure she drug him over to the bed, throwing him down and straddling him to tie his bound hands to the headboard. He'd never let anyone do anything like this to him before, but the excitement of the new experience was enough, he was already ready for her, waiting not so patiently as she raked her gaze over him.

“What do you want?” She asked as she backed off of him, no longer straddling his waist but sitting between his legs instead.

“You.” He breathed, but that didn't seem to answer her question.

“Be specific.”

“I want you to torture me, I want you to drive me to my breaking point and keep me there until I can't stand it anymore. I want to be teased, I want you to be in complete control.” He answered, suddenly letting loose all of his desires that he couldn't find the words for before.

“Complete control, huh?” She asked, still not touching him like he wanted her to. She just sat there, watching him as his ragged breaths tore from his body, watching his loss of self control, watching his finely tuned stoicism crack under her gaze. “This might be fun.”

 

oOo

 

Aiko had finally left her room only after the growls from her stomach grew too loud for her to ignore them any longer. She knew Aiden would probably be concerned for her, he hadn't seen her since the night they returned from Karanes and that had been two days ago. She hadn't talked to anyone, other than Mikasa, and that had made her angry. She didn't want to ever see any of them again, not Mikasa, not Hanji, and _definitely_ not Levi. If she ever saw him again she would beat the shit out of him for what he'd done. She couldn't believe that she'd ever trusted him at all. She felt completely betrayed.

She walked down the halls ignoring the stares of the other cadets, although she supposed they were more like her subordinates now. She didn't know for sure what rank they had actually given her, but she had been a full fledged member of the Survey Corps since Levi had decided he wanted her in his squad. They stared at her like she was an alien, not much different from the way they had looked at her before she'd gone to Karanes. None of them picked on her anymore, but none of them talked to her either. Everyone had been wrong about that assumption. Aiden had told her she would be popular when she got back, but everyone just acted like they were terrified of her. So she mostly just stared at the floor while she walked, at least until she noticed who was standing in the hallway in front of her.

“Levi.” She growled. She didn't use his formal title anymore, he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her respect after what he'd done. He looked at her with the same cool look he always wore, like he wasn't afraid or concerned about anything, and she punched him right in his smug fucking face before he even knew what hit him. She tackled him to the floor, straddling his chest, and she heard audible gasps around her and people scrambling away as she continued her assault, but he quickly caught up to the situation after the first sucker punch and managed to kick her off of him. She kept coming. He was ready, though and he was still able to catch her easily, just like the first time they'd sparred, and he twisted her hand behind her back and pushed her to her knees in the same fashion.

“What the fuck is your problem, Aiko?” He asked as the people around them whispered, she noticed only then that Mikasa was standing awkwardly to the side, a shocked look on her face and that some of the people running toward them were Erwin and Hanji, and Erwin didn't look happy.

“Shit.” She said, stopping her struggle so that Levi felt comfortable enough to release her. She knew she was in deep shit. She'd attacked a superior officer and that wasn't very tolerable.

“Do I need to intervene?” Erwin asked as he watched her, a serious look on his face. She could feel her blood run cold under his gaze.

“No, I think we've got it under control.” Levi answered. “Can I talk to you for a second, Aiko?” His voice was stern, and he looked angry, but he also had a bruise on his right cheek and blood running from his nose, and that made her feel at least a little better. At least she'd accomplished what she'd planned to do when she saw him. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and led her toward the room that he and Mikasa shared. When they got there she noticed that it was bigger than hers, with a desk sitting against one wall and a comfy looking chair in the corner. Levi sat her down in the chair behind the desk as he confronted her.

“Let me start by reiterating my former question. What the fuck is your problem, Aiko?” He asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest like he was a father asking for an explanation from his child.

“I don't know, why don't you take a wild fucking guess.” She said, her anger overflowing. “Or did Mikasa not tell you what we talked about the other day?”

“No, she told me. I just thought you needed some time to cool down. I didn't expect that you would try to kill me the next time we saw each other.” His scowl deepened.

“I think that's a bit of a stretch.” Mikasa said as she leaned against the front of the desk.

“What are you guys, my parents or something? What's with the tag team act?” Aiko asked bitterly. There had been a time when she had considered them like family, but that was before she knew why she was really taken to Karanes.

“I think it's obvious that everyone is kind of concerned for you. Aiden has even talked to me about it. He says he hasn't seen you since we got back.”

“You're acting like a spoiled brat, seems like you might _need_ some parental guidance.” Levi said, rolling his eyes.

“Well you're definitely not the one to be handing it out.” Aiko snapped back.

“What's that supposed to mean you little shit?”

“Levi.” Mikasa chastised, but it didn't quell his anger.

“If you wanna act like you're the victim here then be my guest, but I guarantee that you'll never actually have to be a real victim again. What I did was for the best, it made you stronger than you've ever been before. You were able to save Mikasa and make our mission a success and you wanna sit around and bitch because you feel betrayed? Because I wanted to make sure you were able to defend yourself? If that's betrayal I've had the wrong definition of the word for my entire fucking life!”

“You put me in a situation where I might have died just to make me into a weapon! That bullet could have hit _me_!” Aiko screamed, letting her own fury loose on him.

“But it didn't hit you, and it didn't hit Mikasa either. Besides that, you obviously felt like you could handle the situation. That or you were prepared to give your life if it meant keeping her safe. Neither of those were my fault, Aiko, it was your decision!”

“I didn't have _time_ to think! My body just acted on its own. I didn't have control! Why did you ever put me in a situation like that to begin with? Don't you care? I thought you were my friend, Levi! I thought I could trust you! You threw me out into the world and I could have died because you wanted to test some bullshit theory of yours!”

“I don't care what else you blame me for, but don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't care about you, or anyone else in my squad! No, make that the whole fucking Corps! Because I've been part of this shit show a lot longer than you have, Aiko, and I know what it's like to feel loss! I know what it's like to watch your best friends be eaten, torn limb from limb, I've seen it happen! I've lost more people than you could ever imagine. I don't take that shit lightly!” Levi clenched his fists at his sides as if he wanted to hit her, and she hoped that he would. She wanted another reason to hit him again.

“Right, that's why you threw the girl that had never seen combat right onto the front lines.” Aiko scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and mimicking what Levi had been doing earlier. “I don't know how you expected me to feel, finding all this shit out. Did you expect me to be _happy_ that you put me through that shit just so that you could awaken some weird fucking super power inside of me? I never asked for this! I would have been happier not knowing.”

“You may not have asked for it, but it's a part of you. Don't you want to be strong? I thought that's why you were so eager to train with us.” Levi had calmed down considerably, but anger still burned behind his slate gray eyes.

“Whatever, I don't have to sit here and listen to your shit. Your fucking dead to me.” She said, rising to her feet and pushing him back with a force she hadn't imagined possible. Despite his anger, though, he didn't turn to grab her, he didn't speak, he just stood there facing the desk, as if he couldn't look at her. Mikasa looked shocked, and she didn't say anything either as Aiko walked to the door, opened it, and left the room. She wondered if what she'd said had been too harsh, but it was what she was feeling. She should have known better than to think that there were other people that legitimately cared about her. Aiden was the only person that had ever done that, and she had the feeling that he would remain the only person that ever would. She stalked back to her room trying to hold back the tears that inevitably fell down her cheeks anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has mentions of rape and abuse, so if that's something you don't like to read you may want to skip when you get there. Enjoy!

He hadn't seen Aiko since she punched him in the hallway, since they'd had their chat in his room, and since she'd said that he was dead to her. That was probably what hurt the worst out of everything. Physical violence had never bothered him, he thought it was better for her to lash out at him like that than to keep all of her emotions locked away like he did, but the fact that she'd denounced their friendship tore through him like a hot knife. He hadn't really communicated much to Mikasa, but he knew that she could tell how he was feeling, she always knew. He'd stopped training, spending most of his time grilling Nile for more information, taking out all of his frustrations about Aiko, and what he'd done to her, on the rat in his cage. However, even that was beginning to feel like just another task to get through every day. He wasn't enjoying it anymore, and he wasn't making any progress on figuring anything else out about the prostitution ring. It was beginning to feel like a lost cause, and Levi wondered how horrified Erwin would be if he just killed Nile now and got it over with. At least maybe that would make him feel something.

He was sitting at his desk staring at the drawer that held all of his dead squad mate's patches when Mikasa walked in. It looked like she had just finished her run from the way her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and he almost didn't notice the pitying look she gave him when she saw him there. He hadn't moved since last night, and he definitely hadn't gotten any sleep. He knew Mikasa was upset about what Aiko had said too, knew that he should probably be there for her to tell her that the younger Ackerman would come around, but he couldn't tell her that when he didn't know if it would ever happen. His gaze only left the drawer in his desk when he heard Mikasa say his name.

“Levi...you really need to get something to eat.” She urged, her voice soft and caring like he'd heard it so many other times.

“I'm not hungry.” He answered, raking a hand through his unwashed hair.

“And you're not lying either, right?” She gazed at him pointedly and he could just feel a lecture coming on. “I know you're upset, I am too, I haven't seen her in days. I don't even know if she's okay, but you can't neglect yourself because of what she said.”

“She said I'm dead to her. After everything. After I admitted that I care about her and her well being. Does she even have any idea how hard that was for me to do? Fucking brat.” He scowled, slowly letting his emotions pour out. He had kept them bottled up for long enough, and he knew that if there was anyone he could talk to about all of this it would be Mikasa, because she was _like_ him, because she understood him.

“I don't think she does understand that. You said it yourself, she never knew what it was like when the titans were around. She didn't know how close we all were, how close we _had_ to be to just survive an expedition. Her thoughts and feelings don't work the same way as ours do.”

“Then how do I make her understand? She's like Isabel...like my little sister. I can't just accept that she hates me now.” His voice was weaker than he had intended it to be, but the lack of nourishment and sleep was probably to blame for that. He hated feeling this weak, this pathetic, like he had no control over what was happening in his own god damn life.

“I can try to talk to her...” Mikasa said, but he didn't have to say anything to her before she realized that Aiko was probably just as pissed at her as she was at him. “Or maybe I can talk to Aiden.”

“Who?” The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't think straight enough to match it with a face.

“You met him once, he's Aiko's friend. If there's anyone that can get through to her it would probably be him.”

“If you think it will help, fine. I don't care what you do.” He realized his tone was terse, but Mikasa didn't seem to let it bother her. She walked over and sat herself in his lap, even despite his poor posture and general disdain for the world at the moment.

“I don't like seeing you like this, Levi.” She said, resting her forehead against his. “Please at least eat something, for me. Don't make me force feed you.”

“Fine.” He was suddenly reminded of a similar situation, back when he had first saved her, when they were underground. The roles were reversed this time, but he remembered how hard it had been to get her to eat and how irritated he had been when she refused him. He sighed and relented. “I'll go to the cafeteria, then.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, moving off of his lap after pressing a kiss where her forehead had been.

“If you want.” He said. Although he wasn't sure that satisfied her she didn't say anything else. She just took his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled him toward the door. They'd been less concerned about showing their relationship to the world after the mission, and freely walked hand in hand like this through the castle often. No one really questioned it, at least not to him, but he was still aware of the sidelong glances and whispers as they passed groups of people. Despite them both being old enough to make their own romantic decisions, there was still a considerable age gap between then, and to most people it just made Levi look like a perverted old man going after a much younger woman. He, on the other hand, didn't give a fuck what other people thought. His happiness, and Mikasa's happiness, wasn't up to anyone but the two of them. They could think what they want and, if they didn't want to be beaten into a pulp for their opinions, they would keep their thoughts to themselves.

He didn't even realize that they'd arrived at the cafeteria until Mikasa pushed him into a chair and gazed down at him. Her voice broke through his thoughts asking “what do you want?” and he took a moment to reply.

“Black tea,” He answered, but she didn't look happy so he added, “and toast or something.”

She sighed and walked away, coming back with much more food than he'd asked for and setting the plate down in front of him. He looked at her for a moment, and he could tell she knew what he was thinking, _this isn't what I asked for_. Before he could voice his thoughts, though, she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him and smiled. He rolled his eyes at how well she was able to read him now and took the cup into his hands, savoring the warmth and the sweet aroma that wafted into his nostrils.

“It's not all for you, before you complain. Just easier to carry only one plate.” She said.

“Where's this Aiden kid anyway?” He asked, his mind still lingering on their earlier conversation.

“I haven't seen him yet, but I'll go looking soon if we don't find him.” She smiled, but it did nothing to improve his mood. He looked around, only half paying attention to his surroundings when he noticed that Aiko was also in the cafeteria. He tried not to stare, but it happened anyway. Mikasa followed his distracted gaze just in time to see Aiko shoot him a disgusted look and turn away, and he deflated at the rejection.

“Hmm,” He hummed against the rim of his teacup, but didn't say anything further. The little brat just wouldn't ease up on him. He had hoped it was just something that she would get over, like a phase or some stupid teenage bullshit, but it hadn't been that easy. She was resolutely pissed off, and nothing that he had said before had broken through to her. He wondered if he would ever get his little sister back again. He wasn't sure if he could handle losing another one.

“Levi,” Mikasa's voice broke through to him and he turned to her, knowing she was concerned. “I'll talk to Aiden, okay? He's right over there. Just, please, eat while I'm gone, yeah?”

He nodded as he watched her walk toward the blonde haired boy and felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy wash over him. That little brat had been far too interested in Mikasa the one time he'd ever spoken to her. If Mikasa was here she would tell him that jealousy didn't look good on him, but he didn't care. He'd been noticing himself getting more and more jealous when other males gave her attention, and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He would never act on it, but he would continue to scowl in their direction as he watched Mikasa speak with the much younger boy.

 

oOo

 

“Aiden,” Mikasa called his name before she got to him, hoping to catch the boy before he could meet up with Aiko. “Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, what's up?” He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled at her attention, and she was made painfully aware of the crush that he had on her.

“I actually wanted to talk about Aiko. Do you care if we go somewhere more private?” She asked and he nodded enthusiastically. She was aware that Levi was watching them walk out of the cafeteria together and knew that he was jealous, it was a new thing and she found it kind of sexy, but she continued to lead Aiden away and into a small room off of the same hallway.

“What did you wanna talk about?”

“Aiko is obviously pretty angry with Levi right now, and I guess me as well. She hasn't spoken to us for days, she won't come to her training.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I'm really worried about her.”

“Yeah, she's seemed a lot different. She won't really talk to me about anything, so I'm not sure how much I can help you. I just try to be around in case she needs someone.” He answered, seeming a little melancholy himself.

“Do you think she would listen to you if you tried to tell her that we're sorry that we hurt her?”

“You're gonna have to tell me what happened first, I'm completely in the dark.”

“Right, I guess that's unavoidable. Promise you won't judge us too harshly?” Mikasa wondered if Aiden would still be on her side after she finished her explanation, but he was the only way they had left to reach Aiko.

“Sure.” He smiled softly and she began.

“Levi and I had a suspicion that Aiko is a member of the Ackerman bloodline.” Immediately he interrupted her.

“I knew it! I told her she looked like you guys!” Aiden said excitedly.

“I haven't even confirmed that she is.” Mikasa said.

“But she is right?”

“Well, yes...”

“I fucking knew it.” Aiden snapped his fingers and smiled. “Anyway, go on.”

“So we decided to come up with a plan to test the hypothesis. I was against it from the very start, but Hanji and Levi insisted that we take her on the most recent mission as part of our squad. We have this kind of...awakening that happens when we're put in dangerous situations. It only happens once, but for the rest of our lives we have this new focus and strength that we never had before.”

“So you put her in a dangerous situation to make her have her awakening.” Aiden said matter-of-factly.

“Yes.” Mikasa's voice was significantly quieter than it had been as she waited for his reaction.

“So what happened? Obviously she came back alive. Why is she so pissed off at you guys?”

“She protected me by deflecting a bullet that was meant to kill me, we captured our target and we all made it back safely, but she's having problems dealing with the fact that Levi willingly put her in danger. We tried to explain that it's the only way to tap into her power, but she doesn't care. She doesn't think that it's justified. I think that she believes we only wanted to wake her up so that we could use her as a weapon. It's not true at all.” She suddenly found her eyes welling with tears as she thought back on the conversation they'd had with Aiko. It wasn't so much a conversation as it was a screaming match between Aiko and Levi, though, thinking back on it.

“You want me to try and talk to her about it?” Aiden asked suddenly.

“You don't think we're horrible people for doing that to her?”

“If it was the only way to get her to realize her potential I think you guys did the right thing. Aiko has always been down on herself. She never thought she was good enough. You two have definitely been good for her, so I don't want her to stop training with you. Plus, I can tell you care about her a lot.”

“Like a sister.” Mikasa added, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her face.

“I'm guessing Heichou thinks the same way. He looked like shit in the cafeteria. Is he taking it hard?”

“You have no idea. He doesn't do well with this kind of thing.”

“I'll talk to her. I know you guys love her because I love her too, and I know how you feel. She hasn't been herself. I want the old Aiko back. If I can, I'll make it happen. You have my word.”

Before Mikasa realized what she was doing she had pulled the young boy into a hug, but he didn't return the favor. He stiffened up and she felt like she was hugging a board before she released him, seeing the bright red blush that had spread across his face.

“Thank you, Aiden. We owe you big time.” She said, trying to brush off his embarrassment.

“Don't thank me yet. Another thing that's changed since she's been training with you is that she's as stubborn as a mule now. If she listens to me and I fix things, then you and Heichou will owe me.” He winked before he left the room and she smiled after him. Somehow she felt like he was the only one that could get through to Aiko, probably because the way they interacted reminded her of the way she and Eren had been, what felt like a lifetime ago.

She slowly made her way back to the cafeteria where she saw Aiden sitting with Aiko. She didn't let her gaze linger long as she walked back over to Levi, who had barely touched any of the food on his plate. He was nibbling on a piece of bacon when she sat down.

“Well?” He asked, not really looking at her.

“He said he would talk to her. We'll just have to wait.” Mikasa answered and Levi put the rest of the single strip of bacon he'd been eating back on the plate. She sighed, reaching over to grab his hand and forcing his attention to her. “Levi, I'm worried about you. You need to stop this. I know it hurts, but you've always dealt with this kind of thing better than most people. Please, I want you back. You're not the same.”

He stared at her for a long time, his steely gaze empty and cold and unreadable, just like it had been before she had come to love him.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, looking for some kind of answer from her.

“I want you to take care of yourself again. You haven't slept for days, you haven't eaten probably for just as long. If you keep going like this you'll...” She trailed off. She'd had every intention on telling him what exactly would happen to him, but when the time came she couldn't force her words out. They'd become a jumble of emotions behind her teeth, and instead of saying them she just gripped his hand harder. He seemed to understand then and he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

“I'll do better.” He said, and the look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth.

“Thank you.” She whispered, feeling a little relieved.

“I'm going to the dungeon for a while. Do you want to come with me?”

“I think I'll go back to the room and relax for a bit. Don't stay there too long, okay? You need sleep too, you know.” She said, squeezing his hand and pushing herself up from the table. She hadn't been to the dungeon for a while now, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason why she didn't like going there anymore. Maybe it was because she didn't like what she turned into while she was there, or maybe she just felt hopeless, but regardless she pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head and made her way back toward their room.

 

oOo

 

“Aiko, could I talk to you for a minute?” Aiden asked. He was nervous, and rightfully so. Mikasa had asked him to move a mountain for her, but he was going to try his best to get the job done. He hated that Aiko had been so closed off since the mission, and he could tell that she thought she had no one left in the world that cared about her. _He_ had always cared about her, though, and he wanted to prove it to her.

“Sure, Aiden, what's up?” She asked, those dark eyes staring back at him with seemingly no emotion. That wasn't how her eyes used to look. They used to be full of life and insecurities and love for her friends. Now they were just empty orbs staring up at him as he took her hand and led her away from the cafeteria. He led her to his room, the most private place he could think of, before he started speaking. She looked confused as she sat down on his bed and he stood in front of her, but he imagined that confusion might turn into anger soon.

“I know it's hard to talk about, but what happened on that mission? You don't seem like yourself.” He said, trying his best to look genuinely concerned. Mikasa had told him everything, but he wanted to hear it from Aiko, he wanted to feel like she trusted him again.

“It was a mess, Aiden.” She answered, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, a motion that was very like the _old_ Aiko. _Maybe I can get through to her._

“Don't you wanna talk about it? It's obviously bothering you, and...Aiko...I'm your friend. I worry about you. You're not yourself right now.” His voice was full of pleading and concern and it made her look up at him, her own expression unreadable.

“I had to kill someone, Aiden. I don't know who he was or if he had a family or even if he believed in what he was doing. He could have just been some normal guy with a wife and kids just following orders, just like the rest of us, but I still didn't hesitate. I cut him down without a second thought, for _them_.” She said, her last word seemingly like poison in her mouth.

“Them?” He asked, but he thought he already knew who she was talking about.

“Mikasa and Levi.” She said shortly.

“Aiko, I thought you looked up to them? I thought that you looked at them as family.” He pushed forward carefully, trying not to upset her, but these days it wasn't hard to do.

“Yeah, me too.” She spat.

“What did they do that made you hate them so much?” Again, he already knew the answer, but hearing it from Aiko might give him some perspective on the matter.

“I could have been killed because of Levi's stupid plan to make me...” She trailed off, not wanting to say any more.

“To make you what?” He pressed.

“You know how you said that I looked like them? That I could be their kid?” She asked, her voice suddenly hard and her words moving fast between her lips.

“Yeah.”

“Well, turns out I'm actually part of their stupid bloodline. Levi took me there as a test to see if he could awaken some crazy power in my blood, and it worked, but I could have died doing it. Jackass.”

“Aiko, any one of you that went on that mission could have died. Mikasa was in the most danger out of all of you, and you don't see her complaining about it.”

“They all had experience. That was a really dangerous mission for someone like me to go on.”

“You mean someone that was already a great fighter, great with 3DM gear, and just happened to be a secret Ackerman? Were you really in any danger at all? We were both there all the times the Survey Corps came back through the walls, when the titans were still around. We may not have been together back then, but I know you remember seeing the both of them always coming back. You honestly think that you could have possibly been in any danger at all fighting against those people?” He was speaking before he thought any of it out, but he just had to say it. He was tired of seeing her so miserable, tired of seeing Heichou moping around the castle and Mikasa trailing after him like a lost puppy trying to make it better.

“So you're siding with them?” Aiko asked suddenly, her fists clenching in her lap.

“No, I'm siding with humanity. I'm siding with the Corps, because if you and Levi and Mikasa don't make up and get your shit together your whole squad will fall apart. You should know that trust between comrades is _so_ important. I hear that you saved Mikasa from being shot. If she hadn't trusted all the people around her that day, that plan would have never worked. You need to get over yourself, Aiko, because there are more important things right now than your hurt feelings. Levi and Mikasa care about you, like family, because you _are_ family. Don't you want something like that?”

“I've always wanted something like that.” Aiko answered, looking down at her feet. He was afraid he'd gone too far, it looked like she was really hurt by what he'd said, but he needed to say it. He promised Mikasa that he would try his best to change her mind.

“Then why are you pushing them away? Why are you pushing _me_ away?” He asked, and her head snapped back up to look at him, her eyes full of tears.

“Aiden, I don't want to push you away. I just...I don't know how to deal with this. I don't want to be some secret weapon, I don't want to have all that pressure. I just want to be myself. That's all.”

“No one is going to see you as just some weapon, stupid.” He said, closing the distance between them and sitting down on the bed beside her. “If they just saw you as a weapon they wouldn't be so torn up that you're angry with them. Mikasa asked me to talk to you because she's worried, because they miss you. Have you not seen Heichou, lately? He looks like a ghost walking around this place. I don't really know what you said to him after the mission, but it must really be affecting him.

“I told him that he's dead to me.” Aiko said, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. “I can't believe I told him that...”

“That's horrible.” Aiden said, reaching up to brush the tear away.

“Yeah, it is, isn't it? How am I ever supposed to make that better?”

“You can start by at least talking to them again. That's as good a start as any.”

“How am I even supposed to face him after that?” Her hands were shaking as she spoke and Aiden grabbed them to try and still her tremors.

“I can go with you, if you want. I know it's hard, but...I think all of you need to talk things through with one another.” He half smiled at her, trying to make her feel better, and he could see the inkling of hope in her eyes.

“Thanks, Aiden, but I really need to do this myself. You've helped a lot already, making me see how fucking stupid I was.”

“Sometimes we all need help pulling our heads out of our asses.” Aiden said and it made Aiko genuinely laugh. He hadn't heard her laugh or seen her smile in such a long time that it brought a tear to his eye. He blinked it away, watching her. “So you'll talk to them soon?”

“Yes, I just need some time to think of what I'm going to say.”

“Good.” He said, releasing her hands and trying to pull himself together. “Go get your family back.”

 

oOo

 

He'd been in the dungeon with Nile for longer than he could really puzzle out. He was tired, his muscles were aching, and he was covered in the other man's blood. Hanji had been there for a while, but she got frustrated and left not long after she arrived. Nile was not talking, and that frustrated Levi to no end, and as hard as he tried to hide it, Nile knew. The man was smarter than he looked, and Levi had known he needed to be guarded with him, but with everything else going on in his life he'd let himself slip.

“If you'd just tell us something useful it would make things better for you.” Levi said, the words dragging out of his mouth, almost slurring as his fatigue got the better of him. He sighed, knowing that Nile would run with it.

“Heh, yeah, it would get so much better.” Nile spat as his head hung low. “What do you consider useful information anyway? Do you want to know how many women we really have working for us? How many people we sell drugs to? I lost count of that a long time ago.”

“How about who's running the operation?” Levi asked, watching him pointedly. The man raised his head and smiled a nearly toothless smile at him, his eyes conveying something that Levi couldn't read.

“How about how many times I fucked your little girlfriend before you came and stole her away? I kept track of that.” He spat blood onto the floor and Levi suddenly felt rage burning through him. He wanted to lash out at Nile, to tear him limb from limb and kill him because he wouldn't allow this rat to talk about Mikasa that way. “It was close to a hundred by the time you broke her out the first time, ten years is a long time. I still didn't get her as often as I would have liked, though. She had paying customers to attend to, after all. I can tell you what she likes, if you want. She may not have wanted me, but her body couldn't lie. Of course I got to have a little more fun when I took her back, I probably had her ten or fifteen more times before you sent in the rescue team. I still remember how she felt.”

Levi didn't say anything at all, he was seeing red, he couldn't think straight. He practically dove over to the tray that held all of the tools and grabbed a long knife. It was probably meant for flaying, but that wasn't what he was going to use it for. He pressed the blade against Nile's throat, letting the steel bite into his skin enough for blood to start trickling down his neck. Levi heard him laugh, a strangled, amused laugh that was mean to mock him.

“Do it! You fucking coward! Just fucking kill me you son of a bitch! You aren't gonna get shit from me, so you might as well do it! Remember what I did to your precious Mikasa! I fucked her into the wall more times than you've ever had her. I fucked her while she begged me to stop! Are you gonna let me live?!”

Levi couldn't hear anything but Nile's voice and his heart pounding in his own ears, but he did feel someone's hand on his arm, pulling him away from Nile, prying the knife away from his fingers and putting it back on the tray. He felt his world spinning as he was yanked away from their prisoner and he slid down the hard stone wall to settle on the floor outside the cell, and then he saw who had put him there. Hanji was back, and she was kneeling in front of him. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear her voice. She looked concerned, distraught. He looked over to Nile to see that he was still alive, at least he hadn't accidentally killed him in his rage, but Hanji was slapping Levi, pulling his attention back to her.

“Levi, what the fuck is wrong with you? Hello?” Her voice broke through to him and he blinked a few times, focusing on her face as she spoke. “Are you okay?”

“I...” He couldn't speak. He couldn't form the words. He was finding it hard to even breathe at the moment because everything that Nile had just said had gotten to him. He hadn't needed something like that on top of his sleep deprivation and his stress about Aiko and not having eaten much...the list went on and on. He wasn't in the right mental state to be here, but here he was, and he'd almost fucked everything up _again_. That really seemed to be his theme, lately.

“Man,” Nile's voice carried through the cell door and Levi's eyes shot back up to him. “I thought you were supposed to be the one breaking me.” He chuckled darkly as Levi's face fell. He swallowed thickly, wondering, and not for the first time, if he was even cut out for this job anymore.

“I think you need a break, Levi. I can take it from here.”

“Fine.” He said, still feeling the rage inside him, burning him up. He pushed himself to his feet again and wiped the blood off of his hands and arms before he stomped up the stairs, hitting the ground floor of the castle and slightly startling a few recruits when he swung the door open and let it slam against the wall. He quickly closed it again and scowled at those of the people around him that were still staring. They quickly averted their gazes as he made his way toward his room. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but he wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to get somewhere so that he could lock himself away from the rest of the world and try to sort through all the emotional bullshit that he'd just gone through. He walked into his and Mikasa's room and slammed the door closed. He didn't even realize Mikasa was there until she made a little noise at the sound.

“Are you okay?” She asked, but her expression told him that she knew that he was, in fact, _not_ okay.

“Fucking Nile, that piece of shit.” He answered, not really answering her question but trying to vent his feelings all the same. He was angry, he was hurt, he was _stressed_ and he was not in the mood to deal with anyone, maybe not even Mikasa. How was he supposed to tell her why he was so pissed? How was he supposed to tell her what had set him off without hurting her in the process, bringing back bad memories. He suddenly wished that he'd just continued to bottle up his feelings instead of letting them all spill out now, but it was too late.

“What happened?” She asked, walking over to where he stood fidgeting in front of the desk. He couldn't sit down, he couldn't _breathe_. He was so full of rage that any little thing could set him off.

“I don't want to talk about it.” He said tersely, trying to keep her from questioning further. Of course it didn't work.

“Levi, why are you so angry?”

“I said I don't want to fucking talk about it.” He snapped, his voice much harsher than he thought it would be, and he immediately felt bad for doing it. She didn't wither under his tone or cry or act hurt, though, instead she just crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him, still expecting some kind of answer. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and crumpled back to sit against the edge of the desk.

“What is going on with you? Is it Aiko again?” She asked, knowing that he was concerned about that earlier in the day. Truth be told, he was still upset about it now. That was part of the reason he'd been so emotionally susceptible, part of why that stinking rat had gotten under his skin when he started talking about Mikasa.

“Part of it, I guess.” He answered, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. “I let Nile get under my skin with some of his comments. I almost killed him. If Hanji wouldn't have been there just in time...”

“Really? That bad?” She gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, but he rolled his eyes at her. “What did he say to you to set you off like this?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“It obviously does if it made you this angry.”

“Mikasa I don't want-” She cut him off.

“You don't trust me enough to tell me?”

“It's not that you fucking brat!”

“Then what?” She asked, the fingers of her left hand tapping on her right arm as she waited.

“He bragged.” He answered, knowing it wouldn't be enough to satiate her desire to know more.

“About what?” She urged. He really didn't want to say it, but she wouldn't stop until he did.

“About how many times he raped you while you were in his possession.” He said, his voice a little too cold. She blinked and took a step back as if the very words could hurt her. “So yeah, I lost it and almost cut his throat. He was explicit, and he knew it would get to me, especially with the way I probably looked when I got down there. He played me too easily. He _wanted_ me to kill him.”

His resolve deflated along with his posture as he slumped forward, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt his head pound with his pulse. It was too much, all the fucking _emotion_ , it was like he was drowning inside his own head. Before he knew it, Mikasa was closer to him, pulling him against her and enveloping him in an embrace that he never wanted to leave. It was only then that he realized he was crying. _Just fucking great._

His sobs shook them both for a moment as Mikasa just held onto him, trying to sooth away the pain with only her touch. He wished that was how it worked, because he could have used that a long time ago. He just couldn't pull himself together. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried like that. The last time he just let all of his emotions out and felt them for what they were. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Frustration. Bitterness. Too many to really count. Too many to sort out and apply to every problem he was having right now, so he just tried to let them go. He hadn't heard the soft knock on the door, or the latch clicking open to allow someone else inside, but he did hear her gasp.

He looked up, mortified that someone else would be seeing him like this besides Mikasa, and through his bleary eyes he saw a small, dark haired girl with large, dark eyes staring at him in complete concern and disbelief. At this point, he couldn't even bring himself to care. Aiko had seen worse parts of him, why not this too? She walked over cautiously as he tried to straighten his posture, furiously wiping the remnants of his bitter tears from his face as Mikasa backed up and gave him space.

“What do you want, you shitty brat? Back to tell me how much you hate me again?” He sounded like a child, and he knew it, but this was what he got for letting his emotions out. He didn't receive an answer from her, instead she just charged forward and threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to embrace him. Mikasa's eyebrows rose as he looked at her in complete shock. _Just what the fuck is going on here?_

“I'm so sorry Heichou,” Aiko said quickly, not letting go of her vice like grip around his neck. “I know I was an idiot and a brat and that I was being so, _so_ ungrateful for everything you do for me. I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you. I'm sorry that I turned away from the two of you because you're the only family I have left and I...”

“Aiko,” His voice was calm and even when he pulled her arms off his body, pushing her back so that she was standing in front of him, so that he could look her in the eyes when he said this because she needed to know it was true. “Please believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to put you in danger, but it was necessary. You need to be strong, to protect yourself. I would never let anything harm you, and neither would Mikasa. I just want you to understand. You two are the closest thing to family I have, so I want to keep you both safe. Putting you in danger for just a moment so you could become stronger gives me a bit more peace of mind that you'll always be okay. I can't be there to protect you all the time, so you should be able to protect yourself. Do you understand?”

The tears were flowing down her face now, just the same as his were a moment ago. Mikasa drew her into a hug and the girl sobbed into her chest, struggling to speak to the two of them.

“You're my family. I don't have anyone left but you two, and I don't want to lose you. I...I love you guys! Please don't hate me! I don't know what I was thinking.”

“We love you too, Aiko.” Mikasa answered because Levi couldn't even tell Mikasa that he loved her, much less Aiko. He just sat there on his desk, watching as Aiko calmed herself and Mikasa eventually let her go again. The girl wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at Levi again.

“Can you forgive me?” She asked, the question only directed at him. He looked at her for a moment, he had never been good with this kind of thing. He pushed himself up from the desk and walked over to her, ruffling her hair the way he used to do to Isabel, and the reserved picture of her he had stored in his mind flashed in front of his face.

“Yeah, I forgive you. Brat.” He pushed her lightly, playfully and she laughed a bit before she tackled him in another hug, and this time he returned it. He pushed her back slightly so that he could point to the bruise that was still on his face, from where she had hit him. “But if you ever do this again I'm not holding back.”

“Maybe you should have been more prepared, Aniki.” She said and he suddenly froze. No one had called him that since Isabel, and while he was happy to hear it again, it brought back another wave of memories and emotions he would rather forget. This time, though, he didn't let tears fall, he didn't let his sadness show because this moment was perhaps one of the happiest moments he could remember. He was sure Mikasa saw his sadness for a moment before he smiled down at Aiko.

“I guess I should have.” He agreed, but what he should have been prepared for wasn't her surprise attack the other day. He should have been more prepared to love Mikasa and Aiko like he did, and he was going to make sure that he was from now on.

 

oOo

 

Erwin Smith was tired of Nile's bullshit. It had been more than a week since they'd captured him, and he still hadn't given them anything more to go on. He decided enough was enough. Erwin hadn't been to see him since the first night, but it was becoming more and more clear that he would have to go to get the job done. It wasn't that Hanji and Levi weren't doing their jobs, they'd spent more time with Nile than they had above the ground in their normal lives, but it wasn't enough.

Erwin marched from his office to the door that would lead him to the dungeon. He'd told Levi and Hanji to stay away in the afternoon, that what he needed to say to Nile was something that they didn't need to hear. Levi had agreed quickly enough, but Hanji had taken some convincing. As completely deranged as she was herself, she knew when Erwin was going to do something that the rest of the world would consider immoral and stupid. Irresponsible. He didn't care, though. He would do whatever he needed to do to get to the bottom of the situation, because with the titans gone he had to have _something_ to give his life purpose, and this was it.

When he arrived outside Nile's cell the man looked up slowly at first, but Erwin saw Nile's eyes go wide when he realized who was staring at him. He looked scared, but also somehow smug. Erwin couldn't figure out for the life of him why a man in Nile Dawk's position would look smug, but there he was, with that toothless grin on his face, watching Erwin's ever move. It was a game for them, it had been from the start, and it was one that Erwin could say that he had thoroughly enjoyed, despite the way his comrades looked at him for it.

“Nile, you've been playing with my soldier's heads.” He said calmly. Hanji had told him about the way Levi had snapped the last time he had been in the dungeon, and Erwin knew that Nile had been playing mind games with him before Hanji even suggested it.

“It's too easy for me to resist.” Nile drawled.

“You could have died. Levi would have done it had Hanji not been here.”

“That was kind of the point. If I'm dead you can't get any information from me, he seemed like the best chance I had.”

“And yet here you sit, still in my dungeon.” Erwin smirked as he placed a hand on the bars, his blue eyes full of determination. “Still at my mercy.”

“I guess I'll have to stay here until my body gives out and I finally croak. I almost feel bad that you still won't have progressed in your investigation by that time.” Nile sighed as if he was feeling genuinely remorseful.

“Don't be so sure.” Erwin said, meeting the other man's gaze. “Your operation isn't the only thing that's based in Karanes, there's also your family. Marie and your three beautiful little girls. It would be a shame if something happened to them.”

“You'll never find them. The moment I was captured they were taken somewhere else. You think I didn't have plans for this?” Nile scoffed.

“Were they taken somewhere, though? How can you know for sure? I had my soldiers crawling all over your city that day, Nile. I was well aware of where they were located, and I accounted for your contingency plan.” Erwin watched Nile closely and saw that his bluff was working. The man's eyes had gone wide with concern. He was starting to fall for it. Of course Erwin hadn't actually done anything to Nile's family, but it was enough to set him on edge. Erwin's tactics had often been considered immoral during the war and the times before it, and Nile had known all about it. It wasn't hard to believe that Erwin could do something drastic to reach his goal, and he was milking it for all it was worth.

“Erwin, I swear if you touch them I'll kill you!” Nile snapped, his composure fading.

“Then you should start cooperating. For every one of the questions you don't answer we'll take a finger, a toe, some skin, maybe an ear. Every time you disobey me, or Levi, or Hanji, or anyone that comes here for information, we'll hack away at your beautiful girls until there's nothing left. I'll bring all the pieces to you so that you can see them, so you know that I'm true to my word, although I know that you're already sure of what I'm saying. Because, Nile, you know me probably better than anyone else in the world, and you know that I will do whatever I need to do to get what I want. Isn't that right?”

“You son of a bitch!” Nile spat, struggling against his restraints to no avail.

“I trust you'll cooperate from now on.” Erwin smirked. He knew his plan had worked, he could tell by the look on Nile's face, by his body language as he struggled to free himself. The next time someone came to ask Nile questions he would answer them. He turned to walk away without another word, the smug sense of satisfaction settling into his bones. He would need to start making plans for their next moves immediately.

 

oOo

 

The next time he went to the dungeon he was feeling surprisingly better. Aiko, having realized she was being a brat and apologizing helped, of course, but he had also gotten a small amount of sleep the night before and that alone made him feel a thousand times better. When he arrived Nile looked as if he had seen a ghost. Levi had thought that Nile would look smug, like he had won something the last time they'd seen each other, but instead he just looked terrified.

“Have anything that's actually useful to me this time?” Levi asked as he hung on the bars outside the cell. He was hesitant to go in, because he knew that this could just be another one of his mind games. “How was your chat with Erwin?”

“You wanna know who the leader is, I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it. You people dig and dig for the answers you want, but you're never prepared for what you get.” Nile said, his voice shaky after Levi had mentioned Erwin.

“How about you tell me anyway and make my life a bit easier.”

“The head of the organization is in a position of great power within the government. It won't be easy to take him down.”

“You realize that we already dismantled the government once...” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Rod Reiss. He's the one. Your precious little girl Queen's daddy. Think it will be so easy this time around? She'll protect him with everything she has. That's why he started doing this in the first place. He knew that there would be no chance that he would be punished. That man has his daughter wrapped around his finger. If he says the word she'll sentence you all to death.”

“Rod Reiss started all of this?” Levi asked incredulously. “You're lying.”

“I swear I'm not! Please! Believe me! Don't let Erwin get his hands on my family!” Nile was begging now, struggling against his restraints with new fervor that Levi hadn't seen since the first day he was here. He wasn't sure about what Nile had said about his family, but he supposed Erwin was just playing his mind games with the filthy rat and decided to forget about it.

“Fine. So it's Rod. Where is he?”

“I don't know. He moves around a lot and I never see him in person. I'd imagine he sticks close to the Queen.”

“For once you've actually helped us out, Nile. Maybe you weren't such a waste of time after all. I'll let Erwin know what you've told me and maybe he'll spare your family.” Levi played into the information that Nile had given him only a moment ago before he turned to walk back to the surface.

“Wait!” Nile shouted after him and Levi half turned his head to look back at the desperate looking man in his cell. “What will happen to me? I cooperated!”

“That will be up to Erwin, but I'd imagine he won't let you go. Besides, if you think I'll let you live after what you've told me about Mikasa you're sadly mistaken. You were never going to leave this cell alive, rat, it's best that you remember that fact.” Levi smiled coldly as Nile hung his head and he ascended the stairs without another look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a while to update, guys! I've been hitting some writer's block with this and I had to take a few days to write down some ideas and hash it out, but I hope you really enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I want to add that there's a pretty graphic scene in this chapter, so just be warned! Thanks for reading!

After the confession from Nile, Levi went straight to Erwin's office. He knew he needed sleep, even though he had gotten a small amount the night before, and now that he wasn't so immensely stressed he would finally be able to get some, but not before he spoke to his Commander. Not before he let Erwin know the information he'd just been given. Every step up to the ground floor was a chore, but he made it and immediately went to Erwin's office. He didn't knock, and felt like he was interrupting something when he walked in and saw Hanji sitting on the desk and Erwin standing between her legs. They separated quickly and tried to brush off whatever he'd just walked in on, but Levi could still see the blush on Hanji's cheeks. Erwin cleared his throat as Levi moved forward into the room.

“Erwin, I know who's in charge of the ring.” Levi said gruffly. He was determined to get this over with quickly so that he could _finally_ get some real sleep. He felt so tired that he thought he might be able to sleep for eight hours, although he knew that was a pipe dream as soon as the thought popped into his head.

“Spit it out, Levi!” Hanji urged, her excitement clear on her face.

“Nile says it's Rod Reiss. I don't know what you said to him, Erwin, but it worked. I didn't even have to touch him, he just told me everything he knew.” Levi glanced at Erwin and saw that he was smiling. Not a normal, happy smile, but a smile that said he was winning. Levi had only seen that smile on Erwin's face once before, when they'd learned what titans really were, and it still gave him chills to think about it. “I think he still has more information, but I settled for that much for now.”

“Do you think Historia knows about all this? Surely not. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would condone such things.” Hanji asked, tapping her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

“like I said, I'm sure he knows more.”

“Tomorrow I want the two of you to grill him a bit more about Rod and how he's pulling the strings. For now, Levi, get some rest.” The smile had vanished from Erwin's face and it was replaced with a scowl. He was trying to think up a plan, already, before they even had all the information. Levi knew that the Commander had always worked that way, trying to stay three steps ahead of the enemy, but he couldn't help but think that it seemed a bit premature right now. Regardless, Levi saluted weakly and headed back toward his room. He couldn't think of anything better at the moment than getting a shower, because frankly he felt disgusting after a couple days without one, and curling up in bed next to Mikasa to fall asleep. There was a time when he would have thought that would make him weaker, but he was coming to the realization that he'd been wrong about that. Loving someone didn't make him weaker, it made him stronger, braver, and more determined.

He opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Mikasa was already sleeping, which he realized wasn't unusual given then time. He wanted to wake her up and tell her he was sorry for being an idiot, that he was childish for acting the way he had, but he decided she probably needed sleep more than an apology at the moment. He gathered up what he would need to take a shower and headed to the bathroom. He knew he would feel at least a little better about the past few days once he was clean, and looked forward to the feel of the water on his skin. The only thing that could make it better was Mikasa being there too.

He thought fondly on the last time they'd been in the shower together and found himself rushing through his shower, no matter how wonderful it felt, to go back to the room and be with Mikasa. Not only had he been neglecting himself, but he was neglecting her as well. He wondered how she felt about it all. Of course he had probably worried her, but he wondered how much damage he'd actually done to their relationship. He had all but ignored her for three days while he sulked and brooded over something that he should have just brushed off. He sighed as he got dressed and toweled off his hair, hoping that it wasn't too late to redeem himself. When he got back to the room she was still asleep, and the way the moonlight kissed her skin gave her a kind of ethereal glow. The sun was Mikasa's favorite, but his would always be the moon, because for some odd reason it reminded him of her.

He had lost track of how many nights he had gazed up at the moon and wondered where she was after the war. He stopped wondering after a while though, giving up all hope that she was still alive. When he found her in the brothel he thought he was dreaming, luckily for him he wasn't. Luckily he was finally able to be happy, although not without constantly worrying about her. That was the side of love that he had never enjoyed, the side that made him think of Petra.

He pushed his thoughts away as he climbed into the bed with her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. Worrying was okay, because that's how he knew that he really did love her. That's how he knew he would do anything to protect her. He made a decision to feel everything from now on. Because despite the fact that feelings can make you weak, he'd decided that they were also a strength, and he would need _all_ of his strengths to get through what was coming next. He could just feel it, almost like an electric current pulsing through the air. He could feel it in that horrible smile that had spread across Erwin's face when he reported to him. Bad things were coming for them, but he had decided that he would fight through them no matter what.

 

oOo

 

Erwin hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, and it was written all over his face as he looked in the mirror. Hanji was still sleeping, snoring on their bed, her hair was a mess and her glasses were off and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When he looked at himself, though, he cringed. He was used to seeing bags under Levi's eyes, but Erwin didn't think he liked them on himself. The news Levi had given him last night had excited him, and after he and Hanji celebrated getting one step closer to their goal, he'd sat up while she passed out in the bed. He couldn't help but start thinking about ways to take down Rod Reiss, the bastard that he'd been after for years.

He couldn't help but feel like it was just like the war. It was very similar, if he was honest with himself, although there were obviously fundamental differences. There were no titans, and while he was relieved for that fact, he also almost wished that the titans _were_ still their enemies. At least the titans were stupid, they could be easily outsmarted, but people were on an entirely different level. People were fun to play with, though, and he intended to have the most fun of his life during this last fight. And it would be the last. Now that he knew the mastermind behind the operation there was nothing stopping him from fully collapsing it. And now he had _three_ Ackermans at his disposal. It would be easy. Almost _too_ easy.

He wondered if Levi would be upset with him for thinking this way. Levi had always had a better moral compass than Erwin, but he always followed Erwin's orders explicitly. If Erwin said jump, Levi jumped and, more often than not, without question. But Levi had changed since those days, it was more apparent every day they went on. It was obvious he loved Mikasa, and his fondness for Aiko was growing with every passing minute. Erwin wondered if it was bad for the cause, but he didn't like thinking of the answer, because the answer, in Erwin's eyes was a resounding _yes_.

His once obedient Captain was questioning more and more orders, and Erwin didn't see it getting any better. He'd protested using Mikasa as bait so vehemently that Erwin thought he would have to take Levi off of that mission. Luckily, Mikasa had stepped in and convinced Levi it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't count on Mikasa to do that every time. Levi was becoming a problem, and hopefully one that would resolve itself, but Erwin had his doubts. He sighed and noticed that Hanji had rolled over in bed and was watching him, squinting because she wasn't wearing her glasses, but smiling at him all the same.

“You're thinking of something serious.” She said, pushing herself to a sitting position and stretching her arms above her head. “And you haven't slept.”

“No, I haven't.” Erwin said, scrubbing his face with his hands. “I'm wondering what to do with Nile, after we're sure that he doesn't have anything else to tell us.”

“Well, Levi _does_ seem very adamant about killing him.”

“You know as well as I do that I can't let him do that. The MPs would be on us faster than any of us could react. The Corps doesn't grow as fast now that there aren't titans. You know that our numbers are dwindling.”

“What do you think we should do with him, then?” Hanji asked, sliding her glasses onto her face and adjusting the straps that held them on on the back of her head.

“I don't see another option besides just letting him go. I can't take him away from his family any longer than I have. I'm sure Marie already hates me for keeping him for this long, and she'll definitely hate me once she sees him.”

“What do you care what _Marie_ thinks?” Hanji asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and huffing at the mention of Erwin's past lover. He had told Hanji about Marie on accident one night, in a moment of vulnerability, and Hanji got very jealous every time Marie was mentioned afterward.

“Hanji, Marie is only a friend, I made sure that it stayed that way all those years ago. You have nothing to worry about. I love you, not her.” He tried to make his voice sound soft, but frankly he was too exhausted for that. Hanji seemed to get the gist, though.

“You know that Levi won't like it if you say you're letting Nile go.”

“Levi will have to learn to follow my orders again.”

“Oh? Is there something to read between the lines there or should I drop it?” Hanji raised an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly.

“Drop it.” He answered without question. “I'll sort out my problems with Levi on my own. You still have a job to do, though, you'd better get going.”

“Oh, right, I have an appointment with Nile don't I? I wonder if there are any more secrets in that head of his? I wish I could just crack it open like an egg and read all of the thoughts in his mind.” Hanji said, sounding more than a little crazy. Of course, that was why he loved her. He kissed her forehead before she got up to get dressed and left him alone to continue to ponder his problems. He could only hope that he could find a solution for them soon.

 

oOo

 

When Mikasa woke up, Levi was curled up beside her in bed. Actually, 'beside' would be the wrong word, he was curled up with her, all around her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, slow and warm, she could tell he was still sleeping and she was incredibly thankful for it. The last few days had put her through the ringer. She was worried about him, she was worried about Aiko, and she wondered what was going to happen with the three of them, or if anything would ever be fixed. She was so happy when Aiko apologized and begged them to forgive her that Mikasa thought she might scream when it happened. And now, a semblance of what her life with Levi had been like before the mission was coming back, and it was starting with her absolute favorite part about their life together. She finally felt like she could be close to him again.

She turned, although it was difficult in his embrace, and raised her hand to his cheek, only touching him lightly before his eyes started to flutter open. She hoped that he had been asleep long enough to constitute a good night's rest, at least for him, and smiled as he looked at her.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” She said sarcastically, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. He turned and looked at the clock before he looked back at her.

“Nearly five hours. I don't remember the last time I had that much sleep.” He said, removing his arms from around her and getting up to stretch.

“I can't remember the last time I slept past sunrise. I think this is the first one I've missed since I've been home.” She said sadly, watching the dust in the room dance in the shafts of sunlight that poured in through their window.

“There will be plenty more.” Levi answered. She was happy that he was feeling more like himself now.

“Are you going to train with me today? Aiko wants to start right away, you know.” She hoped that she would be able to convince him to come with her, but when his face dropped she knew she was unsuccessful.

“I still have to help Hanji finish up with Nile today. We got some good information from him last night, but I think he still has more. I promise I'll start training with you again soon, though. Tell Aiko to work extra hard so that it isn't so easy for me to kick her ass.” The ghost of a smile played across his lips as he spoke, but it was gone before it even really materialized.

“Fine, but she won't be happy that you won't be there.”

“I'll be there soon enough.” He leaned down and kissed her, placing his hand on the back of her neck as he did so and sending chills down her spine. It was the first real, intimate contact they'd had for a while, besides the cuddling while she was asleep, and she remembered just how much she actually missed his touch. He pulled away too soon, walking to the closet and browsing for an outfit for the day. She did the same, and before she knew it she had kissed him goodbye and was on her way to her lesson with Aiko.

When Mikasa got to the place they normally met, Aiko was already there. She was holding a large, green book with a leather spine against her chest as she waited for Mikasa to walk forward, not saying a word.

“I thought we were training, not reading.” Mikasa said as she stopped in front of the younger girl.

“I went to the library this morning to try and do some research to make myself a better fighter. I stumbled on the section that had all the books written about the heroes from the war and I found this one almost immediately.” Aiko handed the book over to her and, to her surprise, she saw the title _Humanity's Last Hope_ scrawled across the cover in gold calligraphy. She traced the letters with her fingers before she looked back at Aiko.

“What is this?” She asked, afraid to open the front cover.

“This is a book detailing the history of Eren Yeager and his family. There's a lot of stuff in here that I didn't know about him. Like that you were his adoptive sister, and that his father was actually from Marley. Eren fought really hard to win the war, even though it ended up costing him his life. I wanted to learn more about him because people always said that he was so determined to make his dream a reality that he was willing to sacrifice everything. I want to be like Eren. I want to sacrifice everything so that I can become stronger, so that I can help you and Aniki.” Aiko looked at her feet as Mikasa opened the cover of the book to see a detailed drawing of Eren's attack titan and her breath hitched at the memories it brought back. “I just thought...if Eren could do all that with his power, if he could make the world a better place through sheer willpower alone, then I have a duty to do the same thing.

“You got all that from reading a book about Eren?” Mikasa's fingers idly traced the picture of Eren's titan form before she flipped the page to see a picture of Eren himself. It brought tears to her eyes, seeing his face again, remembering the person that he was. She never thought she would see him again, and while this wasn't as good as _actually_ seeing him in person, it still made her feel a little better about the situation.

“Yeah. There's stuff about you in there, too. About what happened to your family, and how Eren saved you. I never knew that about you, Mikasa. When you talked to me, after we got back from the mission, that's what you were referencing, right? You had your awakening trying to save one of your dearest friends from a horrible man. That's what you said. I didn't understand it at the time, but now that I know what happened, I guess I've come to the realization that we have to do dangerous things sometimes for the sake of those we love. I was so mad when Aniki told me that he put me in danger so that I would become stronger. I really didn't understand that he was doing it because he wanted me to be able to protect myself. I feel like such an idiot.” Aiko hung her head and looked like she might cry before Mikasa closed the book and pulled her into a hug.

“You're not an idiot, Aiko, you're just a kid. I couldn't have expected someone your age to understand all that right away. Although I wish you'd gone about it a little differently. Levi doesn't hold anything against you. He's starting to seem like himself again now. Just show him that you understand through your actions in the field, it's a better way to make him understand that you know what he was trying to do than talking to him about it. Actions speak louder than words, as they say.” Mikasa released Aiko and placed the book on a bench before she rolled her shoulders and began to stretch. “So, are you still ready to do some training today or do you want to keep going with the history lessons?”

“Oh, I thought Aniki would be here.” Aiko said, looking around as if she'd just realized that Levi hadn't arrived yet.

“He still has some stuff to do with Hanji today, so he won't be able to make it. He wants you to train hard, though, so that fighting you won't be so easy for him.”

“Did he forget about how I attacked him in the hallway or is he just being cocky?” Aiko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You caught him off guard then because he wasn't expecting you to attack him. Plus, he still bested you even after you sucker punched him, so I'd say you still need some more practice. You can start by trying to beat me at hand to hand combat. He's still better than me, but I'm confident _you're_ still no match for me.” Mikasa smiled, she was trying her best to get Aiko riled up, and it seemed to be working if the smirk that had spread across her face was any indication.

“Fine, fine, but you haven't fought me since the mission either. You should be ready for all my new powers.”

“Are you forgetting that I have literally _the same_ powers, and I've known how to use them for much longer than you have?” Mikasa smirked as she readied herself for Aiko's attack, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of the same excitement that she felt when she was readying herself to fight Levi. She had the feeling this was going to be fun.

 

oOo

 

Levi was really beginning to hate going to the dungeon, as much as he'd loved it before, he found it repetitive and boring now. Hanji was already there, whipping Nile with something that he had never seen before, which he could only describe as a whip with nine leather straps instead of just one. Levi arched an eyebrow upward as Hanji looked at him with a wicked smile.

“Oh, look Nile, Levi's here!” She shouted, cracking the whip against Nile's chest and earning a whimper from him in return.

“Seems that you've started the fun without me.” Levi drawled as he looked over the already exhausted looking man in front of him. “Has he told you anything else yet?”

“Not yet, but I'm getting close to drawing something out of him. Isn't that right, Nile?”

“I just want to see my family again. Please. I told you what you wanted to know.” Nile was all but begging, gasping breaths as he looked up at Hanji.

“Not _everything_ we wanted to know. We need a few more details, you see.”

“What else can I tell you? I told you that Reiss is in charge of the operation.”

“You said before that he has Queen Historia wrapped around his finger. How is he controlling her? There's no way that Historia would condone what he's been doing.” Levi questioned, stepping into the cell and leaning against the far wall.

“He tells her that all the women we're taking into the brothels are criminals. I guess that's a good enough reason for her because she willingly lets him take them. I think it's pretty clear that Reiss doesn't give two shits about the Queen anymore, if he ever did. He acts like she's his darling daughter, but when she's not around he denounces her. He says she was never fit to be the Queen in the first place. Maybe he's jealous, I don't know. That's all I know! I swear! Please, just let me get back to my family!” The words spilled out of Nile's mouth faster than Levi had thought they would, and Hanji looked back at him blinking and surprised.

“You'd better go tell Erwin what he just said, Levi. I couldn't remember it all if I tried.” Hanji smiled and cracked her whip against Nile again just for fun. “I'll stay here with the rat until you're done.”

Levi sighed and left the dungeon again, silently thankful that he hadn't had to get his hands dirty, and walked to Erwin's office. He learned a lesson from the last time he was here and, although he knew Hanji was in the dungeon, he knocked and waited to hear his Commander's voice before he entered. Once inside he relayed the information he'd heard to Erwin and the same smile that he'd seen just last night spread across the Commander's face again. Levi hated it with every fiber of his being. Every time he saw it chills ran up his spine, and not in a good way, but he tried to disguise his obvious discomfort with a scowl as he waited for Erwin's response.

“Good. That's more information than I thought we would get from him. Hopefully that means that we can turn Historia back to our favor, as long as we can make her believe that her Father really doesn't care for her like she thinks he does. Tell Hanji to get Nile cleaned up and release him. That's all we're going to get.” Erwin's words echoed around in Levi's head for a moment before he focused on them completely.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He asked through gritted teeth, fists clenching at his sides. “Because I could have sworn you said to tell Hanji to let Nile go.”

“That is what I said, Levi.” Erwin said. The smile had vanished from his face and it was replaced with a stoic stare.

“You can't be serious.”

“I'm afraid I am. We have to let him go or the MPs will be crawling all over this place, and that's not something we can afford to let happen. We don't know how many of them are working for Reiss.”

“You want me to just let him walk out of here after everything...after what he did to Mikasa? After what he did to all those innocent women that are still suffering?” Levi's voice was shaking now as rage filtered through his bloodstream and poured out with his words. He didn't know what to think. He was sure that Erwin would let him dispose of the filthy rat when they were done with him, but now his world had crashed down around him with one order. What would he tell Mikasa? How would he be able to tell her that her abuser was released back into the world?

“Like I said, we don't have a choice.” Erwin was firm on his stance and it was driving Levi absolutely insane. Out of all the years he'd known Erwin he had always known him to be a fair man, but this, this was _anything_ but fair.

“I'm not going to stand back and watch him walk away. I've followed your orders unflinchingly until now, Erwin, but you're asking too much. I promised her that I would kill him for what he did to her.” Levi thought about what he would say next, because he knew it could tear a rift in his relationship with his Commander that may never heal, but Mikasa was more important to him than that. “If you don't let me kill him willingly, I'll kill him in opposition to your orders. You can strip me of my titles, throw me out of the Corps, slander my name, I don't fucking care! I will _not_ let him walk out of here with his life after all this!”

Erwin's face was unreadable for a moment as Levi stood, chest heaving, in front of him. He knew Erwin understood the sincerity of his words, and he was weighing what he had said very carefully. The last time Levi had opposed Erwin, at least to this extent, was on his very first mission with Farlan and Isabel. They just stood there staring at each other for a long time before Erwin spoke again.

“Levi, I said let him go, let him leave the grounds of the castle. If you were to murder Nile Dawk at the Headquarters of the Survey Corps there would be no recovering from it. _All_ of us would be stripped of our titles and publicly shamed. We would probably be thrown in prison. All I'm saying is to let him leave here. I can't control what happens to him once he's out of our custody. As long as I don't know anything about it, none of us can be punished.” Erwin gave him a knowing look when he was finished talking, and Levi felt all of the tension leave his body as he realized what Erwin was telling him. Of course Erwin couldn't let him kill Nile at HQ, but he was all but giving Levi permission to hunt him down and kill him once he left. For the first time in ages, Levi smiled, a full smile that threatened to split his face in half. He would finally get a little bit of the revenge that he had been craving on the man that had hurt the woman he loves. He would finally get to watch the life drain out of Nile's eyes, and he finally understood how Erwin could smile about things like this.

Erwin looked a bit frightened for a moment, but he knew that Levi understood what he was saying. Without another word Levi marched out of the office and made his way quickly back down to the dungeons to relay the news to Hanji.

“Hanji, Erwin says let him go.” He said tightly. Even though he knew what Nile's fate would be, saying the words made his stomach turn. Hanji scowled before she put down her whip and pulled Nile to his feet.

“Ugh, fine. I'll miss you Nile, we had a lot of fun together.” She pushed him toward the door and Levi caught his bound wrists.

“I'll take it from here, four eyes. Get yourself cleaned up, and find Mikasa and tell her I need to talk to her.” He said as he pushed Nile up the stairs. Recruits and senior members alike stared as Levi led Nile through the halls. He was undoubtedly an unpleasant sight. His time in the dungeons had not been kind to him. He had virtually no teeth left, his hair was matted with dried blood, he was missing several fingernails and toenails, his skin was striped with angry red welts and his clothing was tattered. None of it would matter in a few hours, though, because Levi had every intention of tracking him down and killing him immediately. It wouldn't be hard. In Nile's state he wouldn't make it too far before he and Mikasa could find him.

When they reached the front gates of the castle Levi pulled a small blade from his boot and cut Nile's hands free of his restraints. The man looked back at him as if he was expecting something more, but Levi just placed the knife back in his boot and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“So, you're just going to let me go?” He asked cautiously, his voice shaking.

“Commander's orders.” Levi scowled. “But don't think for a moment that you're safe. I promised that you would die by my hand, Nile, and I intend to keep my promise. If I were you, I would get moving. You won't have long before I come after you.”

“Y-you can't! You'll be directly defying orders! They'll strip you of your rank and throw you in prison!” Nile protested as Levi smirked.

“What Erwin doesn't know won't hurt him. In the state you're in it wouldn't be surprising if you just fall in a ditch somewhere and die anyway. No one will be surprised that you didn't make it back home, and no one will miss you. I want you to think about that while you run. Make sure you watch your back, Nile. I'll see you again soon.” Levi turned and went back toward the castle as he heard the faint sound of bare feet hurriedly scurrying away from him, and the same horrible, wicked smile played across his face as he thought about how he would kill Nile Dawk.

 

oOo

 

When Hanji told Mikasa that Levi needed to see her immediately she wasn't sure what to expect, and she was a little frightened when she arrived at their room and he was smiling at her. He rushed over to her, pulling her tight against his body and kissing her before he said anything.

“What is going on?” She asked, her surprise giving way to a laugh as he pressed a few more kisses to her neck, then released her, going to rummage through the closet. “This is weird Levi, even for you. I know you're a really aberrant person, but I'm beginning to think you've finally snapped. Are you sick or something?”

“No, I'm not sick. Just get ready, we're going on a hunt.” He threw her cloak toward her and she caught it effortlessly, draping it around her shoulders and fastening the button before he threw a bag toward her that was filled with weapons.

“A hunt?” She asked, still oblivious to the situation

“Erwin just released Nile, but I have no intention on letting him live, not after what he did to you.” Levi's voice was low and dark, but he was smiling, and Mikasa shivered at the sight of it. Whether it was out of fear or excitement she wasn't sure.

“Is that...okay?” She asked. She knew the question probably sounded stupid, but she asked it anyway.

“Erwin has given us his unspoken approval.”

“I've been waiting for this for a while. It doesn't seem real now that it's happening.” Mikasa said, finding a smile spreading across her own face as she thought of how she would like to kill Nile. She wondered if Levi would let her do the honors instead of doing it himself, and she suddenly found herself rifling through the bag of weapons that laid at her feet. She slid a dagger into her boot, clipped a large hunting knife to her hip, and tucked a pistol into the wast band of her pants.

“I'm assuming that means you're up for the hunt?” he asked as he tucked away a pistol of his own, along with some throwing knives and a large, curved knife that Mikasa had never seen before. He slung a coiled rope over his shoulder before he looked back at her.

“Ready is an understatement. When do we leave?” Now her voice picked up the same tone he'd been using before and she saw the desire dart through his steel gray eyes before he crushed a kiss to her lips and pulled her out the door.

They didn't stop for 3DM gear, Levi didn't appear to think that they had the time to do so. Or maybe he was just rushing because of his excitement. Mikasa would have been lying to herself if she said that she wasn't overflowing with excitement too. It was like his mood rubbed off on her as soon as she walked in the door of their room, and before she knew it she was whisked off to chase after Nile Dawk. She never thought that the idea of murdering someone would bring her so much joy. But in her eyes it wasn't really murder, no, after everything that man had done to her, this would be justice. This would be payback for all the nights he decided she was his for the taking. This would be revenge.

Levi hadn't let go of her hand since they left the grounds of the HQ. He was still pulling her along the dirt road as if he thought that, if he let her go, she would stop following or run off in a different direction. Or maybe he just wanted to feel close to her, it was hard to say. Nevertheless, she squeezed his hand tighter as they ran together, their hurried feet kicking up dust and scraping against rocks and pebbles as they moved forward.

She wasn't sure where exactly they were going, or if Levi even had a direction in mind, she just followed diligently. When he stopped suddenly, she knew that he had spotted something. He moved to the side of the road and stooped down, his eyes grazing over a very faint footprint in the dirt. His fingers brushed over grass that had been trampled down, and his eyes followed the path that Nile must have taken to try and hide from them. To anyone else it would have looked like nothing at all, but apparently Levi had been trained in tracking, something else that Mikasa had never known about him. She learned something new every day.

“This way.” He said, taking her hand again, and suddenly the joy had disappeared from his gaze. His eyes were empty gray slates, determined, hungry for revenge. He dropped her hand in favor of the long, curved blade when they entered the woods. He stopped to inspect a broken branch on a sapling before he noticed another footprint. It was intoxicating for her to watch him work. As soon as his eyes darted to a new item, hers followed, and soon she was learning what to look for herself. She still wasn't able to find anything faster than him, though.

“Who taught you how to track like this?” Mikasa asked quietly as she followed behind him. He had just finished investigating a fern that had been trampled into the damp ground of the forest.

“Kenny.” He answered, not elaborating, although she wished that he would. There was still so much she didn't know about his past. She knew it was painful for him to talk about, that it always had been, but she would be there to support him now. He could tell her anything without fear of being judged, without worrying about losing control of his emotions and breaking down at the thought of what happened to him, because she would never think any less of him regardless of his dark past. She _was_ out helping him hunt another person so that they could murder him together, after all.

“Kenny taught you a lot, didn't he?”

“Kenny taught me everything I know. Well, he taught me everything I knew before I got to the surface, anyway.”

“I don't know a lot about him, but it seems like he must have cared for you a lot.” Mikasa said, and that made Levi freeze in his tracks. There was a long pause before he started moving again.

“If he cared then he wouldn't have abandoned me when I was twelve years old. He didn't care about me. I was just some experiment for him, that's all. How much fucked up shit can I teach this kid before I leave him alone? That's all that ever went through his head. It might have been fucked up, but at least I can get some good used out of it.”

“Levi...” Her voice came out as a whisper that she was sure he didn't hear because he was too focused on tracking. Was that really how he felt about the man that raised him? That taught him how to survive and thrive in this completely fucked up world of theirs. She wanted to ask him more, but she knew now wasn't the time. He was far too concentrated on catching up to Nile and she didn't want to be burdened by a serious conversation right now. She was supposed to be happy about this, and she would make sure that she could be. When they both heard a twig snap behind them they turned quickly to see something dart off deeper into the forest, and without hesitation they both broke out into a dead sprint.

She'd lost sight of whatever had made the noise as soon as she'd heard it, and it didn't help that the forest was dark on a day as overcast as this one, but Levi seemed to know exactly where he was going, like a wolf hunting down its prey. He moved through the forest with such speed, such agility, that he almost _looked_ like an animal chasing after its dinner. If she could have seen his face he probably would have been foaming at the mouth.

Without a word Levi grabbed a throwing knife from his belt and hurled it to the right, catching Mikasa off guard and causing a gasp to escape her lips. She heard something fall to the ground and looked over to see Nile. The knife hadn't hit him, but it was stuck in the tree behind him and he was writhing on the ground, a look of pure terror in his eyes. Levi stalked over to him, a certain swagger in his step that Mikasa was sure she hadn't seen on him before, and she liked it. The wolf had caught his prey.

“Nile, didn't I tell you that I would be seeing you again soon?” Levi's voice was low and dark as he knelt down and grabbed Nile by the hair, hoisting him up to eye level. He whimpered and looked like he was about to cry before he saw Mikasa standing behind Levi with a devilish look on her face. She was sure that the man might die of a heart attack before they even got around to killing him.

“P-please, I'll do anything! Just please let me go! I have a family! A wife and three daughters! I just want to see them again!” Nile was begging, clawing at Levi's cloak as it billowed in the wind.

“Did you let all the girls go that begged you not to take them? Did you care that they were mothers? Daughters? Wives? Did you listen to their anguished screams as they were taken advantage of and tortured because of you? Why do you think I would have any pity for you now? Two days ago you were bragging to me about hurting the woman that I love, and now you're asking for my mercy? You're pathetic.” Levi tossed him to the ground, climbing over him and wrapping the rope that he'd been carrying tightly around his hands. It was only then that Mikasa really realized what Levi had said. _Two days ago you were bragging to me about hurting the woman that I love...the woman that I love._ Had she heard him right? She blinked in surprise before she heard her name. She would definitely be asking about that later, but now wasn't the time.

“Mikasa, throw this rope over the tree branch. I'll hoist him up.” Levi was ordering her, giving her the rope that had been tied around Nile's hands with just enough slack that they could sling it over a branch and hang him up, his feet barely dangling above the ground, to make it easier to torture him again. Except this time it would be much more satisfying for them, because this time they would be able to take his miserable life in the end. She did as she was told and watched as Levi, completely singlehandedly, hoisted the much larger man up so that he was hanging by his bound hands from the tree that Levi's throwing knife had landed in. Mikasa knew that if he hung like that for long enough he would die, the pressure of his raised arms slowly making it harder and harder for him to breathe, but they wouldn't let it go on that long. She wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes. She wanted to deal the final blow. Levi secured the end of the rope around another tree so that Nile would stay in place before he walked around to stand at Mikasa's side.

“What should we do first?” She asked, staring at their prey as he struggled and writhed against his restraints.

“Your choice. This is for you. You need closure, for everything that happened because of this asshole, so go for it. Don't hold back.” Levi's voice was even, but there was still a slight edge to it, an edge that said that he would rather be torturing this rat than letting her do it, but he was doing it for her. Because he wanted to give her closure. Because he wanted her to feel safe. Because he _loved_ her. She couldn't help but smile before she plucked the long, curved blade from Levi's hip and walked toward the rat. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to him before she killed him.

 

oOo

 

It was surreal, watching her approach Nile in an almost sexual way. Levi couldn't help but think it was on purpose, just like what she'd done when they were in the dungeon. She had taken the knife he'd placed at his hip before she approached the rat, and Levi was watching her eagerly to see what she might do.

“Nile, do you still want me?” She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, making his eyes go wide with fear. Levi was confused, but he stood back to watch, knowing that it was all part of her plan. This time he didn't get excited for the same reasons he had been excited before, this time he was excited to watch her take her revenge. “Do you still long for my touch, even thinking about your family back in Karanes? I assume your wife was the last thing on your mind when you were fucking me.”

“Please...” Nile begged, his eyes squeezing shut as he struggled, her hand slipping down to his chest. He shook his head violently, as if he somehow knew what she had planned for him.

“Oh, I thought I was the one that was supposed to do the begging? Fuck me harder, Nile. Hit me harder, Nile. Please. Please!” Her hand slid further down, stopping just above the button on his pants. Levi cringed at every word she said, his rage for the man hanging in front of them burning deeper than he ever thought possible. Nile didn't say anything else, but his eyes opened as Mikasa's fingers began working at the button on his pants, at the zipper, pulling out his cock and pressing the knife to the base. Then, Nile suddenly found his voice again.

“P-please! No! No!” He shouted as she watched him, her face mere inches from his.

“Beg, Nile, beg for your miserable life, for this miserable thing that you used to hurt me.” She squeezed his cock so hard that Levi could see the tears in his eyes from where he stood. Levi smirked, suddenly understanding what she was planning to do. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as Nile's eyes darted back to him, as if he were begging him not to let her go on.

“Please, just kill me!” Nile's voice was strangled, tears were freely running down his face as he stared straight into Mikasa's eyes. She pressed the knife against him harder and blood began to seep from the place that she cut. He cried out, something that sounded in between a sob and a scream. Levi moved around to the side to see that she was smiling. It wasn't the sweet, beautiful smile that he was used to seeing, it was something much more terrifying, much more dark. Something akin to the smile that Erwin wore that made Levi's skin crawl.

“I'll kill you, but not before I make you suffer. Not before I take this thing that caused me so much pain, so many emotional scars.” She pressed on as he screamed, taking her time cutting through the flesh with the ultra sharp knife until it cut clean through and she dangled his severed member in front of his face, blood spurting from the place it had once been and falling onto the leaves at their feet. He was still screaming, and Levi was sure that, if anyone was this far out in the woods, they would hear him and come running. But it was just the three of them, and Levi would make sure that Mikasa got to finish what she started. He could see that Nile was starting to lose consciousness, but it didn't slip past Mikasa. She threw the bloodied remnants of Nile's cock to the side carelessly before she pressed the knife to his throat.

“I hope you rot in hell, you piece of shit.” She growled before she sliced away at the skin, blood spurting out to spatter on her face, and watched as the light faded from Nile's eyes. She was breathing heavily, standing in front of the ruined man. She turned around with tears in her eyes, blood covering her hands, her face, her clothes. She dropped the knife and fell to her knees before Levi rushed to her, kneeling down in front of her and taking her into his arms immediately. He didn't care that she was a mess, not right now, because right now she needed him to be close to her. Right now he wanted her to know that it was over, that they'd won this battle, and they'd come out of it together. He wasn't even upset that he didn't get to kill the man himself, because he knew that it was far more important for her to have this closure. This sense that it was finally over.

He just sat there with her, hugging her against his chest as violent sobs ripped through her body. Her hands gripped his shirt so hard that he thought she might rip it, her audible sobs rang through the forest, echoing like some kind of horrible, sad song against the silence and serenity of the trees. He didn't know what else to do for her. He didn't even know if she was crying because she was happy, he just knew that he needed to be there for her. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt before he raised one hand to her head, stroking her hair soothingly as her sobs started to quiet.

“It's okay, it's over now. We won.” He tried to console her, but it only made her cry harder.

“We...we haven't...won.” She was struggling to talk through her sobs, but what she said had confused him. “We haven't won until...until all those women...are free. Until no one...can hurt them...anymore.” Her words were punctuated by heavy sobs, sharp intakes of breath as she fought through her tears to convey her point.

“You're right. We haven't won the war, just this battle, but doesn't it feel good to know that he's dead? Doesn't it feel good that you got to get back at him for all the horrible things he did to you?” He asked and she pulled back, still gripping his shirt under his cloak, still crying just as hard as she had been before, but the faintest smile was starting to spread across her face. She nodded, her lower lip quivering before his hand reached up to brush away her tears. He cupped her blood spattered face as her tears made streaks through the mess, hoping that the small gesture could give her some kind of comfort, his thumb stroking soothing circles on her cheek. When she finally calmed down and they got to their feet she placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and looked up at him.

“This is real, right?” She asked, and he knew immediately that she was calling back to that time on the roof, their first sunrise together, when she'd said she didn't believe that it was all real. He placed his hand over hers and nodded.

“This is real.” He repeated, and this time he got a real, genuine smile.

“You meant it, didn't you?” She asked, and he had to think for a moment before he knew what she was saying. _Two days ago you were bragging to me about hurting the woman that I love._ He blinked, not really sure how he had even been able to say it, but he felt horrible that it was under these circumstances. That it had taken this long, that it only happened when they were face to face with the person that had caused all their strife. She was watching him closely, her dark eyes scanning his face for any hint of doubt, but she wouldn't find it, because he had meant it. He'd meant it with every fiber of his being, and it was about time that she knew it for sure.

“I meant it. I love you. I love you so much I'm willing to kill for you, to die for you, to watch you brutally torture and mutilate people if it makes you happy. I love you with everything that I am, and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to say it. You didn't deserve to have to wait.” He was breathless by the time he finished. He'd spilled out his heart in front of her and he didn't regret one bit of it, especially since she was smiling and pulling him in for a kiss. He never thought that he would confess his love to Mikasa after watching her castrate her abuser, but he supposed it fit their relationship fairly well. They had never been a normal couple. Normal circumstances hadn't brought them together, but he would at least try to make sure that the rest of her life would be normal. At least for them, anyway.

“I love you, too.” She said after the kiss, pressing her forehead against his and finally releasing his shirt. She left a bloody hand print there, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care, at least not right now. His shirt would be ruined, but he felt more complete now than he ever had.

 

oOo

 

After her training Aiko had gone back to the castle to clean up for lunch. Mikasa was forced to cut the lesson short when Squad Leader Hanji came running toward them, shouting something about how Levi needed to see Mikasa right away. Aiko had rolled her eyes and told Mikasa to go to her boyfriend, that they could just train extra later on, but she couldn't help but be curious what was so urgent. She was afraid that something had gone wrong again, that they would be forced to go on another mission already, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

She didn't hold any resentment toward Levi anymore for making her go along last time, but the image of the man she had killed still haunted her dreams. She could remember his face vividly, she could remember watching the life drain out of his eyes as he slid to the ground, and she could remember the look of pure terror that was on his face when she'd sliced him. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, empty eyes staring back at her as if they were begging her to give their life back. She took a deep breath, trying to shake the images from her mind. It was something she would have to get used to, although she couldn't help but secretly wish that they were still fighting titans instead of people. She knew that anyone that had lived through the titans would think she was crazy for wishing that, but it had to have been better than killing other people, with thoughts and hopes for the future and families.

When she had finished lunch and Levi and Mikasa were still nowhere to be found she got curious. She went to their room and entered, the door was never locked, finding only a half empty bag of weapons lying on the floor. She wondered for a moment why they would have left that lying around, but decided not to question it and left their room in favor of her own. She wandered the halls for a while, hoping that she would find them somewhere along the way, but still she found no trace of them. When she saw Hanji she had a little hope that she might be getting warmer.

“Squad Leader!” Aiko shouted, running down the halls toward the eccentric woman. “Have you seen Mikasa and Aniki...I mean...Heichou? I've been looking for them for a while.”

“I'm not sure where they went, but I saw them leave the grounds earlier this morning, right after your training. I'm sure they'll be back soon.” Hanji answered, but Aiko knew she was hiding something. Hanji wasn't a good liar, at least not to those she trusted, and it was showing all over her face. She decided not to question it, though and just nodded and continued toward her room.

She needed to find them because there was something important she needed to ask. It had been bothering her lately, that she didn't know the first thing about her family. Sure, she had Mikasa and Aniki, but they weren't truly her family, she was becoming more and more curious about her parents. She wanted to know who they were, what they did, what they looked like. She was so young when she was abandoned that she didn't really have any memory of them. While she didn't think that Levi and Mikasa would know anything directly pertaining to her parents, she thought they might know where to start looking, and that was more than what she had at the moment.

She huffed as she sat down on her bed, trying to busy herself with other thoughts, but her parents were the only thing that kept popping back into her mind. She wondered if they were good people, if they had made a difference in the world or if they had just been food for the titans like so many others. She wouldn't doubt if it ended up being the latter, but at least one of them had to be an Ackerman, which meant that at least one of them was probably still alive somewhere. At least she could hold out hope for that, anyway.

She waited nearly an hour before going back out to look for them, and to her pleasure she found them just as they walked in the door. Mikasa was covered in blood and it sent a chill straight through Aiko at the sight of it. She ran to her, eyes wide as she scanned her body for wounds.

“What the hell happened to you? Are you okay? Where did all this blood come from?” Aiko asked, panicked as Mikasa smiled at her, looking at Levi before looking back to her.

“Don't worry, Aiko, I'm fine. We're just getting back from a hunt.” She said. Levi's expression was unreadable, but he reached over and laced his fingers through Mikasa's as Aiko watched, dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

“Uh, okay. I'm just not gonna ask any more questions about that. That's not what I wanted to talk about anyway.” She looked to Levi then, fixing her gaze on him before she spoke. “Aniki, do you know anything about who my parents might have been?”

“Your parents?” Levi asked, obviously taken aback by the question. “How would I know who your parents were? I didn't even know you were an Ackerman until the mission.”

“Do you know of any other Ackermans then? Did you ever meet any others?” She was desperate for any scrap of information and it was obvious to Levi and Mikasa as she spoke to them.

“Let's go to our room, we can talk more there. I need to change clothes anyway.” Mikasa said, turning to walk toward her room and dragging Levi behind her. Aiko followed diligently and proceeded her questioning once they were safely inside.

“Well? What do you know?” She asked again as Levi sat down behind his desk.

“There was one other Ackerman that I know of, but he's been dead for years.” He said vaguely, not dropping a name.

“Who was he?” She pressed as Mikasa rifled through the closet, moving the bag of weapons that had been in the middle of the floor inside before she looked for fresh clothes.

“His name was Kenny, but trust me, he's not the guy you're looking for.”

“How do you know? Who _was_ he?” She asked again, desperate to know more about Kenny Ackerman.

“He was my Uncle. He raised me from the age of four to the age of twelve and then he abandoned me in the underground city to fend for myself. He couldn't even take care of me, and I was pretty self sufficient. I'm sure he wouldn't have gone and had a child, at least not on purpose, and if he did he wouldn't have been around when it got here. Kenny wasn't exactly the fatherly type.”

“What did he look like?” Aiko asked again as Mikasa found a new outfit and left the room for the bathroom to change.

“Why does it matter? He's dead and gone and he's not the person you're looking for anyway.” Levi obviously didn't want to talk, but Aiko wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

“I want to know about my family. Before you and Mikasa I didn't have anyone. I was an orphan on the streets that had to join the Survey Corps to survive. I just want to know about all the others that came before me. Can't you at least give me that, Aniki?”

Levi sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair before kicking his feet up on the desk.

“He was tall, like freakishly tall, and he wore a stupid cowboy hat and spoke like a hick. He was abrasive and horrible and he didn't care about anyone but himself.” Levi explained, clearly not remembering his uncle fondly. “But he was one hell of a fighter.”

“Hm, sounds like someone else I know.” Aiko said, a snarky tone to her voice, but when she got a displeased look from Levi she corrected herself. “Except for the part about not caring about anyone but himself. I guess you care a little, anyway.” He seemed to accept that and his expression softened.

“Why are you so interested in this anyway? Until we found you, Mikasa and I were under the impression that we were the last of our bloodline altogether. We don't know of anyone else. All the others are dead. Mikasa's father was an Ackerman, my mother was an Ackerman, Kenny was an Ackerman, but they're all dead. Now it's just the three of us.”

“How can you be so sure? There's a whole world out there and you think we're the only three left? Are you crazy?”

“It would make sense that we all ended up here together. The Ackermans were bred to protect the King. There may have been some still hiding in Marley, but they're probably dead or in hiding by now. If there aren't titans anywhere else in the world then there aren't Ackermans there either.”

“Did you know your mother, Aniki?” Aiko asked quietly. She knew it was off topic, but she didn't know what else to say. She wanted so badly to know who her parents were, and all she kept coming up with were dead ends. He looked shocked that she'd asked him something so personal, and she wondered if he would even answer.

“She died when I was young, like I said, Kenny took me in when I was four. I remember her, though.” He sounded sad, like she'd brought up something horrible asking him about her.

“What was she like?”

“She had long black hair and kind eyes. She would have done anything for me. She _did_ do everything for me. She just wanted to make a better life for us, I think.”

“Did you live in the underground when she was still alive?” She wanted to know more, but she knew that every question she asked brought her closer to being completely shut out.

“Yeah. That's why she was working so hard, doing a job that she hated, a job that ultimately killed her.” He was being vague on purpose, she knew, but Aiko wanted to know.

“What was her job?” She asked, hoping that wouldn't be the question that would make him shut down.

“She was a prostitute. It's really the only good paying job for women in the underground, and good pay for the underground wasn't much. I didn't know my father because her job was how she got pregnant with me. I guess she never really knew my father either.”

“You're lucky, at least you knew one of your parents. I don't really remember my parents at all. I just remember that my mother had beautiful blonde hair and my father always smelled like cigarettes. Some childhood memories...I don't even know their faces. If they were still alive today I would never know them. I've asked around, but no one can tell me anything about either of them. I just though, if you knew about other Ackermans, I might be able to find them. I guess it's just as much of a lost cause as it's always been, though.” Aiko laughed, but there was no humor in it. It was almost a sob, but she wasn't crying, she just felt so frustrated, like none of her effort was ever worth anything.

“I can't promise you that you'll ever find out who they were, but you have me and Mikasa...if you need parental figures or whatever.” He was being awkward about it, and he looked away when he said it, but it still made Aiko smile. She may not know who her real parents were, but she supposed Levi and Mikasa would be good enough for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Now that Nile was gone there was time for Levi to help Aiko train again. He really did enjoy the time he spent with her, and they had grown closer since the mission, despite the small rough patch they'd had. It still sent a twinge of pain through him every time she spoke to him, though, using the same nickname Isabel had used for him all those years ago. He hadn't had the heart to tell her to stop and, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really want her to.

That nickname was special to him, and it made him feel loved when she called him Aniki. Big brother. He smiled to himself as he laid in bed beside Mikasa. It would still be a few hours before the sun would rise, but he wasn't quite ready to leave the warmth and comfort of their bed behind. He would much rather be there, thinking about the family he'd somehow made for himself, rather than outside in the cold.

The weather had changed drastically in the last few weeks, since they'd gotten rid of Nile, almost as if it knew what was coming. It was cold and harsh, and Levi couldn't help but think that it was foreshadowing what their lives would be like in the last leg of their journey.

The information Nile had given them had been helpful. They knew now that they would just have to get Historia on their side. However, Levi had the feeling that would be easier said than done. If he'd learned anything about that girl it was that she was stubborn and hard headed, and her opinions would not be easily swayed. If her father really had her wrapped around his finger as tightly as Nile would have them believe, it would be almost impossible to make her rethink her stance.

He turned over in bed to look at Mikasa, wondering what she was dreaming about. He had made a habit of watching her sleep early on in their relationship. Most of the time It was better than just staring at the ceiling and letting his mind race. Right now he didn't want to think about their missions or the state of the world, and watching her sleep made him think of nothing but her. He didn't really understand it, how something so simple could make him feel so much. How one person could come into his life and completely turn it upside down.

She looked so peaceful, her features soft and placid, so different from when she was awake. He had always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her like this gave her a kind of ethereal beauty that she didn't normally have. While she slept there were no hard lines from years of stress, no sharp angles or frown lines. She seemed completely and utterly at peace, and he hoped that some day they would be able to live a life that reflected the way she looked now. Peaceful. Worry free. He wondered if that day would ever come.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day, opting for the winter version of their normal uniform, which consisted of a brown hooded jacket lined with fur, the wings of freedom still emblazoned on the back. The uniform was much the same as the regular one, except it provided more protection from the elements and, while he hadn't planned on being outside too much today, he decided to wear it anyway. Regardless of the amount of fur or layers he put on, though, Levi was never able to stay warm in the castle in the winter. It was always cold. The stone that the castle was made out of didn't hold heat well, and no matter how close he sat to any of the fireplaces within the building, the cold still seeped into his bones. Shivering, he decided that going to the kitchen to make himself some tea was the best course of action and, with one last glance back at the still sleeping Mikasa, he left their room.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, trying to maintain some semblance of warmth. His breath fogged in front of him and he could feel his nose running as he finally made it to his destination, immediately putting on water for his tea and fishing his stash of tea leaves from the cupboard where he liked to hide them. When his water boiled he poured some into a teacup and brewed his tea, taking it to the window to watch the snow fall as the sun rose over the horizon. He wondered if Mikasa liked the snow. He found himself wondering about things like that more often these days, and on some level it almost worried him. If he spent all his time thinking about trivial things like that how would he have time to think about missions or other important topics? It frustrated him to no end, but he still let himself indulge in those kinds of thoughts every once in a while.

He imagined going out in the snow with Mikasa and walking through the forest, enjoying the stillness, the crispness of the snow beneath their feet as they walked through the fresh powder. Aiko had started showing up in these kinds of fantasies as well, which was odd for him but nice all the same. He found himself wanting more and more to have some kind of a family with the two of them, which was another thing that scared him. He was watching his old self chip away bit by bit and seeing something new form from the remains, something that he wasn't familiar with. The time he'd spent with Mikasa and Aiko was something that he would never want to change, but his new outlook made him more uneasy than he initially realized.

He had barely begun to sip on his tea when he heard someone walk into the cafeteria. Glancing back, he realized that it was Erwin, and turned his attention back to the steadily falling snow. Erwin walked cautiously toward him, stopping just beside him, his eyes fixed on the vast white expanse in front of them. Somehow the snow made it look brighter out, even though the sun had barely begun to show.

“Levi, I have another mission for you.” Erwin said with little hesitation. Levi assumed that's why he was here, but he hadn't wanted to bring up the inevitable before he needed to.

“What is it?” He asked, leaning against the windowsill, never looking at the taller, blonde man beside him.

“I'll need you to take your squad to Mitras. I've arranged a meeting with the Queen and her father for you. I want you to bargain with them. If we can get the Queen to agree to stop the trafficking ring then we can end this without any more bloodshed.”

“And if we can't get them to agree? We both know that Historia isn't the one pulling the strings here.”

“If we can't get them to agree then we'll have to dismantle the hierarchy again.” Erwin said stoically, his gaze finally landing on Levi as he spoke. Levi knew what it meant. Another civil war. Another time that he would have to fight against, and possibly kill, people that he once considered friends. He couldn't imagine killing Historia. She had been a part of his squad once. She had been someone that he had sworn to protect. He couldn't help but find it ironic that he would possibly have to kill a Queen when his bloodline had been created specifically for protecting them. He sighed, taking another drink of the tea in his cup that was swiftly cooling in the chilly air inside the cafeteria.

“Aye, Erwin. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. The time of the meeting was somewhat non-negotiable. They said if you weren't there in four days time they wouldn't see you.” Erwin's eyes scanned the landscape again and his brow furrowed. Levi knew he must be thinking the same thing that had crossed his own mind upon hearing the news and that was that going out in this weather was almost a death sentence on its own. _If_ they made it to Mitras with the snow coming down like it was, Historia and her father would hear what they had to say.

“They're hoping we die on the way.” Levi said through gritted teeth. “It's possible that we would, Erwin. Look at this weather.”

“I know, but it can't be helped. You're all strong, I have confidence that you'll make it to your destination and carry out the mission.”

“I never opposed you when the enemy was a titan, hell, I never opposed you when the enemy was a _person_ , but Erwin I can't fight the weather. There's nothing I can do to defeat this storm. You're expecting me to lead my squad on a suicide mission. You do realize how far away Mitras is, right?” Levi put his cup down for fear that he might throw it in anger. His Commander had always thrown away human life when it suited his cause, but Levi wasn't about to let him do it now. There would be other chances to convince Historia that what her father was doing was wrong, there was no need to risk the lives of his squad for this.

“I'm fully aware of the distance and I'm fully aware of what the outcome could be. Don't fight me on this, Levi. I know what happened to Nile, and I know it wasn't at your hands. It would be a shame if your refusal of orders caused a consequence for someone else.” Erwin looked dead at Levi then, and his crystal blue eyes pierced right through Levi's soul. He had never thought that Erwin would stoop this low to get something done, not in a million years, but what he'd said to him just now sounded an awful lot like a threat against Mikasa.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He growled, trying to match the intensity of Erwin's eyes with his own.

“Go to Mitras, Levi, take your squad. It's an order, not a suggestion. Do not refuse me again.” Erwin promptly turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Levi fuming by the window. He turned back to his tea, but his anger at the threat overcame him and he threw the cup against the wall as hard as he could. He had considered Erwin a friend for years, and now he was making threats against the people that he knew Levi loved the most. He calmed himself, telling himself that he didn't need to know Erwin's reasons, that he could trust his Commander, but he still hated the feeling he got when he thought about taking his squad out in the weather. Nevertheless, they were his orders, and he would have to follow them just as he always did. He may not understand Erwin's reasoning at the moment, but he was sure it would all become clear in time.

He cleaned up the mess he'd made before he headed back to the room he shared with Mikasa. He hoped, at least, that she would be awake when he got there so that his horrible news wouldn't have to be the first thing she heard that day.

 

oOo

 

Mikasa woke up to soft, soothing kisses against her skin. When she rolled over, her eyes fluttering open as the sun peeked through the window, she saw Levi hovering above her. She had expected him to look happy, but she realized once her eyes focused that he couldn't be described that way this morning. She scrubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed before he took her hands and laced their fingers together.

“What's going on?” She asked, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Another mission for Squad Levi.” He answered quietly. He didn't sound particularly sad, but there was something in his voice that made her feel like he wasn't thrilled about what they were tasked with. “I talked to Erwin this morning. He's sending us to Mitras.”

“To speak with Historia?” She asked. He nodded, sighing.

“Erwin is sending us with a proposal. He wants Historia to hand over her father to Survey Corps custody and collapse the trafficking ring. He wants all the women in the brothels freed and the production of the drugs stopped. If she doesn't agree, he says he wants me to threaten them with war.”

“War?” Mikasa hadn't been prepared for such a serious topic just after waking up, and she was still trying to figure out if it was a dream or if she was actually awake. “He wants us to fight against Historia?”

“Yeah.” He was quiet, and she could tell that he was struggling with the idea just as much as she was. Sure, Mikasa had known Historia better than Levi had, but she had been his subordinate, and Levi had always been very loyal to anyone that ever served under him. She knew that the rest of their squad would have a problem with turning against her as well, with the only exception being Aiko.

“When are we supposed to leave?” She asked.

“We need to round everyone up immediately and have a meeting. We're leaving in the morning. Erwin doesn't want us taking our 3DM gear, either. He says we'll look like more of a threat if we show up there geared like that. Besides that fact, we'll have to ride through a blizzard to get there on time. If we don't make it in four days they won't see us.”

“He wants us to go in without weapons? We'll be sitting ducks.” Mikasa said, but the weather was a concern for her too. She remembered their winter training all those years ago, when they thought that Ymir and Historia had died in the snow. She shivered at the thought of doing something like that again.

“We'll have weapons, just not our gear.” Levi sighed, raking a hand through his hair and pushing himself off of the bed. “Just go find Aiko and the rest and tell them to meet me here. We need to talk to everyone.”

Mikasa got out of bed, shivering against the chilly air in the room. Levi had started a fire in their fireplace the night before, but it did little to combat the air that seeped through the old castle walls. She wore her winter uniform, and wrapped the red scarf that Levi had given her around her neck before she left the room. He had been sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, when she left. She just had to have faith that he was thinking of a plan instead of falling apart, though. She quickly found all of her squad mates and directed them back toward her room. When she got back there, with Jean following diligently behind her, everyone else was already there.

There weren't enough chairs for all of them in the small room. It seemed cramped with six people inside, but it also made the space a bit warmer, which Mikasa was happy for. Aiko was standing next to Levi as he sat behind the desk, and Mikasa went to stand on the other side of him, the other three members of the squad standing in front of the desk.

“So, what's this meeting about, anyway?” Jean asked as he leaned on the front of the desk.

“We have a mission.” Levi answered, glancing around the room to gauge everyone's reactions. No one looked particularly surprised, but Mikasa saw Aiko tense standing at his side. “We're being sent to Mitras. We have an audience with the Queen.”

“We're going to visit Historia?” Sasha immediately sounded overjoyed, her light brown eyes sparkling at the thought of seeing Historia again. Mikasa couldn't share her joy.

“We're not going for a visit. We're going to bargain with her. Erwin felt that sending us would be the best chance at turning her in our favor because of our history with her. If we can't convince her of what he wants, he doesn't think anyone can.”

“And what happens if we don't convince her?” Jean's eyes were dark as he asked his question.

“Erwin will declare war on the capital.” Levi said and the whole room grew painfully quiet. Mikasa scanned her comrades carefully. Connie's eyes were as big as saucers and Sasha's hand had flown to her mouth in shock. Jean's expression was cold, as if he had been prepared for that answer, like he was expecting it. Aiko looked completely terrified.

“Are you sure the whole point of our mission isn't to go to the capital and threaten them? How is this going to help anything? We were just supposed to be collapsing a trafficking ring.” Connie’s voice was shaking as he spoke, and Sasha reached over to take his hand as he trembled beside her.

“The head of the trafficking ring is Historia's father, Rod Reiss. If we want to collapse the ring we have to convince Historia to hand over her father into our custody. According to the information we drew out of Nile, it won't be that easy, though. Historia has been willingly imprisoning the women that were part of the brothels because she believes they're all criminals. Rod Reiss has been feeding her lies for years. It will be hard to undo whatever brainwashing she's been exposed to, but if any squad can do it, it should be us.” Levi explained. He had almost forgotten that Mikasa was really the only other person in the squad that knew about what they'd learned from Nile. Now they all needed to know, though, if they wanted to make their mission a success.

“So we just have to do the impossible. If she's really brainwashed then there's nothing we'll be able to do to gain her trust.”

“Then we'll be tasked with removing her from power.” Levi's voice was flat and void of emotion, but Mikasa could see the hurt dancing behind his eyes.

“What...what do you mean we'll have to remove her from power. Surely you can't mean...” Sasha stopped short, she didn't want to say what had been on the tip of her tongue, but Mikasa still understood her concerns.

“We'll do what we have to do to complete our mission. That's what we've always done, we're not going to stop now.” Levi looked to Aiko and then back to the rest of the squad. “Aiko doesn't have any sentimental attachment to Historia, if it comes to that I'll leave her in charge.”

“Me?” Aiko asked suddenly, her voice sounded strong despite the look on her face that showed pure, unadulterated fear. “You want me to kill the Queen? Aniki...I...”

“You'll do what you need to do, right?” Levi looked back to her, and Aiko's face screwed up for a moment before she nodded and threw up a salute.

“Yes, Heichou.” She said before she dropped her hand, and her gaze.

“We're leaving tomorrow to head toward Mitras. We'll have something of a long journey ahead of us, so make sure you take enough to last at least a few days. Once we get there we'll go straight to the audience with Queen Historia.” He paused for a moment, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “And we can't take 3DM gear. Gather up all your small arms and take them with you instead. We won't be completely defenseless going into the lion's den, no matter what Erwin thinks.”

“Not having our gear on this mission is suicide. We won't be able to escape if they decide to take us prisoner, you know that right?” Jean's voice had a hint of malice when he spoke. Mikasa knew how he felt, but she also knew that it was important that they look as innocent as possible going into this.

“If we go with our gear there's no way they'll let us speak to Historia. We need to look like diplomats, not soldiers.” Levi argued, his gaze fixed on Jean, his voice even but still authoritative. “Besides, it's Erwin's call. If he doesn't want us taking our gear then we don't take our gear. There's a reason he's the Commander.”

“Never mind the 3DM gear, have you seen the weather?” Sasha asked, pointing toward the small window in the room. “You should know that going out in weather like this is certain death. Even before I joined the Corps I knew that much.”

“We don't have a choice, Blouse.”

“We can do this.” Mikasa finally spoke up as she felt the tension in the room increase, looking toward her comrades, her _friends_ , and smiling. “If anyone can change her mind it's us, just like Levi said. We're her friends. If we can't make her see reason then she's not the Historia we knew before, anyway. It doesn't matter if we have our gear or not, we'll be fine. The weather might be an issue, but it's nothing we can't overcome. We've survived something like this before, we'll do it again.”

“Meet at the stables at sunrise tomorrow morning. Don't be late.” Levi said with a scowl before Connie, Sasha, and Jean saluted and filed out of the room. Aiko was still standing by Levi's side, her gaze still directed at the floor, and Mikasa knew that she was worried about something. Levi seemed to pick up on it too, because he was also staring at her. She finally looked up, and she looked terrified.

“Aniki...I know that I have to do things that are dangerous sometimes, but...please don't make me kill her.” Aiko's voice was shaking, her lip trembled as she spoke. “Ever since the last mission I...I've been having nightmares...about that man's face...”

“Killing that man really got to you, I guess.” Levi said, moving from his seat and walking around the desk.

“Yes. I...I see his face all the time...sometimes when I'm awake. I never thought that it would be this difficult...”

“I know it's hard, Aiko, but you just have to tell yourself that you're doing the right thing.” Mikasa said, trying her best to help Aiko justify what she'd done.

“It doesn't seem like it's hard for the two of you at all. You're so strong...I know you've taken lives before and you still seem perfectly fine. Doesn't it bother you? Don't you think about those people's families and friends that have to go on without them now?”

“It doesn't get any easier.” Levi had his back turned to them now, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke. “You just have to tell yourself that you're doing the right thing, and force yourself to believe it. I can't tell you how to deal with it, but I can tell you how I do it. You just have to tell yourself that it's for your own good, for the good of _your_ family and friends. If you hadn't killed that man, Mikasa would probably be dead or back in the brothel.”

“I'm glad that I could save her I just...it doesn't make it any easier.”

“You didn't only save her, you saved me, because if she would have been taken again or killed in front of me...I would have fallen apart. There's no way I could have survived that again.” His voice was shaking slightly now, although they still couldn't see his face. Mikasa had the feeling that he was losing the fine tuned control he had over his emotions again.

“Aniki...”

“So, I know you can do this, because you're like me Aiko. You'll do anything to protect your family. It may hurt for a while, but at least you'll know that you did the right thing for you, and for the people you love. Just...don't think too much about it, okay?” He finally turned, but his face was expressionless, as if the shaking in his voice had never been there at all. Aiko nodded and turned toward Mikasa, hugging her for a moment before looking back at Levi.

“I'll do whatever I need to do, Aniki.” She said resolutely, which drew a smile from Levi that was contagious between the three of them.

“Good. Now go spend time with Aiden today. I don't know when we'll be back. You might not be able to see him for a while.” Levi said, and Mikasa raised an eyebrow at his words. Aiko nodded and left the room before she allowed herself to say anything, though.

“I'm surprised you picked up on that.” She said, walking over to place a hand on his chest. He pulled her closer, resting his hands on her hips.

“Hm?” He asked, not really interested in what she was saying.

“I knew that she and Aiden had something going on because she talks about him so much with me, but I hadn't expected you to pick up on it.”

“Have you seen the way that kid looks at her? He's in love. Maybe she doesn't return his feelings, but I know they're friends and I wanted to make sure she spent time with him before we leave. Plus, I wanted to get her out of here.”

“Oh? Why's that?” She asked, although the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He lifted her and carried her effortlessly to the bed, throwing her down roughly and crawling over her to place lingering kisses on her neck.

“Because tomorrow we start a three day journey through the cold and the snow and our squad will be with us. I don't know when I'll get to be alone with you again.” His teeth grazed her pulse point and she gasped at the sensation. She wasn't about to suggest anything else. She'd missed being with him like this, and she supposed they could shrug off their responsibilities, at least for a little while, to have a little fun for themselves.

 

oOo

 

Aiko didn't read too much into what Levi had said, but she knew he was right. Regardless of what Aiden was to her, and she really wasn't exactly sure what she considered him at this point, she wanted to see him before they had to leave. He'd been her only friend for as long as she'd been in the Corps, and she wanted to make sure that she saw him before they went to Mitras. When she found him he was stuffing his face in the cafeteria. She shouldn't have expected anything else, but she still laughed when she sat down beside him.

“Are you always hungry?” She asked, smiling and stealing a fry off of his plate. He scowled at her, but let her take it anyway.

“Pretty much.” He answered. “Where have you been all morning?”

“Squad meeting. We're leaving on another mission tomorrow.” The way his face sank when she told him made her feel like crying.

“Where to? Or am I allowed to know?” He tried to regain his joyful demeanor, but somehow he fell short.

“Mitras. I can't give you details of the mission, but that's where we're going. I don't really know how long I'll be gone.” She took another fry and nibbled on it slowly, watching Aiden react to her news, his blue eyes darkening a bit as she spoke.

“Will it be as dangerous as last time?” He asked, picking through his food with his fork.

“No. I shouldn't be in any immediate danger, but we aren't allowed to take our gear this time. It's fine, though, I signed up for this, right? I have to do what I have to do. It's part of our job to be put in danger.”

“You're right. I know you can hold your own, just...you know...be careful and all that. You're good, way better than me, but it's only your second mission. Don't get too cocky.” He smiled, elbowing her playfully.

“I stopped a bullet with my sword the last time, I think I've got it covered.” Aiko laughed and he followed suit.

“Yeah, I guess that's pretty bad ass, right? Can Levi and Mikasa even do that? You must be way stronger than they are.”

“Yeah right! They've been doing shit like this for years, I'm almost afraid of what they can probably do.” Aiko laughed and the mood seemed a little lighter by the time they left the cafeteria. They walked to Aiko's room and Aiden started to build a fire for her in her small fireplace in the corner. She'd assured him that she could do it herself, but he insisted on helping her. She had always been thankful for him, for the little things that he did for her like this. She smiled, wondering what she would do without him.

“So, when do you leave tomorrow?” Aiden asked as he tucked some kindling underneath the larger logs.

“Early. At sunrise.” Aiko answered, watching him in his work. He didn't look up at her, and his face didn't betray whatever he might be feeling at her answer.

“Guess I'll have to get up early to see you off, then.”

“You don't have to do that, Aiden. I don't want you getting up that early just to tell me goodbye.” She snickered but he was still serious.

“I want to. You said you don't know when you'll be back, at least let me come and see you right before you leave.” He struck a match and held it to the kindling, too focused on his job to look up at her.

“Okay, if that's what you want.” She answered, but she couldn't help but think there was something more to it. She and Aiden had always been close, he was her best and only friend for so long, but something felt different about the way that they interacted now.

“Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay? Not taking your gear is going to put all of you at a serious disadvantage. Levi must think it's unnecessary to take it, though, so I guess you must not be in too much danger, but...just promise me okay?” He finally looked up at her now, a look in his crystal blue eyes that Aiko couldn't place. What was he feeling right now?

“I promise. I'll be fine, Aiden.” She gave him a halfhearted smile but he didn't return it. The fire started to catch in the fireplace and he walked over in front of where she was sitting on her bed. “What's going on with you? You're acting weird.”

“Sorry...I'm just worried. The last time you went on a mission with them you came back...not the same. I don't want you going into that dark place again. I know that what you did in Karanes still bothers you. Do you still have the nightmares?” He asked and she felt herself pale. She had told him about the nightmares in a moment of weakness, and now she kind of wished that she hadn't. In truth, the nightmares hadn't stopped or even slowed down, in fact she seemed to be having them more often as time went on. She nodded slowly, not meeting his gaze. “Have you told Heichou about them?”

“I told him this morning at the meeting, after everyone else had left. He told me something that I think will help with what I may be expected to do on this mission, but I don't think anything is going to fix how I feel about killing that man. I don't know how they do it. He and Mikasa are so strong, it doesn't even seem like killing people bothers them.”

“I'm sure it does. There's no way they could kill someone and not feel at least a little remorse about it. I'm sure they just hide it well.” He was trying to comfort her, trying to tell her that what she was going through wasn't unheard of, but no matter what anyone told her it still made her feel less than every other soldier in the Corps. They never let their feelings and emotions control them like she had let hers control her.

“Maybe you're right. I just don't see it. You've always been better with people than I have though, Aiden.” She let a small smile play across her face as he sat down beside her, but she could tell that he still wanted to tell her something. She may not be good at reading most people, but she could read Aiden like a book. “What's wrong?”

“Don't laugh at me when I say this, okay? I've been trying to figure this out for a long time and I want you to know it before you leave.” He looked serious, and a little nervous, and it set Aiko on edge. He took a deep breath, looking up at her with such a ferocity in his eyes that she shrank away from him a little. “I think I might love you, Aiko.”

She blinked, wondering if she'd heard him correctly, her hands fisting in the fabric of the quilt on her bed, and suddenly she felt like he was too close to her. She stood up walking away slightly. “You...what?”

“I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. You have enough to worry about without this being dropped on you just before you leave. I don't know what I was thinking.” His voice came fast and sharp, and she could tell that he regretted what he'd said immensely. She didn't really know what to think of it, if she was being honest with herself. That was the last thing she would have expected him to say to her, but he'd said it and she found herself struggling to figure out what to say to him.

“N-no, it's okay, I just...I didn't really expect that.” She stammered, trying to calm him. She wasn't sure if she could say it back to him, she had never even though of him that way. Aiden had always been more like a brother to her than a love interest, but the new realization that he could be something more piqued her interest.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated, looking down at the floor.

“Don't apologize.” She said, moving back to the bed to sit down. She felt bad for reacting the way that she had. It probably took a lot of courage for him to tell her this, and she had shrunk away from him like a wounded animal. She swallowed hard before she spoke again. “To be honest, Aiden, I've never really thought about you in this way. I...I don't really know what to say.”

“It was stupid. You don't have to say anything.” He looked so defeated that she thought he might break down in tears.

“It wasn't stupid. I just need some time to think about it, you know? This was kind of sudden. I didn't even have any idea...”

“I didn't think you did.” He cut in, smiling sadly for a moment before he looked at her. “You're completely oblivious to stuff like that.”

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly. It was true, she hadn't really ever thought about boys or relationships. The only thing she'd ever really thought about was keeping herself alive, but now that she was somewhat stable in her life, she would have time to think about what he was telling her. Looking at him in this new light, she really did find him attractive. She'd also always known that the other female cadets found him attractive as well. It wasn't hard to fathom, his bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that always fell in his face in just the right way were enough to make most girls melt, but his strong jawline and otherwise sculpted body didn't hurt either. He had trained hard, and it showed. She found herself suddenly wondering why she'd never noticed those things before, and blushed at the realization that she was thinking of them.

“Anyway, just...be careful okay Aiko? I wanted to tell you this before you left, because I know this stuff can be dangerous, but I don't want it distracting you. Just don't think about it, okay? Forget I said anything.” He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head slightly, obviously regretting what he'd said, but she didn't want him to feel that way.

“I'll be careful, and I _will_ think about what you said. I might not have really expected you to say that to me, but it's not a bad thing. I was just surprised. I haven't thought about it before, but I don't want you to regret what you said. I'll think about it when I'm gone, and when I get back I'll let you know what I decide.” She could tell that she wasn't making him feel much better, but she felt it was necessary for her to drive her point home. “I don't want you feeling bad about this, Aiden. You're my best friend, and in that way I _do_ love you. I just need some time to sort out my thoughts about the kind of love that you're asking for, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, and the sadness was still there, but he gave her a small smile.

“Now, I don't want to think about that anymore. Let's go play in the snow!” She took his hand and pulled him off the bed, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on as she drug him out of the room. It was true, she didn't really need the pressure of a love confession looming over her during the mission, but she was glad he had spoke up. At the moment, though, all she wanted to do was spend her last day at home before she left having fun with her best friend, and that was exactly what she planned to do.

 

oOo

 

Erwin had been brooding in his office all day. The fact that the whole of their operation up to this point was riding on a single meeting was enough to put him on edge, but his confrontation with Levi that morning made his skin crawl. He was nervous about the meeting, but now Levi had openly tried to defy him _again_. He could feel his grasp on his Captain slipping with every disputed order.

He drummed his fingers on his desk, trying to think of a solution to the problem. Erwin was beginning to see a bit of the Levi he'd seen when they first met. Rebellious. Hotheaded. Full of himself. There was no place for a person like that in the Corps. Erwin had thought that Levi understood that now. Erwin's threat had seemed to work on him, though, and while he didn't like threatening Levi it was necessary at the moment. He'd been happy to give Levi and Mikasa the satisfaction of getting back at Nile, but he also knew that he would be able to use it as leverage down the road, and that was exactly what he'd done.

He rubbed his temples as he thought back at the pure anger he'd seen Levi display, and he'd heard the teacup break after he'd left the cafeteria as well. His Captain would probably never look at him the same way again, but maybe that was a good thing. Levi had felt too free, too much like Erwin's friend, and that had to change if Erwin was going to maintain any control over him at all. He'd enjoyed the friendship he'd had with Levi, but his cause was more important, as it always was.

Still, it hurt him to do these kinds of things. Like many others, Erwin had thought that the end of the titans meant an era of peace, but that hadn't been what it meant at all. Getting rid of the titans just gave humanity more time to plot and scheme. It just gave people more time to come up with horrible ways to hurt each other. That was never the world Erwin had wanted, and now he was stuck in the middle of it, and he was perhaps the worst of them all. He sighed as Hanji came into the office, immediately picking up on his foul mood.

“Should I ask?” She inquired, stepping slowly closer to the desk.

“It's nothing to worry about. What brings you here today?” He answered, dodging Hanji's questions in favor of a hopefully more pleasant conversation.

“I was bored, I just wanted to come and see you. Now that Nile's gone there's nothing fun to do. There aren't even any titans left to experiment on anymore.” She looked so distraught that he thought she might cry and that made him chuckle a bit. When she reached his side he drew her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her tight to his body, kissing her cheek gently.

“I can help you with boredom.” He answered, and the wicked smile she returned told him that she was game for anything.

 

oOo

 

The air was too cold for Levi's liking, it made him feel like he would never be warm again, but having Mikasa by his side as they prepared the horses for their squad helped significantly. They had been up well before the sun rose, and decided to go to the stables early, but now Levi was wishing they would have stayed in bed just a little longer.

Not taking 3DM gear would put them at a severe disadvantage, but Erwin had been right to suggest it. Still, it made Levi uneasy. He wished they could take it just for the journey, but knew that wasn't much of an option either. The gear never performed well in the snow, and the blisteringly cold winds they would experience zipping through the air like that would make the journey even worse than taking it on horseback. Besides that, taking the gear into Mitras for a meeting with the Queen would make them look like a threat, and they couldn't afford that, at the moment. Diplomacy was their main objective for this mission, and that meant looking as innocent as possible upon arriving in the capital.

Mikasa was tightening the saddle on the last horse when Aiko walked in with Aiden trailing slowly behind her. Levi scowled, wondering why exactly he had shown up, but it was evident when Aiko pulled him into a hug that lasted just a bit longer than one between friends should normally last. He watched them pointedly, for some reason feeling protective over the younger Ackerman. When Aiden realized Levi was staring at the two of them, though, he backed off, patting her shoulder one more time before he waved his goodbye and exited the stable. She wrapped her arms around herself, like the heavy winter jacket she was wearing wasn't quite enough to stave off the cold before she turned to face him. It was only then that he realized that she was wearing a red scarf around her neck, almost exactly the same as the one Mikasa always wore.

He looked back and forth between the two Ackerman women and thought that the resemblance was striking. If Aiko was a bit taller, she could easily be mistaken for Mikasa by anyone but him, of course. He smiled at the thought that she was looking up to Mikasa more and more with every passing day, and he knew that she made a good role model for the younger girl. Aiko walked over to Mikasa then, and started speaking in a low tone to her. Obviously whatever they were speaking about wasn't something she wanted him to hear, so he turned his attention to checking over their food rations and other supplies before Jean walked in the stable. Levi saw him do a double take looking at the two dark haired women talking in the corner before he walked over to stand beside him.

“Um, am I seeing double?” He asked as he tore his eyes away from the two women and looked at Levi instead.

“Aiko has apparently made a new fashion decision.” Levi said, glancing over to the two of them and pretending like he was only just noticing their matching scarves.

“Yeah. Seems like it.” Jean smiled a bit before he reached up to pat his horse's nose. “So, how long does it look like it's going to take us to get to Mitras? This weather is shit.”

“Three days, maybe four. We _have_ to make it in four, at the most. Visibility will be low if it keeps snowing like this, and we'll have to stop at night to keep from getting hypothermia. It's not going to be easy to get there, but we'll manage.”

“Any safe houses or shelters along the way that you know of?”

“A few, but not all of them are on a direct path from here, and we basically have no choice but to take the fastest path. There are some cave systems on the way that we can take shelter in if necessary though.” Levi couldn't help but admire how concerned Jean seemed to be about the details of the mission. During the war, Jean would have never shown this much interest in these small details, he was too worried about saving his own skin at the time. Now, though, it was evident that Jean had become a soldier worth his salt.

“This is gonna be brutal.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, seeming a bit defeated. “Oh well, we've been through worse.”

“That we have.” Levi agreed, and it wasn't much longer before Connie and Sasha shuffled their way into the barn, brushing snow out of their hair and off of their clothes as they entered. As Levi looked past them he could see that the snow was still falling heavily, adding to the already substantial amount that covered the ground. Jean had said that this mission would be brutal, but that was an understatement. Making it to Mitras in this weather would be nearly impossible to do at a decent pace, and the longer they were exposed the elements the harder it would get. He tried to push those thoughts away as his squad mounted up and got ready to head out into the snow, though, hoping that they would be able to make good enough time.

“I think we're all ready to go, Aniki.” Aiko said, now completely ignoring the fact that she was still supposed to call him by his formal title. He decided to let it slide and nodded, mounting his horse before he rode out into the frozen landscape with his squad following him.

As the castle disappeared behind them, fading into the expanse of white as the snow continued to fall heavily, Levi couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the mission they were departing on. He knew it was the only option, the only way that they could hope to stop the trafficking ring without more bloodshed, but somehow he felt that more people would have to die regardless. He could only hope that it wouldn't be his own squad. No, he could ensure that it wouldn't be anyone from his own squad. It had happened to him too many times before. There was no way he would lose anyone else.

Their formation wasn't anything special. The long range scouting formation wouldn't work for the number of people they had, not to mention that there wasn't really any use for it anymore, so they rode close together, with Levi leading the way. Mikasa and Aiko flanked him, Jean followed behind the two of them, and Connie and Sasha brought up the rear. It was nothing compared to any formation from the glory days of the Corps, but it kept them all within sight of each other, and that was difficult to do in the storm they were currently riding through. Levi had drawn his hood over his head as soon as they started, trying to preserve what little precious body heat he had left, and the others had mimicked him. He could tell that they were miserable already, but they still had a long way to go before they could stop.

His teeth chattered in his skull as he tried to stay focused on warm thoughts. Fires and blankets and Mikasa cuddling up to him as they watched the snow fall through their window in their room. He wished that they could still be there, doing exactly what he was imagining in an effort to keep himself warm, but they had a job to do, and one that he couldn't forget about. Of course he hadn't forgotten, it was too distressing for him to forget the orders that Erwin had given him. It seemed that Erwin's plans had been getting more and more extreme though, of late, and he was beginning to have his doubts as to whether the Commander should really be making these kinds of calls anymore.

Erwin's mental state had dwindled through the war, Levi could tell with every passing day that more and more of the man he called his friend was slipping away. With every failed mission. With every new tidbit of information. Erwin had never smiled the way he did when they discovered that titans were once human, at least not _before_ they discovered that fact. Now it seemed that he did it more and more. Levi feared that Erwin was turning into the inhuman demon that everyone accused him of being when he sacrificed all of his soldiers for humanity. He began to wonder why they had even set off on this suicide mission to begin with, but he had to hold out hope that Erwin still had his wits about him. He had to hope that he could still trust his Commander, and so he pressed on, trying to push his dark thoughts behind him and focus on getting to Mitras as quickly as possible.

 

oOo

 

They had ridden for most of the day, and the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon when Mikasa caught sight of a cave in the distance. It wouldn't be anything special, and it was hard to tell what they might find there, but she knew it was better than no shelter at all.

“Levi, over there.” She shouted over the whirling wind as she pointed off to their left. They slowed their horses and trotted over to the cave, letting Levi examine the surroundings before he nodded his approval. When Mikasa chanced a glance at Aiko she gasped. Aiko was shaking violently, her lips were blue and her eyelashes were starting to freeze together. Mikasa dismounted her horse and made it over to Aiko's side just before she slid off of her own horse, stumbling and falling into Mikasa's arms. When she looked back at Levi he was watching the two of them, and he nodded at her as if to tell her to take the younger Ackerman into the cave ahead of the rest of them.

“Jean, Connie, go collect some wood for a fire. We're going to need a way to keep warm. Sasha, go tie up the horses under those trees over there. It isn't far away from the mouth of the cave, so they should be fine.” Levi was barking orders at the rest of the squad, but all Mikasa could think about was getting Aiko somewhere where she could begin to try and warm her.

“Are you okay, Aiko?” She asked as she helped the girl to sit down on the floor of the cave, leaning her against the wall and rubbing her arms vigorously with her hands.

“I'll be fine. I just didn't think I would get so cold so fast. I've never traveled like this in the snow.” Aiko said, her voice shaking with her chattering teeth.

“It's hard, but they'll be back with firewood soon and we can get you warmed up.” Mikasa smiled, but she knew it didn't look sincere. She was freezing herself, and wanted desperately for them to hurry back with the firewood, but she knew it would take time. She had tried to talk Levi into bringing a wagon with them so that they could bring their own firewood, but he had been right in pointing out that it would slow them down, and they didn't need to be out here like this for any longer than completely necessary, and besides that they didn't really have the time to waste. Still, she thought it might have been worth the trouble as she watched another violent shiver tear its way through Aiko. She was ripped from her concerned thoughts when she heard someone walk up behind her.

“How are the two of you doing?” Levi's voice rang through the empty cave, echoing against the walls.

“We've been better.” Mikasa answered, sitting down beside Aiko and drawing the younger girl into her side, trying to share her body heat.

“I knew this was a bad idea. I don't know how Erwin expected us to make this journey at this time of year. We should just turn back.” Levi said, scowling.

“No.” Aiko spoke up. Her voice hadn't sounded nearly as strong as Mikasa knew she wanted it to, but the look on her face made up for it. “We need to keep going. Aniki, you said sometimes we have to do dangerous things for the sake of our cause. This is what you meant, right? We have to go through with it.”

“I said dangerous things, not blatantly suicidal things. Did they even give you winter training when you were in the academy?”

“Of course they did! This is just a bad storm. I'll be fine, so stop worrying about me so much!” Aiko demanded, a bit of the fire in her voice returning.

“Fine.” He agreed before he sat down on the other side of Aiko, sitting as close to her as possible. “But if you're going to insist that we continue at least let me help warm you up again.”

“Fine.” Aiko agreed, although Mikasa was sure that she meant to sound more reluctant than she actually did. By the time Connie and Jean got back with the firewood Sasha had curled up against Mikasa's free side in an effort to gain some warmth, and the two men set to work starting the fire. Before they knew it the cave was alight with the flames and the warmth was starting to creep its way into their bodies.

They all huddled around the campfire together, still staying close enough to share body heat, and Aiko seemed to recover quite quickly after that. They all sat in silence for a long time, no one really knowing what to say before Levi spoke up.

“We'll need to take shifts on watch duty tonight. There are still wild animals out here, so we'll need to make sure none of them sneak up on us. I'll take the first one alone so the rest of you can get some rest for a while.” He said, standing up and brushing himself off with his hands.

“Levi, I'll watch with you.” Mikasa said, earning a scowl from him.

“I'll be fine. Just keep an eye on her.” He answered firmly, nodding toward Aiko and earning a scowl that mirrored his own from the youngest Ackerman.

“I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me. I'm fine.” Aiko growled.

“They're all so hard headed that none of them will ever be able to agree on anything.” Jean said under his breath, earning himself three scowls in the process. He shrunk back from their murderous gazes and put up his hands in surrender before Levi turned his back on them and walked out of the cave.

Looking around, Mikasa could tell that everyone's spirits were low. Sasha and Connie were huddled together so closely that she couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. Jean had wrapped his cloak around his body and was leaning so close to the fire that she thought he might ignite at any moment, and Aiko was just staring at the flames. Mikasa wondered what was going on in her mind, but she had the feeling that she knew. Ever since Levi told her that she would have to be the one to kill Historia, if it came to that, she had seemed on edge. She didn't want to take anyone else's life, and it made Mikasa wonder if she would really be able to do it in the end. There was little that Mikasa would be able to do about it, though. She would just have to trust that Aiko could go through with the mission that she'd been given, even if it was a lot to ask.

They all sat around the fire in silence until, one by one, they started to fall asleep. Aiko was the first one to lose consciousness, but she was quickly followed by the rest, all except for Mikasa. When she was sure that Aiko wouldn't wake up again, Mikasa gently laid her down on the floor of the cave and pushed herself up, making her way toward where she knew Levi would be. When she got there he was sitting against the opening of the cave, shivering as he wrapped his cloak around himself tightly. He looked back at her as soon as she saw him, but he didn't say a word.

“I thought you might need some company.” She said, sitting down beside him, letting her arm brush against his as she settled in.

“You're supposed to be resting.” He answered stubbornly, turning his eyes back toward the darkness in front of them.

“I can't sleep. Everyone else is out, though. If I'm not going to sleep then I can at least be useful and help you keep watch, right?”

“Sure.”

“I'm worried about Aiko.” She said, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them against herself tightly. “She's not used to this, and I can tell that she's having a hard time with her orders.”

“Yeah, I know.” Levi answered, keeping whatever he was really feeling locked behind a mask of stoicism.

“What if she can't go through with it? Killing Historia, I mean, if she has to.”

“Then I'll do it. I don't want any of the rest of you burdened with something like that. It's not like it would be the first time I've killed a person to maintain some sense of normalcy in the world.”

“Levi, are you sure?” Mikasa asked, looking at him and not even earning a glance in return.

“Who else _could_ do it? Not Sasha, she'd be an empty shell of who she is now if she had to kill Historia. Not Connie, he'd hesitate and get himself killed. Not Jean, he'd internalize the pain and probably end up taking his own life when the mission is over. And not you.” He didn't give a reason for her.

“Why not me?” She asked.

“Because I don't want that burden placed on you.” He answered, finally turning to look at her. She still couldn't read whatever emotions he was hiding, though.

“And you think you can handle the repercussions of killing Historia better than I can? You're her friend too, Levi. You went through just as much with her as any of the rest of us did.” Mikasa was beginning to get angry now. She knew that he only wanted to protect his subordinates, to protect her, but she didn't like being coddled all the time.

“No, I didn't. I was her commanding officer. I worked with her during missions and I was willing to sacrifice her life for the cause until we decided she needed to be the Queen. The four of you were her friends. You went through training together. It would be much easier for me to reason away why she had to die than it will be for the four of you that bonded with her.” He answered, and she could tell he was analyzing every word she'd said.

“Didn't you hear what I just said? She considered you a friend too! I'm sure she still does.”

“That's probably a stretch.” His voice was so matter-of-fact that she wanted to punch him right in the throat.

“Why are you so sure that it wouldn't effect you to kill her?” Mikasa asked, gritting her teeth and fisting her hands in her cloak to try and suppress her urges.

“I didn't say it wouldn't effect me. I said I would be able to get the job done. I know you're all seasoned veterans now. You survived the titans, the war, and made it through to the long promised peace that we all wanted, but you all still lack what I learned after my first mission with Erwin. You need to be willing to give up everything to beat an enemy like Rod Reiss, even your humanity. The way I see it I gave that up a long time ago, so there's no reason for me to make my subordinates suffer.”

“Aiko will suffer too.” Mikasa finally said. The reality of the situation was that no one would be able to kill Historia without it having some horrible effect on them. “We've already seen that. Didn't you hear her yesterday? When she was begging you not to make her do it?”

“Yes, but she understands. We'll just have to hope that it doesn't come to that, for everyone's sake.” Levi looked away from her again, straining his eyes against the inky black night.

“How did the world end up this way? We thought it would be better after the titans.” Mikasa shook her head and rested her forehead against her drawn up knees. She felt Levi's hand on her back but didn't look back up at him.

“People were the monsters all along, don't you remember?”

“Yeah, I guess I'm remembering more and more of that every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was a little boring, but I had to set some things up for the next chapter! You won't be disappointed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's the first chapter I've done in a long time that came to me so quickly, so I'm excited for all of you to read it!

Historia sat on her throne daydreaming of the days when she was just a normal girl. She knew they would never come back, but she could still think on them fondly. She often thought of the farm where she grew up, of Frieda who was always so nice to her even though she knew exactly who she was. She tried her best to think of any point in her life when she'd been happy, but the only thing she could think of was when she was in the Corps. To her, that seemed strange. How could she have been happy with death and destruction all around her all the time? But it was true. When she was with the rest of her cadet class when she was with Ymir, that had been when she was truly happy. Now she was anything but.

Her days were filled with politics and public outings that would make her look more relatable to the people that she ruled over, although she didn't feel like she was really the one ruling at all. She was just a pretty face for the people to look at, the girl that was the rightful heir to the throne, not another pretender. Thinking back on it, she almost felt like she was a pretender too. They hadn't given her their kingdom, they had just given her another character to play, just like her father had when he'd given her the name Christa Lenz.

“Historia, you have another meeting to attend.” Her father's voice broke through the thoughts about her old life and she was snapped back to reality. Her now pale blue eyes shifted to look at him as she gripped the arms of her throne, pushing herself up and toward him.

“Of course, Father.” She answered, gliding toward him. She still wasn't used to all the fine clothing she was given to wear, not even after all these years. She would be more comfortable in her old uniform, or just in a simple skirt and a plain shirt, but she had to look royal now. She couldn’t remember the last time her clothes had been comfortable to wear. Today's number was a long, powder blue dress that drug the floor in a train behind her. The neckline was sweeping, but it was held together at the top by a gold brooch in the shape of a rose. It felt too revealing to her, the way it plunged to her navel, leaving little to the imagination, but her father had told her that she would need to find a suitor soon, and apparently being too revealing was the way to do that.

She walked gracefully down the stairs that led up to her throne and looped her arm through her Father's, letting him lead her out of the throne room and wherever her next meeting would be held. She hadn't stopped thinking though. She often thought, these days, that her life would have been better if she hadn't let Levi and everyone else in the Corps convince her that she was the Queen that their society needed, but everyone had made sacrifices for that mission. Everyone had made sacrifices in order to keep their people safe, and hers was the least of them. All she had to do was smile and look pretty and try not to run the society into the ground, and that was why her Father was there, to help, or so he had told her. Still, she felt that some of the things he was doing were wrong, the brothels being one of those things.

When he'd explained it to her, it seemed like it might help the crime problem that was on the rise after the titans were taken out. However, no matter how many people they imprisoned, the crime rate just kept going up, and Historia couldn't understand it for the life of her. Her Father had told her that everything was fine, that he had it under control, but it surely didn't seem that way to her. Now, Erwin was sending Levi and his squad to meet with her, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Still, she found herself somewhat excited for the meeting. She hadn't seen any of them since the end of the war, and she couldn't help but look forward to seeing her old friends again if they would even see her as a friend now. She hoped that they would, though, because her need for friendship was reaching a dire level.

“Father, when will Levi and the others arrive?” She asked as they walked down another long hallway.

“The next few days, love.” He answered, not looking at her. She had been around him enough to tell when something made him uneasy, and that question had done it, she just wasn't sure why.

“I'm quite looking forward to seeing them. I haven't had the chance to talk with them in so long. I wonder how they're all doing.” She smiled, but her mood wasn't reflected on her Father's face.

“This visit isn't for personal reasons, Historia. The Commander of the Corps has sent them with a proposal for you, apparently. I don't want you making any snap decisions just because you've seen a few familiar faces understand?”

“Yes, Father, of course. I'm just looking forward to seeing them after whatever business they're here to take care of is done. That's all. They're my friends, you know.”

“You don't have _friends_ anymore, Historia. They're your subjects, your people. You can't let them sway you.”

“Of course, Father.” She answered, her mood dropping suddenly. He was right, of course. She couldn't let them sway her from her position unless their argument made sense. Her Father seemed on edge, though, about a visit from the Corps, and she couldn't help but find it suspicious. They had been the ones that had put her in power, after all, they couldn't possibly bode any ill will toward her.

“Here we are.” Her Father said as they stopped in front of a set of double doors in the hallway. It would lead to a ballroom, and Historia had the feeling she knew what was waiting for her on the other side. She rolled her eyes and, sure enough, as the doors swung open she saw four men standing on the other side, smiling at her. More suitors. Of course. She sighed as she put on her best fake smile and strode forward. Today would be another very long day.

 

oOo

 

Although Jean had felt better when he woke up, huddled around the fire with the rest of them, now that they were back out in the snow it was like it had never happened. The wind whipped around their small party as their horses barreled through the deep drifts that had covered the ground the night before, and although it wasn't snowing quite as hard anymore, the wind retained its horrible chill. When he looked around at his comrades they all looked just as miserable as he did, but he knew that they were all determined to make it to their destination.

He knew that most of them could make it, but he found himself getting more and more worried about Aiko as time went on. He was sure that her winter training hadn't been as intense as what he had gone through during his time as a cadet, if only because military training these days was laxer. No titans meant that it wasn't as dangerous being stranded in the wilderness, and that meant that they only taught basic survival. Still, he knew that Levi and Mikasa would look out for her, just as they had been since they found out she was also an Ackerman.

It was strange for Jean seeing the three of them together. They almost looked like a family, and perhaps in a way they were. Mikasa and Levi had been close before Aiko, but now the three of them were practically inseparable. Anywhere Levi went, Jean was sure to find Mikasa and Aiko with him, and the thought of it honestly made him smile. He knew that Heichou had a hard life before the war, and during. He'd lost a lot of people, so having Mikasa and Aiko probably made him a little less melancholy, but only a little. He was still abrasive toward Jean and the others, although decreasingly so these days. As strange as Jean had thought Levi and Mikasa's relationship was at first, now he knew they were good for each other.

When he'd first seen Mikasa, after Levi had saved her, she was all skin and bones. There was no semblance of the woman she was before the war, before Eren's death, but now she was strong again. Her confidence was back, and he felt that she was slowly becoming the woman she used to be. He smiled at the thought but faltered when he realized why he was smiling. There was some part of Jean, deep inside, that felt like he still had a chance with her, that still wanted her to be more than just his friend or comrade. He shook his head as he realized there was no way in hell that would ever happen. First, it had been Eren, now it was Levi. Mikasa had never wanted Jean, not even a little, and he couldn't help but feel bitter about that fact. She was drawn to exceptionally strong people, people just like her. Jean didn't fit into that category.

Suddenly, Levi stopped the party, turning his horse to face all of them. His eyes scanned the ragtag bunch, no doubt assessing the shape they were all in. Jean looked around as well and, although everyone looked miserable, no one looked like they were about to turn into an icicle quite yet. He had to strain his ears to hear his Captain's orders over the wind.

“We'll keep going until the sun sets, do you think you can all make it?” He asked, genuine concern in his voice. He wasn't met with other voices, though, just nods as they all accepted what he'd said. “We'll only have one more day of travel after today if the weather stays this way. We're almost there.”

He turned again, but Aiko and Mikasa had already started off. Aiko was in front, her horse happily trotting through the snow, with Mikasa not far behind, but Aiko was steadily gaining ground in front of her. It seemed that Levi's declaration of 'we're almost there' had given Aiko some new found motivation, and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, which made it even more terrifying when Jean heard a loud crack and watch as Aiko, along with her horse, plunged through the ice that had once covered the lake she'd been hastily trotting across.

Before any of the rest of them could react, Mikasa was off of her horse and diving into the water, and he couldn't stop himself from shouting her name before she, too, disappeared beneath the ice. He dismounted and ran over to the hole almost as quickly as Levi had, and together they both waited for any sign that the two women that had gone under would come back up.

 

oOo

 

There wasn't any time to react, Mikasa just did what she had to do. She watched Aiko fall through the ice and faintly heard Sasha scream the girl's name before Mikasa dismounted her horse and plunged into the water after her. It wasn't a good situation no matter how she looked at it. Aiko could drown under the ice, she could get hypothermia and freeze to death, there were so many horrible outcomes to the situation that all Mikasa could do was jump into the water after her and hope that she could avoid them all. She hadn't even thought of consequences for herself, all she cared about was Aiko in that moment.

She felt the horrible sting of the water as she dove in, but she forgot about it as soon as she laid her eyes on Aiko. She obviously hadn't been prepared for something like this to happen, none of them had, and it looked as if the younger girl had hit her head on the ice on the way through because she wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and she was steadily drifting toward the bottom of the frozen lake when Mikasa finally found her hand. Pulling the girl toward her, she started swimming for the surface where she could make out two distinct shapes above the ice. She was sure one of them was Levi, the other didn't matter. All she was focused on was getting Aiko out of the water. So, when she hoisted the girl up and she was immediately seized and pulled out, Mikasa relaxed a bit. She realized, though, that she really shouldn't have been relaxing while she was still submerged in ice cold water when another set of hands reached down and plucked her out as well.

She hadn't realized just how cold the water had been until the blast of arctic air hit her, whether that was because of her adrenaline rush or her worry for Aiko she wasn't sure. She didn't even look to see who was holding her, pressing her up against their body and dragging her off of the ice to safer ground, she was only looking for Aiko. That was the only thing she cared about at the moment.

“Aiko.” Mikasa struggled to get the word out through her chattering teeth. It was like she didn't have any control over what her body was doing, the way it was shaking, trying to warm itself up, it took everything she had to turn her head to look around. She finally spotted Aiko being carried by Levi, although she was still limp in his arms. Connie mounted his horse and Levi hoisted Aiko up behind him. It was only then that she realized who must be holding her. She looked up and saw Jean looking down at her with a terrified expression on his face, smoothing her drenched hair off of her forehead.

“Can you ride your own horse, just for a while until we find some shelter?” He asked, his voice soaked with the same worry she could see all over his face. She wasn't actually sure if she could ride her horse, but she nodded anyway, and he helped her to her feet. She was shaking all over, but she managed to mount her horse, pulling her soaked scarf further up her face and grabbing the reigns with shaking hands. She was sure she heard Levi talking to her as well, but she couldn't focus on his voice right now. The only thing she could focus on was getting somewhere that she could be warm, and how Aiko was doing. She looked back at Connie, who was looking over his shoulder at Aiko. Sasha was riding beside him in order to keep Aiko from falling off of the horse, and they all set off as fast as they could ride to try and find shelter.

 

oOo

 

The mood had gone from jovial to deathly serious in the blink of an eye. After Levi had told them all how close they were to their destination their spirits seemed to be lifted. Aiko had taken the lead, trotting happily in front of the party, and he was sure he had seen a smile on her face just before the ice of the frozen lake beneath her cracked and she fell through. None of them had realized there was a lake underneath them, the snow was too deep to know how sturdy the ground underneath them actually was, and Aiko had been the unfortunate party member to step on the lake first. If they had all been on foot they might have been able to make it across, but the weight of the horse had been too much and it had fractured the ice before any of them knew what was happening.

Levi had been about to dive in after her himself when he saw Mikasa beat him to the punch. Fear struck him like a lightning bolt when he realized the severity of the situation. Mikasa and Aiko would now both be soaking wet in the freezing temperatures, and they had no idea how close the next shelter was. He'd been worried about hypothermia before, but now that concern was even greater. He scrambled to the hole in the ice before he even thought about what he was doing, and Jean was at his side just as quickly. It seemed like an eternity before they saw either of them again, but when Aiko's head popped above the surface, eyes closed, he pulled her out without hesitation. He moved her off of the ice without a second thought, letting Jean pull Mikasa out of the water while he tried to bring Aiko back to consciousness. Levi put his hand in front of her mouth, feeling her warm breath against his hand.

“She's breathing.” He said, taking her back into his arms. “Get on your horse, Connie, she's riding with you. We have to find shelter, _now_.” Connie did as he was told and Levi put Aiko on the horse behind him before he turned back to where Jean and Mikasa were. Jean had gotten Mikasa on her own horse, but she looked like she would shiver off of it at any moment. He looked worried for her, as well, and Levi knew that his own face was probably betraying his emotions.

“Mikasa, we're going to get you somewhere so you can warm up,” Levi said as he mounted his horse and rode over to stop beside hers. It didn't seem like she heard him, though. She was just staring back at Connie and Aiko, her eyelids heavy as she did so. He took a deep breath before he trotted up to Jean, who had mounted his own horse now. “Ride beside her and make sure she doesn't lose consciousness.”

“Yes, Heichou,” Jean said, taking up his position beside her. They rode as fast as they could, but it didn't feel fast enough.

“I'm going ahead of all of you so that I can find shelter faster. Just keep going on this path, don't veer off. I'll head back this way when I find something.” He didn't even give Jean any time to react. He just spurred his horse forward and it broke out into a dead gallop. He had to find something soon or hypothermia would start to set in. Mikasa and Aiko's lives were hanging by a thread, and they were in the middle of nowhere, with no shelter. _Damn it, Erwin, I told you this was suicide! Why didn't you listen?!_

He felt like he had been riding for days when he saw a small bunker in the distance, it wasn't much, but it would be enough. They would be able to build a fire inside and keep Mikasa and Aiko warm enough to survive the night if all went well. As soon as he found it he turned back, speeding toward his squad as fast as his horse could carry him. When he found them they were moving at a slower pace than they had been before. Jean was trying to keep Mikasa awake with everything he had in him and that was slowing their pace. Levi stopped beside them quickly, halting the whole party.

“Get her off of that horse and help her onto mine. We can move faster if she just rides double.” He ordered, and Jean did so without delay. “Lead her horse until we get there. It isn't far ahead, but we need to hurry.”

Jean had helped Mikasa onto Levi's horse in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place before he spurred his horse forward. He couldn't go quite as fast as he had while he was riding alone, but anything was better than the crawling pace they were moving at when he'd found them. It took a good five minutes, still before they reached the bunker, and he rushed Aiko and Mikasa in as soon as they stopped. He hadn't given anyone else any orders, but Jean had taken charge, telling Connie and Sasha to go get firewood. Now, the both of them were sitting inside, cradling Mikasa and Aiko against their bodies and trying desperately to warm them.

“Mikasa, stay awake,” Levi ordered through gritted teeth as she looked up at him, her eyelashes fluttering closed as he spoke. Seeing no other option, he slapped her cheek hard and her eyes flew open. It had worked, but it wasn't something he wanted to keep doing. “Mikasa, if you go to sleep now you'll die. You know how hypothermia works. You have to stay awake.”

“Levi, where's Aiko?” She asked, her voice small. He shifted her so that she could see Aiko in Jean's arms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“She'll be fine. You'll both be fine, we just need to get you warmed up.”

“Heichou.” Jean's voice broke through his panic and his eyes snapped to the younger man. “We need to get them out of these wet clothes or they're going to get worse.”

“You're right. Go check Mikasa's saddlebags for dry clothes, blankets, anything that we can wrap them in.” Levi answered. Jean shifted Aiko's weight onto Levi before he left in a hurry to go back out into the cold. He didn't waste any time getting them undressed. He laid Aiko down beside him and unwound the scarf from her neck, meticulously taking off each article of clothing before she was stripped down to nothing but a bra and underwear, then he shrugged his jacket off to cover her before he started working on Mikasa. Jean walked in with every dry article of clothing he could find just as Levi finished undressing Mikasa and threw a blanket around her shoulders without a word. Jean handed Mikasa some clean, dry clothes, and Levi helped her into them while Jean dressed an unconscious Aiko. Around the time they finished, Connie and Sasha had finally come back with firewood.

“How are they doing?” Sasha asked as she put the firewood down against the wall and Connie began working on building their fire. Levi and Jean had assumed their earlier positions, cradling the two Ackerman women against their bodies in an effort to share any heat they could. Mikasa and Aiko were leaning back against the two men, their backs to Levi and Jean's chests, the two men's arms and legs wrapped protectively around them.

“They'll be better once the fire gets going,” Levi said, wrapping his arms tighter around Mikasa's shivering frame. She still didn't seem to be really hearing and comprehending what was being said around her, but she was still awake, so that was something to celebrate. Aiko, however, was a different story. She hadn't regained consciousness since they'd pulled her out of the water, although she was still breathing. Jean kept glancing between her and Mikasa, looking more terrified with every passing moment.

“When Historia agreed to meet with us, do you think she set the deadline so close because she was expecting us to die on the way?” Sasha asked, as always her keen intuition had given her more insight into the situation than any of her comrades had.

“I'm not sure if it was Historia that set the deadline, but yes, I believe that's why they gave us such a short amount of time to get there,” Levi answered, leaning his chin against the top of Mikasa's head.

“They'd better hope that nothing happens to these two, then,” Sasha growled, a determination in her voice that hadn't been there before. Levi had always been fond of Sasha, but seeing her like this gave him a new respect for her. She was fiercely loyal to her friends, and he knew that she meant what she said. He nodded before he turned to face Jean. The younger man looked back at him with the same fear in his eyes that had been present since the whole debacle started. He was wrapped so tightly around Aiko that Levi was slightly afraid that he might smother her, but he was glad that Jean was so dedicated to the job he'd given him. Levi didn't even have to ask before Jean launched into a progress report.

“She stopped shivering, she doesn't feel as cold as she did when we got here. I think she'll be okay.” He didn't sound convinced, but Levi nodded anyway. He looked down at Mikasa to see that she was still just staring forward, watching the flames of the fire as they grew and started to warm the building. It heated up inside the small bunker much faster than the cave had the night before, and before Levi knew it Mikasa's body had stopped trembling as well. When she touched his hand, though, she still felt as cold as ice. He laced his fingers through hers, trying to give her some kind of comfort, but he felt like it was a lost cause. He knew that she wouldn't stop worrying until Aiko opened her eyes, and it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

“Levi,” Her voice was still small, but it grabbed every bit of his attention when he heard it. “When we get back to HQ, remind me to tell Erwin that he's an idiot and we never should have gone on this mission.” He chuckled a bit, happy that Mikasa's usual demeanor had begun to return.

“Yeah, I have a few choice words to say to him as well.” He answered, kissing her damp hair before he leaned down so that his mouth was right beside her ear. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I'll be fine. Just stay where you are. You're warm.” She said, drawing his arms tighter around her and leaning back against his chest. She was so cold that it sent a shiver through his body, but he couldn't complain. He would do anything to make sure she was okay, a little bit of cold was nothing.

“If the two of you aren't doing better by morning we're not leaving this bunker. We'll still have one day to get to Mitras if we don't travel tomorrow.”

“That's cutting it too close. We should go anyway.” Mikasa argued as another shiver ripped through her body, only adding to Levi's argument.

“Your life, and Aiko's are more important to me than Erwin's mission.”

“It's not just Erwin's, it's mine too. I want to see the women in the underground freed. It may have been stupid to leave for Mitras when we did, but I'm not going to miss our chance to make things right. We haven't won yet, remember?” She asked, and he remembered the break down she'd had in the woods after she'd killed Nile. She won't see this war as won until everyone is free of Rod Reiss, and Levi knew it as well as she did.

“Fine, but if you're still this weak tomorrow you're riding with me again.”

“Fine.” She answered before she leaned her head back against his shoulder. “Can I sleep now?”

“Yeah,” He answered, knowing that she was out of the danger zone now. “You can sleep.”

 

oOo

 

Historia sighed in frustration as she rolled over in bed, her mind filled with the memories of the day before. Her father had been trying desperately to find someone to marry her, but the thing he'd overlooked was that she wasn't really interested in any of them, or men at all, but two women couldn't produce an heir on their own, and that was the real reason he wanted her to find a suitor. The only person she'd ever truly loved had been Ymir, and she had been dead for years at this point. Lamenting over her lost lover wouldn't help the situation now, though. She would have to do whatever necessary to keep her father, and her kingdom happy, regardless of whether _she_ was happy or not.

She rolled out of bed and went immediately to the mirror, looking over herself from her sleep-tangled hair to her toes. She was dressed in a light nightgown that went all the way to the floor like all of her other wardrobe seemed to do these days. She didn't get a break, _ever_ , and it wore on her more and more every day.

After she reluctantly showered and got dressed for the day, this time in a lovely emerald green dress with a high neckline and gold embroidery sweeping down the front, she actually felt good about herself. This dress was one of her favorites, perhaps because it didn't show off so much skin, and she felt ready to meet her friends when they arrived. That was _if_ they arrived today. The day they were supposed to depart HQ there had been a terrible snow storm, and she had worried about them all day, but there was no way for her to reach them while they were traveling. Her father had seemed smug that day, almost happy about the snow, and she wondered if there was a particular reason behind it.

She placed her crown on her head, as she normally did, and she could almost feel the ache in her neck that she knew she would have at the end of the day. The crown didn't look like much, but it was heavy. She thought there was probably some saying about how the weight of the crown equated to the weight of her responsibility in being Queen, but she had heard it all before, and it was boring. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, deciding that she actually looked quite nice today, and left her room for the throne room. When she got there it was empty, just as it always was that early in the morning, and some of the servants rushed in with her breakfast soon after.

They never let anyone in for audiences this early, so she always took her breakfast there. Her throne wasn't comfortable by any means, but her Father had told her she needed to get used to sitting on it, so that she did. She spent almost all day _every_ day in this room, on this throne, and had found a certain comfort in being there. At least there she felt as powerful as she was supposed to be. Anywhere else in the castle she just felt like her Father's pawn, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew that her Father only knew what was best for the kingdom, and wanted to help her make important decisions. She was inexperienced when she got here, and she still felt like she had no idea what she was doing, so having him there was a blessing in her eyes.

The day went on with few problems and Historia found herself incredibly bored by that evening. She was only bored, however, until a steward burst into the room, flinging the large double doors open and bowing hastily in front of her. She sat up straighter on the throne, partly from shock but also because she had been slouching a bit from how tired she was.

“My Queen, Captain Levi of the Survey Corps and his squad have just arrived. One of them is ill and has been sent to the infirmary. Would you like me to send the rest of them in?” He asked, looking a little scared and sounding breathless.

“See them in.” Historia answered, and she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice as she did so. The first person that came into the room, however, was her Father, who promptly took his spot at her right hand. He always stood there for serious audiences, such as the one she was about to have, so it wasn't surprising that he was there now. He looked serious, a stark contrast to the smile that was plastered on her own face as her former squad walked through the door. They looked haggard, and cold, Levi was the only one that maintained some semblance of dignity as they all shuffled into the room. They were covered in snow, and Historia's heart broke thinking about how miserable they must have been on their journey.

“Welcome, my friends.” She said in a sing-song voice, but none of them looked too happy to be there. They simply bowed, Mikasa, stumbling a bit as she did so, but Levi caught her and corrected her before they looked back up.

“My Queen,” Levi said, a hint of reluctance to his voice.

“It's good to see you, Heichou.” She answered, and Levi looked at her like she had two heads.

“Historia, you have no need to address this man with any formal titles anymore. You're the _Queen_.” Her Father crooned beside her, looking like she'd just made some sort of grim error.

“It's about respect, Father, not because I feel that he's higher ranking than me.” Historia corrected before turning her attention back to her friends. She really had missed them, and for a moment thought of running down to embrace them all before she thought better of it. “What can I do for you, Levi Heichou?”

“Commander Erwin sent me with a request.” He began, hesitating the slightest bit before Mikasa urged him on. “We believe that your Father is behind a serious criminal organization. He's been kidnapping women and forcing them into sex slavery, along with producing drugs to sell to the commoners. Erwin asks that you willingly hand him over to the custody of the Survey Corps so that he can be dealt with swiftly.”

“My...Father...” She repeated, thinking about everything Levi had said. “You must have the wrong person, Heichou. There's no way my Father would do something like that. The women that are put into those brothels are criminals, he told me so himself. They all deserve to be there.”

“No, My Queen,” This time it was Mikasa's voice, and Historia remembered then that Mikasa had gone missing after the war. She looked horrible like she was about to collapse onto the floor at any moment, but her voice sounded strong as she stepped forward. “Nile Dawk was put in charge of the brothels. After the war...after Eren died...I was so distraught and lost. Nile took advantage of me and imprisoned _me_ in one of the underground brothels too. I was a war hero, I hadn't broken any laws, but he still kidnapped me and took me down there. Historia...”

“You will address your Queen in the proper manner!” Rod spoke up to Historia's side and Mikasa stared daggers at him.

“It's okay, Father, I'm not offended. Mikasa is my friend.” Historia scolded her Father and then turned back to Mikasa. “Go on, you don't need to call me your Queen, I'm your friend first.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa continued. “It was horrible, the things they made me do there. I hadn't done anything wrong, but they treated me like a prisoner. They used me...I don't want that to keep happening to all those other women. You've been lied to, Historia, about everything. This man standing at your side isn't who he says he is.”

“You _dare_ to come here and accuse me of such...such _barbaric_ acts as these? Do you know who I am, girl?” Rod spoke up again, anger flaring in his voice.

“I'm all too aware of who you are, Rod Reiss,” Mikasa growled.

“I can have you sent right back down there to that brothel if I wanted! Just the fact that you're talking to me in this manner is enough.”

“Like hell, you will,” Levi spoke up, stepping in front of Mikasa, staring at Rod with the same intense stare Mikasa had worn a moment ago. Historia noted his protectiveness and decided that she would ask him about it later when business was over, but for now, she needed to wrap her head around what was happening in front of her.

“Heichou, Mikasa, please. Let's try to keep our conversation civilized. There's no need for all this.” Historia looked around at the people standing in front of her, scanning their faces. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, and Levi were all standing in front of her, but she remembered the steward saying that there was one more person with them that had been taken to the infirmary. “Who else came with you? The one that was injured?”

“Aiko,” Levi answered, pausing to turn his attention toward Historia. “Ackerman.”

“I've never met her.”

“No. We just recently found out she's a descendant of our bloodline. She fell through a frozen lake while we were on our way here. Mikasa was able to jump in and save her, but she hit her head pretty hard and the weather wasn't exactly kind on our journey. She's probably suffering from hypothermia.”

“Another Ackerman, you say?” Rod's interest was piqued, Historia could hear it in his voice, and this time when Levi looked at him Historia thought her Father might drop dead on the spot.

“Yes, another Ackerman,” Levi answered through gritted teeth. Historia noted, also, how protective he seemed to be over this girl. Just another question for later.

“Well, seeing as one of your squad members is indisposed, you'll need to stay for a few days while she recovers. Historia and I will talk about what you've presented to us and will get back to you as soon as we've made a decision.” Rod said with a light tone as Levi's squad stared him down. None of them looked happy about the answer, but they settled for it regardless.

“Fine,” Levi answered, looking back to Historia and bowing again. “Thank you for your consideration, My Queen.”

“I told you, Heichou, there's no need for formalities between us. Please, just call me Historia, like old times.”

“Sure, Historia.” He answered, but his face didn't betray any happiness if he was feeling any at all. Historia stood and stepped down from her throne, much to her Father's chagrin, and walked over to her old friends. They all looked somewhat surprised, but Sasha quickly smiled when Historia stopped in front of her.

“I've missed you all terribly,” Historia said before she pulled Sasha into a hug and it was returned fervently. She pulled away and looked at all of them again. “Please, take me to meet Aiko. She must be impressive if she made it into Heichou's squad.”

“Historia, you have other appointments today,” Rod shouted from his spot by the throne.

“Reschedule them for tomorrow, Father. I'm going to spend time with my friends while they're here.” She waved off his chastisement and saw his jaw drop at her defiance, noticing the smirk that Levi threw back in his direction as they all walked out of the throne room and toward the infirmary.

 

oOo

 

When Aiko woke up she was in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people standing around her, and unfamiliar machines attached to her body. She wasn't wearing the clothes she'd started in, and she had no idea where she was. To make matters worse, Levi and Mikasa were nowhere to be found. It only took her a moment to figure out that she must be in some kind of hospital, but she'd never seen anything like the machines that were surrounding her. It was all so foreign it made her heart race, which made one of the machines beep faster and, consequently, the attention of two people turned toward her.

“Doctor, she's awake.” A tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and bright hazel eyes said as she gazed down at Aiko in her bed. A man then came over and looked down at her as well, causing her to wrap her arms around her body.

“It's alright, Aiko, we're here to help you. I'm Doctor Clark, do you know where you are?” The man's voice was soft and soothing, and his brown eyes were inviting, and Aiko instantly felt comfortable with him in a place that was so foreign to her. Regardless of that, she couldn't find her voice to answer, so she just shook her head in response. “You're in Mitras, dear, in the castle. Your friends brought you to the infirmary as soon as you arrived. We sent them to their meeting with the Queen, but I'm sure they'll be back to see you soon.”

“As always, Doctor Clark, you are correct.” Aiko heard a soft, cheerful voice coming from the doorway and leaned up to see a short blonde woman walking into her room being followed by Levi and Mikasa and the rest of her squad. She breathed a sigh of relief and almost burst into tears at the sight of them. It was then that Aiko realized that the small blonde woman was wearing a crown, and the realization that this was the Queen hit her like a ton of bricks.

“M-my Queen.” She said, bowing her head, which was the only way she could actually bow.

“Don't worry about formalities, dear.” The Queen said, walking over to stand at her bedside. “You're part of Levi's squad, so call me Historia.”

“You gave us all a pretty bad scare, kid. Be more careful next time.” Connie said as he and Sasha filed into the room. They were both smiling from ear to ear and it made Aiko feel a little better about the situation.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Jean said, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the door frame.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked, stepping forward.

“Aniki.” Aiko smiled, finally feeling like she wasn't completely alone. “What happened? I don't remember anything. The last thing I can remember was you saying that we would be in Mitras in the next day. After that there's nothing.”

“You got too excited and charged ahead of everyone like an idiot and fell through a frozen lake. Mikasa had to dive in to save you. You're lucky she was fast enough.”

“I...I'm sorry, Aniki. I'm sorry Mikasa.” She apologized, now feeling the tears that had threatened to fall earlier moving freely down her face.

“Don't be sorry, everyone is fine.” Mikasa chimed in, moving to Aiko's bed and patting her hand soothingly. She wiped Aiko's tears and smiled at her before the Queen spoke again.

“Mikasa, she's a spitting image of you when you were younger,” Historia said with a smile, never taking her eyes off of Aiko. She felt skewered in the Queen's icy blue gaze as if she wouldn't be able to move from the spot she was in if she tried. “Is she directly related to you?”

“We don't really know anything about her parents. She doesn't even know.” Mikasa answered, trying not to go into too much detail.

“We have plenty of books about the histories of past Kings and Queens, and their household guards, in the library. You might be able to find something noteworthy in there. Aiko, you're welcome to go there and read as much as you want as soon as you're feeling better.”

“Thank you!” Aiko beamed, and the mood of the room seemed all around lighter, albeit much more crowded than before.

“Everything seems to be okay for the moment, so we'll leave you alone for now.” Doctor Clark said before he bowed to the Queen and ushered the nurse out with him. Looking at Historia, Aiko couldn't imagine that she wouldn't agree to what they'd come to ask her for. She seemed so sweet and caring that Aiko couldn't believe that Historia would go along with imprisoning innocent women. She was sure that she didn't know the truth. Of course, the option that she'd discussed with Levi was in the back of her mind too. If Historia didn't agree, Aiko would be expected to kill her, and that made her stomach turn just thinking about it.

This woman in front of her was perhaps one of the purest human beings she'd ever met. She was beautiful and kind and nothing like she'd expected the Queen to be. She had told herself at HQ that she would be able to carry out her mission, that she would have to, but now she was having doubts again. She started to wonder if she would have what it takes to kill this woman if the time came.

“So, Aiko, tell me more about yourself. What do you do for fun?” The Queen's voice broke through her thoughts and snapped her back to reality as she met her icy gaze again. Her smile was warm, and her tone affectionate, and Aiko had the feeling that the Queen already felt completely at home talking to her.

“Um, I...I don't know. Aniki and Mikasa train with me a lot, I guess that's fun.” She answered hesitantly, feeling suddenly like she was being quizzed.

“Aniki? Heichou, I didn't realize you allowed your subordinates to be so lax with you these days. It must be old age getting to you.” Historia looked back at Levi and smiled, earning a smirk from him and a round of laughter from the rest of them.

“A lot has changed about Heichou since you last saw him, Historia,” Sasha added with a grin, waggling her eyebrows as she looked between Mikasa and Levi. Mikasa blushed but Levi just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh? I noticed back in the throne room, but we'll talk about that later.” Historia smiled.

“So you like to train with these two then? That must mean that you _are_ very strong because no one else could keep up with them when I knew them.”

“Well, I _am_ an Ackerman. I hear it runs in the family.” Aiko joked, and that earned a giggle from the personable Queen.

“That is true. Did you know you were an Ackerman before you joined the Corps?”

“I didn't know anything about myself or my family. I only knew my first name. My parents disappeared before I was really old enough to understand much else.”

“I'm so sorry, Aiko. I hope you can find some answers in our library.” Historia said genuinely, patting Aiko's hand softly with her own. Aiko yawned then, not realizing exactly how tired she was. The adrenaline rush she'd experienced when she first woke up had set her on edge, but now that it was wearing off she felt like she might fall asleep with all of them still in the room.

“It seems like she might need some rest. Let's get out of here and let her sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” Connie said and Historia smiled and nodded.

“I'll have someone show Sasha, Connie, and Jean to their rooms, then. Mikasa, Heichou, if you don't mind I'd like to show you two to your rooms privately. There are a few more things I'd like to discuss with the two of you.”

“I think you mean you'll show them to their room,” Sasha added, earning a scowl from Levi and an interested look from Historia.

“Really?” She said, watching Mikasa's face turn bright red. “Good night, Aiko. We'll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight,” Aiko replied, and no sooner than they'd turned out the lights and exited the room she was fast asleep.

 

oOo

 

When Mikasa walked through the halls of the castle in Mitras she was reminded _just_ how differently the upper class lived. The floors of this castle were marble, where the ones at HQ were hard stone, the walls were decorated with elaborate tapestries and paintings of past Kings and Queens. There were drapes hanging in front of large, floor to ceiling windows that looked like they were spun gold hanging from the strong rods at the top. This was definitely not something she was accustomed to seeing, and she was sure it showed in the way she looked around in complete awe.

“It takes some getting used to,” Historia said as she fell into step beside her. “But eventually you _do_ get used to it. It's definitely different from the way we lived in the Corps, isn't it?”

“That's an understatement.” She rolled her eyes and became quite dizzy as she did so. She still wasn't fully recovered from what she was sure was near hypothermia, and she still felt a bit weak. Historia seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it.

“So anyway,” Historia said, looking back and forth between Mikasa and Levi, and Mikasa knew exactly what was about to come up. “What exactly _is_ going on between the two of you? Sasha implied something romantic?” Historia smirked and Mikasa blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

“You could say that,” Mikasa answered, but all of Historia's suspicions were proven correct when Levi reached down to take Mikasa's hand. She practically squealed at her realization.

“They weren't kidding when they said you've changed, Heichou. I never thought you would be romantically involved with anyone.”

“Yeah, well, I just hadn't found the right someone yet, I guess.” He said, not looking at either of them as he spoke.

“That is adorable, and you already have your own little family. Aiko could pass as your daughter.” Historia raised an eyebrow at him and he immediately recoiled.

“Well, she isn't, since that's what you're thinking. I didn't even know who she was until Karanes.” His eyes widened at his statement and then he replaced his mask, hiding whatever emotions he'd been feeling. He had misspoken. He wasn't supposed to say anything about Karanes, just in case suspicions about what had happened that day were to arise, but Historia's interest was already piqued.

“What happened in Karanes?” She asked, keeping her steady pace walking down the hall with the two of them.

“We were sent there on a mission. Aiko actually saved Mikasa from a bullet. She blocked it with her sword.” He explained, going into as little detail as possible. She didn't seem too interested in details because she didn't press for more.

“She must be quite the soldier, then. I'd like to see her in action someday.” Historia said with a smile, but Mikasa hoped that she would never have to see Aiko in action because that would most likely mean her death.

“I owe her a lot for that day,” Levi said solemnly, squeezing Mikasa's hand. That was something that Historia noticed, as well.

“So, one room for the two of you then.” She said, switching the topic. “I want to apologize for the way my Father was acting earlier. The accusations you made against him were...unsettling, but he knows that I see you all as friends. There was no need for him to be so rude.”

“Think nothing of it. I'm sure he's just concerned. Erwin does want him prosecuted, after all.” Mikasa answered.

“I'm sure I'll have to hear about that later, along with a lecture about how I've probably stood up four more suitors so that I could spend time with you two.”

“Suitors?” Levi asked, brow furrowing. “Like, arranged marriage suitors?”

“Well, not completely arranged. It seems that he wants me to find someone I genuinely like, but I'm just not interested.” Historia looked unfathomably sad for a moment before she perked back up. “I guess I'll have to pick someone eventually, though. The royal family needs an heir. At least that's what he keeps saying.”

“You shouldn't be forced into something you don't want. I lose more respect for that man with every new detail I learn about him.” Levi said.

“Levi!” Mikasa chastised. “You can't just say things like that.”

“Why would I expect anything less, Mikasa?” Historia said with a laugh. “It's fine. I've lost a bit of respect for him since he started this too, honestly. I know he just wants to make sure that I'm doing everything I need to do, but I just don't think I'll be happy with something like that. He wants to make sure that I leave behind a legacy. I was never too fond of it, though.”

“I remember,” Levi added. “You definitely weren't fond of me asking you to step up. It's a good thing you did, though. We've been better off for it.”

“Apparently not all of us have.” Historia looked at Mikasa and her face fell, and suddenly she wasn't able to look her in the eye. “I'm so sorry about what happened to you. If Nile Dawk was really the man behind that...”

“He was,” Levi answered quickly, not giving Historia time to finish her sentence.

“He was the worst of my abusers, actually. He ran the brothel in the underground city. Commander Erwin sent Levi to investigate and that's how he found me. I probably would have died down there if he hadn't come when he did. I tried to die several times before he showed up.”

“Mikasa, I had no idea...” Historia looked incredibly hurt, slowing her pace as they reached the bottom of a large staircase. “Nile is missing right now, but as soon as we find him I'll make sure he's punished for what he did.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa answered, knowing that there was no way she could tell Historia what had _really_ happened to Nile Dawk. That was for her and Levi to know, and everyone else to hopefully never find out. They were all quiet as they started to ascend the stairs one by one, and no one spoke again until Historia stopped outside of a large oak door.

“I wanted to make sure the two of you were comfortable. Levi Heichou is our honored guest, after all, so I wanted to make sure your room was perfect.” She smiled and swung the door open to reveal a room that Mikasa would have thought belonged to Historia. Surely this room wasn't meant for two Survey Corps members. It was ornate and decorated with expensive, fine fabrics that Mikasa had only ever heard of. She walked in with Levi trailing behind her, running her hands along the silk bed sheets, the velvet chairs, the sheer canopy that hung over the enormous four-poster bed. It was like something out of a dream, and certainly something that she thought she would never have the pleasure of experiencing. There was a large fireplace on the left wall, which already had a crackling fire burning inside, and the more Mikasa looked around the room the further her jaw dropped to the floor. When she looked back at Historia she was just smiling in the doorway.

“My room is at the end of the hall to the right. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come and see me. We'll be serving dinner for your squad at eight this evening, so if you're feeling hungry please come down and join us. I've left some nicer clothes for the two of you in the wardrobe. I'll see you later.” Historia closed the door, leaving Levi and Mikasa standing together, staring at each other with such unreadable expressions that all Mikasa could do was burst out in a fit of laughter.

“She's the same as I remember her,” Mikasa said as she finally calmed down. “I'm sure she'll see things our way and go along with the plan.”

“We don't know that yet. Her Father will be whispering in her ear all night, and for however many days it takes Aiko to recover. We can't count this as a win yet. Just don't let your guard down.” Levi said, walking over to the wardrobe and opening the doors. He whistled before he pulled out a red dress that had almost the same effect on Mikasa that the room had.

“I'm assuming that's what she meant by 'nicer clothes',” Mikasa said with a bit of a smirk, reaching for the dress and running the fabric between her fingers.

“Go try it on,” Levi said, almost as a command, but she didn't have the want to chastise him for it. She ran to the bathroom that was connected to their room and wasted no time in putting it on. Admiring herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think it flattered her. It was long, with a high neckline, and made of a chiffon material. The long sleeves and the top part of the dress were lace with thicker, flower patterns as to not make the dress too revealing. It fit her like a glove, and Mikasa wondered how Historia had guessed her measurements so perfectly. She smiled, feeling pretty for the first time in a while.

When she walked out of the bathroom Levi had changed into a well-tailored, black suit, complete with a black vest, white shirt, and red necktie. The jacket was currently hanging over the door of the wardrobe as he fussed with the button on his cuff. Historia had to have planned this from the moment they stepped foot in the castle. She began to wonder what kinds of outfits Historia had picked out for the rest of their squad and looked forward to seeing them all at dinner. She only wished that Aiko could be taking part in tonight's festivities, but she knew that the youngest Ackerman would have another opportunity before they left Mitras. That wasn't what she was most concerned with, though. The thing that had been keeping her attention was how amazing Levi looked in his new clothes. She snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek before she moved around and helped him with the button that he still hadn't been able to fasten before she helped him into his jacket, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

He turned to look at her and sparks flew between them, as if it was the first time they were really seeing each other. She could feel her breathing quicken as they stared at each other, neither saying a word until they both spoke at the same time.

“You look amazing.” They said in unison, and they both laughed at themselves for how cheesy they were being.

“I think Historia thought ahead, your shoes aren't heels, thankfully,” Levi said as he pointed to a pair of black ballet flats in the bottom of the wardrobe.

“She didn't even know we were a couple until moments ago. How did she pull this off?” Mikasa asked, slipping her feet into the shoes.

“She's resourceful. She probably has a servant for this kind of thing or some bullshit like that.”

“Did you ever, for one moment, think that we would be in a place like this, wearing these clothes, about to have dinner with the Queen?” Mikasa marveled at the situation they'd found themselves in, wondering how exactly she'd made it to this point in her life.

“Not for a moment, but I'm glad I'm here with you.” He said before he kissed her cheek and took her hand, looking at the clock that sat on the mantle above the fireplace. “I don't know where we're supposed to go for this dinner, so we'd better leave now. I have the feeling we could get lost in this place.”

“I have the feeling that there are people in place so that we _don't_ get lost, but we can go now if you want.” She answered, letting him lead her out of the room and into the hallway.

 

oOo

 

When Levi woke up the next day, the fine clothes that Historia had gifted them with strewn all over the floor, he was fairly sure he was in a dream. He'd come here expecting to meet with a cold, uncaring Queen, but what they'd found was anything but that. Historia was much the same as he'd always remembered her, kind and gentle, everything most people would _want_ in a Queen, but something still felt off to him. He looked over to Mikasa to see her lying face down, buried in the silk sheets and goose down blankets, and he thought better of disturbing her. He wanted to let her forget about their mission for a while, even if he still had to think about it.

The dinner the night before had been uneventful, but the food had been masterfully prepared. He could tell that Sasha and Connie were having a hard time controlling the pace of their eating, but he decided to let them indulge. The only one that would judge them for it, after all, was Rod Reiss, and he wouldn't matter very soon anyway. They talked idly while they all sat at the table, Rod throwing small verbal jabs at Levi every now and then, but it mostly went off without a hitch. Levi could still see the wheels turning behind Rods eyes, though, he could see him plotting against his squad from the moment they'd arrived. He rolled out of the enormous bed and walked over to the wardrobe where the clothes he'd packed had been left the night before. He decided against the Survey Corps uniform, though, in favor of yet another suit, although not quite as extravagant as the one he'd worn last night.

Mikasa was still sleeping when he left their room to go and check on Aiko, who was, surprisingly, not in the infirmary. The doctor he'd met the day before told him that she'd left for the library an hour ago and pointed him in the right direction before smiling and returning to his work. So, Levi wandered down the halls until he found the library, which was probably the largest library he'd ever laid eyes on, and rightfully so. Probably the entire history of their civilization was recorded in these tomes. The thought of it frightened him a little, but it also intrigued him. There was no one else in the large room, except for Aiko who was sitting at a large table perusing the pages of a red leather book that was bigger than her head. When he walked over to her, her eyes snapped up to his face, a knowing and excited look in her eyes.

“Find anything useful?” He asked, and he could tell that was exactly what she was waiting for him to ask.

“Seems like I can't call you Aniki anymore, Levi. According to this, you're actually my cousin.” She smiled as she turned the book so that he could read it. When he scanned the page there was a family tree, complete with drawings of other Ackermans. He instantly recognized his mother and Kenny, but what he saw next surprised him. Beside Kenny, there was a drawing of a lovely, blonde haired woman and below them was a picture of a round-faced, black-haired, dark-eyed baby girl _Aiko Ackerman_. His eyes snapped back up to hers in realization as her smile widened.

“Kenny Ackerman was my father. I know who my parents are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here ( http://www.hebeos.com/sheath-column-scoop-lace-long-sleeves-long-chiffon-dresses-51236.html?catid=27 ) is the dress that Mikasa wore. I feel like my description didn't do it justice, so I wanted to show you all because it's BEAUTIFUL and I thinks he would look smokin' in it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, this chapter is pretty heavy. Trigger warning for abuse and rape. If those topics make you feel some kind of way, feel free to skip those scenes. This chapter was hard to write at times, and it's pretty long, so I really hope it came out in a satisfactory way because I've spent like, three straight days just changing and proofreading and thinking it's inadequate. Ah! Frustrating!
> 
> So, if you like it, or just the story in general, please leave kudos or comments and let me know how I'm doing! I always love to hear back from you guys, and I'm always looking for constructive criticism!

Historia had tried her best to maintain a pleasant demeanor with her Father this morning, but it was becoming more and more difficult with every word he spoke. He'd spent a good five minutes lecturing her on why it was important that Levi and his squad continue to use her formal title when addressing her, and another ten on why it was important that she didn't stand up any more of her suitors. She rolled her eyes so much that she thought that they might roll right out of her head, but they'd endured, and she had too.

“Historia, are you even listening to me?” Rod asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“Yes, Father, I'm sorry. It won't happen again,” She answered, leaning her head on her hand as she stared out the window at the snow.

“Good, because this next part is important. It's about what Levi said about me.”

“What is it?” She asked, her interest piqued only slightly. Right now it didn't sound like such a bad idea to let them take him away so that he couldn't boss her around anymore.

“Obviously I don't have any part in whatever they're accusing me of, so letting them take me back to that awful Commander is out of the question. However, I have another proposition for them. I do have control over the brothels, only because I have control over the people that are in them. All those women, all those _criminals_ , can be transferred to a prison instead, and the brothels can be shut down. However,” Rod smirked and Historia suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. “We've been a bit low on personnel responsible for guarding the royal family. I want you to tell them that we'll close down the brothels and get to the bottom of the drugs that have been circulating, as long as the Ackermans stay here as our personal guards.”

“Father, I don't think they'll go for that,” Historia said, perking up, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“They'll have to, they don't have any other choice. I won't be going with them. This is the only option they have, take it or leave it.” Rod looked smug, and Historia considered the proposition. He was right, it was the best compromise. Erwin would still be getting what he wants and her Father wouldn't have to be punished for a crime she was sure he didn't commit. “Take the proposition to Levi, I'll call him to the throne room, along with the rest of his squad.”

“Yes, Father.” She answered, moving from her seat and toward the door. She moved toward the throne room slowly, thinking about what her Father had just told her as she walked. She didn't see any other option, although she knew that Levi wouldn't be happy about it. She wasn't even sure if Levi would follow the orders of anyone but Erwin, but that would have to be a problem for another time. When she arrived in the throne room she sat down on her throne, readying herself for the inevitable shit storm that was about to ensue as a steward walked into the room.

“Levi Ackerman and his squad are here to see you, My Queen.” He said, bowing.

“Send them in.”

 

oOo

 

When Historia was done explaining the situation Jean couldn't help but let his jaw drop in shock. They hadn't expected a counterproposal. Erwin had apparently been explicit in his instructions, it was either his way or war, there were no other options, but here Historia was presenting them with something different. Jean couldn't help but notice that Rod Reiss hadn't been present at this meeting, however, and he wondered if that was for a reason. He looked at Levi, Mikasa, and Aiko standing at his sides, and he could tell that the Captain was seriously considering the offer.

“So, what do you say, Levi?” Historia asked, watching them with anticipation. “It's really the only way I can see that we'll get out of this without bloodshed, and we'll all get what we want.”

“Heichou, you can't seriously be considering this!” Connie burst out, making Historia wince a bit on her throne. “There's no way the Commander is going to go through with this.”

“At least let Aiko go back with them,” Levi said, looking up at Historia as she watched them.

“I'm sorry, the terms of the deal are non-negotiable. It's either all three of you or war.” Her eyes were cold as she said it, and it sent a shiver through Jean's spine. This Historia was completely different from the one they'd seen before.

“Historia, she's just a child. She's barely even lived.” Sasha spoke up then, her voice soft and pleading.

“Like I said, it's all of them or nothing,” Historia responded again. Levi looked thoughtful as everyone watched him. He looked to Mikasa and Aiko, who both looked pretty terrified before he turned his attention back to the Queen.

“Fine. We'll stay.” He finally answered, and Jean couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me. Heichou, what the fuck are you thinking?” He snapped, placing his hand on Levi's shoulder and spinning him around so that he could look him in the eye. What he saw there was understanding. There was no malice or any hint of any other emotion, it was just the fact that he understood that this was the only option he had.

“Would you rather go to war again? Would you rather kill more people for Erwin's cause?” Levi snapped, shrugging Jean's hand off of his shoulder and crossing his arms in front of his chest. When Jean didn't reply he took it as his answer. “I didn't think so. Now, I want you to take the rest of the squad and go back to HQ. Tell Erwin what happened here and tell him it was my decision.” He lowered his voice, pulling Jean closer. “Tell him I have everything under control and that he doesn't need to act right away. I'll find a way to get word to him if I need help.”

“Yes, Heichou,” Jean said, stumbling back a few paces. He was sure that his Captain had gone unquestionably mad, and he was also sure that Mikasa and Aiko might think that as well.

“I assure you all, Levi, Mikasa, and Aiko will be afforded every luxury during their time here, so there's no need to worry. You can all come back and visit anytime you want.” Historia's happy voice was echoing through the throne room, but Jean couldn't share her mood. He was sure that nothing that was happening right now was right, that it all had to be a dream, but he couldn't wake up.

“Go home, Jean. We'll be fine.” Levi urged again. “Just be careful going back. You're in charge of the squad now.”

“Me?” Jean asked, blinking in confusion.

“You're the strongest, and you're smart. I have more faith in you than the other two.”

“I can hear you, Heichou!” Connie shouted from behind Jean, but Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Keep them safe. You'll hear from me soon.”

With a bow, Jean, Connie, and Sasha left the throne room and were quickly ushered to the stables where they mounted up and headed back toward HQ. He was really not looking forward to delivering the news of what had happened to Erwin, but he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he was responsible for the lives of his comrades, and he would put their safety at the forefront of his mind. His Captain had trusted him with this mission, and Jean wasn't about to let him down.

 

oOo

 

“We're so glad that the three of you have made the decision to join us.” Rod's voice echoed in the empty throne room as Levi scowled in his direction. He knew that Historia hadn't come up with the compromise to Erwin's plan, Levi's mind had snapped straight to Rod as soon as she'd spoken about it.

“I wish I could say the same,” Levi answered, protectively placing himself between Rod and the two Ackerman women.

“Well, I know it has to be better living here with us than it would be in that sorry excuse for a castle that you call your Headquarters. You'll all be well taken care of here.”

“You make us sound like pets,” Aiko growled, clearly angry about the situation. Her courage almost made Levi smile.

“Call yourself what you like, dear,” Rod said, not denying her claim.

“You won't be pets.” Historia shot her father a dirty look before she continued. “You'll all be honored guests, and you'll be rewarded greatly for your services.”

“Now, as for your duties. Levi, you'll be assigned to Historia, since you're the strongest out of the three. Mikasa and Aiko will be my personal guards.” Rod's eyes darkened as he looked at the two women, and Mikasa drew Aiko closer to her side as if she was trying to shield her from his gaze.

“Over my dead body.” Levi snarled, gritting his teeth in frustration. He had agreed to this because he knew he would be able to worm his way into Historia's mind and convince her of her father's wrongdoings. He hadn't expected to be split up from Mikasa and Aiko.

“You really don't have a say in the matter. You're employed by us now. You'll do as you're told.”

“They'll be fine, Levi. My Father wouldn't hurt them. They're only there for his protection, I promise.” Historia tried to reassure him, but there was nothing that could convince him that his family would be safe with the likes of Rod Reiss. Still, Rod was right, Levi was in no position to give out orders or demand that things go his way. He had chosen this course of action, and he would have to make it convincing.

“Fine, but Mikasa will still be sleeping in my room, and I want Aiko close by,” Levi said, hoping that they would at least grant him that request.

“You'll all be put in separate rooms, we can't have unmarried people living together like that,” Rod said, trying to hide his smirk. Levi knew the man was just trying to get under his skin, and it was working better than he wanted it to. Levi turned to Historia then, hoping that he could use their friendship to sway her decision.

“I'm sorry, Levi. The rules about that are strict here. You'll all obviously be allowed to see each other, you just can't live together.” Historia looked genuinely remorseful, but it didn't help his mood.

“Then at least let Aiko stay with Mikasa. She isn't used to this kind of thing, and she's young. I want them together.”

“That's perfectly fine.” Historia smiled.

“Thank you, Historia.” He replied, bowing his head slightly.

“When you're in front of people, you'll address the two of us with our proper titles,” Rod ordered. “Historia is the Queen, and she will be treated as such. You may all call me Lord Reiss.” They looked at him quizzically for a moment before they realized he was waiting for something.

“Yes, My Lord.” Levi all but spat at Rod and the older man smiled.

“That's more like it. We'll be sending your new uniforms to your room as soon as they're made. For now, just make sure you're all dressed in something practical. And throw out that Survey Corps garbage. You won't be needing it anymore.”

 

oOo

 

Rod hadn't wasted any time in separating Mikasa and Aiko from Levi, and Mikasa couldn't help but think that is was completely intentional. He'd asked them to come with him immediately, and Mikasa noticed that Aiko kept looking back at Levi until they could no longer see him. Rod had taken them to his private office, which was a rather large room on the West wing of the castle. Mikasa kept Aiko by her side at all times, knowing that Rod would have some kind of ulterior motive. She had been through hell before, it would be easier for her to go through it again, but she would _not_ let Aiko be put through the same things she endured. Rod may have fooled his daughter, but there was no way he was going to fool them. Mikasa knew what kind of man Rod Reiss was.

“You ladies are welcome to sit down. I just have some business to attend to here for a while.” Rod said with a smile as Mikasa and Aiko stood against the far wall.

“We're fine here,” Mikasa replied shortly. Aiko had her arms wrapped protectively around herself as she tried to press herself further into the wall they were leaning against, and Mikasa's heart broke for her as she watched. She wanted to comfort her but knew that now wasn't the time. They would be able to talk later when they were alone.

“There's no need to be so defensive, dear. I just want to make sure you're comfortable.”

“I'm sure.”

“You'll do well not to take that tone with me, Mikasa.” Rod's voice was suddenly dark as he eyed her, but she didn't back down. She knew that she could beat the small man to a bloody pulp if she wanted to, his threats meant nothing to her. Still, she tried to remain jovial.

“Forgive me, My Lord.” She bowed her head slightly as she spoke and it seemed to appease him. “What exactly will our duties entail?”

“You and Aiko will be assigned to me in order to keep me safe. Basically, you just follow me on my day to day meetings and after dinner, you'll be afforded free time. We have many enemies, even within the confines of this castle. Having a good bodyguard or two is a must.”

Of course, he had enemies within the castle. He had appointed two of them as his bodyguards, and while she was sure he didn't know it, she and Aiko were all too aware. He turned back to his work and she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Levi. She knew he would be fine with Historia, she'd been the same loving girl that they'd known all those years ago, but she also knew that he was probably worrying himself to death over Mikasa and Aiko. He had been opposed to the three of them being split up from the start, but Mikasa knew that he had a plan when he'd agreed to it. Still, the pain that she saw in his eyes when Rod told him that they couldn't be placed in the same room was enough to make her want to cry. She didn't fully understand what exactly was going on, but the only thing she could do was trust Levi to get them out of this mess and protect Aiko while he was figuring out how to do that.

“So, Mikasa, you were a prisoner of the underground brothels?” Rod suddenly asked, and Mikasa turned her head to look at him as she spoke.

“Unfortunately.” She answered.

“How on earth did Nile Dawk manage to capture a woman like you?”

“It was after the war. The man I loved had just died and I wasn't the woman you see standing in front of you today. I was weak, and I just allowed him to take me. I thought he would just kill me, and that's what I had planned to do with myself anyway, so I just went along with it. I never imagined what he actually had in store for me.”

“That was quite resourceful of him. He is one of my most cherished soldiers, it's a pity that he's gone missing. I suspect he fled with his family. He'd been asking about leaving the operation for quite some time. He seemed afraid of something, you don't happen to know what that was, do you?”

“Well, he did shoot Levi in the underground city, I'm sure he was afraid of getting what he deserved.”

“Perhaps.” Rod smiled and it made Mikasa's skin crawl. Still, he had basically admitted that he was behind the sex trafficking ring. If only he'd done that with other witnesses around. “It is a shame that he let you escape when he did, though. You were making us an awful lot of money.”

“I can't say that I'm not happy about escaping when I did. I wish I could have gotten out sooner.”

“Instead you just tried to take your own life on several occasions,” Rod said. Mikasa felt Aiko tense beside her. This was the first time Aiko had heard many of the details about Mikasa's imprisonment and she was sure it was distressing to her.

“Like I said, I _had_ planned on taking my life after the war. It was easier to justify after what Nile did to me.”

“Ah, yes, he told me all about that. All the things he did to you. He invited me to the brothel to have my own taste, but it was too risky, you understand. Still, I would have loved to partake. Perhaps I'll get another chance.”

“Stop!” Aiko's voice sounded small and terrified, but it was loud enough to draw Rod's attention to her.

“Oh, you haven't said a word since we got here, have you found your voice?” He asked, peering around Mikasa to get a look at Aiko.

“Just stop talking to her like that. She's not some object that you can use!”

“Aiko, it's okay.” Mikasa tried to soothe her but it had no effect.

“No! It's not! We might be prisoners here now but he can't talk to you like that! It's not okay!”

“You'll have to learn to hold your tongue, Aiko. I believe you are the one that shouldn't be talking to _me_ in that way.” Rod pushed himself from his chair and began to walk toward them. Mikasa stood her ground beside Aiko but didn't make a move to interfere. He stopped in front of them and began to reach out, but upon glancing at Mikasa's expression he thought better of it. “You, my dear, need to learn your place before you get hurt.”

“Do you need us for anything else today, My Lord?” Mikasa asked to try and break the tension in the room. “Aiko went through a lot on the way here, I'm sure she's still not herself because of the stress and her injuries. We would greatly appreciate it if we were allowed some time to rest.”

“Of course. I'll show you to your room.” Rod walked toward the door and the tension in Aiko's shoulders melted away as Mikasa grabbed her hand and led her after him. They walked to the third floor of the castle before they stopped in front of a plain door at the end of the hallway. The door swung open to reveal a less than extravagant room with two small beds, a fireplace, and a small bathroom in the back. It wasn't anything like the room that she and Levi had shared the night before, but she wasn't sure why she had expected to be treated as a guest of honor now that she was the equivalent of a hired sword.

“Thank you, My Lord,” Mikasa said, bowing before she felt Rod's hand on her lower back. She tensed but allowed the contact to persist.

“Dinner will be at seven this evening. Please don't be late.” He said before he removed his hand and walked away from them. Mikasa rushed Aiko into the room and locked the door behind them before she let out the breath that she'd been holding.

“Aiko, you have to be more careful what you say to him. We're his guards now. We have to play that part until Levi can figure out a way to get us out of here.” She chastised as Aiko sank down onto one of the beds.

“I can't stand to listen to him talk to you that way. It's like...like he doesn't even care that all that stuff hurt you, you know? How can he be so cruel?” Her voice was shaking as she fisted her hands in the threadbare blanket on the bed.

“Most people in this world are cruel, we just have to accept that and try to move through life the best we can.”

“Aniki wouldn't have let him talk to you like that. That disgusting pig. I can't wait until he gets what he deserves.”

“Levi may not be the best example to follow at times like those.” Mikasa knew Aiko was serious, but she couldn't help but smile at the comparison. “You really do have to be more careful, though. We're basically here undercover, to carry out our own agenda, so we need to make ourselves look as complacent as possible, okay? I know it's hard, but it's part of the mission. I won't ever leave you alone with him, so don't worry. Just keep yourself focused on the goal.”

“And the goal is watching Rod Reiss get what he deserves?” Aiko asked, looking up at Mikasa through her inky black eyelashes.

“Exactly right.”

 

oOo

 

“I don't like it,” Levi said as he paced against the wall of Historia's study. “Mikasa has been through enough already. I don't trust him.”

“I know you don't, Heichou, but I promise they're completely safe.” Historia tried to ease his mind, but she didn't know her father the way she thought she did. Levi hated even thinking about what could be happening to Mikasa and Aiko right now. All he could think about was charging out of the study and tearing every room in the castle apart until he found them.

“When will I be able to see them again?” He asked, looking up at the fair-skinned Queen sitting behind her desk.

“At dinner, in just a few hours.”

“Historia, I think it's fairly clear that this wasn't the arrangement I agreed to. I know I'm in no position to be demanding things, but please just convince him to let me stay in the same room with her.”

“He won't agree. He's old-fashioned that way, he doesn't think two people that aren't married should live together. He's set in his ways. I'm sorry.”

“You're the Queen, aren't you? You have the authority to make that decision.” He stopped his pacing for a moment to look at her, hoping to really drive his point home, but she only shook her head.

“You don't understand the situation, Heichou. It's out of my hands.” She looked sad like she really wanted to be able to turn over the decision, but it was becoming more and more evident to him that she just didn't have the power. He should have known it would be like this, in hindsight. Nile had told him that Historia held no real power, that her Father was really pulling the strings. Levi wasn't sure why he had expected anything else.

“I swear if he lays one finger on her...” He trailed off, thinking better of finishing his threat and sitting down in a chair instead of continuing his pacing.

“You really love her, don't you?” Historia asked suddenly, and that made his heart race in a different way.

“Is it that obvious? And here I thought I was good at hiding it.” He rolled his eyes and raked a hand through his hair.

“It's _terribly_ obvious.” Historia laughed and it lightened the mood, if only slightly. “When did you realize it?”

“Probably the moment I saw her again. I didn't admit it to myself until recently, though.”

“Not surprising. I know you've been through a lot in your life, Heichou. If I were you I'd be afraid to love anyone again as well. In a way, I feel like I already am afraid to ever get close to anyone again. After Ymir...”

“You don't need to talk about it. I understand.” Levi got quiet, feeling somewhat strange about how the two of them were bonding over dead loved ones. He was happy, though, because that meant that Historia felt like she could trust him, and that was essential to the mission that he was determined to carry out.

“I wasn't wrong before when I said you'd changed since the last time I saw you, but I think it was for the better. You seem happier now.”

“I'd be happier if I wasn't being separated from Mikasa.” Levi scowled, watching Historia smile sadly at yet another request from him.

“I wish I could help you.” She said sadly.

“Why do you let him control you like this?” He hadn't really meant for the question to leave his lips, but he found it spilling out anyway.

“It's complicated.” Her gaze turned downward and she was quiet for a moment. “He knows what's best for the kingdom, he always has. I would have been lost without him for all these years.”

“You don't give yourself enough credit. We appointed you as the Queen because we believed in you. I still believe in your ability to make the right decisions.” He pierced her with his gaze, hoping that his words would have the desired effect on her, but if they did she didn't show it.

“I still have so much respect for you, Heichou, but you just have to understand that there's nothing I can do right now. Please. Just don't question it anymore.” Her eyes were sad as she spoke, and he decided to drop the conversation. Pushing her too much on the first day wouldn't be wise, no matter how he looked at it. The fact that she'd just admitted that she still respects him, though, made him hopeful. He bowed his head slightly, showing his submission to her request. “You can go back to your room to get ready for dinner now if you want. I think I'll be fine by myself for an hour. I had all the clothes you brought with you cleaned and hung up in your wardrobe, along with a few new additions.”

“Thank you, Historia. I'll see you in an hour.” He answered, turning and leaving her study to head toward the empty room that he and Mikasa had shared just the night before.

 

oOo

 

Historia had enjoyed her conversation with Levi earlier. Despite the friction that her Father's decisions had sparked, Levi was still kind toward her. Kind in his own rude, abrasive way, but she wouldn't have expected anything less. In fact, she wouldn't have _wanted_ him to be any different. Seeing Levi again, the same as he'd always been, although with a few minor adjustments, made her feel at least some sense of normalcy. Still, she felt bad for him. He obviously loved Mikasa, it was apparent in everything he said, and Rod was doing everything he could to keep them apart, for reasons unknown to Historia herself. She sighed as she walked down the hall to the same room she'd put Levi and Mikasa in just the night before, but she would only find Levi there tonight. She knocked and he answered quickly, dressed in the same pristine uniform she was accustomed to seeing him in, minus the Survey Corps jacket that her Father had probably found and burned.

“Are you ready?” She asked although she knew he was more than ready. Ever since she'd told him that he would be able to see Mikasa and Aiko, to sit with them and eat dinner, he seemed a bit happier. He nodded in way of an answer and offered her his arm, escorting her to the large dining room where dinner was always served. Historia was used to the elaborate tapestries and the intricately carved woodwork of the table, but she could tell That Levi wasn't. Every time she brought him to a new room he spent a few minutes marveling at it. They were the first to arrive, and when Levi didn't see the other two Ackermans in the room he visibly deflated.

“I'm sure they'll be here soon. Take a seat. Would you like a drink while we wait?” Historia asked, gliding toward the bar in the corner of the room.

“Scotch, please.” He answered, and she could tell he was relieved that she'd asked. A little alcohol always helped her to relax, so she hoped it would do the same for him. When she returned to him with his drink in one hand and a glass of red wine for herself in the other, Rod and the other two Ackermans walked through the door. The looks that they gave each other were akin to how two lovers would look at each other after not seeing each other for years. It made Historia's heart melt at the sight of it. Before Mikasa and Aiko made their way toward Levi, they bowed to Historia, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She knew that was her Father's doing, and didn't correct them for fear of getting another lecture from him later on.

“Historia, love, it isn't a wise idea to give the help liquor. How is he supposed to protect you if he's drunk?” Rod asked as he took his seat at the head of the table. Historia sat at his right hand, and she couldn't help but think that the arrangement was off. Still, she just smiled and took her place.

“Heichou can hold his liquor, Father. I'm sure he'll be fine.” Historia replied somewhat smugly. She really did hate the way her Father acted around Levi, but there was nothing she could really do about it. In response to Rod's comment, Levi downed the rest of his drink before he took Mikasa and Aiko's hands and led them to their own seat on Historia's side of the table. Of course, that caused another issue.

“Historia, you really should stop calling him that. He's your subordinate now. He answers to you. Don't give him any power over you.” Rod lectured before turning his attention back toward Levi, who had been scowling at him from his seat the whole time. “Also, Mikasa and Aiko should be seated to my left. The three of you will have plenty of time to socialize _after_ dinner, but not a moment before. Please move to your proper seats, ladies.”

“Father, is that really necessary?” Historia asked, but the look he gave her, like daggers piercing through her skull, told her that it was, in fact, necessary. She looked away from him, now realizing what kind of foul mood he was in, and she decided not to say anything else about it.

“Don't let me hear you use that title to refer to him again, Historia. Understood?” He asked, the tone of his voice sharp and menacing. She could see Levi tense at her side as the situation escalated. Mikasa and Aiko got out of their chairs to move to Rod's left side, Mikasa sitting closest to him as if to keep a distance between him and Aiko. Historia had completely lost control, and there was nothing she could do but give him the answer he wanted.

“Yes, Father. I understand.” She answered meekly. She had never been able to refuse him on any major decision, and while this wasn't necessarily major, the look on his face told her he wasn't willing to bargain this point with her. She watched Levi as they ate, his eyes flicking over to Mikasa and Aiko more times than she could count during the course of the meal. His worry for them had grown tenfold just in the short time they'd all been in the same room together, and perhaps for good reason. Historia knew Mikasa well enough to know when something was bothering her, and the tension in the other woman's shoulders and face told Historia that something was very wrong. Aiko, on the other hand, just looked scared. She rarely looked up from her plate, and she hadn't spoken a word since they entered the dining room. Of course, neither had Mikasa, and Historia wondered if Rod had given them some kind of order before they arrived. She would ask him about it later, but not now.

“Have you given any more thought to any of the suitors I've brought in for you, Historia?” Rod's voice broke the silence and Historia's eyes snapped up to meet her Father's.

“Not really. It just seems too forced...” She began, but her Father didn't give her time to voice any other concerns.

“This arrangement isn't dependent on your happiness, Historia. You need to produce an heir soon. You aren't getting any younger, and the kingdom will be without a ruler if anything happens to you before you marry and have a family. You do understand the importance?”

“Yes, Father...”

“So, I expect a decision from you within the next week. There were several very handsome men in the last group that I presented you with. Surely one of them will do.” Rod smiled, but it was more menacing than comforting. Historia looked over to Levi and thought that his fork might snap under the pressure of his grip. It was obvious that he didn't enjoy watching Rod hold that much sway over her, and she didn't like it either, but the whole kingdom was counting on her, and she knew that. She knew that she would have to do as he says if she wanted to keep everyone happy.

“Of course, Father. I'll pick someone by the end of the week.” She answered, and she heard Levi make a displeased noise at her side. Rod noticed too.

“Do you have something to say?” He asked, looking over at Levi with curiosity.

“No, My Lord,” Levi answered through gritted teeth, and Rod chuckled.

“Well, I haven't given you enough credit, Historia. It seems that you've trained him well today. I expected more resistance from him about...well, everything. Very well done.” Rod praised Historia but she didn't feel a sense of accomplishment. She didn't like seeing her Captain like this.

“Thank you, Father.” She answered, and the conversation dropped off. The rest of the dinner was silent, with nothing but the sounds of silverware scraping across the delicate china plates and the sounds of the servants milling around the room. She could tell that Levi's mood was darkening with every moment they spent in the company of her Father and decided to dismiss him early.

“Levi, if you're done with your dinner I don't have any more need for you tonight. Feel free to get to know the castle.” She said, glancing over at him with an apologetic look. She hoped that he understood but, as always, his face was a mask, devoid of emotions. He bowed his head slightly before pushing himself from his seat.

“Thank you, My Queen.” He said before he walked around the table and stopped behind Aiko and Mikasa. They didn't look back at him but instead looked to Rod.

“The two of you are dismissed as well. Be sure you're back in my study at eight in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow.” He answered, and the two women practically jumped from their seats, bowing to Historia and Rod before they left the room with Levi. Now, Historia was completely alone with her Father, something she had begun to fear more and more. She could only imagine what might happen next, but none of the scenarios were good.

“Historia,” He began, setting his silverware done on the table and taking up the glass of wine he'd been sipping on through their dinner. “We need to be prepared for the possibility that the Survey Corps will retaliate against us. We _are_ giving them what they wanted, but I doubt Erwin Smith will be happy that we've taken away his three best soldiers. We should be prepared for war.”

“War?” Historia practically gasped, almost dropping her own glass of wine. “Father, I can't...”

“You _can_ and you _will_ if it becomes necessary for our survival. You will force the Ackermans to fight for us.”

“I can't ask them to kill their friends, Father. I won't make them do it.” Historia stood firm on her stance, pushing herself from the table. This was something she wasn't going to just let go. Her Father seemed to know best about most things, but this was out of the question.

“You, my dear, are a pathetic excuse for a Queen. You would put your own personal feelings, the feelings of your soldiers, over the good of your entire kingdom. It's ridiculous! This is why you needed my help, to begin with!” Rod's voice had gotten considerably louder, and it was only then that Historia realized that all of the servants and wait staff had cleared out of the room as well.

“War with the Corps is _not_ what's best for the kingdom. Another civil war is not what we need. Don't you remember what happened the last time?”

“Yes, you rose to power the last time. You took your throne and ruled this civilization with an iron fist, the way a ruler _should_.”

“No, Father, you ruled that way. My whole reign has consisted of decisions made by you, presented by me as if they were my ideas. Thinking back, I'm not even sure most of your ideas were for the benefit of the kingdom. Your whole attention has been focused on the brothels for years. I'm beginning to think that there might be some merit to what Levi said when his squad arrived here.” This time Historia did drop her wine glass, because her Father's hand made contact with her face so quickly, and with so much force, that it took her completely by surprise. Her glass smashed against the marble floor, red wine splashing onto her pure, white dress as her hand flew to her face where she could tell an angry red mark was already forming. Her Father often hit her like this, but usually not where the mark could be seen. If this bruised she would have a hard time covering it up, and an even harder time explaining it away.

“Don't you _ever_ say a thing like that to me again! You may be the Queen, Historia, but you would be nothing without me! It would do you some good to remember that. You're here, living this luxurious lifestyle because _I_ kept you here.” He grabbed her wrist with a crushing grip, pulling her closer to him and whispering in her ear. “And I can remove you from power just as easily as you rose to it. Remember that, my dearest daughter.”

He pushed her away as he took up his glass of wine again. She was shaking all over from his threats. She felt like her dinner could be expelled from her at any moment, and all she could think to do was just submit. She looked down at the floor, at the stains on her white dress.

“I'm sorry, Father. I didn't think about what I was saying.” She apologized, although she wasn't feeling regret for what he hoped she was feeling it for. The only thing she was regretting was that she was in this position, and there was seemingly no way out.

“That is abundantly clear. Go tend to your face. It would be unsightly if a bruise were to form there. Remember, Historia, I always know what's best for you. Don't let that Survey Corps trash sway your opinions.” Rod said, looking down at her and taking another sip of his wine.

“Yes, Father.” She said meekly, not looking back up at him before she made her way toward the exit, trying to at least hold back her bitter tears until she could get back to her room.

 

oOo

 

“Are you sure you're both okay?” Levi asked for probably the hundredth time since they'd left the dining room. Mikasa rolled her eyes. Their situation wasn't ideal, and it was by no means comfortable, but she and Aiko had been coping just fine.

“Levi, we're fine. I have it under control.” She assured him again. He took her hand as they walked down the hallway with Aiko in front of them. They weren't quite sure where they were headed, but anywhere was better than that dining room.

“I'm not fine.” Aiko suddenly spoke up, stopping in front of them and turning to look directly at Levi. “I can't deal with that man, Aniki. He's horrible. The things he says to us...”

“He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry,” Levi said under his breath before he realized the tears that were flowing down Aiko's face. He immediately released Mikasa's hand and pulled Aiko against him, trying to quiet her sobs that were echoing through the corridor they were standing in. Ever since they'd discovered that Kenny was Aiko's father, Levi had seemed more protective of her. Mikasa suspected that it was because of his own relationship with Kenny, and the fact that he resented the man for leaving him alone at such an early age. She hadn't spoken with Levi much about how he felt about their discovery, but she knew that he was now feeling a sense of responsibility to care for Aiko, and it made Mikasa happy. However, right now the only thing she was concerned about was getting them somewhere more private before any more attention was drawn to them. She knew they were close to Levi's room, so she pried Levi and Aiko apart and led both of them there, locking the three of them inside before they continued.

“I want to kill him,” Aiko said as soon as the door had closed. Mikasa turned toward her quickly, mouth agape. Before they'd left on this mission Aiko had been terrified of possibly having to kill another human being, and now she was actively seeking what she'd previously been so afraid of. It was both thrilling and terrifying. Levi immediately turned to Mikasa, his face reflecting the same shock she was feeling herself.

“What did he do to her?” He asked, a hard tone to his voice.

“He didn't do anything to me. He was talking about Mikasa. He's disgusting! He admitted that he's running the trafficking ring and there's nothing we can do to stop him! I hate this!” Aiko's voice was steadily becoming strong, climbing in volume so much that Mikasa had to shush her. She wasn't sure how thick the walls were in this castle, but she knew that yelling would probably travel to someone who shouldn't be overhearing their conversation.

“He was just talking, it's nothing I can't handle,” Mikasa said, trying to make Aiko's concern seem like nothing, but Levi knew that it was anything but.

“What did he say to you?”

“It was nothing, Levi, really.”

“He told her that he hoped he would get another chance to 'try her out',” Aiko interjected. “He said that Nile always wanted him to come down to the underground to see her, but that he never got the chance because it would be too suspicious. He was basically telling her he was going to fuck her at some point while we're in his service. Like I said, he's horrible.”

“Did he touch you?” Levi asked quickly, his eyes burning with a familiar rage that Mikasa had seen before.

“N-no.”

“Mikasa!” His voice was louder now, the rage in his eyes bleeding through to his tone of voice.

“He only put his hand on my back, it wasn't anything to be concerned about.” She admitted, but the thought of it still sent a chill through her.

“Everything with that man is something to be concerned about. I'll find a way out of this, but for now, we need to keep playing our roles. _Don't_ let him touch you again.” He said, his gaze pinning her in place. She knew he was only concerned for her, but she still couldn't help but think he was making a big deal over nothing.

“I want to kill him, Aniki,” Aiko said again, this time her voice was dark and sinister.

“You will, I promise, just not right now. We need to figure out a way to get out of this before we make any moves. Historia seems like she's on my side. If I can just convince her to help us it'll be easy to complete the mission.” No sooner did the words leave his mouth than they heard a knock on the door. They all turned quickly, staring at the heavy oak door before Levi made a move to answer it.

“Can I come in?” Mikasa heard Historia's voice outside, and Levi stepped aside to allow her entry. Mikasa and Aiko probably looked like they'd seen a ghost when she looked at them, but Mikasa was more worried about the angry purple bruise that was forming on the lovely Queen's face.

“What happened to you?” Mikasa asked, rushing over to Historia with wide eyes and reaching up to touch the bruise on her cheek. Historia flinched away from the contact, wincing and hissing under her breath.

“N-nothing. It's nothing to worry about I just...” She stuttered but Levi cut her off.

“Don't give me some stupid excuse like 'I ran into a door frame'. It was your sorry excuse for a Father, wasn't it? He did this to you.” Levi's voice echoed around the quiet room for a moment, no one saying a word, but Historia didn't have to say anything. As soon as he finished speaking her tears started falling, and that was all the confirmation they needed.

“Historia...” Mikasa's voice was small. She wasn't sure what to say. Historia had never been the type of person that dealt with physical violence well. She wasn't one to fight back, unless absolutely necessary, and the thought that Rod Reiss had been manipulating his own daughter this way for years burned Mikasa to her core. She found herself thinking the same thing Aiko had been voicing just a moment ago. _I want to kill him_.

“This is why you let him order you around.” Levi's voice was steady, but his hands were fisted at his sides as he spoke. “How long has he been doing this to you?”

“Levi, please,” Historia pleaded, shaking her head as fresh tears fell down her face. “Don't get involved. He's more powerful than you think. I might be the Queen, but he pulls all the strings. He'll kill you if he finds out that you know about this.”

“He can try,” Levi growled, and Mikasa instantly thought back to when they were still underground. She'd had the same concern, and Levi _had_ almost died there. Here, though, he had Aiko and Mikasa on his side. It won't be so easy this time.

“Don't get involved,” Historia said firmly, although it fell short of an actual order. She wasn't trying to bind him with orders or authority. It was more of a plea than anything else. “I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I've been dealing with this for a long time, I can keep doing it. I want the three of you to stay out of it.”

“Our job was to come here and stop Rod Reiss from hurting anyone else, and that's what I intend to do,” Aiko said, stepping forward. Her own tears had dried and her face was set in a somber expression. “I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, and neither is Aniki or Mikasa. We're the household guard to the Queen. We're supposed to protect you from people that want to hurt you, no matter who those people are. He won't lay another hand on you.”

“Aiko...” Historia sobbed before she moved forward and pulled the young girl into a hug that obviously shocked her. “You're just like them. Hard-headed and too determined for your own good.”

“She learns from the best,” Levi said, ruffling Aiko's hair as Historia released her. “We want to help you, Historia. Please let us help you.”

“It won't be easy. He has so many people working for him. Taking him out isn't going to just end it. However, I do have the authority to cease the operation of the brothels. I'll draft the order tonight and send it out, and I'll make sure all the girls are released as opposed to taken to prisons like my Father suggested. I have a few loyal MPs that can see to getting it done. After that, we can make our move on him. If he dies, they'll come for you. I'm sure he's already told his people to expect something like this.”

“Let them come. We're the strongest soldiers in the Corps, I think we can handle a few pathetic MPs.” Levi said, looking between Aiko and Mikasa.

“If any of you get hurt I'll never forgive myself for agreeing to this,” Historia said, her eyes reflecting her worry.

“You said you wanted to see me in action. I won't disappoint you.” Aiko said with a smile. “None of us will get hurt. You have my word.”

“I'll keep you all informed on what's going on. Just keep doing what you're doing. I trust all of you to do what needs to be done.” Historia smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her fear for them was real, but Mikasa wasn't concerned. She knew that they would be successful in their mission and, in the process, they would also be freeing Historia from the horrible life she'd been forced to endure behind closed doors. “Please, don't let him know that you all know about this. If he ever found out he would kill you to keep it from becoming public knowledge.”

“We won't tell a soul,” Mikasa said, examining the bruise on Historia's cheek again, which seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went on. “But if you don't want anyone to know we need to get that bruise covered up. I'll help you if you want.”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Historia agreed and Mikasa, with one last glance back at Levi, left the room with Historia.

 

oOo

 

After Mikasa and Historia left, Levi and Aiko found themselves in somewhat of an awkward silence. There had been some unspoken closeness between the two of them sense Aiko's discovery of her parentage, and Levi couldn't really explain it. He imagined it was something akin to what a father would feel for his daughter, but he had a hard time believing that he would have any clue about that. Levi didn't really see himself as the fatherly type, and he doubted anyone else could either, but still, there was something different about the two of them. Just the way he'd hugged her in the hallway was enough to convince him of that. The moment he saw her tears it was the only thing he could think to do, and it wasn't something that he would have thought of before knowing that Kenny was Aiko's father. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

“Aniki, Rod also asked about something else earlier today,” Aiko said, moving to one of the red velvet chairs by the fireplace and taking a seat. He followed her, sitting in the matching, adjacent chair.

“What?” He asked, expecting something just as horrible as what she'd told him before.

“He was asking Mikasa about Nile. Rod said that Nile had been nervous for a while, that he had been asking for permission to get out of the operation. He asked her if she knew why he would have been so nervous. I think he might be onto us, about kidnapping him. And the two of you...you killed him, didn't you?” Aiko watched him expectantly, waiting for an answer that she already knew, and Levi didn't know what to tell her. The two of them had agreed to keep what they did to Nile to themselves, to protect the other members of the Corps in case anyone ever found out about it, but he should have known that Aiko was too sharp to miss something like that. She had seen them when they came back, after all. She'd seen the blood on Mikasa's clothing and questioned them on the spot. He didn't see any other option but to tell her.

“Yes, and he deserved it for all the horrible things he did to her.” He answered, trying to justify what they'd done.

“He tried to kill you too, didn't he?”

“Yes.”

“Then he deserved it. Anyone that does those horrible things to other people deserves to die.” She said resolutely, crossing her legs as she sat in the chair. She looked tired, it was written all over her face, but she was also determined. He suspected the only thing that was keeping her awake at this point was her anxious energy. She wanted to kill Rod so badly that Levi could feel her desire radiating from her. She took a deep breath, trying to relax, and then looked at him again. “I'm glad I won't have to kill Historia. She's nice. Not at all what I would have imagined her to be.”

“Yeah, she's too nice for her own good. If she was a little meaner then maybe she wouldn't be letting her father beat her to get his way.”

“I don't understand how people let that kind of thing happen to them. Doesn't she want to fight back? I wouldn't let anyone do that to me.”

“Everyone isn't an Ackerman like Historia said, we're all naturally hard-headed and stubborn. No one tries to kick us around because they know they can't.”

“Was Kenny like that too?” Aiko looked suddenly sad like she wanted to say more but couldn't find the words.

“Kenny was the _most_ hard-headed, probably of our entire bloodline. He was an idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes thinking of the man that had raised him, but when he looked back at Aiko he could see that she wanted to know more. It was natural, really, that she was curious about her father, but Levi had the feeling that what he could tell her wouldn't make her happy.

“Is that why he's dead?” She asked, her gaze falling to her feet.

“Kind of.” He answered.

“Do you know why he might have left me?”

“My guess is as good as yours. I'm not sure why he left me, either.” He said, only then realizing that Aiko's gaze had fallen on him again. He knew he sounded a bit apathetic, but it really was something he had always wondered. Kenny had told him, right before he died, that he'd left because he couldn't be a father. Levi knew all too well that Kenny wasn't the best father to him, but he was better than having nothing at all. The fact that he'd fathered his own child and left her as well made him furious. Aiko deserved much better than a flaky father and a horrible childhood spent on the streets. She deserved much better than Levi had while he was growing up, and yet she had been in the same situation. Perhaps it was a curse of their bloodline, but he wouldn't let her be alone anymore.

“I'm sure he had his reasons,” Aiko said quietly, no doubt realizing that the conversation had struck a nerve with him. “Still, it would have been nice to know who he was, at least. Was I right about the cigarettes? He smoked them, right?”

“Constantly. It was disgusting.”

“Do you think...” She paused for a moment, wringing her hands in her lap as she worked up the courage to finish her sentence. “Do you think that he loved me? I always wondered if he left because he didn't want me.”

“I...” Levi wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure that Kenny had ever been capable of love, but he couldn't tell her that. She was searching for something that he couldn't give her. Confirmation that she hadn't been alone all this time in the world, that there was someone out there somewhere that really cared about her. “It doesn't matter. Mikasa and I love you, so that should be good enough.”

“You say that Kenny only taught you how to fight, but I think it's pretty obvious that he taught you something else too.”

“Oh? And what's that?”

“He taught you how to be a decent person, and how to care for others that don't have anything. I think he taught you how to be a father.”

“A...father...?” He was dumbfounded. Kenny had been many things to him, but Father had never been one of them, at least he hadn't seen it that way. However, yet again, Aiko was seeing things that he had been blind to practically his entire life.

“Yeah, at least...that's kind of how I see it. I told you before, you and Mikasa are my family. So thanks, for being there when he wasn't, even if you did come in a little late.” She smiled and pushed herself up from her seat. “I'm gonna go look for Mikasa now. I guess we have to be getting back to our room. Wouldn't want anyone to think that we're up to anything suspicious.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked, suddenly feeling like she wouldn't be safe walking around the castle on her own.

“No, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Aniki.” She waved and turned on her heel, walking toward the door and leaving him alone in the room to think about what she'd just said. He made a decision then. If Aiko was going to look at him as a father figure, he would have to live up to her expectations, and he suddenly realized that he didn't hate the idea of acting as her Father. He would be everything to her that Kenny should have been, to Aiko _and_ to himself. He planned to make up for all the time that Aiko hadn't had a father in her life, and he hoped that she would enjoy it as much as he had the feeling he would.

 

oOo

 

After Aiko left Levi's room she felt happy. She had been wanting to tell Levi and Mikasa just how much they both meant to her for a while, but she could never find the right time to say it. Now, at least Levi knew that he was much more than just a friend and comrade for her. She walked down the hallway with a new purpose. If Mikasa was anywhere she would probably still be in Historia's room, but she wasn't exactly sure where that was located. She climbed a set of stairs to the next floor and found herself in a part of the castle that she'd never been in before. No one was up there but her, and her footsteps echoed through the hallway eerily as she walked cautiously on the marble floor. When she did find someone else, though, it wasn't who she had been hoping to find.

“Aiko.” Rod's voice echoed through the hallway, pinning her in place as she was faced with the man that they'd come there to stop, and she was completely alone. Now she wished that she had taken Levi up on his offer to see her back to her room that night. “Are you getting to know your way around the castle?”

“Yes, My Lord, I seem to have gotten a little lost, though. I was trying to find my room.” She said hesitantly, trying her best not to let him know just how terrified she was at the moment.

“Oh, you've gotten yourself very lost indeed.” He stepped forward and she found herself stepping back as he moved closer to her. She wanted to maintain the distance between them, but that didn't seem to be what he had in mind. Historia had told them to act like nothing was happening, to keep obeying and following orders, so there was no way she could fight back against him without ruining the plan they'd discussed. “Your room is on the third floor of the castle, in the West wing. This is the fourth and the East wing. Let me help you get back.”

“I...I think I can get there myself. Thank you, My Lord.” She made to bow to him but he was beside her already, his hand on her shoulder. She took in a sharp breath at the contact and felt her whole body stiffen. His hand on her felt wrong like it was a warning for her to get as far away from his as possible, but he had an iron grip there that she didn't think she could wriggle out of without using force, so she let him persist.

“I insist, Aiko. I want to help you get to know your new home.” His voice sounded dark, almost predatory as he led her down the hall. She couldn't control her breathing, her heartbeat was thumping in her ears. It was like she could hear the blood rushing through her veins, drowning out their footsteps against the marble floor, and whatever Rod might be trying to say to her now. She felt like she might faint, and she realized that she was terrified of what he had planned for her. She knew what kind of man he was now, and while she wasn't sure if he could overpower her or not, she had been told not to fight back against him. Did that mean not protecting herself if he made some kind of unwanted advance on her? Historia hadn't clarified that part of the plan. When she snapped back to the real world, trying to push her anxious thoughts to the back of her mind, she realized they were in a room now. It wasn't her room, though, and it was dark and cold and too quiet.

“W-where are we?” She asked, looking around the room. All the furniture was covered with sheets, and there was a thick coating of dust on the mantles and bookshelves. She realized now that she should have been paying more attention to where they were going because he had obviously taken her to some part of the castle that got little to no use at all. Some part of the castle where no one else would likely be.

“This used to be King Fritz's room, back before your Survey Corps raised Historia to power. I didn't want her staying in the same place that a pretender lived, so I moved her room to a different part of the castle. No one really comes here anymore.” Rod explained as he lit a candle and set it down on a table.

“Why did you bring me here? I thought you were taking me back to my room.” Aiko said, hoping that he didn't have any plans for her. She knew she was wrong, though, by the wicked smile that spread across his face after her question.

“Being in my service means doing anything I ask of you, Aiko. Do you understand that?” He asked, moving a step closer to her. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions under control.

“Yes, My Lord.” She answered with a shaking voice.

“Are you frightened of me?”

“I'm just confused.”

“Everything will become clear soon, my dear.” He said, reaching up to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. It took all of her strength not to flinch away from him, but she managed well enough, although she was sure that her eyes were bugging out of her head. “You are quite lovely, it seems that all of the Ackerman women are. Have you ever been in any sort of romantic relationship, Aiko?”

“N-no, I never really had the time. I trained a lot.” She answered, clasping her hands together in front of her body in an attempt to still their tremors.

“So you've never done anything sexual then? That's good. Men value that in a woman.”

“My Lord...I really should get back to my room, I'm feeling very tired.” She said, pulling back and trying to make her way toward the door, but his vice-like grip had hold of her wrist now, holding her in place firmly as he moved behind her, pressing his body firmly against hers.

“Let me teach you how to please a man, Aiko. You'll need these valuable skills to remain in my service.” His voice was low and raspy, and she could feel something hard poking against her back as one of his hands moved up around her neck, holding her more firmly in place.

“Please, let me go. I just want to go back to my room.” She could feel the stinging of tears in her eyes as she watched the door, hoping, _praying_ that someone would come into the room and save her. Why had she refused Levi's escort back to her room? Was she too proud for that, or just too stupid to recognize that she wasn't safe here? She cursed herself silently for not letting him walk her back as Rod's hand left her throat and traveled down her chest, slipping into her shirt.

“It will only take a moment. Just relax.” He said, his voice a whisper, his breath tickling her ear and sending a horrible shiver through her body. Is this what Mikasa had to endure every day when she was a prisoner in the underground? Now she understood why the older woman had tried to take her own life on several occasions. Aiko had never thought that she would find herself in a position like this. She'd always thought she was too strong to allow anyone to do anything to her that she didn't want them to do, but the situation here wasn't a normal one. She'd been told to be complacent, to go along with whatever Rod Reiss asked. It was maddening, feeling so weak, feeling like the only thing she could do was beg him to stop.

“P-please, I don't want this.” Her voice was louder now. She was hoping that it would travel to someone walking past, anyone that could come in and put a stop to what was happening. His other hand had now traveled to her thigh, and he was rubbing it up and down, his hand moving further up with every stroke. She was frozen, unable to move or struggle. She knew that no one would be upset with her for taking action and freeing herself of a situation like this, but the mission had been her main goal for a while now, and she couldn't bring herself to jeopardize it. That and the crushing fear she was feeling at her situation rendered her helpless.

“Your wants and desires don't matter anymore, Aiko. You're in my service, remember? You're here to serve me,” He roughly grabbed her chin and turned her head back toward him. “to please _me_. Don't you want to do a good job?”

“I...I just want to go home...” She stuttered, her voice now thick with emotion as the tears that were stinging her eyes before now fell down her face.

“This is your home now. Let me give you a proper welcome.”

 

oOo

 

Jean and the rest of his squad had arrived back at HQ in record time. None of them wanted to stop, and they ended up riding through most of the first night in order to get back faster. They were all exhausted, cold, and hungry by the time they saw the castle, but they had a mission. Jean needed to get to Commander Erwin right away, to tell him what was happening so that they could figure out some way to help Levi, Mikasa, and Aiko get back where they belonged. He could only hope that they were all okay in the meantime.

“Sasha, Connie, take care of the horses. I need to find Erwin.” Jean said as he stumbled climbing off of his horse. He handed the reigns to Sasha and she gave him a worried look as he jogged toward the castle, swinging the door open and making his way toward Erwin's office immediately. He knew he looked horrible by the looks that the rest of his comrades were giving him as he hurried through the halls, but he didn't care. Erwin needed to know the situation. When he arrived outside the Commander's office he knocked hurriedly, and almost opened the door before he even heard Erwin's voice. When Jean stumbled into the room, Erwin and Hanji both looked mortified.

“Jean, what's happened?” Hanji asked as she hurried to his side, supporting him long enough to help him sit down in one of the chairs in front of Erwin's desk. She didn't move from his side, but she waited patiently for an answer.

“Historia had a counter proposition, or rather, Rod Reiss did. He said he would do as you asked as long as Levi, Mikasa, and Aiko stayed behind to become the Queen's household guard. Levi made the decision to stay and told me to come back here and let you know what was happening. Rod says he's going to halt the operation of the brothels and release all the women that have been held there, but he refused to come with us.” Jean was out of breath by the time he finished his explanation, and he bent over, elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands as he thought of everything that had transpired since they left HQ to fulfill this mission.

“I'm assuming Levi has a plan,” Erwin said, his voice cold as he asked his question.

“It seems that way, but he couldn't really tell me any details. We were in front of the Queen when he made the decision. He put me in charge of the squad and told us to come back here.”

“Rod has effectively robbed me of my three best soldiers in doing this. He knows that I would want to retaliate against that.” Erwin looked thoughtful as his eyes locked with Hanji's. It was like they were communicating silently, reading each other's thoughts.

“We're going back to save them, right?” Jean asked, looking up again, pleading with Erwin to send the whole of their forces back to retrieve his comrades. Amongst them, he found himself worrying about Aiko the most. She was young, and he knew that she was still weak from the incident on the way there. He worried about whether she would be able to protect herself during her time there and wished that he had found some way to bring her back to HQ with them.

“No,” Erwin answered firmly, tapping his fingers on his desk.

“No?” Jean asked, feeling rage burning through the pit of his stomach at his Commander's words. “Commander Erwin, you don't understand! Rod Reiss is a manipulative bastard! We need to get back there and get them out or they'll be there forever!”

“Like I said, the three of them are my strongest soldiers. If they can't find a way out of this on their own it would surprise me. Levi may be insubordinate and hot-headed at times, but I'm sure he has a plan. As much as he's been resisting me lately, I still trust his judgment. Hopefully, he won't disappoint me again. For now, we'll sit tight here, and hope that they find a way to send word to us about what's going on. Understood?” Erwin's gaze pierced through Jean as their eyes locked, but Jean's fury was still burning inside him. He couldn't believe what his Commander had just said. He was just going to leave them all there to fend for themselves. Jean shuddered to think of what horrible things they could be enduring. Aiko had been sick just a day before they'd left, and she hadn't fully recovered by the time Jean and the others were sent away. What if she got worse? What if something horrible happened to her and he couldn't do anything about it? He grit his teeth at the thought of the three of them being stuck there.

“Commander, I think you're making a mistake.” He growled through his teeth. Erwin had always kind of terrified him, but thinking of everything his comrades might be going through gave him the courage and strength to oppose him.

“Only time will tell. I've given you my orders, Kirstein. We will wait here for word from Levi. The discussion is over. Do you understand?” His tone had changed and it was now dark, menacing, authoritative, and Jean couldn't do anything but nod, salute, and march himself out of Erwin's office before he did something he would regret.

He immediately went to his room in a blind fury, slamming the door and sliding down the length of it to the floor. Jean had never thought that the Commander would abandon the Ackerman's in the capital, but that was exactly what he'd done. He pounded his fist against the cold stone of the floor in his room, trying to think of a better solution, but nothing came to him. If any harm befell Mikasa or Aiko while they were in Mitras, Jean would never forgive Erwin for sitting back and doing nothing while they suffered. He could only hope that this feeling he had, the feeling that something horrible was happening right now, was only his nerves.

 

oOo

 

“So, you just take this concealer and put it over whatever you want to cover up, and then you finish it off with this powder to make it look natural,” Mikasa said as she showed Historia how to cover her bruise. She'd gotten good at working with makeup ever since Eren had injured her during their mission in Trost. She had a nice scar on her cheek now, but she covered it so that no one could tell it was there. Historia practiced a few times, and by the third time she had it down.

“Thank you, Mikasa. I appreciate you showing me how to do this.” Historia smiled, and it was genuine this time.

“It's no problem at all, you're a natural. Although, hopefully, you won't have to worry about doing this for much longer.”

“Thank you, for everything that you're doing for me. I never imagined I would find myself in a situation like this, as the Queen, but I guess I'm still too easy to manipulate.” Historia looked at the floor as she spoke.

“Like I said, it's no problem at all. We'll get through it together.” Mikasa smiled and the mood seemed to lighten. “Anyway, I'll get going. I'm sure Levi and Aiko are wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks again, Mikasa,” Historia said before Mikasa smiled once more and left the extravagant room. She made her way to her own room after she realized what time it was. It was late, and while she knew Levi didn't sleep much, she hoped that he was getting at least a little rest. She didn't want to disturb him on the off chance that he had actually gone to sleep. She would have liked to have spent more time with him today, but she would be able to see him again tomorrow.

When she got to her room, though, she realized that Aiko wasn't there. Could she still be with Levi? She hoped so, because the other thoughts that ran through her head were all terrible. She left her room for Levi's, kicking herself for not stopping there first, and knocked on the door softly, willing Aiko to be behind it. When she wasn't, an instant jolt of panic shot through Mikasa's body.

“Where's Aiko?” She asked, and Levi's expression went from happy to see her to completely panicked as soon as she asked.

“She's not in your room?” He asked, his grip on the doorknob tightening.

“No.” Mikasa breathed, unable to find any other words.

“She said she was going back to your room hours ago. I offered to go with her but she said she could make it on her own.”

“She's not there,” Mikasa repeated again. They were the only words she could think at the moment, the only thing she could speak. Her heart was racing as all her earlier thoughts popped back into her head.

“Maybe she went to the library. Have you checked there yet?” He asked, moving out of the room and closing the door behind him, taking Mikasa's hand in his and rushing in the direction of the library. Mikasa didn't say anything, she just shook her head, unable to process what was going on. When they got to the library it was completely empty. Nothing but walls and walls of books from floor to ceiling, and their panic rose with the realization.

“Where is she?” Mikasa asked, her voice shaking.

“I don't know, but we'll find her.” Levi squeezed her hand in an effort to comfort her, but it had little effect. Mikasa had never felt this way before, so empty, so terrified of what could be happening to Aiko. As they raced down the hallways she got more and more worried until they found the fourth floor, and with it, a disheveled, crying Aiko slumped against the wall. They both ran to her, sinking to their knees in front of her, and she flinched away from them before she realized who they were. As soon as she saw Levi she flung herself into his arms and her sobs grew louder. Mikasa looked her over, and she didn't even look like the same girl she'd seen just a few hours before. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and torn in places, and her eyes were so red and puffy that Mikasa could tell she'd been curled up here crying for hours.

“What happened?” Mikasa asked as she watched the girl's shoulders shake against Levi. His breathing was heavy as he held her, stroking her hair and trying to soothe her, but Aiko didn't answer Mikasa's question, she just started to cry harder.

“I...I just want to go home...please. Just let me go home...” The words were almost unintelligible as they left her lips with her heavy sobs, and Levi and Mikasa could both tell that it wasn't just a case of being homesick. Levi gathered Aiko up into his arms and stood with her, carrying her back toward his room, a somber expression on his face, and Mikasa followed silently. When they reached his room he laid Aiko down on the bed, covering her with the blankets and then turning toward Mikasa again, ushering her away from the girl and into the bathroom. It was the only place they could go to talk without fear of being overheard by the obviously traumatized girl.

“What happened to her?” He asked, raking a hand through his hair and pacing along the wall.

“I don't know, but I have the feeling it has something to do with Rod. She looks terrified, Levi. I...I know that look.” The realization hit her, finally, and she felt stupid for not seeing it before. The torn clothing, the way her hair was messed up, the way she flinched away from Levi before she knew who he was. Suddenly, she felt a blind rage burn through her that was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.

“What? What is it?” Levi asked as he noticed the change in her expression.

“He...I swear if I find out I'm right I'll kill him.” She couldn't bring herself to say the word. It was too painful for her to think about, that she'd let Aiko go through something like that.

“What?” Levi asked again.

“He raped her.” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Levi's expression changed in an instant. He had been worried before, but now he just looked homicidal. He charged out of the bathroom and stopped beside the bed, sitting down beside Aiko. She hadn't gone to sleep, she was just laying motionless, silently crying as she stared at the door.

“Aiko, what happened to you?” He asked, watching silently as her gaze flicked from the door to his face several times.

“I want to go home.” She said again, seemingly avoiding the question.

“Was it Rod Reiss? Did he hurt you?”

“I want to go home.” Her voice shook as she repeated her words.

“Did he touch you?” Levi's rage was growing, and he was having a hard time keeping it out of his voice as he questioned Aiko. Mikasa knew that the way he was going about it was wrong, but she didn't know what else to do. She surely couldn't stop him from continuing now.

“I want to go home.” She pulled the blankets tighter around her body, sniffling as she spoke.

“Aiko, did he force himself on you? I swear, if he did that to you I'll kill him right now. I don't care what the consequences are.” His words seemed to reach her and her gaze locked on him, tears sliding down her cheeks to stain the fine silk sheets.

“Aniki...” She choked out the word as she reached for him, pushing herself up to allow him to better pull her into a hug, and that was all the confirmation that he needed that their guess had been correct.

“Are you hurt? Do you need to go to medical?” He asked, trying to make his voice softer, but it wasn't working. Mikasa could see his anger in every fiber of his body. His muscles were tense as he held Aiko, his jaw was set in a hard line, and he was shaking ever so slightly.

“I can't...He said...He said I can't.” Her words were unsure as she clung to Levi, her hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt on his back as she held onto him for dear life.

“I don't give a fuck what he said, if you're hurt I'm taking you to medical.”

“Historia needs to know about this,” Mikasa said suddenly, knowing that it might motivate the Queen to know just how big of a monster her father actually was.

“No!” Aiko yelled, pushing herself away from Levi and staring straight at Mikasa.

“You can't tell anyone! Please! Don't tell anyone what happened!”

“Aiko, not telling anyone isn't going to help.”

“I...I was weak. I couldn't do anything. I just...I just let him do it. I don't know why...Please, Mikasa! Please don't tell anyone!”

“I know you're scared, but Historia needs to know. We won't take you to see the doctors if you don't want us to, but we can't just stay silent about it. That won't help anything.”

“I don't want anyone to think that I'm weak. I could have fought back I just...I thought that it would make everything worse. I thought that if I did anything to make him angry it would mess up the mission. I just want to see him get what he deserves. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared...”

“He'll get what he deserves,” Levi growled as he got off of the bed, walking toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Mikasa asked.

“I'm going to stand outside the door and make sure that no one gets in here. You're going to talk to Historia about what happened, and neither of you is going back to the room that he gave you. I'll stay out in the hallway all night if I have to, but I'm not letting you two out of my sight as long as I can help it. Now go to Historia.”

“She might be asleep by now,” Mikasa answered, walking toward the door anyway.

“It doesn't matter, she'd want to know about this.” Levi opened the door and they both walked out. He closed it behind them and he leaned up against it as she made her way down the hallway toward Historia's room. It had only been about an hour since she left her, and while she was sure that was enough time for Historia to get to sleep, she also knew that Levi was right. Seeing Aiko in that broken state, seeing her the way that Mikasa herself had felt while she was a prisoner made her angry. She never wanted anything like that to happen to Aiko, she never wanted her to have the same kind of life that she and Levi had, but she'd failed her in that aspect. Mikasa knew that Aiko would probably never be the same again after tonight, and she wasn't sure if she could really cope with that. She reached the door to Historia's room and knocked softly, and the Queen appeared in front of her quickly.

“Mikasa, what are you doing back?” She asked, but Mikasa had the feeling that Historia knew something was wrong as soon as she'd asked.

“I need to talk to you about Aiko. Can I come in? I'm sorry if you were sleeping.” Mikasa asked and Historia just stepped aside, allowing her entry into the room and closing the door behind her.

“What's going on?” The Queen looked concerned immediately. She walked to a small table in the corner with two chairs and motioned for Mikasa to sit. Mikasa accepted her offer, because she wasn't sure if she would really be able to stand while telling this story, and launched into her explanation.

“When I got back to the room after I left here Aiko wasn't there, so I thought she might still be with Levi. When I went there he said she'd left his room a few hours ago, so we went looking for her.” Mikasa paused, the reality of what she was about to say was weighing heavily on her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to say it without emotion. She took a deep breath as Historia watched her, her blue eyes filled with concern. “When we found her she was on the fourth floor sitting on the ground. We weren't sure what was wrong with her at first. All she kept saying was that she wanted to go home. She was crying and she was just so upset. So when we got her back to Levi's room we thought about what could have happened. When we questioned her further about it she admitted that Rod raped her. She was trying to get back to our room and got lost, and apparently, he found her.”

“He...what?” Historia looked shocked. Clearly, she never thought that her father would be capable of doing something like this to someone. “I knew he was a bad person but this...I never expected this. Are you sure?”

“You'd be sure if you saw her. She's terrified, Historia. She didn't even want me to tell you about it, but I thought you should know.”

“Is she...going to be okay?”

“I don't know. Levi says he's not letting the two of us leave his sight tonight. He's determined to stand outside the door of his room and let us sleep there so that we'll be safe. Honestly, I don't even want her near him again, but I don't see any other choice. We need to get this plan moving _now_. The longer she's around him the worse her trauma is going to get. Trust me. I know.”

“I've drafted the letter about the brothels and I'm sending it out tomorrow morning. I really can't speed up the process anymore. We can't be sure that we can make a move until all the girls are released and safe. We can try and say that Aiko is sick again. Doctor Clark is a good friend of mine, and loyal to me. He's helped me with my injuries before. If we ask him to vouch for Aiko we can keep her away from my Father. I don't know if I'll be able to do anything for you, though.”

“I can handle myself. I've been through it all before. You don't need to worry about me.” Mikasa had been angry when she got here, determined to make a difference, but now she was just numb. After telling Historia what had happened in the past few hours she couldn't bring herself to feel anything else.

“I don't want you put in any danger either.” Historia protested.

“I said I'll be fine. Just focus on keeping Aiko safe, that's all we care about.”

“Okay, and I'll vouch for you if my Father asks why the two of you weren't in your own quarters tonight. Have you actually taken Aiko to see Doctor Clark? He should probably look her over.”

“She doesn't want him to. Apparently, Rod has threatened her. He told her she can't see a Doctor. So if you do ask him to vouch for her so that she doesn't have to spend any more time with Rod, please don't mention this to him.”

“I won't say anything.” Historia paused, looking at the floor. “I'm so sorry Mikasa. This is all my fault for letting him talk me into this.”

“Our choice was war or staying here. We would choose anything over fighting another war. We'll figure it out. Let's just try to get through the next few days so that we can get out of this mess.” Mikasa got up from her seat and turned toward the door without warning, but Historia had gotten up as well, and caught her arm.

“I promise you, I'll make this right.”

“I know you'll try,” Mikasa said before she shook her arm loose and walked out of the room. Sure enough, Levi was still standing outside of the door to his room, his arms crossed in front of his chest and one foot propped up against the door. He just looked at her, and that was all the prompting she needed. “Historia says she'll find an excuse for Aiko to skip duty for the next few days. That should be all the time we need to get the brothels cleared out and make our next move.”

“Good. Go check on her, and get some rest if you can. You'll still have to be with him tomorrow, won't you?” He asked, his eyes conveying the disgust that he felt at the thought of her being in close proximity with Rod.

“Yes, but I'll be fine.” She answered. He pushed himself away from the door and reached up to cup her cheek gently before he kissed her.

“I know you will. Now go get some sleep.”

“What about you? Are you just going to stay out here all night?” She was genuinely concerned for him. She knew that he never slept much, but he usually got at least one hour. If he stayed out in the hallway he wouldn't have any rest at all, and he would have to be with Historia all day the next day.

“I'll be fine. Historia will understand if I'm a little groggy tomorrow.”

“We'll get through this,” Mikasa said. It was the same mantra she'd been repeating to herself since they'd agreed to this deal, but somehow she was having a hard time convincing herself it was true now.

“We'll get through this.” He repeated, then opened the door and moved aside so that she could go in. When she looked at Aiko she noticed that the girl had finally fallen asleep, although she didn't look at all peaceful. Her brows were knit together as if she were in pain and she kept twitching, tossing and turning under the covers. Mikasa crawled into the bed beside her and pulled her into an embrace as if just her presence could drive away the demons that were haunting her dreams. She wasn't sure if it was working or not, but the rest of the night Aiko didn't toss and turn anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've read and re-written this chapter so many times and I still don't feel like it's exciting. There's a lot of exposition and explaining to set things up for the coming chapters, so I hope I don't bore you all too much with it. Maybe it's just me being too critical of myself, I hope that's the case! Anyway, I hope you all find this more entertaining than I do! Haha

When Aiko woke up the next morning she had aches and pains in places she'd never experienced them before. The memory of her encounter with Rod still burned into her mind. She'd had dreams about it through the whole night, waking up several times in a cold sweat, but Mikasa was always there, holding her and telling her that everything would be fine. That she was here and that she wouldn't let anything else happen to her, and that had given her some comfort, but she still couldn’t help but be afraid.

Her pain wasn't what had woken her up this morning, though, it was the yelling coming from outside the door. She and Mikasa had both woken up to Levi's raised voice, and Mikasa had run to the door almost immediately and swung it open.

“I said you're not getting in, so fuck off,” Levi said, his voice more of a growl than anything. He was standing defensively in front of the door when Mikasa opened it, and Aiko caught sight of Rod standing there as soon as the door opened. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately felt panic shoot through her body at the sight of him. She could still feel his hands on her, roaming over her body, tugging at her clothes, pulling her hair. She sunk into the bed and pulled the blankets over her, willing them to conceal her enough so that he wouldn't see her.

“What part of being employed by me makes you think you can refuse me anything?” Rod's voice was angry, and Aiko wished that he would just go away. She couldn’t deal with him, not now, not ever.

“What part of me telling you to _fuck off_ do you not understand?”

“My Lord, Aiko is very sick. Doctor Clark checked her over this morning and told her to stay in bed. She has a fever, and she's probably contagious. We're just trying to keep you from getting sick too, that's all.” Mikasa was trying to explain everything in a way that he would understand without revealing the real reason they were keeping Aiko away from him, and it seemed to be working. Aiko heard a huff from him before he spoke again.

“Fine, but you're still needed today, Mikasa. I'll expect to see you in my office in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, My Lord.” She answered, bowing before Aiko heard his footsteps traveling down the hall and away from the door. She exhaled slowly, releasing the stress she had been feeling with the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Levi and Mikasa came back into the room after that.

“How are you feeling this morning, Aiko?” Levi asked, sitting on the side of the bed and looking her over.

“I wish I couldn't feel anything.” She said quietly, pulling the blankets up further. She wished she couldn't feel physical or emotional pain because both were too much right now, and thinking and talking about it just made everything worse.

“Historia gave me the day off so that I can stay with you. She's working on getting everything set up for us to move forward, but she thinks it might be a slow process.” He explained.

“Mikasa, please don't go to his office today.” Aiko pleaded, disregarding what Levi had said. Yes, the information had been important, and it was something she was happy to know, but that wasn't what she was worried about. She knew that Rod had interest in Mikasa, and she couldn't bear the thought of him doing the same thing to her that she herself had to endure just the night before.

“I have to. We have to keep acting like everything is fine.” Mikasa said sadly, sitting down on the bed beside Levi. If Aiko didn't feel like they were her parents already, now they definitely looked the part, comforting her while they all sat together, it was almost enough to make her smile. Almost, but not quite.

“Just don't let him do anything to you. Please. I made that mistake because I didn't want to jeopardize the mission. I don't want him to...”

“I'll be just fine,” Mikasa interjected, not allowing Aiko to finish her sentence. “You just try to rest. Levi will be here with you, so you have nothing to worry about. I'll be back, later on, to see how you're doing.”

Aiko found it hard to find Mikasa's words comforting, or to find anything at all comforting at the moment. What had happened last night was still too fresh in her mind, too real. The only thing she could think about was what had happened to her, and all she wished she could do was make it stop. Mikasa looked at her a final time, squeezing her hand before pushing herself off of the bed.

“I have to get going. Try to eat something, okay? You need to keep your strength up. We'll be leaving to go home soon, after all.” She said with a smile. Levi walked out of the room with her, and Aiko felt panicked at the feeling of being left alone. After all, she had been alone when that horrible thing happened to her. She didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable being alone again, even though she knew that, right now, no one could get to her. She just felt like something bad was going to happen to her at any moment. Her anxieties had peaked by the time the door opened again, and she flinched and flung her head toward the sound before she realized that it was only Levi re-entering the room.

“Aniki...” She said quietly as Levi made his way toward the bed.

“I'm here.” He answered as if she wasn't looking directly at him. Just those words gave her a small sense of comfort, though. Knowing that he was there, that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her, set her mind at ease, if only a bit.

“How did Mikasa do it? How did she live with this...this horrible feeling? I feel like my skin is crawling like I'm rotting from the inside out. How do I make it stop?” She'd started crying for what felt like the hundredth time since last night, and she cursed herself inwardly for being so weak. That's all she was now. A weak little girl forced to do something she hadn't wanted to do, and now she was broken. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to be the same person she was before again.

“I don't know how she does it. She's just strong, I guess. She didn't always deal with it the way she does today, though.” He answered in a soft tone, moving a chair to the bedside and sitting down.

“What do you mean?” Aiko asked, watching him diligently.

“When I saved her from the brothel she wouldn't even come near me. She wouldn't let me touch her, not even to help her around the house. Her body and mind were weak from all the abuse she endured. She just...wasn't herself. It took her a while to feel comfortable about anything.”

“But she did it, how?”

“You'll have to ask her. She just kind of changed one day. She started feeling stronger, better about herself and her situation. I just kept trying to tell her that she would be fine. I wasn't going to let them get their hands on her again. In the end, I wasn't able to keep that promise, but we rescued her again, and even after that she was still strong.”

“I don't think I'll ever be okay again,” Aiko said, wiping her tears from her face and averting her gaze. She didn't want to look at him, she wasn't even sure if she could at this point. He probably thought she was just as weak as she felt.

“That's not true. You're strong. You've already overcome so much, it's impossible to believe that you can't get past this. It's just a setback, just like it was for Mikasa. I'm sure the pain will always be there, but it'll get easier.” Levi was trying to sound reassuring, but all he was doing was making her feel even worse. She wasn't as strong as Mikasa, she never had been, thinking that she could get past what happened and keep living like nothing was wrong was delusional. She didn't say anything else, she couldn't. Her thoughts were a swirling mess of blame and self-pity and it was too much for her to bear. Levi seemed to pick up on her distress and didn't push her any further, he just sat there by her side, slightly slouched in his chair.

He looked so tired that Aiko thought he might fall asleep at any moment, and he deserved a little rest. He had been outside the door all night long, guarding her while she tried and failed to get a good night's sleep. He was worn down, and she knew that was her fault as well. It seemed that she just kept screwing up more and more as time went on. First, it was falling through the ice, putting her life, and Mikasa's, in danger. Now it was allowing herself to be abused and putting Mikasa and Levi in danger again. She knew they would do anything to protect her, even if that meant jeopardizing the mission and threatening Rod Reiss.

Perhaps worse than the fact that she had to live with what Rod had done to her was living with the fact that she had constantly been making her family's life harder the longer she was with them. She'd thought that she could live a happy life with them, but she was beginning to think that she was more of a burden on them than anything else. Levi had gotten so protective of her since her discovery of her parentage that he was beginning to get himself into trouble, disregarding their plans of acting complacent until they could figure out how to escape. She was afraid that, if things persisted this way, their plan would be foiled and they would never be able to leave. The thought of having to live the rest of her life here, in this castle, with Rod Reiss breathing down their necks made her skin crawl.

When she looked over at Levi again his head had lolled forward, his eyes had closed, and his breathing had evened out. She didn't want to wake him just yet, she knew he needed his rest, but the thought of being the only person conscious in the room made her nervous. What if someone snuck into the room while Levi was asleep? Would he be able to rouse himself fast enough to do anything? Would she be quick enough to keep him out of danger if that person had malicious intent? She wasn't sure of anything anymore. That question would have been easy for her to answer before last night, but now she wasn't confident in her abilities anymore. It was like a switch had flipped, like whatever strange power that affected her in Karanes was suddenly gone, and now all she could do was watch as every horrible thing she could imagine kept happening to her and the people she loved.

She got out of the bed quietly, walking to the door to make sure it was locked. It was, but it gave her little comfort. She had a sneaking suspicion that Rod would have a key to every door in this castle, a simple lock wouldn't stop him. So, she dragged one of the fine velvet chairs over to the door and shoved the back of it up against the doorknob with shaking hands, bracing the door just enough so that a key alone wouldn't be able to open it, and made her way back to the bed. Pulling the blankets up over her head, she wondered if she would ever feel safe again. She had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't.

 

oOo

 

Jean had barely slept at all last night, trying to formulate some kind of plan to take to Erwin that would convince him to go and rescue the rest of his squad. So far he hadn't been able to think of anything, and it was maddening. He knew that Levi had told him he had the situation under control, but somehow Jean thought that his Captain might be underestimating just how far Rod Reiss was willing to go to make sure he got his way. He sighed, poking at the dying embers of the fire in his fireplace, the chill of the cold air from outside slowly creeping into his room and filling him with dread. He found himself wishing that Armin were still alive, the way he often did when he was struggling with this kind of dilemma. Armin would have undoubtedly had a plan to get his friends out of trouble, but as always Jean fell short.

He left his room, hoping that getting out of the cramped space would help him to clear his mind, to think of something brilliant to save the day, but Jean knew he just wasn't that kind of person, he never had been. He shoved his hands into his pockets, the material doing little to stave off the cold that seemed ever present wherever he went in the castle. When he reached the cafeteria there was no one else there except a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes that came bounding over to him.

“Jean! I didn't know you guys had made it back! Do you know where Aiko is?” Aiden looked thrilled to see him, but Jean couldn't return the feeling. The details of the mission hadn't been divulged to the rest of the Scouts, but Jean couldn't keep the information from him. He knew that Aiden and Aiko were close friends, and he deserved to know her situation, just in case she was never able to come back.

“She's still in the capital, kid.” He said, not unkindly, but devoid of much emotion.

“What? Why? What are you doing back here if she's still there?” He looked confused, deflating a bit at Jean's statement.

“We should go somewhere else to talk about this. I'm not even supposed to be telling you.”

“Is something wrong?” Aiden asked again as Jean grabbed the younger man's shoulder and led him out of the cafeteria and to his room. Once he was sure that no one else could hear them he launched into his explanation.

“Listen, kid, Aiko had to stay in the capital as part of a bargain given to us by the royal family. She's stuck there until we can figure out a way to get her out without launching ourselves into another civil war.”

“Is she alone?”

“No, Heichou and Mikasa are with her. The deal was that the Ackermans stay behind and be the household guard to the Queen, just like old times. In return, they did what we asked, or they were supposed to. We're still waiting for confirmation.” Jean sighed as he raked his hand through his already disheveled hair, the look on Aiden's face reflecting everything he had been feeling since the moment Levi told him they were staying in Mitras.

“What happens if you can't figure out how to get them back?” Aiden's voice was a strange mix of concerned and angry as he spoke, and he plopped himself down in a chair in the corner of the room as if he thought his legs might give out at any moment.

“We'll figure it out,” Jean said, not really answering the boy's question, but he seemed to take it as his answer anyway.

“Is she okay, though? Did she seem okay when you left her there?”

“She had an accident on the way there,” Jean started to explain and wished that he hadn't said anything. Aiden's face paled as soon as he made any mention of trouble for Aiko and he quickly went on with his explanation. “She's okay. She fell through the ice on a frozen lake on the way there and hit her head, but she was doing fine when we left. She just looked a little scared. But, like I said, Levi and Mikasa are there with her, so I'm sure she's fine.” _I hope she's fine._ He found himself thinking. He'd made himself believe that he was so worried for Aiko because she was still basically a kid in an unfamiliar place, but he was wondering if that was truly the case. He found himself thinking about her more and more as the days passed, after that night that he'd held her and kept her from freezing to death on their way to Mitras. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that drove him to think about her constantly, but he knew it was something that he wasn't used to. Perhaps, something he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

“Of course she's scared!” Aiden's voice broke through his thoughts and snapped him back to reality. “She's in a place she's never been before and she's been given the responsibility of guarding the Queen! This is only her second mission as a Scout and now she's a bodyguard for royalty! If I were in her shoes I'd be scared too. I hope she's doing okay.”

“I'm sure she's fine. She's strong, just like Mikasa and Levi. She'll get through it.” Jean managed to sound confident, but every fiber of his being was screaming that he was wrong. He hadn't been able to shake the horrible feeling he'd had that something was _very_ wrong last night, and it hadn't really left him throughout the day. His words seemed to convince Aiden, though, because the kid was smiling now.

“Yeah, you're right. Aiko's the strongest person I know. She'll be fine.” He beamed talking about her, and Jean realized instantly that the kid was head over heels for Aiko. He hoped that she would be able to make it back for Aiden's sake because he could tell the boy would be lost without her.

“Anyway, don't mention any of this to anyone else. I know how you recruits like to gossip. Erwin would have my head if he knew I was giving away this information to someone not directly involved in the mission. I just didn't want you to worry about anything.” Jean's tone was authoritative now. He wanted to make sure that none of the information he'd just divulged got out, but the look on Aiden's face told him that the information was safe.

“I won't tell anyone. Thanks for letting me know. I'll leave you alone now, but please let me know if you find out anything else about Aiko, okay?” He asked and Jean nodded. Aiden gave him a salute before he turned and left the room, and Jean went back to trying to figure out a way to get his comrades home safely.

 

oOo

 

It had been days since Aiko had come down with her fake illness, and Levi wasn't able to stay with her every day like he had the day after her assault. Every morning when he left she looked terrified, but Historia had installed a deadbolt and a chain on the door that Rod wouldn't be able to open, and that put her mind at ease, along with Levi's. He hadn't felt like any of them were safe inside the castle since that horrible night, but the few things that Historia could do to ease his mind helped significantly. So this morning, just before he left the room to meet Historia, he felt a little better when Aiko looked terrified.

“I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, just like always. Keep the door locked.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and ruffling her hair. He was sure he didn't have to tell her to lock the door behind him, but he always did anyway, and he always waited outside to hear the chain sliding across the surface and the deadbolt clicking as it locked.

“Do you think we'll be able to leave soon?” She asked in a small voice as he pulled on the jacket to his new uniform. It was much the same as the Survey Corps uniform except the patch on the back wasn't the wings of freedom, it was a golden crown with three points resting on a bed of roses. Levi found it tacky, maybe because anything but the wings seemed wrong to him, but he didn't have a choice but to wear it.

“I'll ask Historia if she's made any progress. Try not to worry too much, okay? Everything will be fine. He's not coming near you again.” Levi looked directly at her when he said it to drive his point home, but no matter how many times he said that same phrase to her, and he'd said it _a lot_ over the past few days, she didn't seem to believe him. “Just try and relax for a while. I'll see you soon.”

She didn't say anything else, but he didn't really expect her to. She hadn't been the same since her assault, and it was completely understandable. He thought she might bounce back, in much the same way that Mikasa had, but he hadn't seen any change in her at all over the few days she'd been staying in his room. Of course, that kind of thing took time. It had taken Mikasa weeks, even months, to finally warm up to the idea of physical contact. _Trauma like mine doesn't just go away overnight._ Her words from when they were in the underground city drifted through his memory like a ghost. He just had to keep reminding himself that Aiko would just need time to regain her former personality. When he finally made it to Historia's study she was already sitting behind her desk, placing a pen delicately on the flat surface and fanning the ink of the words she'd just written to help them dry faster. When she looked up and saw him entering the room she smiled brightly, rising from her seat as if she'd forgotten all about the letter she'd been drafting.

“How is Aiko doing this morning?” She asked as she walked to a small table and began pouring two cups of tea.

“The same as usual. I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever get better.” He answered, and she visibly deflated before she handed him one of the teacups.

“I'm so sorry that happened to her. I was so sure that she and Mikasa would be safe in his service. I would never have imagined him capable of something so horrible. I feel like this is all my fault.” She took a sip of her tea when she finished speaking, but Levi could tell it was only to distract herself from the tears brimming in her eyes. She genuinely felt responsible for what had happened to Aiko, but Levi knew that there was nothing she could have done to stop it. In fact, he blamed himself more than anyone. He had asked her if she wanted him to walk her back to her room, but he should have insisted. He knew she wasn't safe walking through the halls of the castle alone, and yet he didn't even think twice when she refused his help. If he had only been with her that never would have happened.

“It's not your fault. Let's just make sure he gets what he deserves.” Levi glanced back at the letter Historia had been writing. “What's that?”

“Oh,” Historia moved back to the desk and picked up the paper, bringing it over to Levi to read. “I thought you might want Erwin to know what was going on. A letter from me is less likely to get intercepted and read, so I thought I would write it for you. I can have one of my loyal MPs deliver it for me. It'll take a few days to get there, but it's better than nothing, right?”

Levi looked over the letter quickly, reading what she had written:

 

_Commander Erwin Smith,_

_The man who delivered this letter to you can be trusted, please send anything back with him that you would like Levi, Mikasa, or Aiko to receive. I wanted to let you know exactly what is going on in the capital, as I'm sure you've been left in the dark after the proposition I sent back to you. It has come to my attention that my Father, Rod Reiss, has been the head of a despicable organization for quite some time while feeding me lies to keep me on his side. Levi exposed him for what he is, and while we're still working to get things under control again, we are making great progress. I assure you, your soldiers will be returned to you as soon as their mission is complete, but Levi wanted to be sure that he accomplished what he came here to do. We have formulated a plan, although I would rather not divulge details of it here. We will let you know of any further developments as they occur, but I implore you, please stay at your headquarters. We have everything under control here, and the mission you sent your soldiers on will soon be a success. I hope that you can understand, and are willing to trust me, and your soldiers. I hope to see you all again soon._

_Queen Historia Reiss_

 

“I'm not sure he'll believe it, coming from you, but we can give it a shot,” Levi said as he handed the letter back to Historia.

“You think he doesn't trust me?” She asked, looking a bit hurt.

“I know he doesn't. You know Erwin, he doesn't really trust anyone, but the fact that you've worked with your father for so many years will keep him suspicious of anything you have to say. We'll just have to hope that he can see the truth in your words.”

“What if I put some kind of message in the letter? Something that would tell him I'm on his side.”

“Like what?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching as Historia hurried to her desk and started digging through drawers.

“I know it's in here somewhere.” Finally, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer. It was a small stamp, the kind used to stamp wax seals on envelopes, and it was in the shape of the wings of freedom. “My Father tried to get rid of everything of mine from the Corps, but I saved this. I didn't want to forget about all of you. Usually, I would use the royal seal for letters like this one, but if I sealed it with this...do you think he would understand that I'm on your side?”

“It might work. Erwin does tend to pick up on details like that. It's obscure, but it's worth a shot.”

“Let's hope he understands.” Historia folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, then began to melt a bit of blue wax to use for the seal. Once it was done she held it up, admiring her handiwork before she placed it in Levi's hands. “Those loyal MPs I told you about, they should be in the throne room. You'll recognize them when you see them. Please take this to them and tell them to take it directly to Commander Erwin. It isn't to be placed in anyone else's hands.”

He nodded before he left the study for the throne room, walking a bit quicker than he normally would. The fact that word about what was going on was finally getting to Erwin made him a little happier, despite everything that had happened during their time in Mitras. He would still have a few things to say to Erwin once they got back, and he was sure that it would end in a fight, but letting his Commander know that they were all safe and had a plan to get out was important. When he pushed the large doors to the throne room open he was met with two very familiar faces, and they instantly stared back at him in shock.

“Is that...Captain Levi?” A petite woman with short, curly blonde hair asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Hitch.” Levi said her name in way of a greeting before he looked to the other MP. “And Marlowe if I remember correctly.”

“Holy shit, it is him.” Hitch's eyes widened as she looked at Marlowe.

“Captain Levi, I thought you went back with your squad days ago,” Marlowe interjected, giving Levi a strange look.

“Haven't you heard? Mikasa, Aiko, and I are now the household guard to the Queen and her father.” He said it with spite in his voice, but his face remained emotionless.

“N-no...I didn't know. Forgive me. What can we do for you, sir?”

“The Queen sent me with this letter to give to you two. She wants you to deliver it to Erwin Smith at the Survey Corps headquarters. This letter is not to go to anyone but Erwin. Deliver it directly to him. Understood?” Hitch and Marlowe looked at each other before looking back to Levi.

“Understood.” They answered in unison as Hitch reached for the letter, but Levi handed it to Marlowe instead. He remembered the two of them from years ago, and he knew that Marlowe was the more level-headed, rational one of the two of them. Hitch looked momentarily hurt, but she didn't fight his decision.

“Better get going. It's a long ride to HQ, and Erwin needs to see that letter as soon as possible. Once you've given it to him, wait to see if he has anything to send back with you. Go as quickly as you can.”

“Yes, sir!” They said again and with a salute, they headed out of the room leaving Levi alone. He didn't go directly back to Historia, though, instead he found himself wandering around the large room, remembering what had happened the last time he'd been there. He kicked himself for not just refusing the deal and going back to HQ. If he had just refused Aiko wouldn't have gotten hurt, but then again, a war would have been inevitable. He knew Erwin too well. The Commander wouldn't have threatened war and not gone through with it, and Levi knew that it would have been a hundred times worse than anything they'd gone through here. Sure, Aiko was hurt and traumatized, and she would probably never be the same again, but at least she was _alive_. He wouldn't have been sure that she could make it through a war. He wouldn't have been sure that he and Mikasa could have made it through another war. It was out of the question. This had been the only choice he had, and yet he still wished he'd had something else to choose.

He walked up the stairs toward the throne, admiring the large, wooden chair carved intricately with the history of their civilization. He wondered how Historia could stand to sit on it. He ran his hands over the carvings, wondering if they would add new ones to tell the story of how the titans were defeated, but he didn't see it happening. They were lucky that books had even been written about what they did, there would never be anything more than that. The Survey Corps had all but erased itself from the history books during their fight in Shiganshina. Only nine of them had survived that battle, and they suffered even more casualties in the battles after that. They'd won the war, but at a horrible cost. That wasn't something that people wanted to be reminded of. He sighed before he turned to walk back down the stairs, knowing that Historia would probably be wondering where he was.

He looked out one of the large windows as he made his way back to the Queen's study and saw Hitch and Marlowe riding in the direction of HQ. They moved faster than he remembered, and he was glad for it. When they saw him it looked like they'd seen a ghost. Of course, he was sure they hadn't been expecting him there, not after everything that had happened. He was happy that they were still there, though, after everything. He knew they were good soldiers, good people, and he trusted them to get their message to Erwin.

“Oh, there you are.” Historia's voice broke through the fog of his thoughts as she fell into step beside him. “I don't really need you for anything else before lunch, I wanted to let you know that you could go back to Aiko. Please tell her hello from me, and that I hope she feels better.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” Levi said before Historia smiled and turned to walk in the other direction. When he arrived back at his room he used the special knock that he and Aiko had decided on, the one that let her know it was him on the other side of the door, and she opened it swiftly.

“You're back early today.” She said as she made her way toward the fireplace.

“Historia doesn't need me anymore before lunch, so I guess you're stuck with me.” He answered somewhat playfully, but she didn't respond well to that tone. She just stared into the crackling flames, poking the logs with one of the fireplace tools.

“Aniki, why was Mikasa so covered in blood when you two came back that time...after you killed Nile? You were spotless, but she was covered from head to toe. What did she do to him?” Her voice was flat and dull, and he could tell she'd been thinking about this question for a long time.

“Nile was a horrible person, he got what he deserved,” Levi said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the thought of telling her exactly what had transpired in the woods that day.

“Will Mikasa tell me what happened? Should I ask her instead?” She turned to look at him for a moment, no emotion showing in her flat, dark eyes.

“Why is it so important to you what happened to him?”

“Nile hurt her, right? He raped her, just like Rod did to me. I want to know what she did to him so that I know what to do with Rod once I get my hands on him.”

“Aiko, are you okay?” He asked, taking a step forward as she continued to poke at the fire.

“No. I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay again, but I think that it might help if I kill Rod Reiss. I think that might make me feel a little better. I'll never be the same again, and I've accepted that. What he did changed me, and I don't think I can ever go back, but I still want to kill him. I want to kill him more now than I did before. I want to watch him suffer and die at my hand.” She threw the tool she'd been playing with down and walked toward Levi until they were standing face to face. It was odd for him, seeing her so close to him. They were around the same height, and she was staring directly into his eyes, the look he saw there was very familiar. _It's the look of a killer_. He was almost scared enough to take a step back, but he stood his ground. “You tortured Nile in the dungeon right? Can you teach me how to do it? Can you tell me how to make someone suffer? I want to watch him endure pain like I did that night.”

“You don't want to go down that road, Aiko. Doing that to someone makes you a little less than human.”

“So? My humanity is the least of my concerns right now. I want to make him suffer before he dies. I want to watch the life leave his eyes knowing that the person he hurt is the one that took everything from him. _Please_ , Aniki, teach me how to hurt him.” She gritted her teeth when she was done speaking, and her eyes looked wild as she watched him. It was almost scary, seeing her like that, but he knew that it was only her trauma talking. He thought for a moment, considering his options. If he agreed to teach Aiko how to torture people her innocence, her humanity, would vanish forever. He didn't want that for her. He hadn't wanted _any_ of this for her at all.

“I don't want you to become like us.” He said, somewhat quietly, averting his gaze to the fireplace to watch as the flames danced. “Mikasa and I have lost a lot, and it's made us into something that I never want you to become. So I won't teach you how to torture people, Aiko, because...I don't want to watch you turn into me.”

“What a pathetic excuse.” She spat, and his gaze flitted back up to hers. She looked angry, possibly angrier than he'd ever seen her before, but he knew that refusing her request was for the best. He was willing to let her kill him, killing was something she'd done in the past, but torture was something different entirely.

“You can be angry if you want, but it won't change my mind.”

“Maybe Mikasa will see it differently. You let _her_ torture Nile, didn't you? I thought you were supposed to love her. You were okay with letting her become 'less than human'?” Aiko's hands were shaking at her sides as she spoke, her eyes were wide and unblinking.

“Mikasa's humanity was lost a long time ago. It's different.”

“It's bullshit.”

“Aiko.” He wanted the conversation to stop, but she persisted.

“ _Levi_.” She mocked him, staring him down. She'd never used his actual name while talking to him before and hearing her use it like this was unsettling. “Let me tell you a secret, the moment Rod forced himself on me, my humanity was gone. My innocence was _gone_. I'll never be the same again after what he did. Just let me get my revenge. _Please_.”

“Revenge isn't going to make you feel any better. Trust me.”

“Please, Aniki. I might never be the same again, but hurting him, killing him slowly, I know it will give me some closure. It worked for Mikasa, didn't it? She seems so much happier now like her life is headed in a better direction. It was because she tortured the man that tortured her all those times in the brothel. I want to have that closure. _Please_.” She was more begging now than anything, and he hated to see her that way. He sighed as his walls broke down and, as always, he caved to her.

“Fine. I won't teach you, but I'll guide you when the time comes.” His voice was flat as he spoke. He couldn't find any joy in what he was saying, but her face lit up like a candle. “However, after this, if I can help it, you're never doing it again.”

“Deal. I don't care. He's the only one I want to hurt this way. _Thank you_ , Aniki.” She smiled for the first time since her assault, and even though her smile was brought on by the thought of torture, it made him smile too. Aiko might never be the same as she was before they came here, but if he could he would help her become someone that she could be proud to be.

 

oOo

 

Jean had been in the courtyard, watching another light snowfall when he saw two very familiar faces riding up to him. He hadn't seen Hitch and Marlowe for years, but here they were, dismounting their horses at Survey Corps HQ and walking straight toward him. Hitch looked pleased to see him, but Marlowe looked serious.

“Jean, we need to see the Commander right away. We have urgent news from the Queen.” Marlowe's tone was dire as if lives were depending on the information he had, and Jean froze for a moment.

“Hello? Kirstein? Anyone home?” Hitch asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“S-sorry, I'm just confused. Did something happen? Is it news from Heichou? How are Mikasa and Aiko doing?” He found himself asking all the questions that passed through his mind before he could think better of it, and the two MPs standing in front of him looked like they were getting impatient.

“My orders are to talk to the Commander, and the Commander only. I have a letter for him, I was told to deliver it directly into his hands. Please take me to Commander Erwin, Jean.”

“Whose orders?” Jean was suddenly feeling defensive. If they were sent by Rod, Jean wasn't too inclined to cooperate.

“Captain Levi's orders,” Marlowe said, his eyes locking with Jean's, and he suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him. If Levi was trusting them with news, Jean knew he could too.

“I'll take you to Erwin. Come on.” He said, and instantly started jogging toward the castle. The two MPs tied their horses to a hitching post in the courtyard before they followed after him quickly. When they got into the castle they didn't slow their pace, but Hitch and Marlowe were lagging behind Jean a bit. He knew they must be tired, but Jean couldn't find the capacity to care about them, at the moment. The only thing he was concerned with was what news they had about the rest of his squad. When they made it to Erwin's office, Jean didn't knock, he just barged in, and Erwin's eyes darted to the door as soon as it opened.

“I'm sorry, Commander, for barging in so suddenly, but there's news from Heichou,” Jean said, allowing Marlowe and Hitch to walk into the room. They saluted before Marlowe walked forward, pulling an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handing it to the Commander. He turned it over in his hands, examining the seal on the back and his eyes widened. He didn't waste any time opening the letter and set to reading it as soon as he got it out of the envelope. Jean couldn't read his expression, as always, but he could tell the Commander was focused on what he was reading, analyzing every little detail of the letter as if there was something hidden there that needed deciphering.

“This is from the Queen herself?” He asked, his eyes moving back up to Marlowe.

“Captain Levi gave me the letter himself. He told me to give it only to you, and that I was to wait here for further instruction from you after you'd read it.”

“Commander,” Jean stepped forward, his curiosity getting the better of him. “What...what does it say? About them...are they okay?”

Erwin watched him for a long moment before answering. “There aren't specific details about the Ackermans in this letter.”

“Then what the hell _does_ it say?” He could feel his anger, his frustration at the fact that he simply _did not know_ growing with every moment he was left in the dark. Erwin didn't answer, but instead took out his own piece of paper and a pen and began drafting his own letter. Jean gritted his teeth as he watched on, noticing that Hitch was watching him as intently as he was watching Erwin. They waited quite some time for the Commander to finish his letter, and he waited for the ink to dry while he prepped the wax for his seal.

“Marlowe, this letter indicates that you can be trusted with the information that I'm sending back to the Queen, and my soldiers that are still in the capital. If I find out that you've betrayed my trust, you'll rue the day you crossed me.” His eyes were intense, his voice severe as he folded the letter, placing it in the envelope and sealing it with the Wings of Freedom. He handed the letter over to Marlowe, the MP's hand shaking as he took it. Jean would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't been intimidated by what Erwin had said, as well.

“I would never dream of it, Commander,” Marlowe answered, and Jean knew that he was telling the complete truth.

“Jean, find two rooms for our guests to stay in while they're here, make sure their horses are properly put away, and report straight back to me when you're done,” Erwin said as his icy gaze fell on Jean.

“Yes, sir,” Jean answered, saluting before he left the room with Marlowe and Hitch trailing behind him.

“He's just as scary as I remember,” Hitch said as Marlowe exhaled a ragged breath.

“You weren't the one being threatened. Commander Erwin has always had a terrifying presence, but it's different when you're the target of his aggression.” Marlowe said, his voice a bit shaky.

“Yeah, I thought you might piss yourself. You were shaking like a leaf.” Hitch cackled as they walked down the hall, but Jean couldn’t think about anything but what Erwin might want with him. Was he upset about the outburst in his office? He had certainly looked upset when Jean had all but demanded to know the contents of the letter.

“Hey, Kirstein, do you still have a crush on that Ackerman girl or something? You seem awfully concerned about what's going on in Mitras.” Hitch asked, breaking his concentration for a moment. He half turned his head to look back at the two MPs that were following him through the halls.

“Are you kidding? Mikasa and Heichou have something going on now. She won't even look twice at me, just like always.” He said, feeling a little pathetic for admitting it out loud.

“Oh? That's interesting. So is there some other reason you're freaking out about what they're doing there?”

“They're my squad, Hitch, of course, I'm worried about them. They didn't exactly have a lot of choices before, they were basically forced to stay there. I'm worried about what Rod Reiss has planned for them, that's all.”

“Well, Levi didn't seem too concerned if that's any consolation for you. He was just the same as I remember him, short, dark and...honestly kind of scary.” Hitch chuckled a bit. “But he seemed fine. You worry too much.”

“Have you seen Mikasa and Aiko?” Jean stopped then, turning completely around to look at them.

“I haven't seen either of them. I don't even know who Aiko is.” Hitch answered, and Jean could tell that she thought she'd said something wrong just by the look on her face. “Sorry, I wish I could tell you more.”

“It's fine. I'm sure they're fine. They're all Ackermans.” He said to himself as he turned around again. That had been his mantra for as long as he'd been back at HQ, but the effect was beginning to wear off. No matter how many times he told himself they were fine he kept thinking that something was wrong. He couldn't shake the gut feeling he had that his squad needed his help, and he was completely helpless here. He wouldn't even be able to get to them fast enough to do anything if they were in danger right now. The only thing he could do was trust in his comrades and hope that they could handle the situation.

They ran into Sasha on their journey through the halls, and she gladly agreed to put Hitch and Marlowe's horses away in the stables for them while Jean showed them to their rooms. However, now all he could think about was what awaited him when he was done. Erwin had asked him to come back to his office after he'd gotten their two guests settled in, and he couldn't help but fear what his Commander would have to say to him. By the time he reached the first room, which he gave to Hitch, he was convinced that he was in for a lecture, by the time he reached the second he had convinced himself that Erwin was going to strip him of his rank and send him away, and by the time he reached Erwin's office again, he thought he might faint before he could turn the doorknob. He didn't knock this time either, he just opened the door, although a lot more gently than the first time, and swallowed hard as he stepped through the threshold. Erwin was watching him as he entered, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Commander,” Jean muttered, his voice shaking as he saluted his Commander.

“Have a seat, Jean,” Erwin said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Jean did as he was asked without hesitation, gripping the arms of the chair as if they would save him from Erwin's wrath, which he was sure he was about to feel at any moment. He could feel the Commander's gaze on him like hot coals, burning into his skin. He wanted to squirm away from it, to alleviate the pressure he was feeling, but he stayed in place regardless. The Commander didn't say anything else, he just handed a piece of paper over the desk, and Jean took it hesitantly. When he unfolded it and started to read, he realized exactly what it was.

“This is the letter from Heichou. No...this is from Historia.” He said, a bit confused.

“The seal was the wings of freedom. She wanted us to know that she's working closely with Levi. The fact that Marlowe told us that Levi was the one that gave him this letter solidifies my idea.”

“He said his orders to come directly to you were from Heichou, as well. From what this letter says, it sounds like they've got something up their sleeve.” Jean read it all quickly, trying to analyze everything as he was sure Erwin had.

“My decision to trust in Levi's choices while he's in Mitras was the right one to make. If we can believe what this letter says, they're making progress.”

“Do you think we can believe it?” Jean's eyes flicked back up to his Commander, the pressure he'd been feeling moments ago melting away.

“What do you think?” Erwin's eyes fell on Jean as he waited for a response, and Jean was quick to give one.

“I spoke with Historia while we were there. If she knew anything about what Rod was up to, she hid it shockingly well. I know Historia, and she would never be able to do that. She's transparent and too kind to lie to her friends. I think she's telling the truth, and if Heichou trusts her, so do I.”

“Did Sasha and Connie speak with Historia during your time in Mitras as well?”

“Yes, sir. We were all pretty surprised at how much she hadn't changed. It doesn't seem like any time has passed at all. She's the same girl she's always been.”

“That may not be a good thing. Nile told us that Rod was pulling all the strings. If Historia is still a timid girl like she was before, she may not have any power at all. If that's the case, we didn't fix the monarchy at all, we only put it in the hands of someone else that would abuse it.” Erwin looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his fingers on his desk.

“Historia has always gained strength from her friends, though. Having people around her to encourage her works wonders. If Heichou is working closely with her, along with Mikasa and Aiko, she'll have the nerve to get things done. Heichou will push her in the right direction.”

“Let's hope you're right about that. For now, we'll continue to stay put and wait for any other instructions from Mitras.” Erwin looked away for a moment, gazing out his window at the falling snow, and Jean could tell that he was thinking.

“How much longer do we wait before we take action?” Jean asked, and Erwin's eyes slid back over to him. “If they can't make whatever plan they're working on succeed...how long do we wait before we go in to get them?”

“That's a good question. How long, indeed.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than some others, but I'm trying to break the last few chapters up in a way that won't make them all suuuuuper long. So, here's a little revenge for you. Trigger warning for a torture scene.

Historia walked through the halls with purpose. She'd already relieved Levi for the day, and she knew that her father would be looking for her soon, so she would have to be quick. She made her way to the infirmary quickly, hoping that Doctor Clark would still be there. Sure enough, he was locking the door when she arrived.

“Doctor Clark, I was hoping to speak with you, if you have the time.” She called after him. He looked up at her and smiled handsomely, unlocking the door again.

“Of course, My Queen, what can I help you with this evening?” he asked as he flipped the lights back on in the small office and offered her a seat.

“I was hoping you could give me some kind of a sedative. The plan is moving forward and we'll need some way to subdue Father.” She said cautiously, quietly. She couldn't afford to be overheard. While Doctor Clark was loyal to her there were many people in the castle that were not. Many more than she was comfortable with.

“How long are you looking to sedate him?” Doctor Clark asked, walking over to a medicine cabinet and rummaging through it.

“At least an hour. That should give them plenty of time to get him where they need to go.” She answered. He rummaged around for a while longer before he pulled a small vial out of the cabinet and placed it on the countertop, then he opened a drawer to retrieve a syringe. He filled the syringe carefully before replacing the cap over the needle and handing it over to Historia.

“This should be injected into a vein to put him under, and it should take effect pretty immediately after being injected. It should last long enough for you to transport him wherever you need to go. My Queen, I support whatever decision you make, but please be careful. Doing something to harm him will likely earn backlash from his followers.”

“I know, I'm prepared for the consequences. Don't worry, Doctor Clark, Levi and the others will keep me safe through this whole ordeal. Thank you so much for helping us. I definitely owe you for this one.”

“Not at all, My Queen,” Doctor Clark said, bowing to Historia. “You know I would do anything to help you, no matter the cost.”

“I have to be going now, I'm sorry I took up your time. Thanks again.” Historia smiled, tucking the syringe away and heading toward Levi's room. She knew she would find all of the Ackermans there, and she was glad for it. She needed to speak with all of them, to let them know what to do. Levi had taught her the knock that she should use to get into the room, and when she rapped on the door he answered it quickly, moving to the side to let her in. Mikasa and Aiko were sitting by the fire, and they turned their heads to look at her when she walked in.

“Did you get it?” Levi asked, not wasting any time. Historia pulled the syringe out and handed it over to him.

“Doctor Clark said that should do the trick. It just needs to be injected into a vein.” She explained as Levi turned the syringe over in his hands.

“How are we supposed to do that? I'd imagine that takes some precision.” Aiko spoke up, wondering over to them, her eyes fixed on the syringe in Levi's hands.

“We'll have to get close to him,” Mikasa answered, not moving from her seat. She turned her head back toward the roaring fire, and Historia could tell that something was bothering her. “Let me do it. If it means that we can end all of this, I don't mind getting that close to him for a moment.”

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, walking over to stand behind her. She looked up at him, not saying a word, but the look in her eyes conveyed her answer.

“He's a disgusting pig, but I can be close to him for a moment in order to do this. I don't want Aiko doing it, and I doubt you could even get close enough to him for something like that, so we don't really have any other choice.”

“I guess you're right about that.” He handed the syringe over to Mikasa and then turned back to Historia. “So what's the plan after he's out?”

“We'll need to transport him to the church, where Grisha Yeager stole the attack titan power from our family. I feel like that's a fitting place for him to meet his demise. He should have died that day, all those years ago, anyway.” Historia answered, watching her friends, gauging their reactions. “He was just too much of a coward to stand up for his family at the time.”

“How long does it take to get there?” Levi asked.

“A little less than an hour. Doctor Clark said that dose should give you plenty of time. I can't come with you. I know he deserves...what you're going to do to him, but he's still my father. I can't watch...”

“If you're not coming, lock yourself in this room so that no one can hurt you while we're away. I'm sure suspicions will be raised once we take him away, and people will be looking for answers. Have Hitch and Marlowe stay with you. They may not be the greatest soldiers, but I'm confident that they can keep you safe.” Levi instructed and Historia nodded. Hitch and Marlowe had returned the night before, bearing a letter from the Commander that promised his continued cooperation. Historia was glad for that, but she knew that Levi was wary of what the letter said. Even though Erwin had sent it back to them, and Levi knew that it was his handwriting, they still weren't sure if what the words on the paper said were true. They could only hope that the Commander could trust them and hold out just a little longer, just until they could finish what they'd started.

“I'll instruct them to meet me here at mid-day tomorrow, then. That's when you'll be making your move, right?” Historia asked, looking between all of the Ackermans. Levi nodded and she sighed, releasing only a small amount of the stress she was feeling. Mikasa walked over to her then, a small smile spreading across her lips.

“Everything will be fine, Historia. You just have to trust us, just like you did before.” She said, and somehow her words gave Historia a little more hope for what was about to happen.

“I trust you, I really do...It's just difficult coming to terms with what he's done...what's going to happen to him...”

“Everyone will be better off this way. You'll be much better off. I don't want him hurting you again, and I'm sure you can understand how I feel.” Mikasa chanced a sidelong glance at Aiko, who was now stoking the fire in an effort to keep the dying embers burning, and Historia understood the meaning behind her words.

“I know, it's just hard.” Historia managed a small smile, but it didn't calm her nerves.

“Just try and go get some rest for now. Tomorrow is a big day, and we'll need at least a little help from you once we've sedated him.” Historia nodded and started to turn to head toward the door. “And Historia, thank you for helping us with this so much. I'm glad you made the right choice.”

There was something dark behind Mikasa's tone that Historia couldn't quite place, but she didn't turn back to look at Mikasa, she simply walked toward the door and left, only letting a few tears escape her eyes before she got back to her own bedroom. Tomorrow would be a hard day, but it would be for the better, regardless of what her conscience was trying to tell her.

 

oOo

 

“Levi, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?” Mikasa asked after she was sure that Historia had made it back to her room. Aiko had curled up in the too-big bed and was beginning to drift off to sleep as they exited the room, and she was glad that the younger Ackerman wouldn't be around to hear what she had to say.

“What's wrong?” He asked, his uncanny ability to know about every little thing that was bothering her making her just as uncomfortable as it ever had.

“Tomorrow, are you going to let Aiko kill Rod?” She asked, locking her eyes with his as she spoke. She could see uncertainty there and knew immediately that the question made him uncomfortable. He may be able to read her like a book now, but she was able to do exactly the same to him. There was a time, not too long ago, when the look he gave her might have dumbfounded her, left her searching for the answer behind his eyes, but now she knew that he couldn't lie to her.

“I plan on it.” He said, but there was more. The uncertain look hadn't left his eyes. “She asked me to let her torture him.”

“What did you tell her?” She hoped she knew the answer, that he'd refused her and told her that killing him would be enough, but the uncertainty that had been dancing behind his eyes gave way to something akin to anguish, and that was the only answer she needed. “You told her she could?”

“I didn't have a choice. She knows what you did to Nile. How could I deny her something like that when she knows I let you do the very thing that I would be refusing her?”

“You didn't _let_ me do anything. I did it on my own, and I would have done it whether you liked it or not.” Her anger was getting the better of her, and it was for that very reason that she knew that what Levi had told her was really something that he couldn't have fought.

“And now you see the dilemma. How do you think she would have reacted if I would have told her no? Do you think she would do it anyway, just the same as you're saying you would have? Because I think she's just as strong-willed and hard-headed as you are, and I don't think she would have let anyone keep her from doing it. She wasn't asking permission, she was asking me to teach her how to do it correctly.” His voice was stronger than she would have expected as he spoke, but she could still detect a hint of pain behind his words.

“Do you really want her to do something like this? Do you really want her to be like us?” She asked her anger all but disappearing as her voice started to shake. She didn't like the idea of Aiko going down this path, becoming a monster that she may never be able to get away from.

“Of course I don't, but I know that it gave you some kind of closure doing that to Nile. He abused you for years, and I know that you felt good when you finally got your revenge. That's what I want for Aiko. I don't want her to turn into us, I just want her to get some semblance of a normal life back. I want her to feel like she can live the way she wants to again...to not be scared of the man that hurt her coming back to do it again. It's the lesser of two evils...at least the way I see it.”

“You're right...I felt better knowing that Nile was dead...” Mikasa paused for a moment, thinking back to the day she'd killed him, seeing his limp body hanging from the tree, remembering the way she'd dropped to her knees and sobbed into Levi's chest after it was all over. Yes, she'd been happy that it was over, but she'd also felt horrible for letting herself be so cruel. All she had to do was take his miserable life, that would have been sufficient, that would have made her feel safer, but instead, she'd turned into something dark. Something that had always been lurking just beneath her skin, itching to get out, ever since she was kidnapped.

No, that was wrong. It had been there for much longer than that. The monster that she'd turned into that day had been there since...the fifty-seventh expedition...no, that wasn't right either. Perhaps that darkness had been there since the very first time she'd killed. Since she was just a little girl, saving Eren Yeager from the man that had come to take her away. Since she drove the knife into his back and ended his life. She'd always felt it there, creeping in the darkest recesses of her mind, the need to hurt anyone that wronged her or her friends, the need to kill the people that hurt the ones dearest to her, the need to make them all suffer. She shuddered at the thought of Aiko turning into what she'd become.

“I know this is the only way that she'll ever feel normal again...I'm just not sure it's worth the cost.” She admitted, finally breaking her eye contact with Levi and looking down at her feet. She could feel him watching her as she stood there, knowing that he was trying to think of something, anything, to say to her.

“She'll be fine. We'll get through it together, and when we're back at home, _together_ , we'll work out everything else.”

 

oOo

 

When Aiko woke up the next morning she realized that Mikasa hadn't gone back to their room last night. It wasn't uncommon, after the incident, for Aiko to stay with Levi, but the three of them staying there together had never happened before. The bed was huge, more than big enough for the three of them, and when she turned over she realized that Levi and Mikasa were huddled up together on one side. She didn't want to disturb them, but even the slight motion of her turning over in the bed had woken Levi.

“Sorry, Aniki, I didn't mean to wake you up.” She whispered, but he just waved her off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mikasa woke up not long after, which was probably for the best because they had a job to do today.

Aiko pushed herself out of the comfort of the bed while Levi worked on rebuilding the fire. They wouldn't need to go right away, but Aiko didn't waste any time getting ready. This would be her first time out of this room since her assault, and it was both liberating and terrifying for her. She knew that today, she would come face to face with the man that had abused her, but it wouldn't be for long. She would be able to punish him for what he did, and that made her happy.

Still, though, she couldn't fight the anxiety building in her chest as she dawned her uniform, then wrapped the red scarf she'd started wearing around her neck. When she came out of the bathroom she'd been changing in, Mikasa was hugging Levi from behind as they stood by the fireplace. Aiko thought about making disgusted noises at them but thought they might deserve the moment of tenderness. They'd barely seen each other at all since they'd been in Mitras, and Aiko knew that they probably missed each other terribly. Thinking about it made her think of Aiden.

She hadn't thought about him since the day they'd left since he walked her to the stables and hugged her so tightly before they mounted their horses and rode away. She remembered what he'd said to her the night before the mission, his confession of love, and knew that there was no way she could return that feeling now. Before they left she thought she might be able to, but now she was broken, used up by a man she hadn't wanted, and she was sure that she could never give herself to someone again. Not even just physically, but mentally as well. These wounds would take a long time to heal if they ever did, and Aiden deserved someone that could love him with the same ferocity that he loves with. Someone far better than herself.

“I don't like that uniform on you,” Levi said, snapping Aiko out of her thoughts and pulling her attention back to the two older Ackermans. They'd separated now, but they were still standing close together. “Are you ready to wear the wings of freedom again? They look much better on you.”

She wasn’t sure if it was some sappy play on words, hoping that she would feel free again after today, or if he was trying to give her hope. Regardless, she nodded.

“I'm ready to get the hell out of here.”

“We have a job to do first,” Mikasa said a grim reminder that Aiko would still have to see Rod again. Aiko knew exactly what was on Mikasa's mind, but she wanted to put her at ease.

“I'll be fine. I can handle seeing him, especially since I know what will be happening to him once we get him away from here.” She was determined and resolute in the way she spoke, and Mikasa and Levi both nodded as if to tell her that they understood what she means.

“I'll be right outside the door of his study while the two of you are in there. If you need any help, all you have to do is yell.” Levi said, watching Aiko and Mikasa as he spoke.

“We can handle it,” Mikasa said, trying to reassure him. It seemed to work, but only because it was coming from her.

“We'll have to move fast after we get him knocked out. I'll keep guard while you two are in there, but we can't get caught taking him out of the castle. Historia tried to make sure that all the guards on duty would be patrolling a different area at the time we'll need to get out, but there's always the off chance that someone will be where they shouldn't.”

They all looked at each other for a moment, letting the fact that they were really about to do this sink in. Aiko was sure that she looked just as scared and unsure as Levi and Mikasa did in that moment, but she also knew that they could do it. If anyone could do it, it was the three of them, regardless of all odds being against them. Levi took a deep breath before he stepped forward and, in a moment of weakness, let his hand brush Mikasa's cheek. She grabbed at the fabric of his shirt as they watched each other, and Aiko could literally feel the love they had for each other pouring off of them in waves. He kissed the top of Mikasa's head before he moved away.

“Be careful.” He said, then turned to look at Aiko. “Both of you.”

They only nodded, it was the only thing they could think to do. Aiko couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this nervous about anything, she hadn't even been this nervous when they went to Karanes. She knew exactly why she felt this way, though. Seeing Rod again was the last thing she'd really wanted to do, but getting revenge on him was the most important thing to her right now, and seeing him was part of the deal. She walked past Levi and he ruffled her hair as they walked out the door, as if to reassure her that everything would be completely fine. She was glad for the gesture, but it still didn't really calm her nerves.

He stayed in the room, though. They'd decided that all three of them walking to Rod's office together would make the plan too obvious. They needed it to look like just another day at work, so Mikasa and Aiko went the rest of the way alone.

“Just stay as far away from him as you can. I'll handle everything.” Mikasa said as they neared the door and Aiko's heart threatened to beat right out of her chest. Just behind that door was her abuser, the man that she couldn't think about without feeling sick, and she would have to be in close proximity to him in a matter of moments. She only nodded because that was the only thing she could will her body to do. Her voice wouldn't work, not anymore. So, Mikasa walked in first, pushing the door open and waiting until Aiko trailed in behind her to close it.

“Good morning, ladies,” Rod said with a smile. Aiko's blood ran cold at the sight of him sitting there behind his desk, _smiling_ at her like he hadn't done unspeakable things to her just days ago. She wanted to turn around and run, to scream and run back to Levi, where she knew she would be safe, but she had to trust that Mikasa had everything under control.

“Good morning, My Lord.” Mikasa bowed and Aiko did the same, still voiceless as she mimicked what the older woman did.

“You still look pale, Aiko. Are you sure you're feeling up to being at work today?” He asked. His words were directed at her, she would have to answer now. She swallowed hard as she felt his eyes boring into her, remembering what he had done to her that night.

“Y-yes, My Lord, I'm feeling much better now.” She answered. Her voice sounded weak and scared and frail, and she cursed herself for not being strong like she'd wanted to be the next time she came face to face with him. His smile widened as if her struggles were amusing to him.

“Good, I'm glad to hear it.” He turned his attention back to Mikasa then, and Aiko wished that she could just sink to her knees and let out all the stress she'd been feeling, but she needed to stay strong, at least until they could get the situation under control. Now she was certain that Levi would be outside the door, waiting for them to call for him, and that gave her a little more courage going forward, but every time Rod's eyes slid over her, every time his gaze lingered too long, she could feel her courage draining.

“Is there anything particular we need to do today, My Lord?” Mikasa asked, not moving from her spot in the middle of the room. It was almost as if she was trying to block Rod's view of Aiko. She was standing protectively in front of her, but not giving off too much of a menacing vibe. Aiko wasn't sure how Mikasa was able to do it because Aiko knew that she was probably standing there looking just as terrified as she felt.

“Just a lot of paperwork, my dear. Please, make yourselves at home. I can have breakfast and tea brought in.” Rod said, looking toward a small bell that would call in one of the maids.

“That's alright, we've eaten already.” It was a lie, but Rod didn't need to know that.

Rod fiddled with paperwork for a moment, leafing through page after page as Aiko crossed her arms in front of her chest and moved to a chair in the corner of the room. She'd hoped that getting the first part of the job done would go quickly, but it felt like it was dragging out for ages. She could feel her anxieties growing with every passing moment until she heard Rod huff and Mikasa took notice.

“Is something wrong, My Lord?” She asked in a voice that Aiko was sure was meant to catch Rod's interest. It took everything Aiko had not to roll her eyes at the way Mikasa was moving toward him, clearly seductively, and clearly catching Rod's interest. She leaned against the front of the desk as he watched her, his eyes raking over her for a moment.

“Just the stresses of the job. I feel that I never get a break.” He sighed, and Mikasa started moving around the desk to stand behind him. Aiko watched her, wondering if she was about to make her move. Mikasa slid one hand over his shoulder and down his chest, reaching the other into the inside pocket of her jacket to remove the syringe she'd stored there.

“Let me try and make you more comfortable.” She said before she pried the cover off of the needle with her teeth and, without warning, without Rod noticing, jammed the syringe into his neck and pushed the plunger down. He looked shocked as he stared at Aiko as if he never thought anything like this could happen. It was stupid of him to think that way, though. Aiko couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face as he watched her, as his eyelids got heavier and heavier until finally, they closed and his body went slack in his chair. Mikasa replaced the cap on the needle and placed it back inside her jacket before she practically ran to the door to let Levi in, and the three of them wasted no time removing the man from his office.

It took both Levi and Mikasa to carry him down the halls and out one of the back doors that only servants used to get in and out of the castle, but they managed well enough. Aiko could tell that they were struggling a bit, the man was no lightweight, and as strong as the two of them were it was still difficult for them to carry his dead weight to where they needed to get him. Finally, Aiko felt some sort of relief wash over her as she saw Rod's unconscious body being loaded into a covered wagon, and a small smile spread across her face at the thought of what would happen next. She would finally be able to get her revenge, in just a short while she would be able to make him pay for what he'd done to her.

They wasted no time climbing into the wagon. Levi sat in the back with Rod, just to be sure that, if he woke up before they reached their destination, he could take care of the situation, and Aiko and Mikasa rode up front. Mikasa had been charged with driving the wagon, but she did it with ease as if it was second nature to her, and they were on their way to the church before Aiko could even process what was happening. Suddenly, she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and then Mikasa's hand on her knee. She squeezed reassuringly. It didn't matter, though, the simple touch was all Aiko needed. Finally, _finally_ , this nightmare was about to be over.

 

oOo

 

When they arrived at the church, Levi wasted no time getting Rod in position. He found a chair that he thought would serve their purpose well enough, and Mikasa helped him carry Rod to it, tying the man down to his seat securely. He hadn't been excited for this moment because he knew what he'd promised Aiko. He knew that, when Rod woke up, he would have to teach Aiko what to do to torture him, and he was sure he wasn't ready for that. Aiko was just sitting in one of the abandoned pews, watching Rod's motionless form with unblinking eyes. It wasn't a good feeling, seeing her like that, and he tried his best not to let it get to him. He looked to Mikasa and knew that she was feeling the same thing when their eyes met, but there was nothing they could do to help it now. They both knew that Aiko needed this, whether they wanted it for her or not.

Levi quickly removed the uniform jacket that he'd been wearing, feeling excited to finally get the ridiculous crest off of his body, even though the church was bone-chillingly cold. He didn't want to wear it anymore. He didn't want to feel like he was betraying the corps anymore, and soon he wouldn't have to feel that way ever again. Mikasa and Aiko kept their jackets on, if only because of the cold, but he had the feeling that they would quickly rid themselves of those articles of clothing when this was all over.

“When will he wake up?” Aiko asked, drawing Levi's attention. She wasn't looking at him when she asked the question, though. She was still staring straight at Rod, watching him with a morbid anticipation that Made Levi's blood run cold.

“It should be any moment now.” He said, turning his gaze back to the still unconscious man. They were all watching him now, waiting for any sign of movement, any hint that the man was coming back around, but it didn't happen.

“Doctor Clark said that the sedative should only last an hour. Hasn't it been that long yet?”

“This stuff isn't always exact, just be patient.”

“I'm tired of being patient! I'm ready to get this over with and go home!” Aiko raised her voice, turning her chilling gaze on Levi. It seemed that her voice had done something because now Rod's head was moving and he took in a sharp breath as he came back to his senses. Aiko stood suddenly, her eyes fixed on their captive as he raised his head and realized where he was. The three of them moved in on him, standing side by side in front of the man that now looked terrified.

“Good morning, _My Lord._ ” Aiko spat the title at him as she narrowed her eyes in his direction, and for the first time, Rod looked terrified to be looking at her. Levi couldn't help but smile. Ever since the first day they'd arrived in Mitras, all Rod had done was look at Aiko like a plaything, but now he was looking at her as an enemy, and it made Levi almost uncontrollably happy. He was tired of seeing her looking like a victim, and now she looked like anything but. Her hands still had a slight tremor as she watched her abuser, but she seemed more confident now than she had since her assault as she stared him down.

“W-what's the meaning of this?” Rod stuttered, tugging against the ropes that Levi had used to restrain him. “Let me go this instant!”

“Sorry, Rod, you don't get to give the orders anymore.” Mikasa almost purred as she placed a hand on her hip, and Levi felt the electric jolt of energy that he'd felt the time the two of them had been in the dungeon with Nile. “I assume you know why you're here.”

“I have no idea why I'm here!” He answered, looking between the three of them, struggling harder as his sense of urgency to get free grew.

“Yes, you do! Don't you dare keep denying what you did!” Aiko's voice raised and she took a menacing step forward, and Levi saw Rod sink back in his chair.

“I think it's a little late for that, don't you?” Levi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Just in case you really are as stupid as you look, let me remind you why you're here. You held the three of us against our will at the capital, and that might not have been enough on its own, but that isn't all you did. You've been running an unsavory business underground, taking innocent women from their families and loved ones and forcing them to do unspeakable things so that you can make money. We've remedied that situation, though you'll still be atoning for it today.”

“Y-you can't do this!” Rod yelled, but Levi stepped forward, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and forcing it into the disgusting man's mouth.

“I wasn't done speaking. It's rude to interrupt.” Levi growled, backing away again. “Where was I? Oh, right, the long list of your sins.”

“You beat Historia into submission so that you could continue to run the kingdom,” Mikasa spoke up then, taking a step forward. “And you hurt Aiko.”

“You raped me.” Aiko's voice was a little shaky, but it got Rod's attention all the same. His head swiveled toward her as she spoke, his eyes wide with fear. “And you thought you could get away with it. You thought that there would be no consequences for your actions because you're royalty. Well, I've got news for you, _My Lord_ , everyone is sick of your shit, including your daughter. We could have never done this without her help, and once you're out of the way she finally won't have to worry about you hurting her for not doing what you want. You're a horrible man, Rod Reiss, and you're about to get what you deserve.”

Rod's muffled pleas were satisfying to hear, but Levi knew what was about to happen now. He went to one of the pews and brought a small bag forward. They didn't have much to work with since they couldn’t exactly ask Historia for tools to use to torture her father with, but Doctor Clark had supplied them with a few of the necessary instruments. Mikasa drug a small table over to Rod's side and Levi began lying the tools out on it. Pliers, knives, small clubs, scalpels, anything that they could use to inflict pain on their captive, and Aiko was watching with bated breath as the tools were laid side by side. Rod's breathing, however, had increased in speed, and he had begun to sweat profusely. He knew what was about to happen to him, and if he'd been able to speak just then Levi was sure he would have been begging for his life.

“Are you ready?” Levi asked, his gaze sliding to Aiko who was standing at his side. Mikasa had retreated and taken a seat on one of the pews behind them. He knew that she would have rather not been there for this, but they didn't have much of a choice.

“More than ready.” Aiko breathed, and suddenly she looked a little nervous. Levi would have found it almost cute if it wasn't caused by the thought of torture.

“A good place to start is with the fingernails. It's good for drawing information out of people because there's really no risk of them dying from that. It just hurts a lot.” Levi explained, picking up the pliers and cautiously handing them to Aiko. Rod was looking frantically back and forth between them as Aiko moved forward. His hands were tied securely to the arms of the chair he was sitting in, but he still tried to curl his fingers under his palms to keep the pliers away. It was in vain, though, and Aiko was able to securely grip one of his fingernails almost immediately. She looked hesitant, so Levi placed his hand over hers and started to pull back. Aiko flinched when Rod started to scream, but she quickly regained her composure and pulled again. Finally, she was able to remove the fingernail and held it up for examination.

“Gross.” She said although Levi wasn't sure she actually meant it. Now instead of Mikasa, Aiko was reminding him of Hanji. He would have to remember to keep them apart once they got back home. She smiled wickedly and then looked at Levi as if this was the most exciting thing she'd ever done. “Let's do another one.”

Rod had begun shaking his head quickly, wordlessly begging Aiko not to go on, but she didn't seem too interested in what he wanted. Truthfully, Levi wished that she would stop too. He could see Aiko's sanity slipping away bit by bit the more excited she got about hurting Rod and chancing a glance back at Mikasa told him that she was seeing the same thing. Aiko latched the pliers onto another fingernail and pulled it out quickly, grinning at the sounds Rod made as she held it up in front of his face.

“What else can we do?” She asked quickly, turning to face Levi as she let the fingernail she'd removed fall to the floor. Levi was taken aback by the question for a moment, not wanting to answer it at all, but he pressed forward anyway. He picked up one of the clubs and handed it to her, guiding her closer to him and lining the blunt instrument up with Rod's kneecap on his right leg.

“Hit him as hard as you can. Shatter his kneecap. This is another good way to inflict pain without risk of death.” He said, his voice cold and monotone. Aiko reared the club back and swung at Rod with all her strength, she smiled as his muffled cries rang through the church and hit him again, at least two more times until they all heard the sickening crack that told them she'd achieved her goal. Rod was openly crying now, writhing in his seat as pain ripped through his body with every new injury Aiko inflicted on him. She didn't ask Levi what to do after that, the club seemed to be the weapon that she favored the most so far, and she continued using it, but this time on his fingers. She probably broke every one of them before she stopped to regain her composure. She was panting as she wiped the sweat from her brow, but the smile never left her face.

“Aiko, I think that's enough, let's just get it over with,” Mikasa said from behind them, her voice small, concern dripping from every word. Aiko turned to her with a strange look on her face.

“No, I'm not finished yet! I'm tired of feeling weak. I'm done crying, I want to laugh in his face. I want to show him that he can't break me the way he wanted to, but I'm more than capable of breaking him, as he's already found out.”

She turned back to Rod then, watching as his eyes went wide.

“Do you feel bad for what you did to me yet? Or are you still proud of yourself?” She asked breathlessly, pointing her club toward her victim. Rod's blood had begun to dry on the end of it, and it only made her look more menacing as she spoke to him. She reached over and pulled the gag from Rod's mouth then, apparently wanting to actually hear his answer.

“You'll all pay for this...Historia...” Rod panted through ragged, pained breaths, looking up at his abusers.

“Historia won't do shit. She helped us get you here. Maybe if you hadn't abused her for her whole life she might have felt more sympathy for you. She'll be much better off without you.” Aiko spat, pulling the club back and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Historia may not take vengeance on you, but there are plenty of soldiers loyal to me that will. If they find out that she helped you, they'll kill her along with all of you, and then this will have been for nothing. You can't save your precious little friend! Feelings like that are what make her unfit to be a Queen in the first place. You all made her weak!”

“You seem awfully brave for the person that's being tortured. You can't get out of this, and you're still talking to me like I'm trash. You do realize that you're dying here today, right? I just want to make sure that you suffer first. You don't deserve anything better.”

“Aiko. You need to finish it, you're letting him get to you.” Levi said, stepping forward, but Aiko answered his concern with a swing of the club in his direction. It was easily avoidable, but the action took him by surprise.

“No! I'm not done! He hasn't suffered nearly enough yet! He doesn't know how I feel yet!” She turned her aggression on Rod then, swinging the club directly at his head. The sound of the impact was horrible, and Levi saw Mikasa flinch at it, but Aiko didn't stop. She swung again and again, and Rod's eyes began to flutter closed.

“He needs to know just how horrible he made me feel! He needs to know that this is his punishment for all the horrible things he's done throughout his life!” She had broken the skin on his forehead with her repeating blows, and blood was flowing down his face freely, but she still wasn't stopping. She had lost control of her actions, but Levi was somehow glad for it. If she kept going with that ferocity she would just beat him to death, at least then she wouldn't be able to torture him anymore. Sure enough, one of the blows hit his temple, and his whole body went slack. She stopped when she realized it and looked panicked before Levi moved closer, pressing his fingers to the man's neck. He couldn't feel a pulse, and he knew that Aiko realized it before he even spoke.

“He's dead.” He said, watching Aiko's face shift from enjoyment to horror at the realization.

“NO! No, that's not fair! I wasn't done! It wasn't enough!” She dropped the club and fell to her knees, her eyes fixed on the bloodied man tied to the chair in front of her before Levi moved to comfort her. She pushed him away with a force that sent him staggering backward, but he caught himself on a pew before he could fall to the floor. Aiko, however, had gotten back to her feet and bolted out the door. Mikasa followed her with one last look at Levi and he began to clean up the mess that she'd made.

It was finally over. They'd finally done away with all the people that had caused them so much pain, so why did he feel like he was worse off now than he had been before. Watching Aiko beating the shit out of Rod should have been enjoyable, watching him get what he deserved should have made them all happy, but somehow he just felt empty. He cut Rod's lifeless body free of the restraints of the chair and dragged him out the back door of the church by his legs. He wasn't concerned about burying the body, but he decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave it to rot in the church, so he disposed of it in a relatively thick patch of woods behind the church and walked slowly back toward the building. He was sure he wouldn't find Aiko and Mikasa inside, so he opted for walking around to the front instead. They were sitting in the wagon when he found them, Aiko huddled up against Mikasa's chest, sobbing into her shoulder. They were both crying, but he was sure it was for different reasons.

He didn't say anything to them, he just went inside to gather up the tools they'd brought with them and walked slowly back to the wagon. Whether Aiko was crying because she wasn't satisfied with the amount of pain she'd inflicted on Rod or because she was coming to terms with everything was beyond him, but he didn't need to know at the moment. The only thing he wanted to do was get them back to HQ, back where they would be safe.

He'd spoken to Historia before they left, told her that they wouldn't be returning to Mitras after they were done, but Hitch and Marlowe had promised to keep her safe until the whole thing blew over. He trusted them to do what they said, but he couldn't help but worry for Historia as he climbed onto the wagon and urged the horse toward their home with the quiet sounds of Aiko's sobs as his soundtrack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethystaa, your ship is starting to sail in this chapter. Haha
> 
> My characters have minds of their own, and sometimes their feelings take over what I had planned for them. I'd say there are probably two, maybe three chapters left before this is over. I'm trying desperately to wrap it up in a way that everyone will enjoy.
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of rape in this one. Happy reading.

Jean had taken to walking around in the courtyard outside the castle in his downtime, which he seemed to have a lot of these days. It had been too long since they sent their letter back to Mitras, and he wondered if Erwin would want to make a move soon. They hadn't heard anything back from Historia or Levi, and with each passing day Jean got more and more concerned. It was hard enough leaving his squad mates there, in an obviously dangerous place, but not knowing what was going on was taking a serious toll on him. It was probably his third lap around the castle when he heard the distinct footfalls of a horse galloping up the dirt road to the front of the castle. He stopped walking just as the wagon came to a stop and the driver pulled down his hood.

“Heichou?” Jean asked, shock coloring his features as his Captain climbed off of the wagon and nodded solemnly at him. “W-what...How?” He couldn't find the words to say and just settled for stammering like an idiot instead.

“I'll explain later, just give me a hand,” Levi said quickly, walking to the back of the wagon. Jean didn't hesitate in following him. He knew that Aiko and Mikasa were probably in the back of the wagon, but he didn't expect to see them both looking so pitiful. Aiko looked horrible, cradled in Mikasa's arms, her face red and chapped. She was a mess, and he hoped that part of Levi's explanation would include why exactly she looked like that. He stood there, dumbfounded until Mikasa was moving forward, shifting Aiko toward Jean and into his arms. The younger girl didn't even seem like she cared that she was being manhandled, and Jean took the brunt of her weight into his arms easily, hoisting her against his chest and lifting her out of the wagon.

“Can you take her to Hanji?” Mikasa asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as she climbed out of the wagon herself. She looked unsteady, but Levi helped her and she seemed to regain her composure quickly.

“Yeah, of course,” Jean answered, wasting no time heading toward the doors of the castle. He wasn't exactly sure where Hanji was, but starting at the infirmary seemed like a good idea. He looked down at Aiko as he pushed through the doors, her hand had fisted in the fabric of his jacket as he carried her inside and through the halls, moving with more and more urgency as he went. When he got to the infirmary Hanji wasn't there, but he laid Aiko down on a bed and asked one of the other people that were milling around the large room to go and find her. There was no way he'd be able to leave Aiko alone in the state she was in.

“Aiko...are you okay?” He asked, hoping that it wouldn't have a bad effect on her. It didn't seem to have any effect at all, though. She didn't look at him, she didn't speak, she just curled in on herself, grappling at the sheets on the bed and staring unblinkingly at the wall. _What the fuck happened to you in Mitras?_

“Jean,” Hanji's voice broke through his thoughts and he slowly turned to look at her, blinking slowly as she rushed to him. “What's going on?”

“I don't know, Heichou just told me to bring her here. They just got back. I...I don't know what's wrong with her.”

“Aiko, sweetie, how are you feeling?” Hanji asked cautiously, moving around the bed so that she could see the younger girl's face. Hanji looked a little shocked when she looked at her, but she quickly regained her composure. “I need you to talk to me if you want me to help you.”

“She won't talk to anyone.” Levi's voice rang through the room then, and Hanji and Jean both turned to look at him. Mikasa wasn't with him now, although Jean assumed that she had gone back to their room to rest. She looked far better than Aiko but in no way good. “She's been like that since we started home.”

“What happened to her?” Jean asked, trying not to sound too panicked and failing pretty miserably.

“A lot,” Levi answered, his gaze moving to the small girl, that had somehow managed to make herself even smaller by curling up like she had, lying on the bed. “Can I talk to both of you outside?”

“Should we leave her like this?”

“She'll be fine for a minute. There's something you need to know, Hanji.” Levi turned to walk out of the room and, after Jean and Hanji exchanged glances, they both followed him. They closed the door behind them before Levi even thought about speaking again, and even then it took him some time to get the words out.

“What's going on, Levi?” Hanji urged, watching him diligently.

“Aiko went through some shit in Mitras. That's probably putting it lightly. We tried our best to keep everyone safe while we were there, but I fucked up, Hanji.” Levi raked a hand through his hair and turned his gaze to the floor. Jean was sure he had never seen Levi look like this in his entire life.

“What happened to her?” Jean urged again, repeating his question from earlier. Levi didn't look up when he said it. It was almost inaudible. Both Jean and Hanji had to strain to hear his words.

“Rod raped her while we were in Mitras. Because I didn't walk her back to her fucking room one night. She was alone, and she shouldn't have been, and he just...” Levi's hands were balled into fists at his sides and Jean could see the effort it was taking for Levi to tell them all of this. Jean felt so angry that he thought he might scream. He knew Rod Reiss was a horrible man, he could tell just by the little time they'd spent together with him while they'd been in Mitras, but this made him burn with rage. Hearing that Rod had hurt Aiko sent fury coursing through his bloodstream like nothing else ever had.

“That's not all, though. I fucked up more than once.” Levi started again, raising his head just a bit to look at Hanji through his disheveled hair. “She begged me Hanji, she wouldn't give up until I agreed to it. I _knew_ I shouldn't have let her do it, but I just couldn't deny her. Damn it, I can never deny her anything, and I just thought that maybe it would give her some closure. I never thought that...that she would just shut down like this.”

“What are you talking about?” Hanji asked, placing a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder. Jean was having a hard time following what was going on, all he could think about was killing Rod Reiss for what he'd done to Aiko, but he tried to will himself to listen to the rest of what Levi had to say.

“She begged me to show her how to torture him. She knew about...about Nile, about what Mikasa and I did to him.” Levi shot a glance at Jean for a moment but whatever he'd been thinking about died away as he went on.

“She said it was the only way she could find closure for what he did to her. I thought it would work. It worked for Mikasa, but...I showed her how to do it and she did for a while, but she ended up just beating him to death with a club. I didn't want her to go through this shit, Hanji. I was supposed to protect her from shit like this, and instead, I just led her right down the same fucking path that we all went down.” He took a deep, ragged breath before he let himself lean back against the wall. “I should have known better than to let her do it. She was so torn up just from her first kill. She still hadn't recovered when we left for the mission. I should have known that she couldn't handle something like that.”

“Heichou...” Jean wasn't sure what else to say. All of his anger seemed to drain out of him after Levi had told them that Rod was already dead, and at Aiko's hands, but now it was replaced with something else. His chest tightened as he let the severity of it all really sink in. Going to Mitras had been a horrible idea.

“And she's been like that since you left Mitras?” Hanji asked, her voice low and serious. Levi only nodded, his gaze turning back toward the floor. “But what about you? How are you holding up?”

“I'm fine. Just focus on her and then come to my room to check on Mikasa, please. We had a long ride back home and we didn't really have many supplies as far as food goes. I'm worried about her.” He said, pushing himself off of the wall shakily and looking directly at Jean. “Can you keep an eye on Aiko? I need to go clean up.”

“Of course, Heichou. Anything you need.” Jean answered quickly, and he realized now that the feeling that was tightening his chest was pity, empathy, _sadness_. He should have been there to help them all, but instead, he'd been here, being completely useless. He wouldn't continue to do that.

“Do you need help back to your room, Levi?” Hanji asked, her voice now slightly more concerned than it had been a moment ago.

“No, just take care of her.” Levi waved Hanji off as he turned and headed back down the hallway, and Jean and Hanji immediately went back to the infirmary. Aiko hadn't moved, but Jean hadn't really expected her to. It was like she was just running on autopilot, completely oblivious to the world around her.

“What can I do to help, Hanji?” Jean asked, his gaze resolutely fixed on Aiko's small frame in the bed. He'd helped Hanji with a handful of medical stuff before, but he knew he was seriously lacking in knowledge. It didn't matter to him, though, he just wanted to be there to help in any way he could.

“We have to figure out what exactly is wrong with her first. I think she's just in shock.” Hanji was doing her best to examine Aiko without actually touching her for the moment, but it looked like she wasn't able to glean any information from that at all. “Plus, Levi said that they didn't really have any food for the entire three day ride back, so that's probably a contributing factor. I'm sure it would help her to eat something, but I doubt we could get her to in this state.”

Jean felt completely helpless for the umpteenth time since Levi stopped that wagon in front of the castle. He raked his hand through his hair in exasperation, taking a few steps forward and wondering if what he was about to do was really the right thing, but he had to try something, anything, to make himself feel useful, to make himself feel like he hadn't let every single one of them down for being here the entire time they were suffering. He sat down on the side of the bed and Hanji took a step back, not saying anything, but just watching as Jean placed a gentle hand on Aiko's back. She flinched a bit, which was the most motion he'd seen from her since she arrived, but otherwise, she seemed to accept the contact.

“Aiko, you're safe now. You're back at HQ. You don't have to worry about all that shit that happened in Mitras anymore. Hanji wants to help you, so can you just tell her what's going on? Levi and Mikasa are worried about you...I'm worried about you. We want to try and help you feel better.” His voice was soft as he spoke, probably softer than he'd ever heard his own voice, and it seemed to surprise Hanji as she watched. The even more surprising thing was that Aiko was slowly uncurling herself, turning over in the bed to face him. Her eyes still looked empty when she looked at him, but at least it was a start.

“Can you maybe try to eat something if we bring it to you?” He asked. She didn't speak, but she nodded, and that was enough to make Jean feel a little better. He looked up to Hanji briefly before turning his attention back to Aiko. “I'll get you whatever you want. All you have to do is tell me.”

She didn't speak, and it was infuriating. She just kept looking at him, her eyes so big and empty that it made Jean's heartache thinking of what must be going on inside her mind. He tried not to look irritated because he wasn't upset with her, but the whole situation was frustrating.

“I'll just go grab something from the cafeteria.” He finally said, but when he moved to get up her hand shot out and grabbed at his shirt, gripping the fabric so hard that he thought it might rip. He sat back down quickly, shocked by her sudden movement.

“Please don't leave.” Her voice was little more than a whisper. It was so hard to hear that Jean wasn't even sure that he'd heard her correctly, but he didn't make any more moves to get up.

“O-okay, I'll stay here with you.” He answered softly, looking up at Hanji who seemed to understand that she would have to be the one to run and get food. She stopped to talk to one of the other people working in the infirmary, passing the job off to him instead, before she left the room. Aiko's hand moved from Jean's shirt to his arm, pulling him closer so that she could lay her head in his lap. It was strange for him to be someone's support system like this, it had never happened before and he wasn't sure really what to do, but he just let her make herself comfortable.

“Please don't leave.” She repeated again, her hands trembling with her voice.

“I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

 

oOo

 

Levi and Mikasa took a quick shower together, but it wasn't anything like the last shower they'd had together at HQ. Mikasa sobbed nearly the whole time the water pelted down on them, and it took literally all of Levi's strength not to do the same. They'd only been back in their room for a few minutes before they heard a soft knock on the door and Hanji was barging in with a tray that held tea and other various food items. Somehow none of it seemed appetizing, but they knew they needed to eat something. Levi let Mikasa sit in the chair behind the desk and he perched himself on the side of it as Hanji watched them both.

“Jean got her talking before I left,” Hanji said, and Mikasa and Levi's eyes both shot up to look at her. “It wasn't much, but she spoke to him. I think she's in shock from...everything, really.”

“Can't say that I blame her. We should have never taken her to Mitras.” Levi said, taking a sip of the tea, which Hanji had made from his stash – and he was extremely grateful for that, and letting the warmth spread through his body. He had been entirely too cold for entirely too long on their journey back, and the tea was exactly the remedy for that.

“I can't say that I agree with your decision to let her beat Rod to death with a club, she's still a bit young for something like that, but I can see why you decided to let her do it. That kind of trauma...it's hard to get over.” Hanji chanced a glance at Mikasa, but she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. She was nibbling on a slice of an apple absentmindedly, and Levi was sure she had spaced out of the conversation a while ago.

“Apparently the same thing doesn't work for everyone as far as therapy goes, either. I should have listened to Mikasa when she told me not to let Aiko do it.” That time Mikasa did perk up, if only because she heard her own name.

“You couldn't have known.” She answered. “She was so dead set on it, I thought for a second that it would help not...not make her like this.”

“It's going to take some time to get her back to normal, but honestly I don't think the Corps is the best setting for her. I think you could all use a break after this.” Hanji looked between Levi and Mikasa slowly, but Levi knew that neither of them would make any kind of an argument. He'd been thinking about it the whole way back to HQ, while he listened to Aiko sob until he just stopped hearing sounds from her altogether. What they'd gone through for this mission had been hell, and he'd thought that he was done with that kind of thing after the war. He'd thought that, by avoiding another war, he could get away from it this time, but he'd only plunged them all right into it by agreeing to stay in the capital. He wanted Aiko and Mikasa out of the Corps, and he wanted out of it too, but he knew that was going to be easier said than done. He shuddered to think of talking to Erwin because, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he could keep from trying to kill the Commander the next time he saw him.

Erwin was the sole reason that Aiko had been put through all the horrible things she'd endured. He sent her on the first mission to Karanes, he made her a member of Levi's squad, he sent her to Mitras. Hell, Erwin was solely responsible for almost _every_ horrible thing that had ever happened in Levi's life, and he'd had about enough of it. He knew that he needed to take a few days to calm down before he went to talk to the Commander, but he wasn't even sure that would be enough to cool his head.

“I think we could use more than a break,” Levi answered, taking another drink of his tea before he sat it down. “I'm going to talk to Erwin about it in a few days, but we're leaving the Corps when Aiko is doing well enough to travel again. I don't know where we're going to go, but we can't stay here. I can't keep doing this, Hanji. I've pledged my whole life to this, but I just _can't_ anymore. I can't keep watching everyone I love get hurt and die. I'm not going to let it happen to them.”

He didn't clarify who he was talking about, but he knew he didn't have to, he knew that Hanji understood that Mikasa and Aiko were the only things he really cared about anymore.

“I won't say anything to him about it. I'll let you talk to him when you're ready, but you know he's not going to take it well.” Hanji said with a kind of sad smile.

“Yeah, well he doesn't own me anymore and I'm going to make sure that he knows it. My family is more important than whatever bullshit cause he's got stuck in his head now. The titans are gone, we collapsed the prostitution ring, it's over. I'm not sacrificing my life, or anyone else's, to do his bidding anymore.”

“I understand.” She moved forward before she spoke again. “Are either of you injured? Do you need me to do an examination?”

“I think we're fine. Just tired and hungry.” Mikasa answered with her own sad smile as she picked up another piece of food off of the tray. “Thank you though, Hanji. We appreciate it.”

“Get some rest. If anything changes with Aiko I'll make sure I let you know.” She turned toward the door, placing her hand on the doorknob before she looked back at them. “I'm glad you all made it back relatively unscathed and...I'm sorry, for what happened. I know it's not enough, but it's true.”

“Thanks, Hanji,” Levi answered, able to refrain from insulting her only this once because he knew that she actually meant what she was saying. She smiled again before she left the room and left Levi and Mikasa is the same silence they'd been in before she arrived.

 

oOo

 

Aiden had been sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria when he heard some of his classmates talking. At first, he wasn't paying any attention to them at all, but then he'd heard Levi Heichou's name, and he somehow couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

“I saw him walking through the hall just a few minutes ago, he must be back from his mission. I wonder what happened?” A red-haired girl whose name he couldn't remember was talking to her friends quietly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. If Levi was back, that meant Aiko had made it back too, and the surge of happiness that ripped through him the moment he thought of her being back at HQ made him forget all about his lunch and speed out of the cafeteria. He went to her room first, but she wasn't there. He silently cursed the fact that he would have to run around the castle for who knows how long to find her. The next most likely place she would be, though, was in Heichou's room, and while he wasn't exactly thrilled about going there, his need to see Aiko was greater than that.

He sped down the halls, bumping into more than a few people on his way, apologizing as he sped away from them before he could even be berated, and he was knocking frantically on the door just a few moments later. He was wearing probably the biggest smile he'd ever worn, but when Levi answered the door it faltered. He looked horrible and tired, and Aiden knew it wasn't a good sign as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Heichou...I just heard that you got back today. I was wondering if you might know where Aiko is?” He asked, trying to push his anxious thoughts away as he asked his question. Levi had barely opened the door to his room, just enough so that he could step out to see Aiden, but the younger boy was still craning his neck around to try and see past him.

“She isn't here.” He answered although it wasn't really much of an answer at all.

“Do you know where she is, then?” Aiden asked again, growing more impatient with every passing moment.

“Listen brat, she needs some time. I know where she is, but I'm not going to tell you. Aiko didn't exactly have a pleasant time in the capital and...she's just not doing too well. So leave her alone for now. I know you're eager to see her but she doesn't need all this...” Levi gestured at Aiden as if it was supposed to make whatever he was trying to say clearer. “So just give her space.”

“I...I don't understand, what's wrong with her?” He asked suddenly feeling terror creep under his skin.

“That's not my place to tell you. If she wants you to know, she'll let you know, but please just don't go looking for her. I don't know what would happen if you showed up right now.”

“What does that even mean?” Aiden asked, blinking. He felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces, and the fact that Levi wouldn't tell him anything about what was wrong with Aiko was making it worse. Levi didn't answer him, though. The door was closed again before Aiden was even finished with his sentence, and he was left gaping in the hallway with a million questions running through his mind. He had been so happy to hear that they were back just moments ago, but now it only filled him with dread at the thought. The way Levi had looked was sobering, the way he spoke about Aiko was scary, and he just wanted answers.

He swallowed hard and turned away from the door, determined to find her. Jean had told him days ago that Aiko had been hurt on the way to Mitras, so maybe something else happened on the way back. The only place that she would be if that were the case, was the infirmary, so he took off in the direction he knew it to be. When he got to the door he hesitated. Levi had warned him to stay away, that she needed space, but he was confident that he could help her through whatever had happened. He'd helped her through what had happened on the last mission, when she went to Karanes and had to kill a man, when she felt betrayed by Levi and Mikasa, and he had made her feel better about all of it. He knew he would be able to do the same here.

So, he swung the door open and walked into the room. It was quiet, but he could vaguely hear a voice at the end of the long wall where the beds were lined up. There was a curtain drawn at the end of the row, and he could only see the bottom half of the bed that the person was lying in, but there was no mistake that Aiko had to be there. He took a step forward and saw the blankets on the bed move. His footsteps had echoed through the empty room and no doubt drawn the attention of the occupant.

“Aiko, it's me.” He called out, and he heard an audible gasp, it was definitely her, and he started walking faster. “I came to see you! I just heard you were back!”

He had almost made it to the end, to where he would be able to see her before he saw Jean stepping out from behind the curtain. His face was all screwed up in a frown and his hands were raised in front of him as he approached Aiden, and Aiden could not figure out what was going on for the life of him.

“Is Aiko back there?” He asked, trying to move around Jean, but he was blocked again.

“Aiden, you need to go,” Jean said firmly, and Aiden's face dropped.

“What? Why? I just want to see her.”

“She's...” Jean seemed like he was struggling to find the right words to say, opting for placing a hand on Aiden's shoulder and leading him a little further away. “She's not in the best state of mind right now. Anytime anyone is around she gets...I don't know, it's hard to explain. She just doesn't really want visitors at the moment.”

“But I'm...” What was he to her exactly? The way they'd left things before she went to Mitras made it unclear. She'd wanted time to think, but that hadn't changed his feelings at all, and right now the only thing he wanted was to see her. “If she doesn't want to see anyone then why are you here?”

“It's not my place to tell you what happened, but Aiko...she's not the same as she was when she left. She won't let anyone in here but me, I don't really know why, it just seems like I make her feel better about everything, so that's why I'm here.”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that? What happened to her? Why won't you tell me?” It seemed that more and more questions kept mounting on top of the ones he already had, and it wasn't doing anything to help the budding anxieties that were swimming in the back of his mind. Jean took a deep breath and led him a little further away from the bed, lowering his voice to almost a whisper before he spoke.

“Aiko went through some shit, okay? She isn't the same person she was when she left here. We've only just gotten her to actually start talking again. She's traumatized, in a big way. Hanji says that anything too sudden could really hurt her progress so _please_ Aiden, just stay away for now. I know it's hard and she's your best friend and you're worried, but just listen to me okay? It'll be better for her if you don't see her right now.”

“Fine.” Aiden was hurt, and he knew that Jean knew it, he was sure it was plastered all over his face. The older man just clapped him on the shoulder and looked remorseful before speaking again.

“I'll let you know when Hanji says it's okay for her to have any other visitors. Right now I can't even leave here or she'll panic. So, if you see me walking around in the halls, it's probably a good sign.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Aiden said as Jean squeezed his shoulder once more and turned to make his way back toward where Aiko was hidden. He didn't try to look back at her or puzzle anything out as he walked away, he just obeyed what Jean had told him. He was confused and sad, and he didn't understand what was happening, but for now, he would just have to go on not knowing. He had done it for the last week or so, he would be able to do it a little bit longer.

 

oOo

 

It had taken way too long for Jean to get Aiden to leave the infirmary, and he knew that the younger boy didn't understand what was going on, but he had finally given in. He watched Aiden disappear out the door before he exhaled a ragged breath and turned back to Aiko, who looked absolutely terrified in her bed. Her eyes were darting around the small space behind the curtain, her hands clutching the fabric of the blanket and hoisting it up to her chin as if she were trying to hide, but she relaxed a little when Jean was the only one that peeked behind the curtain.

“It's okay, he's gone. It's just me.” He tried to ease her worries but she still looked panicked.

“Why...why was he here?” She asked as if she wasn't exactly convinced that he'd actually left.

“He wanted to see you, to make sure you're okay.” Jean tried his best to sound soothing, although he was still fairly new at it. He wasn't sure why Aiko had taken a sudden liking to him. Why he was the only person at all of HQ besides Mikasa and Levi that she would talk to, but he took on the job headlong. He'd asked what he could do to help when she first arrived here, and this was apparently it.

“I don't want to see him. I can't.” She said, the ever-present tremor in her hands becoming more evident as she spoke about him.

“I know, you don't have to. He's gone. I told him not to come back.”

“Aniki...and Mikasa, are they okay?” She asked, finally letting her gaze settle on Jean's as he eased his way back onto the bed with her. She always wanted him close, seeming more and more panicky the further away he got, so he sat side by side with her in the bed and it made her relax if only a little.

“I haven't talked to them for a few hours. They looked tired when you got here, I'm sure they're resting.”

“They're worried.” She said. It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway.

“They are. Everyone is.”

“I don't think I can keep doing this.” Her voice was quieter now, but it wasn't the tone that concerned him, it was what she was saying. “I don't want to keep fighting. I don't think...I don't think the Corps is the right place for me anymore. I'm not strong enough for it.”

“Of course you are, you're an Ackerman, you're as strong as they come,” Jean said, trying to reassure her.

“I don't mean physically. I know I'm physically strong, but I just can't handle all the stress and...after everything that's happened I'm convinced that I just don't belong here. I feel so...broken.”

“Hey, you're not broken.” He hated hearing her talk like that, seeing her look so defeated in the face of what had happened to her. “You just need some time to put all that stuff behind you, you know? Look at Mikasa, she went through hell and she recovered from it.”

“I'm not Mikasa. I might look like her but I don't know how she can just walk around like nothing bad ever happened to her. She's lost so much through her life, and been abused and...how does she do it? How does she just keep going? I don't know how she just keeps fighting without doubting what she's doing. I can never be like her, not in a thousand years. I just...I don't know where I'll go, but I'm not staying in the Corps. I'm going to leave soon. After...after I figure things out.”

“Aiko...” Jean was stunned into silence. He wasn't sure what he could say to make any of it better _if_ he could make any of it better. He wanted to try and change her mind, but she seemed so set on the decision she'd already made that he didn't see any way of swaying her. “Don't you want to stay with your friends? Your family? Levi and Mikasa would be lost if you just left them.”

“Like you said, they're both strong. They've lost things in the past, losing one more useless thing shouldn't be too hard for them to get over.” She started fiddling with the edge of the blanket as she spoke, and it was becoming clear to Jean just how much Aiko had come to hate herself. She was nothing like the girl she'd been when she left for Mitras, and that fact made him perhaps sadder than anything else could have.

“Just don't make any decisions yet, okay? I know you must be feeling like nothing could make this situation any better for you but...if you left I would really miss you.” He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. His hand stilled the motions of hers on the edge of the blanket and she looked up at him like she was shocked to hear that someone would even miss her if she wasn't around.

“I'll wait to talk to Aniki and Mikasa about it, the next time they come around.” She said, her eyes falling to their joined hands that were resting on her lap and Jean suddenly felt that the contact was too intimate. He pulled his hand away and tried to shrug it off, smiling down at her as she looked at him.

“Good.” Was all that he could think of to say. She snuggled into his side then and the contact made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, but he didn't want to ruin whatever progress she was making, so he just stayed put, trying to puzzle out exactly what feelings were buzzing around his head in that moment.

 

oOo

 

Despite the fact that he was still incredibly worried about Aiko, Levi decided that he and Mikasa should try and leave their room in favor of the cafeteria. It took a little convincing on his part to pry Mikasa from the bed, but in the end, she just took his hand and let him lead her down the halls. They got more stares than they rightly deserved, but both of them did a good job ignoring them for the most part.

The cafeteria was cold, just like it always was this time of year, even despite the number of people that had gathered inside the room for breakfast. They went through the motions of obtaining their food, and Levi went to the kitchen to make two cups of tea from his personal stash before they found a table in the corner of the room and sat down. The constant hum of collective voices as other people talked around them was soothing as they sat together in a companionable silence. They hadn't really talked much about what was happening, but they both knew what they would need to do. Levi had thought hard about what he'd said to Hanji the day before, about leaving the Corps, and he still knew it was his only option, it was _their_ only option if they ever wanted to try to live a normal life, and Levi was just tired of it. The way he saw it, he'd served his time, enough to ensure that he could sleep at night at least.

“I think we should go see Aiko today, a little later.” He said finally after he felt their silence weighing on him a little too heavily. Mikasa's eyes slid up to him from her plate, and he could still see the sadness that had been there since they left the church.

“That's probably a good idea. I want her to come with us when we leave.” She answered, pushing her food around on her plate with a fork.

“I'm sure she won't have any problem with that, given her current condition,” Levi said, suddenly noticing that the rest of the room had gone quiet. He didn't have to turn around to know why, though. There was only one reason why everyone in the cafeteria would stop their idle chatter and stand to face the door, and that reason was Erwin. Mikasa looked behind Levi and her eyes went wide, telling him that his intuition had been right, but he had no intention of standing or acknowledging the Commander at all. He was done. He was done with formalities and niceties, he was done with the Corps.

“Levi,” The Commander's voice boomed behind him and Levi looked around to see that the other members of the Corps that were in the cafeteria had taken their seats again, but they were still cautiously watching the confrontation between the two of them. “I'm glad to see the three of you made it back safely.”

“Tch, yeah, if you could call it that.” His tone was cold and hard and he still hadn't turned around to look at Erwin, he reached for his tea before he felt a hand on his shoulder, and that was all it really took to set him off. He didn't care where they were anymore, and he didn't care about being discreet, he was going to tell Erwin Smith exactly what he thought of him, here and now. He grabbed Erwin's hand, shoving it off of his shoulder before he stood and spun around in place. The Commander took a step back, but his face didn't betray any emotion.

“It seems your mission was successful,” Erwin said, his tone neutral as if they hadn't had any form of a friendship before this moment. Maybe Erwin was putting on a show for the rest of the Corps, but it just made Levi angrier than he already was. He glared at the taller man, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say anything else to him without yelling. He didn't really want to cause a scene, he'd wanted to talk to Erwin in private to tell him that he was taking Mikasa and Aiko and getting as far away from the Corps as he could, but he was here now, so what the hell.

“I'm not sure that you could call it successful after what we all had to go through. You wouldn't know about that though, you probably don't care to hear it. Hanji knows. Did she tell you anything?” Levi managed to keep a relatively calm and quiet tone to his voice, although his hands were fisting at his sides and he was sure he had a wild look in his eyes. He heard Mikasa stand up on the other side of the table and move around to his side.

“She informed me of a few things. I'm assuming you're talking about what happened to Aiko.” Erwin answered, glancing at Mikasa as she took her place at Levi's side.

“What did she tell you about Aiko specifically?”

“I was told that Aiko had an incident on the way to Mitras, and about what happened once you got there.” Erwin seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the conversation, although just looking at him would have never given that away. Levi only knew that Erwin was uncomfortable because of his eyes, the way he couldn't quite hold eye contact with him, the way they narrowed at the prospect of letting that one little word slip through his lips.

“You can't even say it. Do you even care?”

“Levi,” Mikasa started, but Levi shot her a look and she knew that what he was about to do was for the best. He'd waited too long to confront Erwin about this, about _everything_ , he didn't want to wait any longer.

“I'm concerned for Aiko's well being, of course, she's one of the Corps' best soldiers...”

“That's not what I mean.” Levi's voice was strangled now like he was having a hard time speaking because of all the anger bubbling to the surface. In all honesty, he was just having trouble controlling the volume of his voice. He didn't care how pissed off he sounded, he was just fighting not to scream, to let all of his frustrations out in front of the whole Corps in the cafeteria. It was too early in the morning for that. “What I want to know is if you even care about the emotional trauma she's gone through for you. You haven't seen her since we've been back because if anyone else walks into the infirmary but me, Mikasa, Jean or Hanji she has a panic attack and loses her shit.”

“That's unfortunate to hear.” Erwin's voice was as cold as ice when he spoke, and Levi had to grit his teeth to keep from lashing out.

“ _Unfortunate?_ She's out of her god damned mind with grief and the only word you can think of is _unfortunate_? She was raped, Erwin, because _you_ sent her to the capital. You forced us to go to Mitras, in that weather. She could have died before we even made it. Hell, she almost did, and would you have felt any remorse at all? And now I tell you that she was raped in Mitras by the man that you sent us there to stop, the man that not only tortured Aiko, but was responsible for the imprisonment of Mikasa as well, and you tell me it's _unfortunate_ that it happened to her. Un- _fucking_ -believable.” Levi turned to his right, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in an effort to alleviate some of the horrible tension that had been building up behind his eyes. He was so furious that his hands were visibly shaking. He could feel everyone's eyes on him just as vividly as he had when Erwin first walked into the cafeteria. The pressure just kept mounting.

“It was for the good of humanity, Levi. It couldn't be helped.” That was it. That was the final straw. Erwin opened his mouth and with seven simple words broke open the dam of Levi's pure, unadulterated rage. _For the good of humanity_. Levi knew if he had to hear those words one more time he would snap, and in a way he already had. He turned quickly to face Erwin again and saw Mikasa flinch as he did so. Clearly, she'd been expecting him to just deck Erwin right there, but he still had some restraint, he hadn't let his wits completely leave him yet. He couldn't do anything like that until Aiko was well enough to leave here because if Erwin threw him out, he knew that Aiko wouldn't be able to travel at the moment.

“Fuck you Erwin, you piece of shit! Don't you _ever_ say those words to me again. The moment the titans were defeated all of this stopped being for humanity! That's just something you tell yourself now so that you can sleep at night: I'm putting all these people through hell over and over for 'the good of humanity', it's bullshit and you know it!” He knew that his voice had raised quite a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He needed Erwin to know how he was feeling on the off chance that he still had a heart, that it hadn't just frozen into ice and chipped away over the years.

“That girl that's laying in the infirmary right now will _never_ be the same again, and it's your fault for pulling her into this shit show. And you have the audacity to tell me that her life is in shambles, that she was abused and almost died for 'the good of humanity' when I'm pretty sure humanity is what got us all into this mess, to begin with. Humans are horrible fucking creatures, and I'm tired of fighting for them. The next time you want to send me on a mission for that reason, do me a favor and shove your orders up your ass. I'm not doing it anymore.”

Erwin just looked down at him for a long time, Levi's chest heaving with the adrenaline and rage coursing through his body, the severity of what he'd just said hanging in the air. It reminded Levi of his first expedition after he'd found Isabel and Farlan when Erwin revealed that he'd known Levi's plan the entire time. The tension between them was palpable as they stared each other down, neither of them willing to break eye contact or give in to the other. This had been a long time coming, really, and Levi was sure that Erwin knew it as well as he did, but it didn't make the situation any easier to navigate for either of them.

“I'm sorry that happened to her, I really am, but I couldn't have known that she would be hurt.” Erwin started, his voice lower than Levi had expected. He was sure it was to keep the others in the room from hearing him, and that alone kind of pissed Levi off more. Erwin was more concerned with keeping up his appearance than offering a genuine apology. “We all have to sacrifice certain things when we join the Corps. It was her decision to be here, she knew that she would have to make those sacrifices.”

“I'm sorry, Erwin, but I can't listen to you talk like this about her,” Mikasa interjected and Levi and Erwin both turned somewhat shocked faces her way. “No one expects to sacrifice their body to the Corps, not like that, I certainly didn't. Aiko knew there were risks to being involved here, but she would never have imagined that the possibility of being raped was one of them. She expected to lose her life, limbs maybe, but not her innocence, not her want to keep living. It's not fair for you to say that, and I won't let you use it as an excuse.”

“You don't feel responsible, do you? You see it as the perils of the job, or whatever bullshit you've been telling yourself all these years. There was a time that I looked up to you Erwin, I'm not sure how or why, but I did.” Levi started out strong, but somehow his voice started to falter. “I don't even know who you are anymore.”

Erwin looked like he wanted to say something, but all that Levi was met with was that icy gaze. He shook his head before he grabbed Mikasa's hand, he didn't have anything left to say to this man, even if he did he wasn't sure how he would get it out without sounding pathetic. So, instead, he just pulled Mikasa out of the cafeteria, leaving Erwin standing alone by the table before they made their way toward the infirmary. When Aiko was better they would be leaving immediately, and Levi didn't care what Erwin had to say about it.

 

oOo

 

Aiko heard the door to the infirmary open and for a moment she froze, looking up at Jean expectantly like he was the only person that could save her from whoever was coming in. She wasn't sure why she was like this now, she just knew that she was. She'd thought that torturing Rod would help her get over what he'd done to her, but the realization that she beat him to death with a club, that she let herself become some kind of monster that wanted to hurt another human being, it had taken more of a toll on her than she would have liked.

Jean rose from the bed where he'd been sitting and Aiko reluctantly let go of his arm so that he could see who was coming. When his posture relaxed and he returned to her, she knew that it had to be someone that she was comfortable with. When Aiden had come to see her he'd looked panicked, worried, but the tension fell from his shoulders this time as soon as he peeked around the curtain. He didn't settle back into the bed with her, though, instead, he pulled a chair up to the side and just laid his hand on the sheets, which she eagerly scooped up. It was hard for her to not be touching him right now. Somehow he grounded her, so she very rarely let him go. When she saw who rounded the curtain, though, she knew why Jean hadn't crawled back into the bed with her.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked as he stopped at the foot of the bed. He looked angry, but she knew his anger wasn't directed at her. Mikasa walked around to the opposite side of the bed that Jean was currently sitting on and stood there instead. Levi seemed like he was afraid to get too close to Aiko most of the time, so the furthest he ever went was the end of the bed, and she didn't really argue it, but she wondered why he suddenly felt that he needed distance like that. She wondered a lot of things these days, though, like how her life had become such a mess.

“A little better.” She answered, not sure if it was really the truth or not. Jean's fingers tightened around her hand, though, and it made her feel better about her words. “Is something wrong, Aniki?”

“No.” He answered shortly, but she had enough sense to know that it was a lie, she thought everyone else in the room probably knew too.

“Why are you so angry then?” She asked, glancing at Mikasa, and she noticed for the first time since the two of them got there that Mikasa just looked really sad.

“It doesn't matter. You don't need to worry about it right now. Just focus on getting better, okay?” Levi's voice sounded tired, strained as he talked to her. There was almost a pleading tone to it as if he couldn't wait for her to get back to normal. _That makes two of us_.

“I'm trying.” She smiled sadly and she saw that it hurt him by the way his eyes widened just the slightest bit.

“Sorry, I don't mean to pressure you. I just want you to feel like yourself again, that's all.”

“She's making progress,” Jean spoke up, his fingers twitching in Aiko's hand a little as if it made him uncomfortable to speak to Levi while he was holding her hand.

“That's good to hear,” Levi said, but he didn't look at Jean when he said it. His gaze had been fixed on Aiko the whole time, and it was kind of unnerving.

“Aiden tried to come and see me yesterday,” Aiko said, changing the subject and fidgeting in her bed at just the thought of Aiden seeing her like this. She felt weak and useless, and she knew that letting anyone but the people in this room see her like this would be catastrophic for her. She didn't want to shatter the image that Aiden had of her, and she knew that she undoubtedly would if she allowed him to visit. Mikasa looked panicked for a moment before Jean spoke up.

“I told him he couldn't come in. He looked...really sad about it. It seemed like he understood but, it wasn't fun turning him away. The poor kid was heartbroken.”

“I haven't seen him around today,” Mikasa spoke up, crossing her arms in front of her chest as if it was some kind of comfort for her to be like that. “I hope he's okay.”

“Me too,” Aiko said sadly. It wasn't like she didn't _want_ to see Aiden, that wasn't the problem at all. She was just afraid of what would come after seeing him. He would want some kind of answer, to what he'd said to her before she left for Mitras, and she doubted that she would be able to give him one. At least not the one that he wanted. She still considered Aiden her closest friend, someone that she could never live without, but being anything more than that for him would seem...wrong, especially with how right she felt with Jean Kirstein holding her hand, snuggling up against her when she cried, holding her and letting all of her stupid fears and insecurities melt away. _Fuck, I think I love Jean Kirstein_. The realization made her involuntarily squeeze his hand at her side, maybe a bit too tightly, because she heard him suck in a sharp breath. Sometimes she could forget her own strength.

She wasn't exactly sure how or why it had happened. He was the first person she was really conscious of after they arrived back at HQ, the first person besides Levi and Mikasa that had shown her any kind of affection after she'd beaten Rod to death in the church, and somehow that meant the absolute world to her. She could still remember how safe she felt when he carried her through the halls to the infirmary, the way she held onto his shirt as he walked and the way she felt like he would never ever let her go if she wanted him to stay with her. Even before that, when he'd kept her safe and warm after she'd fallen through the ice on the way to Mitras. Everyone had thought that she was asleep, and she was too cold to tell anyone otherwise, but she was conscious, and she could feel the way Jean held her, like nothing else bad could ever happen to her. It was a scary realization, one that she hadn't seen coming, but here it was, and she couldn't do anything about it.

“Aiko, are you okay?” Jean's voice snapped through the fog of her mind and made her turn her head toward him. She could feel her face burning with the blush she knew was on her cheeks, and she could also feel all the strange looks she was getting from the people around her.

“I...um...” She stammered, trying to find words that weren't _Jean, I think I might love you_. “Yeah, I'm okay.”

“You look flustered.” He said, letting go of her hand and pressing the back of his to her forehead. She almost jerked back at the contact, even though she'd been clinging to him for dear life since the moment she arrived here. Somehow it felt strange now. “You're burning up. Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine, really.” She grabbed his hand and removed it from her face, twining her fingers between his and realizing that wasn't how he'd been holding her hand before, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. Levi and Mikasa were looking at her like she'd grown another head.

“I think Hanji needs to come see you,” Levi said quickly, quirking an eyebrow upward as he turned on his heel and left to go find her before Aiko could even protest. Oh great, now everyone thinks she's sick, when she's really just lovestruck and in awe that something like that could ever happen to her.

“Shit,” she said, realizing too late that the word hadn't just stayed in her head like she'd wanted it to.

“What's going on, Aiko?” Mikasa asked by her side, and she wanted to spill her guts because Mikasa was probably the one person that would understand what she was going through. Mikasa had fallen in love with someone way older than her, her superior officer, so Aiko had no doubt that she would understand the weird emotions that were spinning around in her head right now, but she couldn't exactly say it. Not with the object of her affections sitting right next to her, holding her hand, stroking her thumb soothingly like it was the most natural thing in the world and, shit, she's blushing again.

“Um,” Aiko started. It wasn't that she wanted Jean to leave the room, in fact, nothing would make her happier than having him beside her all the time, constantly, but she had to get this weird feeling off her chest, so that meant he had to go. “Jean, could you...give us a minute?”

“Sure,” He looked surprised but he dropped her hand quickly, pushing himself from his seat and walking away. Aiko didn't speak again until she heard the door to the infirmary open and close again, and then it was all pouring out faster than she could think about it.

“Mikasa, this is weird. I don't know what's going on. I feel horrible and insecure and awful about what I did but...he makes it go away.” She stopped for a moment, taking in the look of confusion on Mikasa's face.

“Who?” She asked, moving to sit on the side of the bed. Confusion wasn't the only look on her face, she was also worried because Aiko was probably rambling and she cursed herself for not being able to convey her feelings better with her words.

“Jean,” Her voice was quieter, and she had cast her gaze downward before she peered back up at Mikasa through her eyelashes. Mikasa's eyes went wide as she spoke his name. “I think...I don't even know how the fuck it happened. I just...I think I might love him.”

“Jean?” Mikasa now just looked dumbfounded, like she couldn't believe the words coming out of Aiko's mouth.

“I know it's weird, and he's way older than me and he's...weird.” Weird seemed to be the word of the day. “But...he's been here for me since we got back. He won't leave me because I keep asking him to stay. I begged him to stay here with me. I don't even think he's left to take a shower unless he sneaks off when I'm asleep, but I don't even think he does that. He's just...”

“I think I understand.” Mikasa smiled, all those weird emotions from before had disappeared from her face and now she just looked like she genuinely understood what Aiko was telling her.

“You don't think this is weird? Because I do. I...Aiden told me that he loves me before we left for Mitras but...”

“You don't feel the same way?” Mikasa's voice was gentle like she was relating to what was going on way more than Aiko could have expected.

“I love him, just...not the way he wants me to. He's my best friend...that's all though. I don't want to break his heart, I guess that's kind of why I couldn't see him when he came to visit me. I know he's expecting me to tell him how I feel one way or another and...I just can't.”

“You can't avoid him for the rest of your life, though.”

“I can when we leave.” Aiko didn't really mean to let that slip, she hadn't talked to Levi and Mikasa about what she wanted to do yet, but it was out in the open now. “I don't want to stay here, not after that. I can't...I can't keep following these kinds of orders and putting myself in danger like that. I can't let myself be put in that situation again.” She was thinking of Rod when she spoke, and she was sure Mikasa could tell.

“We were going to tell you when we came in today, Levi doesn't want to stay either. We were hoping you would be open to leaving with us. We...had kind of a confrontation with Erwin in the cafeteria a few minutes ago. Levi is furious.”

“I could tell,” Aiko said she could always tell. It was strange to her that she could always pick up on Levi and Mikasa's moods so well, but she was sure it had something to do with their freaky bloodline magic or whatever the fuck it was.

“He wants to leave as soon as you're feeling up to it, but...now that you've told me all of this about Jean, is that still what you want to do?”

“I don't want to leave him here, but I don't want to stay.” Aiko was conflicted. She had never felt this conflicted before in her whole entire life. She'd never wanted to get away from something so bad and simultaneously cling to it because the one person she didn't want to abandon was here.

“You could always ask him to come with you,” Mikasa said it slowly like she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

“I don't even know if he...I mean what if he doesn't...?” Her words were stuck in her throat. Mikasa was basically asking her to admit to Jean that she loved him and ask him to run away with her and she wasn't even sure if he returned any of those feelings. It made her feel hot and cold all at the same time. No wonder Levi had run away to get Hanji, he probably thought she was dying considering how her face must look right now.

“You won't know until you say something to him. Trust me, I don't think Jean is going to turn you down. You do realize that he hasn't let go of your hand the whole time we've been here.”

“That's because I won't let him. God, I'm such a fucking idiot. What if he's only staying here with me because he feels bad for me? I practically begged him to stay the first day we got here.” She could feel panic rising in her chest as she spoke, the thought of being rejected by him making her mouth go dry.

“Do you think he would have stayed here with you all this time if he didn't feel something?” Mikasa smiled softly before she placed her hand over Aiko's. “If you really love him like I can tell that you do, you need to say something to him. It'll make him happy. I'm sure of it.”

There was a subtle sadness in her eyes that Aiko couldn't understand, but her words were ringing true. Aiko knew that she wouldn't be able to keep living like this, with this weird feeling in her stomach and the way that her heart threatened to beat out of her chest when he smiled at her. It was infuriating and completely wonderful all at the same time.

“But he's so much older than me.” She said, now just looking for any reason not to tell him because that would be embarrassing and she wasn't completely sure if she could actually do it without passing out.

“Aiko, Levi is like fifteen years older than me. It doesn't matter. You're both old enough to know what you want out of life. If you're in love with him you won't be happy until you know how he feels, right?”

“I...think so.” She answered hesitantly.

“Then tell him. Trust me, if you don't you'll regret it.” Mikasa let go of her hand just as the door of the infirmary opened again. She stepped around the curtain and smiled back at Aiko before Hanji, Levi, and Jean all rounded the corner and invaded the small space. She would tell him, she really would, but not right now. Not with everyone in this room with her, not while there were so many eyes watching her. Still, she couldn't help but blush when Jean looked at her, that stupid smile on his face that made her heart melt.

“Oh, she does look kind of flushed doesn't she?” Hanji said as she moved in on her. Aiko sighed. Yeah, she was sick, but probably not the kind of sick everyone else thought she was. She'd have to rectify the situation as soon as she could, but for now, she just let Hanji examine her and hoped that everyone would leave soon. Mikasa just looked at her knowingly the whole time, and she regretted even telling her because of the smug look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Amethystaa planted the idea of an Aiko x Jean ship in this story and I couldn't get it out of my head. It's a reality now. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Hahaha
> 
> Plus I've really been enjoying writing Jean and any excuse to give him more of a presence in this story is a good enough excuse for me. So there you go.


End file.
